The Moon and The Sun
by MizuMiu-chan
Summary: "Seumur hidup, hanya Kakashi-nii saja yang akan kupanggil Oniichan,Bakaniki! SELAMANYA! " Itu pernyataan sakura terhadap kakak keduanya― Sasori.,yang batas sisconnya sudah hampir melampaui batas normal. Hal itulah yang membuat Sakura agak berjaga jarak dengan kakaknya itu, gara-gara sikap sasori pula Sakura tak bisa mendapatkan kisah cinta yang berkesan sampai ia bertemu seseorang
1. Chapter 1

**The Moon and The Sun**

**Naruto Fanfiction**

**Disclaimer : Naruto ****© Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : Naruto & Sakura**

**Genre(s) : Romance, Hurt/comfort, Family,Drama**

**Rate : T**

**Warning : OOC,AU,Siscon,Typo(s),gaje, nonsense, bosenin, bikin naik darah(maybe?)**

**Summary:**

"**Seumur hidup, hanya Kakashi-nii saja yang akan kupanggil Oniichan, Bakaniki! SELAMANYA! " Sudah berulang kali Sakura menyatakan hal itu pada kakak keduanya― Sasori. Sasori adalah seorang kakak yang batas sisconnya sudah hampir melampaui batas normal. Hal itulah―dan sebuah alasan lagi yang entah kenapa tak bisa ia ingat― yang membuat Sakura agak berjaga jarak dengan kakaknya itu. Karena sikap Sasori itu pula, Sakura sulit mendapatkan kisah cinta yang berkesan.**

•

•

•

**Yaaaa, sebentar! Sebelum kita melanjutkan fic ini, ada satu hal yang akan Miu jelaskan ,agar tak timbul kesalahan yang fatal.. Disini, Miu memasukkan tokoh Kakashi sebagai kakak pertama, Sasori sebagai kakak kedua, dan Sakura sebagai adik. Berhubung Kakashi―sang kakak pertama― memiliki nama keluarga "Hatake" , jadi Miu memutuskan untuk membuat nama keluarga mereka (baca : Sasori,Sakura,Kakashi,dan orang tua) menjadi Hatake. Kuharap kalian semua bisa menerima(?) nama keluarga yang Miu tentukan yaa hihi~ Ah, terus, Miu ucapkan salam perkenalan ya. Miu newbie disini, dan ini fic miu Miu yang pertama. Mohon bantuannya **** Saa~ Enjoy, minna! **

Chapter 1 : Bakaniki, stop it!

TAP TAP TAP TAP

Suara langkah kaki terdengar di lantai dua kediaman Hatake. Mereka baru saja pindah rumah dua hari yang lalu ke Konoha. dari Amegakure.

GREEEEKKKK!

Pemuda bersurai merah itu menggeser pintu kamar adik perempuan satu-satunya itu. Ternyata ia tidak menemukan sosok adik kecilnya itu. Ia menjelajah isi kamar adiknya. Mulai dari lemari, kolong tempat tidur, bahkan sampai kotak sepatu. Ia tak menemukan kehadiran adiknya disana. Sampai saat ia menatap pintu biru dekat lemari baju adiknya― pintu kamar mandi.

Jantung pemuda itu mulai berdegup. keringat muncul dari pelipisnya.

'A.. Apakah harus.. Kubuka sekarang? ' Pikirnya.

Jujur saja, tujuan utamanya saat menatap pintu kamar mandi yang tertutup itu ialah untuk mencari sosok adiknya dan mengajaknya untuk makan malam bersama. Tapi, lambat laun "Siscon Alert"-nya mengeluarkan deringan pelan di otaknya yang sudah terkontaminasi oleh adik perempuannya itu. Terbayang olehnya, saat ia membuka pintu kamar mandi itu, ia melijat sosok adiknya sedang berendam dan berkata..

"Nii-chan, tolong bantu aku menggosok punggungku!" sambil memegang spons yang berbusa

Wajah pemuda itu panas sejadi-jadinya. uap panas keluar dari telinga dan otaknya seperti kereta api uap di kartun-kartun kereta api.

Begitu sadar, ia langsung mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya ke arah uap yang dikeluarkannya tadi.

"Yosh.. kita buka.. Satu.. Dua..!" Tangan kirinya mengepal erat, sementara tangan kanannya memegang kenop pintu kamar mandi.

"...Tiga!"

GREK..!

Hasilnya...

Kosong melompong.

Tidak ada kehadiran adiknya disana. Tiba-tiba ia mendengar dengkuran halus dari belakangnya. Pemuda itu, singkat saja― Sasori menoleh ke arah belakang. Tidak ada siapa –siapa. Ia baru saja akan bergidik ketakutan ketika ia melihat pintu beranda ternyata sedikit terbuka sejak tadi. Ia berjalan pelan menghampiri beranda kamar adiknya itu. Ia membuka pintu itu

DUKK!

Ternyata pintu itu terhalangi oleh sesuatu, ia menoleh ke belakang pintu. Ternyata adiknya tertidur dengan keadaan bersandar di dinding samping pintu beranda.

"Aah, ternyata kau disini Saku.. Hei, bangun yuk ah.. Waktunya makan malam. Kaa-san pasti sudah marah karena kita terlambat datang makan malam." Ujar Sasori sambil mengguncang pelan tubuh adiknya―Sakura.

Gadis memiliki warna rambut merah muda layaknya bunga Sakura ini hanya bergumam tak jelas sambil mengecapkan lidahnya berulang kali

"Hamburger keju panggang satuuu~ hm.. nyam nyam"

Sasori tertawa pelan melihat tingkah adiknya itu..

"Manis sekali.. Kalau saja ia tak mengamuk saat aku dekati, pasti setiap saat aku akan menyua[inya makan,menggosok punggungnya saat mandi, menyiapkan seragamnya, pergi sekolah bersama, menonton bersama, tidur bersama, dan menonton anime bersama.. Ah~ asyiknya.." pikir SasorI, sepertinya pikirannya sudah berada di surga sekarang

Tangan Sasori menyentuh pipi Sakura, ia mencubitnya gemas

"Hei, Saku –chan.. Biar nanti niichan yang membuatkan hamburger keju panggangnya. oh, iya dengan tambahan salad buah kesukaanmu. Tapi, sekarang kau lekaslah bangun.. Kaa-san menunggu. Kau tak ingin kaa-san kecewa kan, Saku?"

Jemari sasori terus mencubit gemas pipi chubby adiknya itu. Respon tak terduga muncul dari Sakura. Sakura malah menggesekkan pipinya dengan tangan Sasori, seketika itu pula wajah Sasori memerah

"KA... KAWAIII! KYUUUU~~NNN" dalam hatinya, Sasori sudah menari-nari kegirangan

-15 menit kemudian-

Sasori masih terus menggeluti dunia khayalannya sampai adiknya itu tiba-tiba menggeliat.

"Ngh.. Aku lapar.." Ujar Sakura pelan, Sakura merasa disebelahnya ada hawa tidak mengenakkan

Ia melihat sosok kakaknya yang sedang menatap langit-langit sambil tetawa pelan tidak jelas

"Ba.. Bakaniki? Nani shite iru?" Sakura menatap Sasori keheranan

Ah, berkat sapaan Sakura (Yang menurut Sasori sapaan seorang bidadari) , Sasori akhirnya terbebas dari khayalan tentang adiknya.

"A.. Ah, Sakura..! Sudah waktunya makan malam.. Ayo makan!" Sasori menarik tangan Sakura pelan. Tiba-tiba, Sakura menepisnya

"Lepaskan tanganku, aku bisa bangun sendiri Bakaniki.." Sakura beranjak pergi meninggalkan kamarnya, dan meninggalkan Sasori pula tentunya. Sasori hanya terdiam

'Aah.. Sampai sebegitunya kah? Padahal sampai sekarang ia tak ingat apapun akan hari itu..' Sasori menghembuskan nafasnya sebelum ia meninggalkan kamar Sakura. Baru saja beberapa langkah ia melewati pintu kamar Sakura, ia mendapati adiknya sedang berteriak kaget

"HAAAAH?! Bagaimana mungkin kalian menghabiskan semuanya?! Sedikitpun tidak disisakan?!" Sakura histeris, Sasori hanya bertanya-tanya sendiri

"Itu salah kalian.. Kaa-san sudah lama menunggu kalian di ruang makan, karena tidak datang juga ya kaa-san habiskan semuanya. Tentu saja bersama Kakashi dan ayah.. Ne? Kashi?" Akako Haruno―Ah, lebih tepatnya Akako Hatake, ibu dari Kakashi, Sasori dan Sakura dan merupakan istri dari Sakumo Hatake. Akako menoleh kearah Kakashi dengan penuh harap. Ia ingin Kakashi membenarkan pernyataannya

"Aah, begitukah? Aku hanya makan sedikit hari ini.." Ucap Kakashi sambil terus membaca bukunya yang tebal. Yah, kira-kira 4cm. Seketika itu pula muncul perempatan di kepala sang ibu.

"Kakashi! Ucapanmu itu seakan-akan berkata bahwa akulah yang menghabiskan semuanya! Bagaimana denganmu dan ayah? Kalian juga 'kan ikut makan! Huh!" Akako mendengus kesal,, ia melipat tangannya di dadanya.

"Ayah, bukan aku saja yang menghabiskannya kan?" Lagi-lagi, akako meminta seseorang untuk membenarkan pernyataannya

"Hmm? Begitu.." Bagus! Respon yang sama dari kedua orang yang secara fisik lumayan mirip ini, membuat Akako memulai dramanya

"Begitu? Itu saja? Kau mengecewakanku! Kau pikir sudah berapa lama aku menunggu jawabanmu? Kupikir yang meluncur dari mulutmu adalah kalimat yang dapat menghibur perasaanku, tapi.. Ternyata.. Inikah? Yang kutunggu selama ini ternyata sia-sia saja!" Akako menutup wajahnya, tiba-tiba mengalir cairan dari pelupuk mata akako,yang diyakini oleh ketiga anaknya adalah 'Obat mata'

Merasa tertarik, Sakumo ikut memulai dramanya juga dengan menjawab dari wanitanya itu

"Aku lagi, aku lagi.. Mengapa semuanya menjadi salahku? Tidakkah kau berpikir bahwa Kakashi juga berkata sesuatu yang lebih kejam dariku? Kau pun tidak mau mengakui kesalahanmu menghabiskan jatahmu dan kedua anakmu yang lain! Sakumo meletakkan punggung tangannya di dahinya

"Kalau begitu, salahkan lambungku yang selalu berteriak minta makanan, jangan aku!" Akako mulai menyalahkan salah satu organ dalam tubuhnya yang tak bersalah

"Maka dari itu, mengapa dari tadi kau menyalahkanku?!" Sakumo pun membalas ucapan Akako lagi.

Sakura hanya menatap kedua orang tuanya dengan tatapan bosan, Sasori melongo tak eprcaya meskipun ia sudah sering melihat adegan drama kedua orang tuanya yang tak kunjung usai, sementara itu Kakashi tetap asyik dengan bukunya sambil mengeluarkan ipod dan earphone.

"Cih.. Menggelikan.." Ujar Sasori. Sakura melangkahkan kakinya kembali ke lantai dua, ia menuju kamarnya

"Sa.. Saku! Mau kemana?" tanya Sasori

"Ke kamar.. Mau tidur" Tidur? Saku.. Kau bahkan baru saja bangun dari tidurmu!

'A.. Aku ikut!" Sasori mengikuti langkah adiknya menuju kamar Sakura, sesampainya ia di depan pintu kamar Sakura, Sakura mendelik..

"Pergi.. Kau punya kamarmu sendiri,kan?" Ujar Sakura sambil menutup pintu kamarnya

Sasori terdiam di depan pintu kamar Sakura. Ia pun melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamarnya sendiri.

*5 menit kemudian*

TOK TOK TOK!

Pintu kamar Sakura diketuk perlahan, Sakura yang sedang duduk di depan komputernya langsung beranjak dari kursi dan membuka pintu kamarnya, seketika itu raut wajah Sakura yang tadinya masam, berubah menjadi ceria..

"Kakashi-nii!" Sakura memeluk tubuh ramping Kakashi yang membawa nampan di sebelah tangannya

"Saku, kau lapar? Ini, nii-chan buatkan makanan dari bahan-bahan yang ada di kulkas.. Makanlah" Ujar Kakashi sambil mengelus rambut adik perempuannya itu.

"Iya niichan! Saku lapar sekali, untung ada nii-chan!" Sakura melepaskan pelukannya pada Kakashi dan mengikuti Kakashi yang berjalan ke arah meja komputer Sakura. Kakashi menyimpan segelas susu putih dan omelette daging+melted cheese kesukaan Sakura.

Sakura mengambil sesendok makan omellete-nya dan menyuapkan ke mulutnya

"Ah, enak! Kakashi-nii mau? Biar Saku suapi! Aaaaah~" Sakura membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar sambil mengarahkan sesendok omellete pada mulut niichannnya.

"Baik,baik biar kumakan.. Aaam.." Kakashi memakan sesendok omelette itu. Kakashi pun berdiri, Sakura yang sedang duduk di kursinya langsung beranjak dari kursinya

"Kakashi-nii mau kemana?" Tanya Sakura

"Mau ke kamar.. Aku akan mengerjakan tugas kuliahku.." Jawabnya sambil melirik Sakura.

"Kerjakan disini saja,ya? Kakashi-nii temani Sakura disini,ya nii-chan ya?" Sakura menggenggam erat lengan Kakashi

"Baiklah, aku kerjakan disini saja. Aku ambil bukuku dulu" Ujar Kakashi

Kakashi pun mengambil beberapa buku dari kamarnya, dan ia sibuk membaca-baca buku itu dan sesekali ia menulis sesuatu dari buku yang ia baca ke buku tulisnya. Sakura menatap kakak pertamanya yang tampan itu.. Tubuh ramping tapi atletis dengan lengan yang lumayan berotot juga, pasti karena setiap pagi Kakashi selalu berolahraga ringan. Kulit putih, bibir tipis, rambut perak yang halus dengan arah yang melawan gravitasi. Tiba-tiba, Kakashi berhenti menulis, ia kemudian bertanya sesuatu kepada Sakura

"Ah, Saku.. Ada yang ingin kutanyakan.." Ujar Kakashi sambil menutup bukunya, ia meletakan kanannya di pipinya, dan tangan kirinya di meja

"Aaah, silakan niichan! mau bertanya apa?" Ujarnya sambil tersenyum

"Ssudah lama aku merasa heran dengan ini.. Yang ku tahu, kau dan Sasori itu sangatlah dekat.."

'Ah, Sasori-nii lagi' pikir Sakura

"...Aku heran, semakin lama, kau semakin menjauhinya.. Bahkan menghindarinya dimanapun.." Mata kakashi menatap Sakura lurus..

"Jadi? Apa hubungannya dengan Sasori? Kakashi-nii?" Tanya Sakura. Kalau masalah Sasori, ia tak ingin berbasa basi

"Yah, intinya aku ingin bertanya padamu.. Mengapa kau menjauhi Sasori?"

•

•

Pertanyaan Kakashi benar-benar membuat Sakura terdiam beberapa saat.. Kini, Sakura sedang memeluk gulingnya di tempat tidur.. Pertanyaan Kakashi bebrapa jam yang lalu membuatnya tak bisa memejamkan mata untuk tidur, padahal pagi hari ia harus berangkat ke sekolah barunya. Ia sengaja pindah dari Amegakure saat ia sudah lulus SMP. Ia memutuskan untuk meneruskan SMAnya di Konoha

*Flashback On*

"Yah, intinya aku ingin bertanya padamu.. Mengapa kau menjauhi Sasori?"

Sakura terdiam.. Ia tak menyangka ternyata pertanyaan dari kakaknya adalah pertanyaan semacam itu.

"A..Aku.. Aku tidak tahu.. Aku.. Ini.. Tiba-tiba.. Siang itu.. Hari itu.." Sakura terbata-bata, otaknya sulit mengingat kejadian lampau itu. Ia bahkan tak tahu apa yang membuat ia menghindari Sasori sampai seperti ini.. Kesannya seperti ia sangat membenci kakak keduanya itu.

Sakura tertunduk, ia tak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan, berpikir pun sulit untuknya.. Saat ini, otaknya serasa kosong. Kakashi hanya melihat adiknya dengan santai. Ia beranjak dari duduknya, kemudian ia mengelus puncak kepala Sakura.

Sakura mendongak.

Kakak pertamanya itu tngah tersenyum padanya

"Baiklah. Aku tak memaksamu. Tapi, jika kau menjauhinya ingat satu hal.. Tolong ingat kata-kataku ini"

Kakashi membisiki Sakura dengan kalimat yang bahkan sama sekali tak pernah Sakura pikirkan sebelumnya. Ia hanya berpikir yang penting ia bisa menjauh dari Sasori.

Mata Sakura membelalak saat ucapan Kakashi itu tertangkap oleh sinyal di otaknya..

'Benar.. Juga.. '

Kakashi pun mengambil buku-bukunya dan segera meninggalkan Sakura di kamarnya

"Yah.. Oyasumi, Saku.." Ujar Kakashi sambil menutup pintu kamar Sakura

*Flashback off*

Sakura membalikkan tubuhnya sambil terus memeluk gulingnya dengan erat

'Ya.. untuk masalah itu, aku sama sekali tidak tahu alasannya. Pemikiran harus menjauhinya seperti ini datang secara tiba-tiba saat aku terbangun waktu itu.. Sampai sekarang aku bingung.. Alasan apakah yang membuatku seperti ini?' Sakura memejamkan matanya beberapa saat. Kemudian ia membuka matanya kembali.. Kemudian matanya menatap bingkai foto kecil yang ada diatas lemari kecil disamping tempat tidurnya.

"Aku.. Kakashi-nii dan.. Sasori" Ia kembali memanggil Sasori dengan namanya saja.. Tidak ada kata-kata 'Kakak' yang menghiasi ujung nama Sasori seperti halnya Kakashi.

Foto itu.. Mereka yang sedang liburan di pinggir pantai. Wajah polos anak kecil yang menyiratkan kebahagiaan pada kedua nii-channya―khususnya Sasori, sudah tak tampak lagi pada diri Sakura saat ini. Sakura hanya menunjukkan senyumnya pada Kakashi.

Di foto mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi dibelakang istana pasir yang dibuatnya entah kapan bersama kedua kakaknya.. Sakura yang sedang merangkul Sakura dengan bahagia, dan Kakashi yang masih memegang sekop sambil berjongkok disamping istana pasir itu. Berulang kali Sakura ingin bernostalgia tentang masa kecilnya. Jangankan seluruh kisah masa kecilnya,bahkan kejadian yang menurutnya 'berkesan' saat melihat foto ini pun ia tidak ingat.. Ia tak dapat mengingat kapan foto ini diambil.

Ia sudah berkali-kali memeriksa tubuhnya, barangkali ada bekas luka yang dapat membuat Sakura berpikir bahwa dia pernah mengalami kecelakaan yang menyebabkan ia hilang ingatan. Tapi hasilnya nihil. Tidak ada luka disekujur tubuhnya maupun dahi lebarnya. Apa mungkin ada suatu hal yang terjadi pada Sasori sehingga untuk melupakannya ia jadi menjauhi Sasori?

Kembali, ia teringat pada kata-kata Kakashi yang tadi..

'Sasori adalah manusia biasa, apapun kesalahan yang dibuatnya itu hal yang wajar karena setiap manusia pasti berbuat kesalahan. Tapi jangan sampai kau memutuskan untuk menjauhinya atau bahkan membencinya. Karena disaat dia sudah tiada, kau akan menyadari bahwa keputusanmu untuk membencinya adalah suatu kesalahan fatal,dan kau bisa menyesal seumur hidup karenanya. Bagaimanapun, kita adalah saudara.. Dan juga, ingat-ingatlah bahwa Sasori selalu menyayangimu sampai terkadang ia melupakan dirinya sendiri hanya karena semuanya ia lakukan untukmu,Sakura.. Ingat itu'

Tiba-tiba, setetes air mata mengalir ke pipi Sakura.

•

•

Tsuzuku

Waaah, Chapter 1 selesai, saatnya Chapter 2

Ah, minta pendapatnya ya minna, review ya Boleh flame,asal membangun ya.. Maaf juga untuk fans nya Sasori karena Sasori aku buat jadi Over-Siscon dan maaf juga karena sikap sakura yang seenaknya pada Sasori.. Di chapter ini, Naruto memang engga muncul, tapi di Chapter depan pasti muncul okeee ;)

Review please, hihi chuu~

With Heart, Miu


	2. Chapter 2

**The Moon and The Sun**

**Naruto Fanfiction**

**Disclaimer : Naruto ****© Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : Naruto & Sakura**

**Genre(s) : Romance, Hurt/comfort, Family,Drama**

**Rate : T**

**Warning : OOC,AU,Siscon,Typo(s),gaje, nonsense, bosenin, bikin naik darah(maybe?)**

**Summary :**

**"Seumur hidup, hanya Kakashi-nii saja yang akan kupanggil Oniichan, Bakaniki! SELAMANYA! " Itu pernyatan sakura terhadap kakak keduanya― Sasori.,yang batas sisconnya sudah hampir melampaui batas normal. Hal itulah yang membuat Sakura agak berjaga jarak dengan kakaknya itu, gara-gara sikap sasori pula Sakura tak bisa mendapatkan kisah cinta yang berkesan sampai ia bertemu seseorang...**

•

•

•

**Sebelumnya, Miu mengucapkan terima kasih banyak pada semua orang yang udah ngereview~ Jujur,Miu seneeng banget begitu tau ada yang ngefavorite sama ngereview bahkan ngefollow Miu.. Terima kasih juga buat silent reader yang udah nyempetin baca fic Miu, kapan-kapan review ya^^ *panggil readers pake toa* Eh, eh minasan~ boleh engga bales review dulu? boleh dong ya kan pada baik-baik semuaa****J**

** .3 : Miu hadir nih,membawa chapter :3 Iya nih hihi**J** sekarang ada Naru di chap ini^^ makasih reviewnya, nanti review lagi ya:p**

**ninanurlatifah1 : Aah begitukah? Arigatou~^^**

**Paradise : Naruto? Lah, chap 1 kan Naru belum muncul ._.v Naru baru muncul di chap ini^^**

**Viva La Vida : Waah, Miu minta maaf bagi yang engga ngerti sama cerita Miu^^; iyaaa chap 1 kayak sasosaku ya? Soalnya sebelum Naru muncul,Miu pingin banget nunjukin ke readers kalo Saku tuh sampai sebegitunya ngejauhin Saso~ *ditabok***

**Yak, enjoy minna! Chuu~**

Chapter 2 : That Boy..

-Sakura POV-

KRIIIING! KRIIING!

"Uh.. Diamlah kau, jam weker sialan! aku baru saja tidur jam setengah 3 pagi!"

Mataku setengah terbuka. Wajar saja, karena memikirkan ucapan Kakashi-nii, aku baru bisa mengistirahatkan tubuhku kira-kira pukul setengah 3 pagi. Aku meraba-raba meja kecil disamping tempat tidurku. Kenapa tak ada? Seingatku, aku menyimpan jam sial itu tepat di... Ah, ini dia! Lho, bukan.. Ini sih ponselku. Jadi, dimana jam sial itu?

Sekali lagi, aku meraba-raba disekitar meja itu. Tidak ada apapun disana selain ponselku itu.

KRIING! KRIING!

Bunyi alarm itu terus memekakkan telingaku, sampai suatu ketika aku sadar, bahwa suara berisik itu muncul dari bawah bantalku. Aku mengambil benda berbentuk wajah rilakkuma. Ya, itulah jam wekerku, imut bukan? Walaupun sikapku agak.. Yah― judes atau bahkan galak, aku tetap seorang perempuan. Gadis belia maupun yang sudah berumur(?) , yang namanya wanita pasti sedikitnya menyukai barang-barang imut dan manis,bukan?

aku menekan tombol-tombol yang ada disana dengan keadaan mata tertutup. Kenapa? Tentu saja jawabannya karena aku masih sangat mengantuk. Bayangkan saja, kini baru pukul 5 pagi―Yah, aku mengaku aku mengintip jam ku tadi sambil menekan tombol yang entah tombol apa. Karena deringan alarm yang tak kunjung berhenti, tanpa sengaja―atau mungkin sengaja, aku melempar jam imut kesayanganku itu ke lantai kayu yang menjadi alas rumahku.

PRAAK!

Begitu terkejutnya aku mendengar suara itu. Apakah rilakkuma milikku pecah? Mataku terbuka sedikit, melihat nasib jam rilakkuma yang selalu menggangguku dikala aku tidur nyenyak. Ah, hanya baterainya saja yang lepas dari slot baterainya. Yokatta~ Karena lega, aku memutuskan untuk mengeratkan pelukanku pada guling yang sejak tadi disebelahku dan menarik selimutku yang hangat lebih atas lagi. Ah, aku mengantuk..

*a few moments later*

Aku merasa heran.. Walaupun aku sedang tertidur sejak tadi, aku merasa ada satu hal yang benar-benar penting dan sialnya aku melupakan hal itu. Apa, ya? Apa..?

Hem.. Kaa-san? apakah sudah membuat sarapan? Ah, tak perlu khawatir. Masakan pasti sudah tersedia dengan tataan yang manis di ruang makan.

Ataukah too-san? Aku yakin dia belum pergi bekerja, karena too-san pasti menunggu aku dan yang lainnya untuk makan bersama.

Sasori? Ah, untuk apa kupikirkan? Dia juga tidak memikirkanku..

Kakashi-nii.. Hari ini ia kuliah jam berapa ya? Kuliah? Cho.. Chotto matte.. Kuliah?

Ya! itu dia! itulah yang kulupakan..! Ah, Saku kau bodoh sekali.. Hari ini kan kau akan mulai memasuki sekolah barumu! Ini kan tahun ajaran baru!

Seketika itu pula, aku menendang selimut yang kupakai, lalu berlari secepat kilat ke arah kamar mandi, tak peduli keluargaku akan marah karena mendengar suara langkah yang berlari kesana kemari di kamarku. Ketika aku akan membuka bajuku, aku mengingat sesuatu lagi..

"Handuknya, Sakura bodoh!" aku memakai kembali bajuku dan mengambil handuk yang masih tersimpan entah dimana.

Aku mulai membuka lemari pakaianku

"Lho? Kok kosong? Ah,Saku! Jangan bilang bahwa kau belum meletakkan seluruh pakaianmu di lemari?!"

Ingat kardus yang ada disebelahku kemarin di beranda? Itu lho, kardus yang ada disampingku saat aku tertidur di beranda kamarku. Nah, itulah kardus yang lengkap berisi pakaianku.

Aku segera membongkar isi kardus itu setelah membawanya ke dalam kamar. Rupanya kemarin pun aku meninggalkan tumpukan kardus itu di beranda. Kau ceroboh,Saku..

Setelah mengacak-acak seluruh isi kardus, ternyata aku menemukan handuk itu yang berada di dasar kardus. Aku mendengus kesal. Kenapa aku harus menyimpan handuk itu di dasar kardus seperti ini?

Aku segera berlari kecil menuju kamar mandi di kamarku dengan membawa baju ganti dan alat mandi. Cara membuka pintu kamar mandiku hari ini sebenarnya sungguh tidak elit. Aku menendang pintu kamar mandi yang sedikit terbuka dan kemudian menutupnya kembali dengan kakiku pula yang menyebabkan suara pintu itu sedikit mengganggu.

*15 menit kemudian*

Kami-sama.. Sungguh, demi apanya inilah waktu mandi yang menurutku paling cepat. 15 menit. Aku biasanya menghabiskan waktu untuk mandi, berganti baju dan berdandan kira-kira butuh waktu 1,5 jam atau bahkan bisa lebih. Kulirik jam rilakkuma yang kulempar dengan sengaja atau tidak sengaja tadi pagi.

'Rilakkuma, aku mengakui ketabahan dan kepasrahanmu setelah apa yang kulakukan padamu, maakan aku..' Aku menatap jam rilakkuma dengan pandangan iba. Tanpa pikir panjang, kembali kuraih jam kecil itu,kumasukkan baterai dalam slot baterainya.

"Akhirnya aku bisa melihat jam berapa sekarang.. Lho?" Aku terdiam.. Sudah kurun waktu beberapa jam Rilakkuma menjatuhkan baterainya.. Jadi, aku harus mengecek jam yang ada di kamar kakashi-nii atau jam yang berada di ruang tengah jika ingin menyamakan waktunya. Lalu,kalau aku memiliki ponsel,untuk apa aku membuang waktu untuk memasukkan baterai sial itu pada rilakkuma?! _Oh, such a wasting time.._

Aku memakai seragamku secepat kilat.. Kami-sama, aku hanya memerlukan waktu 3 menit untuk memakainya,bahkan lengkap dengan sepatunya..! Betapa bangganya aku pada diriku sendiri. Aku menyisir rambutku yang baru saja dikeramas, aku ingin tampilan yang fresh saat aku berkenalan dengan sekolah,teman baru, dan mungkin aku akan menemui cowok berkualitas tinggi disana.

Aku berjalan menyusuri tangga rumahku, aku melewati ruang makan dan langsung menuju pintu keluar

"Lho, Saku! Makan dulu! Kau belum makan pagi ini!" Teriak Kaa-san. Wajahnya terlihat dari balik dinding ruang makan.

"Nanti saja,Kaa-san! Saku sudah hampir terlambat! Ittekimasu!"

"Itterasshai, Sakura! Ki otsukete!" Ujar kaa-san sambil melambaikan tangannya yang memegang sendok sayur. Sepertinya kaa-san memasak sup miso lagi pagi ini..

•

•

•

Upacara penerimaan siswa baru sekaligus tahun ajaran baru itu berlangsung di aula dari pukul 8 pagi. Sekolah yang kutempati di Konoha bernama Konoha Senior High School. Sekolah ini mempunyai fasilitas yang memadai, biaya yang lumayan terjangkau,udara yang masih bersih, lingkungan yang terjaga sebegitu indahnya, jauh dari kata sampah yang berceceran sepanjang jalan, dan sebagainya.

Aku pun agak sedikit tercengang saat pertama kali aku melihat sekolah yang akan kutempati ini. Oh iya, Sekolah ini juga memiliki tingkatan sekolah yang lengkap. Dari playgroup sampai universitas―Oh! Jangankan Universitas, kantornya pun memiliki cabang dimana-mana. Hebat,bukan sekolahku ini?

Upacara penerimaan siswa baru awalnya berlangsung dengan lancar sampai suatu ketika, ada seseorang yang berteriak sambil memasuki aula yang sunyi ini, hanya ucapan dari kepala sekolah cantik itu yang terdengar.

"Maaf, aku terlambat! Aku― Lho? Upacaranya sudah dimulai..eh?" Cowok serampangan yang berambut blonde itu tiba tiba membuka pintu aula yang semula tertutup, ah maaf bukan membuka.. Melainkan 'mendobrak' pintu itu sampai membentur dinding dibelakangnya. Sungguh tidak sopan,kan?

Cowok yang sekarang ini menjadi pusat perhatian semua murid baru―termasuk guru dan kepala sekolah itu kini hanya menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Ia menunjukkan wajah yang _innocent._

Kali ini, kepala sekolah Konoha Senior High School itu

"Ah, sudahlah. Mumpung kau masih murid baru, kali ini kau kumaafkan kelakuanmu yang membuat upacara ini hampir hancur berantakan. Silakan cari tempat kosong untuk duduk.." Kepala sekolah cantik itu ternyata mengatakan sesuatu yang cukup tegas. _Yeah well_,bagaimanapun juga memang cowok serampangan itu yang salah..

Cowok itu pun mulai mencari tempat duduk kosong. Ia sepertinya memang seorang anak yang dikaruniai energi berlebih. Lebih tepatnya, _hyperactive. _Aku hanya menggelengkan kepala akan sikapnya.

'Dasar, baru saja memasuki sekolah sudah berbuat ulah lagi..' Pikirku

*Beberapa saat kemudian*

Upacara penerimaan murid baru sudah usai, sekarang waktunya para murid baru mengecek kelas manakah yang akan mereka tempati.. Aku berdiri di jajaran paling depan, setelah ku cek, ternyata aku menempati kelas 1-2. Hmm, _let me see_.. Siapakah yang menjadi teman sekelasku kali ini? hmm,sudahlah.. Tak terlalu penting bagiku..Ah, kalian tidak tahu ya? Sifatku lebih cenderung ke individualis dan egois.. Aku berharap bisa merubah sifatku, tapi sulit..

"Ehm... Aku di kelas mana ya?" Suara cowok yang terdengar ceria itu tiba-tiba sudah berada dibelakangku. Hmm, hawa hidupnya hampir tak terasa..

"Eh,waah..! Asyiknya, teman-teman sekelasnya banyak.. Aku akan berjuang untuk mendapatkan teman yang banyak dan baik! Hmm.. Mungkin kalau aku mendapatkan seorang pacar lumayan juga.. Ah, apalagi kalau aku menjadi juara kelas! Wah,kau akan sangat menyenangkan! Tapi.. Apakah dengan kemampuanku yang seperti ini aku akan menjadi juara kelas seperti itu? hmm.. Susah juga.."

Cowok itu terus mengoceh tanpa berhenti.. Sialnya,posisiku tepat berada didepannya. Jadi suara ceria yang terus mengoceh itu lama tak lama akan memekakkan telingaku.. Tapi.. Aku jadi penasaran.. Sebenarnya tipe seperti apa sih cowok yang dari tadi terus saja bercerita kepada dirinya sendiri ini? Tiba-tiba, aku jadi teringat sosok anak cowok yang menyita perhatianku―bahkan semua orang yang ada di aula tadi pagi..

Ya.. Cowok blonde yang bahkan wajahnya tak bisa kulihat dengan jelas karena saking jauhnya posisi dia berdiri saat melakukan keributan.

Aku pun menoleh ke arah belakangku. Kulirik wajah orang yang bersuara ceria tadi.. Ah.. Tak terlihat, dia memakai topi hitam dan wajahnya hampir tak terlihat.. Apalagi dengan wajahnya yang menghadap ke samping kanan.. Ya, itu searah dengan pandanganku yang sama-sama menatap ke arah kanan.. Jelas saja tak terlihat,huh sial..

Hem.. La-gi-pu-la!

Rasanya aku tak asing lagi melihat penampilannya.. Kemeja putih yang tak rapi,blazer hitam yang hanya ia gantungkan di pundak kanannya, dan topi hitam yang dikenakannya. Tunggu, tapi sosok yang kuingat itu seingatku tak memakai topi.. Ah,sudahlah.. Lagipula aku tak akan mengenalnya kok.. Aku yakin.

Ah, sebaiknya aku berkeliling sekolah saja.. Supaya besok aku tidak bingung lagi harus melalui jalan mana untuk ke kantin atau ke kelas..

Aku membalikkan tubuhku,aku berjalan santai ke dalam sekolah. Tanpa kusadari, ada sepasang mata yang mengamatiku sejak tadi..

*Di atap sekolah*

Wah, benar-benar beruntung aku bisa menemukan tempat ini.. Sejuk sekali.. Lagipula disini aku bisa santai-santai sambil melihat keindahan langit.. Mungkin bolos pun bisa..

'Ah.. Apa-apaan ini? Kepalaku pusing sekali.. Ah,gawat sepertinya aku masuk angin.. Aku harus segera pulang..' pikirku

Aku melangkah menuju pintu keluar atap sekolah, aku berjalan agak terhuyung-huyung.. Apakah rasa pusing ini karena aku kurang tidur dan juga tidak sarapan? Ah, iya.. Aku lupa kalau aku mempunyai penyakit maag.

Ketika aku akan menuruni tangga, tiba-tiba seluruh pandanganku gelap, kepalaku berat sekali..

'Ah, gawat.. A.. Aku jatuh! ' Mataku tertutup erat,aku takut menatap lantai yang sudah semakin dekat dengan tubuhku yang terjatuh bebas sepertiitu.

Grep!

'Lho? Tidak sakit..?' Pikirku. Aku mulai memberanikan membuka mataku yang tertutup sangat erat tadi.

"Kau tak apa-apa? Ada yang terluka?" Wajah yang.. Sangat familiar, sepertinya aku pernah menemui orang itu sekilas,eh?

Rambut berantakan berwarna pirang.. Ah, ada goresan yang terlihat seperti kumis rubah disana!, matanya.. Astaga, matanya biru shappire yang begitu menawan, aku seakan terhanyut ke dalam mata itu.. Warna kulit yang pas untuk ukuran lelaki.. Lho, jas itu.. hanya ditenggerkan di bahunya yang bidang.. Ada topi yang tergeletak di samping tubuh kiita..

Wah, ini kan cowok bersuara ceria yang tadi dibelakangku? Tidak salah lagi.. Aku tak mungkin salah mengenali cowok yang baru saja kulihiat beberapa menit lalu..

Tapi.. Sepertinya aku pernah melihat dia sebelum itu.. Dimana ya?

Ah.. Co.. Cowok ini.. Dia kan cowok yang membuat masalah di Aula tadi pagi?!

'Si Blonde serampangan' Mungkin aku akan menjulukinya nama semacam itu.. Yah, nama itu pas untuknya,bukan?

"Hei? Kau.. Baik-baik saja? Biar kulihat, barangkali ada luka yang cukup serius.." Ujarnya

"Ah, maaf.. Tapi bisakah kau menjauh sedikit dariku?"

Cowok itu kembali bicara,, Lho, memang aku berada dmana?

Ka.. Kami-sama! Aku baru sadar bahwa posisi kami cukup berbahaya! Aku tertelungkup diatasnya, dengan kepalaku sejajar dengan dadanya, Mulutnya hampir menyentuh puncak kepalaku. Sementara ia tertindih oleh tubuhku..

" ! Maafkan aku, aku tidak sengaja.. Kau terluka?" Aku segera merubah posisiku menjadi duduk dan ia pun mulai duduk sama sepertiku

"Hahaha, itu kan pertanyaanku. Kau belum menjawabnya barusan" Cowok itu menunjukkan giginya yang putih,. Ya, ia tertawa..

"Ehm.. Kurasa aku baik-baik saja..Ngh!" Aku merasakan sesuatu yang perih di lututku saat aku akan berdiri.

"Wah, kau terluka.. Sepertinya kau membentur lantai. Maaf ya, sepertinya aku terlambat menyelamatkanmu.." Cowok itu menatap lututku,dan kemudian ia menatapku sambil menunjukkan wajah menyesal..

"Ah, tak apa.. Aku seharusnya berterima kasih padamu. Berkat adanya kamu di sekitar sini, aku tak terluka parah. Terima kasih banyak! Namaku Sakura Hatake. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu!" Jawabku. Jujur,aku tak mau berhutang budi atau bahkan berhutang nyawa pada seseorang.. Tapi _that was too close.. _ Kalau saja dia tak ada didekat sini, aku pasti sudah terluka parah,dan bisa saja aku meninggal seketika karena benturan di kepalaku yang menyebabkan pendarahan pada selaput otak mungkin..

Tiba-tiba cowok itu berdiir, dan menyodorkan tangan kanannya padaku

"Ayo berdiri, Sakura-chan.." Ujarnya sambil tersenyum..

'Manis juga' Batinku

Aku meraih tangannya,dan ia tiba-tiba menggendong tubuhku layaknya seorang putri.. Ehm, mungkin ini yang disebut orang-orang dengan menggendong gaya bridal style?

"Kyaaa! He.. Hei, kau! Turunkan aku!" Teriakku histeris. Aku tidak menyangka orang yang baru saja kukenal tiba-tiba menggendpongku dengan ringan. Seolah aku tidak berat..

"Kau kan terluka.. Aku akan membawamu ke uks.." Ujarnya tenang..

"Ta.. Tapi aku 'kan berat..! Hei,ayolah turunkan aku!" Aku meronta layaknya anak kecil yang merengek meminta sesuatu pada orang tuanya. Menurutku,sikapku yang menyebalkan ini akan membuat dia menurunkanku,apalagi jika aku meronta,beratku akan terasa lebih berat.. Tapi ternyata tidak.. Ia tetap saja menggendong tubuhku bahkan ia tertawa pelan karena tingkahku. Aku merasa bahwa aku melakukan sesuatu yang salah..

"Hahaha Sakura-chan, tenanglah aku bukan orang jahat kok.. Aku akan merawat lukamu saat sesampainya di uks. Saat kau sudah merasa agak baikan, aku baru akan menurunkanmu.." Jawabnya sambil tertawa kecil

"Oke, oke! Aku baik-baik saja hei tuan-yang-bahkan-tak-kuketahui-namanya!" Aku mulai menghentikan meronta-ronta karena kupikir itu menggelikan dan tidak sopan dihadapan orang yang sedang menggendongku..

"Aku tidak mau,Sakura-chan.. Aku akan menurunkanmu begitu kau sudah kurawat. Oh iya, ngomong-ngomong namaku Naruto Uzumaki.. Salam kenal"

Lagi-lagi ia menunjukkan senyuman manis yang menunjukkan deretan giginya yang putih bersih.. Mentari siang hari cukup bersinar terang kali ini.. Kebetulan posisi kita sedang berada disebelah jendela yang terkena cahaya matahari itu.

Dan saat Naruto tersenyum, entah kenapa ia terlihat sangat bersinar.. Apakah.. Cahaya matahari?

Tsuzuku

Yosh, Chapter 2 selesai!^^ Minna, maaf kalau cerita Miu enggak bisa bikin kalian semua puas.. Duh, Miu jadi takut mengecewakan kalian nih u.u

Minna, Reviewnya jangan lupa;;) Ayoo yang silent reader, review yuk^^

With Love, Miu

Chuuu~


	3. Chapter 3

**The Moon and The Sun**

**Naruto Fanfiction**

**Disclaimer : Naruto ****© Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : Naruto & Sakura**

**Genre(s) : Romance, Hurt/comfort, Family,Drama**

**Rate : T**

**Warning : OOC,AU,Siscon,Typo(s),gaje, nonsense, bosenin, bikin naik darah(maybe?)**

**Summary :**

**"Seumur hidup, hanya Kakashi-nii saja yang akan kupanggil Oniichan, Bakaniki! SELAMANYA! " Itu pernyataan sakura terhadap kakak keduanya― Sasori.,yang batas sisconnya sudah hampir melampaui batas normal. Hal itulah yang membuat Sakura agak berjaga jarak dengan kakaknya itu, gara-gara sikap sasori pula Sakura tak bisa mendapatkan kisah cinta yang berkesan sampai ia bertemu seseorang..**

**Balas review bentar ya^^**

**Fran Fryn Kun : Wah, kau NaruHina lovers? Ah,makasih atas pujiannya~ Walaupun kau NaruHina lovers, kau masih tetap menyempatkan membaca fic Miu.. Domo Arigatou Gozaimasu^^**

**Ah, buat .3 , Miu kan waktu di chap 2 ngebales review mu, ternyata yang muncul disana Cuma huruf .3 aja kan? Miu minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya-_-**

**Nah, Lets read minna~ Enjoy~**

•

•

•

Chapter 3:

-Sakura POV-

Benar saja.. Naruto memang mengantarkanku sampai ke ruang UKS―Masih dalam keadaan menggendongku tentunya.. Naruto pun membuka pintu UKS dengan kakinya. Untung saja pintu itu berjenis pintu geser, jadi mudah untuk Naruto untuk membuka pintu UKS itu. Kami terdiam saat melihat keadaan UKS yang sepi, guru pun tak ada.

"Wah, tak ada guru.. Ya sudahlah. Naruto, turunkan aku! Kakiku baik baik saja. Hanya lecet biasa kok.." Ujarku pada Naruto yang kemudian menatapku dengan.. Err―Mungkin seperti tatapan yang lembut?

"Tak bisa. Kau tak boleh meremehkan luka kecil, Sakura-chan.. Terkadang luka kecil akan mengakibatkan luka yang lebih besar lho. Aku akan mengobatimu.." Ia tersenyum dengan mata tertutup. Guratan tipis di pipinya yang seperti kumis rubah itu membuatnya semakin imut dengan senyuman _innocent _yang selalu dibuatnya.

"Eh..? Ta..Tapi.. Aku akan baik-baik saja, Naruto.. Tubuhku tak selemah yang kau kira!" Sergahku. Aku tak ingin merepotkan orang yang belum 5 menit kukenal.

"Tubuhmu memang tidak lemah, aku tahu itu.. Tapi aku tak yakin kau bisa mengobati lukamu dengan baik.." Naruto tersenyum sambil melihatku melalui sudut matanya.. Sudut matanya terlihat menyipit,dan membuat kedua mata yang memiliki iris blue shappire itu menjadi semakin mengesankan.

Ah, itu adalah sudut pandang seorang lelaki yang sangat kusukai.. Entah kenapa, sudut padang yang terlihat dari seorang lelaki ketika wajahnya sedang menghadap kesamping seperti itu terlihat.. Emm, yah.. Keren..

"Ah, terserahlah" Aku mengalihkan wajahku dari Naruto. Naruto memang keren, tapi entah kenapa aku agak tak mau menyukai orang itu.. Mungkin karena saat pertama kali, sikap Naruto yang sama sekali tidak sopan di aula itu membuatku sedikit _ilfeel._

Naruto menggendongku menuju kursi yang ada di dekat kasur UKS. Ia berjongkok, lalu tangannya bergerak ke arah kakiku. Aku terkejut ketika ias tiba-tiba menyibakkan rokku ke atas pahaku

"He..Hei! Apa yang kau lakukan?" Teriakku sambil menutup kembali rok yang telah tersingkap setengahnya

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Bukankah aku tadi sudah mengatakannya kalau aku akan mengobati lukamu.. Rokmu menghalangi lututmu,jadi kusingkap sedikit agar bisa diobati.. Kenapa sih?" Jawab Naruto heran. Aku tahu maksudnya untuk mengobatiku baik,tapi aku risih saat dia menyibakkan rokku seperti itu.

"Ah..!" Tiba-tiba raut wajah Naruto berubah seakan mengetahui sesuatu " Ja.. Jangan-jangan kau risih karena aku menyibakkan rokmu?" Naruto bicara begitu sambil mendongakkan kepalanya ke arahku dengan telunjuk yang mengarah tepat ke wajahku.

'Ke..Ketahuan..' Aku hanya menggigit bibirku saat Naruto bisa menebak apa yang ada di dalam pikiranku dengan tepat. Aku yakin wajahku memerah sekarang..

Tiba-tiba Naruto berdiri. Apakah ia sadar kalau wajahku mulai memerah?

"Sebentar ya, aku akan menyiapkan obatnya dulu.." Ujarnya sembari tersenyum, ia pun melangkahkan kaki ke arah lemari kecil yang terletak di sebelah meja guru UKS. Ia membuka-buka laci yang terdapat pada lemari itu. Ia membawa perban,kapas, obat antiseptik,dan barang lainnya yang dapat membantu untuk mengobati luka.

Tak lama kemudian, ia datang dengan membawa baskom kecil yang berisi air yang sudah dicampur dengan obat. Saat ia baru saja akan menyibakkan rokku, tiba-tiba ia teringat akan sikapku yang risih padanya tadi

"Ah.. Lebih baik kau saja yang menyibakkan rokmu. Aku tak mau kau merasa risih." Ujarnya

Lalu,, aku menyibakkan rokku sambpai luka yang ada di lututku terlihat. Ia mulai membasahi kapas itu dengan air yang berada di baskom kecil tadi.

"Mungkin lukamu akan terasa perih.. Tahan saja,Sakura-chan.." Ujarnya sambil mengambil kapas yang telah basah oleh air tadi dengan menggunakan penjepit kecil yang terbuat dari logam. Kemudian ia mulai mendekatkan kapas itu pada lukaku. Ia mulai membersihkan lukaku sedikit demi sedikit.

"Ah! Pe..rih.." Aku heran,padahal ini hanya lecet biasa. Aku tak menyangka rasa sakitnya lumayan juga..

"Sebentar lagi lukamu selesai dibersihkan,lalu tinggal kuobati. Sabar saja, tahan sebentar. Tak sampai setahun kok.." Ujarnya sambil terus membersihkan lukaku.

Setelah itu, ia mengobati lukaku dengan hati-hati.. Terakhir,ia memakaikan perban yang sudah dibentuk sedikit lebih besar dari lukaku dan menempelkan dua buah plester diperbannya.

"Yosh. Selesai.. Tidak terlalu sakit,kan?" Ia mendongakkan kepalanya kembali menghadap wajahku.

"Yah.. Terima kasih.." Ujarku sambil mengangkat bahuku. Aku pun berdiri "Berhubung aku sudah diobati olehmu, aku merasa baikan dan aku yakin kalau aku sudah bisa berjalan dengan baik. Jadi, aku akan pulang sekarabg.. Terima kasih.."

"Ah, begitu.. Kau mau kuantar?" Tawarnya. Aku meliriknya sesaat, lalu kembali tersenyum

"Tak usah.. Jaa!" Aku pun melangkah pergi dari UKS..

-End of Sakura POV-

•

•

•

Sakura sedang berjalan menuju rumahnya. Untung saja jarak rumahnya menuju sekolah tidaklah terlalu jauh, hanya berjarak 2 km. Jadi, ia bisa berjalan atau mungkin naik bis untuk pulang kerumah atau pergi ke sekolah. Karena Sakura sedang menabung untuk membeli suatu hal yang ia perlukan, maka ia memutuskan untuk berjalan. Sakura sedang menunnggu lampu lalu lintas untuk merubah warnanya menjadi hijau agar ia bisa segera menyebrang.. Tak lama kemudian, lampu itu pun akhirnya merubah warnanya, ia menggendong tasnya dan langsung berjalan cepat di zebra cross.

Sampai suatu ketika, ada seorang lelaki yang memakai topi rajut berwarna hitam yang sedang berlari begitu cepatnya dan langsung menabrak tubuh Sakura hingga terjatuh.

BRUKK!

'A.. Ah.. I.. Ittai!" Sakura melihat luka yang disebabkan oleh kejadian di tangga saat ia disekolah.. Sekarang perban itu terbuka,dan dari luka itu mengalir darah segar karena lututnya tergesek oleh jalan.

'COPEEET! TOLONG! TOLONG!" Teriakan seorang ibu muda membuat Sakura terkejut, ia langsung mendekati ibu muda itu

"Copetnya yang mana bu? Biar saya kejar!" Ujar Sakura menawarkan diri

"Dia adalah orang yang memakai topi rajut hitam yang tadi menabrakmu,nak.. Ah, kakimu terluka,nak.. Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya ibu muda itu ramah. Ia seperti ingin menerima bantuan Sakura,tetapi ia merasa sedikit tak enak saat melihat luka yang ada di lutu Sakura

"Ah, ini luka yang tadi siang bu.. Biar kukejar, ibu tunggulah disini.." Sakura berlari sekuat tenaga untuk mengejar sosok copet yang masih tertangkap matanya. Ia berlari mengikuti si copet sampai pada suatu ketika, ia menabrak tubuh seseorang ketika akan berbelok

BRUK!

Lagi-lagi Sakura terjatuh, kali ini ia terjatuh dalam keadaan terduduk. Apakah hari ini "Hari Jatuh Sakura Sedunia"? Hari ini Sakura terus terjatuh..

"Ah.. Gomennasai! Aku sedang buru-bu―" Belum sempat Sakura menyelesaikan kalimatnya, orang yang tubuhnya tertabrak olehnya tiba-tiba bicara pada Sakura

"Kau mengejar copet itu? Dia sudah kubuat KO. Tas ini milimu,nona?" Ujar pemuda berambut merah itu sambil menyerahkan tas yang sedang eberada dalam genggamannya.

"Ah, ini bukan milikku. Ini milik seorang ibu muda yang tadi tasnya kecopetan saat aku sedang menyebrang di zebra cross. Aku akan mengembalikannya pada ibu itu. Tenang saja, aku akan bilang bahwa ada orang yang menjatuhkan copet itu untuknya.." Ujar Sakura yang hendak berbalik meninggalkan lelaki itu, tapi kemudia Sakura teringatcsesuatu hal yang lupa ia ucapkan. Jadi ia kembali berbalik menghadap lelaki itu

"Terimakasih.." Ujarnya, lalu ia hendak kembali berbalik ketika ia tersadar bahwa tangannya ditarik pemuda itu

"A..?! Hei, lepaskan.. Ada apa menarikku?" Ujar Sakura sinis. Ia kaget tangannya ditarik oleh lelaki yang tidak ia kenal seperti itu. Ia tidak suka.

Lelaki itu membuka mulutnya sambil sesekali melihat luka yang berada di lutut Sakura.

"Lututmu terluka.. Kau tak apa? Apakah itu karena mengejar copet itu?" Ujarnya sambil melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada Sakura

"Ya tak apa. Ya, aku tahu.. Ehm.. Hampir benar. Sebenarnya lututku terluka saat aku terjatuh dari tangga sekolah, untungnya ada yang menolongku dan kemudian mengobatiku. Lalu, luka ini terbuka gara0gara aku terjatuh lagi tadi.." Jawab Sakura

"Terjatuh dari tangga? Bahaya sekali. Sebaiknya kau lebih berhati-hati.. Kau ini selalu terjatuh.." Ujar pemuda itu

"Ya, aku mengerti.. Sudah ya, aku akan mengembalikan tas ini ke ibu muda itu sekarang.. Aku tak ingin ia menunggu terlalu lama.. Jaa!"

Sakura pun berlari kecil ke tempat ibu muda tadi menunggunya. Walaupun kakinya masih saedikit sakit, tapi ia tahu bahwa ia tak boleh membiarkan orang yang ditolongnya menunggu terlalu lama..

•

•

•

-Hatake's residence-

"Tadaima..!" Sakura menutup kembali pintu masuk rumahnya itu. Kemudian ibunya muncul dari balik dinding,dan menyambutnya hangat

"Okaerinasai, Saku.. Bagaimana? Kau suka sekolahmu? Kau sudah berkeliling sekolah kan? " Ujar Akako hangat pada anaknya

"Ya! Aku suka sekali sekolahku. Luas,bersih, dan.. tenang,kurasa? Ya, aku sudah berkeliling.." Ia agak ragu untuk mengatakan 'tenang' karena ia yakin Naruto tak akan membiarkan sekolah ini menjadi tenang.. Aku yakin ia akan segera terkenal karena tingkahnya yang _Hyperactive_ itu..

Ah, Sakura.. Apakah karena ke-hyperactive-an orang itu atau karena tampang keren,imut dan tampang menawannya orang itu? Saku,ingat.. Kau yang mengatakan itu dulaun.. Kau yang bilang bahwa Naruto itu keren kan? aku belum membicarakannya Saku~

Akako baru saja akan menyuruh Sakura untuk mandi ketika ia melihat luak yang ada di lutut Sakura

"Sa.. Saku, apa yang terjadi? Kau terjatuh?" Tanya Akako khawatir

"Ah, hanya luka kecil bu.. Aku hanya terpeleset gara-gara aku menginjak tali sepatuku ini" Ujar Sakura sambil mengangkat sepatunya

"Saku.. Kau ini tak pernah berubah.. Dsar ceroboh. Lain kali, kau harus lebih berhati-hati,.." Ujar Akako sambil mengelus pelan rambut anaknya itu

"Hai, hai.. Wakatta.. Kaa-san, aku mau mandi dulu ya..' Ujar Sakura sambil melangkahkan dirinya ke arah kamarnya

"Baiklah, jam 7 kita makan ya.. Ibu akan memasak makanan kesukaanmu.." Ujar Akako sambil mengepalkan tangannya

"Oke, Terimakasih Kaa-san.." Sakura pun masuk ke kamarnya..

•

•

•

Sakura sudah selesai mandi, ia baru saja akan menyiapkan seragamnya untuk besok sambil memasukkan bajunya ke dalam lemari. ia tak mau hampir terlambat lagi seperti tadi pagi. Tiba-tiba, seseorang mengetuk pintu Sakura

TOK TOK TOK

"Masuk!" Ujar Sakura. Betapa kagetnya Sakura ketika melihat kakak keduanya, Sasori tiba-tiba berlari dari arah pintu ke menuju Sakura dan langsung memeluknya

"Saku-chaa~~n! Kudengar dari Kaa-san, aku terluka? Mana? Mana? Kau sudah mengobatinya? Apakah sakit? Kalau belum,biarkan nii-chanmu ini yang mengobati adikku!"Tanya Sasori semangat. Ia tak ingin melihat ada luka sekecil apapun di tubuh putih mulus adiknya.

"Gyaaa! Lepaskan Bakaniki! Aku tak mau kau peluk!"" Sakura meronta sejadi-jadinya di pelukan erat Sasori, kemudian Sasori melepaskan pelukannya,

"Kenapa,Saku-chan? Kau tidak suka kupeluk?" Tanya Sasori dengan wajah memelas

"Tidak! Sama sekali tidak!" Jawab Sakura jujur, kata-kata itu membuat hati Sasori sedikit sakit.

"Salah nii-chan apa,Saku?" Mata hazel Sasori menatap mata emerald Sakura dengan serius tapi menyiratkan kesedihan. Semula, tatapan itu membuat Sakura sedikit merasa bersalah. Tapi, entah karena apa―mungkin karena hasutan inner Sakura― Sakura jadi seakan tidak peduli pada perasaan Sasori saat itu

"Pertgilah, aku sedang membereskan barangku. Kau mengganggu, Bakaniki.." Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah kardus kardus yang masih terisi beberapa barang Sakura.

Sasori pun pergi dari kamar Sakura tanpa meninggalkan jawaban apapun.

Sepeninggal Sasori dari kamarnya, Sakura menatap Sasori dari kejauhan. Di hati kecilnya, ia merasa bersalah akan sikapnya terhadap kakak keduanya tersebut. Namun apa daya.. Entah kenapa Sakura merasa kecewa dalam lubuk hatinya.. Entah mengapa...

•

•

•

Pagi ini, Sakura sudah bersiap-siap sejak pukul 5 pagi. Dirinya merasa sangat segar sekarang. Ia bisa mandi dengan waktu yang cukup lama dan menghabiskan sarapannya dengan tenang tidak seperti kemarin, ia sangat diburu waktu. Ia yakin, hari ini pasti ia takkan terjatuh atau pusing lagi seperti kemarin. Ia yakin kondisinya akan sehat-sehat saja―Lagi-lagi tidak seperti kemarin.

Sakura berangkat sekolah cukup awal hari ini, jam 7 pagi.. Karena jam masuk sekolahnya adalah pukul 8 lebih 15 menit, ia memutuskan untuk berjalan menuju sekolah. Sekalian olahraga pagi,kan? Hari ini Sakura terlihat menyegarkan, ia sedikit berdandan. Lipgloss cream yang membuat bibirnya tambah memerah dan berkilau. Sebenarnya, Sakura sudah cukup cantik dengan penampilan apa adanya. Sakura itu cantik alami. Selain itu, dia termasuk gadis yang ramah dan pintar. Sayangnya, ia agak kesulitan menahan emosinya. Kulit yang putih dan kaki yang jenjang menambah kecantikannya semakin terpancar. Sakura itu cantik hati juga cantik fisik.. Hal inilah yang membuat para lelaki seakan tertarik magnet yang ada pada diri Sakura. Hanya saja, Sasori selalu menggagalkan cerita cinta Sakura.. Tiba-tiba..

BRUUUKKK!

"Kyaaa! I―ttai~!" Sakura mengerang kesakitan.. Memang ia tak pusing seperti kemarin, tapi sepertinya sudah nasibnya ia selalu terjatuh setiap hari.. Ia mengusap tubuh bagian belakangnya.

"Lho.. Kau.." Tiba-tiba ada suara yang sepertinya Sakura pernah dengar..

"Ka.. Kamu..?!" Mata Sakura membelalak ketika melihat orang itu di depannya..

Tsuzuku

Waaaaiii~~! Chapter 3 beres deh^^ Lanjutin ke chapter 4 boleh kan readers?^^ Don't forget to review, minasan

With Hug, Miu

Chuuu~


	4. Chapter 4

**The Moon and The Sun**

**Naruto Fanfiction**

**Disclaimer : Naruto ****© Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : Naruto & Sakura**

**Genre(s) : Romance, Hurt/comfort, Family,Drama**

**Rate : T**

**Warning : OOC,AU,Siscon,Typo(s),gaje, nonsense, bosenin, bikin naik darah(maybe?)**

**Summary :**

**"Seumur hidup, hanya Kakashi-nii saja yang akan kupanggil Oniichan, Bakaniki! SELAMANYA! " Itu pernyataan sakura terhadap kakak keduanya― Sasori.,yang batas sisconnya sudah hampir melampaui batas normal. Hal itulah yang membuat Sakura agak berjaga jarak dengan kakaknya itu, gara-gara sikap sasori pula Sakura tak bisa mendapatkan kisah cinta yang berkesan sampai ia bertemu seseorang..**

**Bales review yuukk *cium reader satusatu***

**Fran Fryn Kun : Gamau ada Hinata nya? Sama sekali gaada atau maunya cuma jadi tokoh pelengkap aja? **

**Ikhwan Namikaze : Ini dilanjutkan nih^^ Wahahaa iyaa ini masih awal-awal soalnya^^ Tunggu aja yaa nanti pasti NaruSakunya dibanyakin banget deh hoho~**

**Paradise : Hahaha iyaa, masih awal-awal^^ Kisah cintanya NaruSaku belum mau Miu munculin kalo awal chapter banget^^ nanti kurang gereget*sepertinya* ^^**

**Ucy-chan : Kyaa~ Ucy-chan, ,arigatou^^ Heeem... Bukan gitu aja, tapi nanti pasti Miu ceritain kok, tapi bukan di chapter chapter sekarang hoho~ *devil smirk* Heeemm, Naruto bukan yaa^^ kyaa~ maaf,maaf soalnya tiap Miu nulis fic ini, Miu suka diganggu adik Miu.. Jadi kadang banyak typo yang nyangkut bahkan nyasar disini.**

**NS : wahaha iyaa Miu mau nyempetin waktu Miu buat bikin fic untuk readers^^ tapi kemarin Miu engga bisa update hihi maaf ya.**

**Yaaak, minasan.. Sebelum kita mulai fic ini, Miu mau ngucapin banyak terimakasih untuk semua readers,juga reviewers(?) yang telah memberikan sedikit waktunya untuk menyempatkan membaca fic Miu yang abal-abal . Maaf juga karena kemarin Miu engga bisa ngepost chapter 4 yaaa . Kemarin ada hal yang engga bisa ditinggalin, jadi ajaaa... *jadi aja apaan coba-_-*Terus, Miu mau minta maaf karena banyak typo yang berserakan yang entah darimana datangnya(?) Dan terakhir,Miu mau minta maaf juga garagara kebanyakan maaf hihi~**

**Chapter 4 begin now.. Enjoy,minasan^^**

•

•

•

Chapter 4 : The Second red hair

"Ka.. Kamu?!" Mata Sakura membelalak ketika melihat seseorang yang ia kenal tepat berada di hadapannnya.

"Kau ini.. Dari kemarin menabrakku terus.. Kau ceroboh ya" Ujar cowok itu sambil tertawa kecil,namun kemudian cowok itu menutup mulutnya untuk menahan tawa yang terus meluncur dari mulutnya.

"Sudahlah, kemarin itu ya kemarin, sekarang ya sekarang!" Ujar Sakura kesal. Namun kemudian Sakura melihat hal yang membuat mata Sakura terus memperhatikan orang itu dari atas hingga bawah. Ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki―Err.. Sepatu. Sakura baru saja akan menanyakan hal yang membuat matanya agak menyiratkan kekagetan sesaat itu sampai ketika cowok itu menanyakan hal itu duluan pada Sakura.

"Kau sekolah di Konoha Senior High School? Aku tak pernah melihatmu. Apa kau murid pindahan? Eh, pitamu berwarna kuning.. Kau kelas satu?" Cowok itu berjongkok dan melihat wajah Sakura dengan lekat, meyakinkan dirinya bahwa ia memang tak pernah melihat Sakura di Konoha Senior High School.

"Y..Ya, aku kelas satu.. Ja.. Jangan-jangan kau kakak kelas?" Ujar Sakura agak ragu.

"Ya, aku baru naik kelas tiga.. Selamat datang di Konoha Senior High School, nona berambut pink.." Ujarnya sambil mengulurkan tangannya pada Sakura. Lalu Sakura membalas uluran tangannya dan mereka bersalaman..

"Hahaha, ayo bangun.. Tak kusangka yang kutemui kemarin sore adalah adik kelasku yang baru.." Ujarnya sambil menarik tangan Sakura perlahan

Sakura pun bangkit dari jatuhnya(?), dan mereka pun berjalan ke sekolah mereka

"Ah.. Senpai, nama senpai siapa? Karena kita satu sekolah,tidak ada salahnya jika kita saling mengenal,bukan?" Sakura memberikan senyuman bisnis pada senpai barunya

"Panggil saja Gaara. Kau?" Ujarnya sambil terus menatap jalan didepannya

"Ah.. Gaara-senpai, namaku Sakura Hatake,panggil saja Sakura.. Salam kenal,senpai" Ujar Sakura

"Ya, salam kenal juga.." Gaara memperlihatkan senyuman tipis, membuat hati Sakura sedikit.. Berdegup kencang mungkin? Mungkin gara-gara angle wajah cowok yang terlihat dari pinggir yang merupakan hal nomor satu yang dapat membuat matanya segar.

Suasana diantara mereka menjadi sangat sunyi.. Sakura ingin bicara pada senpainya,tetapi ia takut dikira cari perhatian pada kakak kelas.. Kemudian, kulit puyih nan bersih yang dimiliki senpainya itu menjadi perhatian Sakura

"Gaara-senpai, kulitmu putih sekali.. Bahkan lebih putih dari kulitku.. Gaara-senpai suka luluran?" Tanya Sakura polos. Ia hampir lupa bahwa orang yang ia tanya tentang hal itu memiliki gender cowok.

Seketika itu pula, Gaara hanya melongo tak percaya.. Ini pertama kalinya ada orang yang berkata seperti itu padanya. Biasanya orang lain selalu memuji warna kulitnya―atau mungkin iri.. Tapi ini benar-benar pertama kalinya ada orang yang bertanya tentang hal itu.. Cukup menggelikan..

Tiba-tiba, Gaara terlihat sedang menutup wajahnya dengan sebelah tangan.. Sakura yang tadinya masih terus melihat warna kulit Gaara, tiba-tiba melihat tingkah Gaara yang membuatnya bingung itu dengan alis yang sedikit berkerut.

"A..Ada apa? Apakah pertanyaanku barusan menyinggung senpai?" Ujar Sakura

"Tidak.. Hanya saja aku.. Hmp!" Gaara kini menutup mulutnya sambil menoleh ke arah yang berlawanan arah dengan tatapan mata Sakura "A.. Aku hanya.. Heran dengan ucapanmu itu.. hahaha"

"A.. Aneh kenapa?" Sakura berusaha mengingat apa yang telah ia pertanyakan tadi pada senpainya..Tiba-tiba, mulut Sakura melebar dengan wajah yang memerah

"EEEEHH?! Maaf senpai, maaf! Bahkan aku lupa bahwa senpai adalah seorang cowok! Maafkan aku!" Ujar Sakura sambil terus membungkukkan tubuhnya berkali-kali sambil tetap berjalan..

Kalimat yang terlontar dari mulut Sakura itu cukup membuat Gaara terdiam seketika. Tawanya berhenti... Hanya mulutnya yang lama-lama menutup. Keheningan muncul lagi diantara mereka.. Gaara terus melanjutkan perjalanannya ke sekolah bersama Sakura yang hampir tertinggal di belakang

'Eh? Gaara-senpai kenapa? Ucapan apalagi dariku yang salah?' Sakura terlihat berpikir cukup keras tentang perubahan sikap senpainya yang secara tiba-tiba seperti itu. Kemudian,Sakura melanjutkan langkahnya lagi

"Senpai,tunggu!"

•

•

•

Setelah berpisah jalan dengan senpainya dengan keadaan yang cukup awkward, Sakura kembali melangkahkan kakinya dengan cukup gugup ke arah kelas barunya di sekolah ini. Langkah Sakura terhenti saat ia sudah berada tepat di ruang kelasnya.. Tangannya yang hendak menggeser kenop pintu tiba-tiba terhenti dan tangannya sedikit bergetar..

'Apa yang terjadi? Tak pernah aku segugup ini di sekolah baruku..' Pikirnya heran. Ia hendak membua pintu itu dengan tangan kanannya, tetapi tangannya sulit sekali digerakkan

"Kami-sama.. Tolong aku.." Sakura menutup matanya erat.. Sampai suatu ketika, ada orang yang membuka pintu kelasnya

"Lho..? Sakura-chan? Kau di kelas itu juga?" Suara itu terdengar dari depan wajah Sakura, seketika itu juga,Sakura membuka matanya

"Na.. Naruto?! Kau disini?" Raut wajah Sakura yang tadinya tegang kini menjadi agak melembut ketika tahu ada seseorang yang ia kenal tepat didepan kelasnya

"Ya.. Begitulah.. Senangnya ada yang kukenal disini.. Ah iya, mengapa kau berdiam diri diluar seperti itu? Ayo masuk ke kelas.. Yang lainnya disini sedang mencoba mengakrabkan diri satu sama lain.. Lebih baik,Sakura ikut agar bisa sedikit menghilangkan kgugupanmu itu.." Ujar Naruto sambil memperlihatkan deretan giginya

"Eh? Kegugupan..Ku?" Sakura kaget, tak dapat ia sangka orang yang agak serampangan seperti orang itu dapat membaca apa yang ia rasakan saat ini "A.. Apakah terlihat jelas? Apakah.. Aku gugup, Naruto?"

Sekali lagi, Naruto tersenyum "Ya.. Terlihat jelas sekali.."

DEG!

Jantung Sakura berdetak kembali.. Ia heran, apakah jantungnya sedikit error hari ini? Jantungnya berdetak agak kencang saat bersama senpai tadi pagi, kini kepada Naruto pun jantungnya... Berdetak kencang seperti ini..

Sakura tidak sadar bahwa sejak tadi ia menatap Naruto dengan pandangan yang.. Kurang dapat Naruto ―bahkan ia sendiri― tafsir.. Mungkin bisa disebut pandangan orang yang agak kagum,atau agak terkejut,tapi juga malu(?)..

Sakura sedikit berteriak ketika Naruto menarik tangannya secara tiba-tiba..

"Ayo,Sakura-chan! Sampai kapan kau akan berdiri diam saja disitu?"

"Aaa.. Lepaskan, aku bisa berjalan sendiri,Naruto!" Sakura (lagi-lagi) sedikit merasa risih karena Naruto menarik tangannya

"Ah, baiklah.." Naruto kemudian melepaskan pegangan tangannya

"Hooi, teman-teman! Lihat nih,siapa yang kubawa?" Sapa Naruto pada orang-orang di kelasnya dengan suara yang tidak bisa dibilang pelan..

'Ah,benar juga.. Naruto kan bukan orang yang bisa diam..' Pikir Sakura sambil sedikit menggelengkan kepalanya

"Siapa, Naruto? 'ini'mu ya?" Ujar seseorang yang berambut seperti nanas yang hidup menumpang di kepala manusia sambil menggoyangkan jari kelingking kanannya,dan disambut oleh suara ejekan teman-temannya yang berbunyi

"Ciee,ciee" seperti itu..

"Boleh juga kau Naruto!" Ujar seseorang yang memiliki 2 buah tato merah di kedua pipinya.

"Ah mana mungkin dia adalah 'itu' Shika.. Kiba.." Ujar Naruto sambil memukul pelan pundak temannya itu

"Sakit,bodoh.." Orang itu meringis pelan

"Hehehe" Naruto memperlihatkan cengiran khasnya, kemudian kepalanya berbalik dan menghadap Sakura yang berada tepat di belakangnya "Nah, teman-teman.. Ini temanku, namanya Sakura-chan.. Sakura,kenalkan.. Nanas hidup ini namanya Shikamaru, dan anjing berkaki dua ini namanya Kiba.." Ujar Naruto dan kemudian Naruto merasakan dua pukulan kecil yang mendarat di kedua bahunya

"Ah.. Ittai!" Erangnya kesakitan

"Kau itu, berniat mengenalkan teman sekelas atau mengejek sih?" Ujar cowok yang bernama Shikamaru tadi

"Hei, ini mengenalkan! Agar Sakura-chan bisa mengingat kalian berdua, maka aku mengatakan sesuatu yang menjadi kata kunci yang merupakan deskripsi dari kalian berdua!" Ujar Naruto agak logis..

"Heh.. Bisa juga kata-katamu itu Naruto! Apa kau semakin pintar?" Ujar seorang gadis berambut pirang dengan rambut diikat sambil melipat tangannya di dadanya

"Apa maksudmu,Ino? Tentu saja aku harus bertambah pintar!" Kemudian,Naruto berbalik kembali menghadap Sakura "Nah,Sakura-chan.. Cewek cerewet ini namanya Ino.."

"Apa maksudmu cerewet hah?!" Ujar ino sambil memukul puncak kepala Naruto

"Aduh!" Naruto lagi-lagi mengaduh kesakitan, Sakura hanya tertawa kecil melihat kelakuan yang dibuat oleh teman-teman barunya

Shikamaru,Kiba,dan Ino kemudian menatap Sakura secara bersamaan, hal itu membuat Sakura kaget

"Ah, maaf.. Bukannya aku bermaksud untuk menertawai kalian, tapi aku bersyukur bahwa teman pertamaku dikelas ini adalah kalian.." Sakura memperlihatkan senyum kelegaan, sepertinya ia cukup terhibur oleh perbuatan teman-temannya ini walaupun korbannya adalah Naruto

"Ah, daijoubu da yo~ Ne, Sakura-chan.. Kenalkan, namaku Yamanaka Ino.. Panggil saja Ino" Ujar Ino sambil menjulurkan tangannya

"Ah, namaku Sakura Hatake. Panggil saja Sakura. Salam kenal,Ino.."

"Ah, ah! Namaku Rock Lee, dan aku terpesona padamu sejak pertama kali aku melihatmu!" Tiba-tiba seorang cowok berambur bob yang poninya sangat simetris itu menjulurkan tangannya pada Sakura. Seketika itu pula, seisi kelas pun hening..

"Ah.. Maaf, tadi kau bicara apa?" Sakura merasa telinganya agak tuli sekejap.. Kurasa Naruto dan yang lainnya pun berpikir serupa.

"Namaku Rock Lee, dan aku jatuh cinta padaju, Sakura! Jadilah wanita yang akan selalu mengisi ulang semangat masa mudaku!" Orang yang bernama Rock Lee ini pun memperlihatkan giginya yang terlihat cemerlang hingga menimbulkan efek bersinar itu sambil menjulurkan tangannya kedepan dan mengepalkan 4 jari, hingga menyisakan ibu jari saja..

"Ah.. Salam kenal. Maaf,kurasa aku tak bisa mengisi semangat.. Err― Masa mudamu" Ujar Sakura sekali tolak..

Rock Lee terlihat sedikit terpuruk, tetapi sepertinya penolakan yang dilakukan Sakura tak menimbulkan respon yang begitu berarti pada Rock Lee

"Baiklah,aku akan setia menunggumu,Sakura!" Ujarnya sambil tiba-tiba mengangkat barbel yang entah darimana datangnya.. Sepettinya Sakura agak merasa ilfeel pada sikap teman barunya yang ngg.. Anu.. Yah, bisa dibilang..aneh. Tapi Sakura tidak meperdulikannya, bahkan menganggap orang itu hanya hujan yang hanya numpang lewat saja

Kemudian, kedua mata Sakura beralih menuju Naruto yang sibuk meneliti Rock Lee dari ujung rambut bobnya *apakah ada ujungnya? Rata semua-_-*(?) sampai ujung sepatunya

"Naruto,bisa bicara sebentar?" Ujar Sakura setelah ia meletakkan tasnya di sebuah bangku yang tidak jauh dari bangku yang ia rasa bangku Naruto

"Ah, iya.." Naruto pun mengikuti langkah Sakura sampai ke belakang pintu kelas. Sakura pun memulai percakapannya pertama kali

"Ah, Naruto.. Terimakasih sudah mengenalkan temanmu.. Itu benar-benar membuat aku merasa sedikit lebih baik.." Sakura tersenyum lembut. Dan itu membuat raut wajah Naruto sedikit berubah dari yang sebelumnya

"A.. Aaah itu yaa.. Tak apa,santai saja.. Hehehe" Jawabnya sambil tersenyum malu. Tangannya menggaruk kepalanya yang kurasa tidak gatal.. Kemudian ia sedikit menundukkan wajahnya yang sedikit berubah warna pada pipinya sambil terus menggaruk kepalanya. Apakah Naruto memiliki ketombe?

Sakura yang terheran-heran dengan sikap Naruto itu pun memberanikan diri untuk menanyakan kondisi Naruto yang agak aneh

"Ano.. Naruto, kau kenapa? Ada masalah?" Tanya Sakura sambil mencondongkan tubuhnya. Kini, wajahnya sejajar dengan wajah Naruto

Sakura sedikit tersentak ketika ia melihat rona merah yang menghiasi kedua pipi Naruto tepat di atas sesuatu yang mirip kumis rubah

"Ngg.. Naruto? A.. Ada apa? Kau terlihat aneh.." Entah kenapa, kini rona merah pun tiba-tiba menghiasi pipi Sakura yang dari awal sudah merah. Entah kenapa, sikap Naruto yang seperti itu membuat Sakura ikut sedikit merasa.. Malu?

"Ah, tak apa.. Tak apa.. Abaikan saja.. Ah, sepertinya 10 menit lagi bel akan berdering.. Sebaiknya kita kembali ke kelas.." Ujar Naruto yang terdengar lebih seperti orang yang mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Ah.. Baiklah.." Baru saja Sakura akan melangkahkan kakinya yang ramping itu menuju kelas, terdengar seseorang yang memanggil namanya..

"Sakura!"

Sakura pun segera membalikkan badannya ke arah belakang, terlihat senpai yang baru saja ia kenal kemarin.. Di sebelah Gaara ada beberapa orang temannya..

"Gaara-senpai! Naruto, kau kembali ke kelas saja duluan. Aku akan kembali sebelum bel berdering, ok?" Ujar Sakura sambil melesat pergi ke arah senpai yang memanggilnya tadi..

Naruto hanya terdiam sekilas saat melihat punggung Sakura yang menjauh.. Kemudian,ia melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam kelas..

Kini, Sakura berada tepat di hadapan Gaara

"Ada apa memanggilku,Gaara-senpai..?" Tanya Sakura

"Ah, aku ingin mengenalkanmu kepada teman-temanku.." Ujarnya sambil melihat teman-temannya

"Oh, ya.. Silakan,senpai" Jawab Sakura

Gaara pun mulai memperkenalkan teman-temannya

"Ini namanya Itachi.. Dia adalah wakil ketua OSIS, dan dia seangkatan denganku.." Gaara menunjuk temannya yang berambut hitam dan berambut panjang diikat itu di sebelah kanannya, kemudian ia menunjuk orang disebelah kanan Itachi. Itachi pun tersenyum, dan senyumannya itu dibalas oleh Sakura

"Yang ini namanya Pein.. Dia sahabatku sejak SMP" Ujarnya. Sedangkan Pein hanya diam saja memperhatikan gerak-gerik Sakura

Kini, Gaara menunjuk seseorang disebelah kirinya yang memiliki tato seperti Kiba, tetapi posisi dan warna tatonya berbeda dengan Kiba

"Ini adik laki-lakiku, namanya Kankurou. Dia kelas dua.. Aku juga mempunyai kakak perempuan di universitas Konoha.." Ujarnya

"Ah, salam kenal,senpai-tachi.. Namaku Sakura Hatake, kalian dapat memanggilku Sakura.." Ujar Sakura sembari membungkuk 15° "Yoroshiku onegaishimasu, senpai-tachi.."

"Salam kenal,Sakura-san.. Aku Kankurou.."

"Namaku Itachi.. Senang bisa berkenalan dengan adik kelas sebelum lulus.."

"Aku pein.. Salam kenal.."

•

•

•

"Sakura, bagaimana lukamu?" Ujar Naruto tiba-tiba

"Eh? Luka?" Jawab Sakura bingung

"Luka yang kau dapat kemarin,Sakura-chaaaan.. Tak mungkin kau melupakan itu hahaha" Ujar Naruto sambil memainkan pensilnya

"Ehm.. Baik-baik saja.."

"Bohong!"

"Eh?"

'Apanya yang berbohong? Kurasa aku tak membohongi Naruto..' Pikir Sakura Heran

"Plester yang kutempelkan padamu berbeda warna,dan sepertinya perbannya lebih besar dari yang kemarin.. Apakah kau mendapatkan luka abru di tempat yang sama?" Ujar Naruto

'Te..Tepat.. Apakah ia bisa menganalisis setiap hal secara akurat?!' Lagi-lagi,Sakura dibuat heran dengan Naruto yang memiliki banyak hal yang mengejutkan..

"Yah.. Aku jatuh saat berusaha merebut tas seorang ibu muda yang kecopetan.." Ujar Sakura sambil tertawa dengan suara aneh.. Suara tertawa yang tidak berniat sama sekali

"Ah, benarkah? Kau baik-baik saja?" Ujar Naruto pabik

"A.. Aku baik-baik saja.. Sudah kuobati kok.." Ujar Sakura

"Benar?" Tanya Naruto penuh kecurigaan

"Benar,kok! Aku melakukannya dengan cara yang sama seperti yang kau lakukan padaku!" Ujar Sakura sambil menunjukkan kedua jarinya pada Naruto

Naruto hanya membuang nafas penuh kelegaan saat Sakura berkata bahwa Sakura sudah mengobati luka itu dengan metode yang ia lakukan pada Sakura

"Yokatta~ Setidaknya aku tak perlu khawatir luka itu akan tambah parah.. Lain kali, jika terjadi sesuatu, jangan segan-segan panggilah aku,Sakura-chan! Aku akan langsung datang untuk menolongmu Sakura-chan..! Aku berjanji pada diriku sendiri!"

Ucapan Naruto kini membuat Sakura _speechless_.. Tak dapat ia sangka orang yang baru saja ia kenal kemarin dapat mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat jantung Sakura berdebar sekali lagi..

-Tsuzuku-

Waaaaiii~~ Minasaaan chapter 4 selesai ^^ Bagaimana ceritanya? Maaf kalau tidak sesuai dengan apa yang kalian mau.

Terimakasih sudah menyempatkan diri membaca fic Miu yang penuh kekurangan..

Review yu,minasan^^

With Everything, Miu

Chuuu~


	5. Chapter 5

**The Moon and The Sun**

**Naruto Fanfiction**

**Disclaimer : Naruto ****© Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : Naruto & Sakura**

**Genre(s) : Romance, Hurt/comfort, Family,Drama**

**Rate : T**

**Warning : OOC,AU,Siscon,Typo(s),gaje, nonsense, bosenin, bikin naik darah(maybe?)**

**Summary :**

**"Seumur hidup, hanya Kakashi-nii saja yang akan kupanggil Oniichan, Bakaniki! SELAMANYA! " Itu pernyataan sakura terhadap kakak keduanya― Sasori.,yang batas sisconnya sudah hampir melampaui batas normal. Hal itulah yang membuat Sakura agak berjaga jarak dengan kakaknya itu, gara-gara sikap sasori pula Sakura tak bisa mendapatkan kisah cinta yang berkesan sampai ia bertemu seseorang..**

**First of all, bales review!^^**

**endrafauzan : Waaah terima kasih banyaak^^ . Ah, Naruto memang manis dari sananya kok^^**

**Ucy-chan : Ah, gak apa, aku suka kok dikomen sama orang yang cerewet ^^ Wahaha, sebenernya typo masih ada,tapi sepertinya engga seburuk dan sebanyak sebelumnya^^ Semoga sekarang makin berkurang dan musnah seluruhnya^^ Waah, tapi miu sempet engga update sehari u.u**

**Ikhwan Namikaze : Waah kenapa engga bisa^^? Iyaa dilanjutin nih^^**

**Aurora Borealix : Wah, terimakasih Aurora-san sudah menyukai fic abal-abal yang dibuat oleh Miu^^ Ah,tak apa.. Miu selalu welcome untuk readers dan reviewers:p Hemm.. Bukan di chap ini sih hehe~ Tunggu saja ya, sampai pada waktunya bakal ada orang yang menentukan masa depan mereka dan fic ini(?)**

**Hhime no Liberta : Hahaha terima kasih hihi^^ Hemm.. Saingan yaaa, Miu pikir dulu deh jalan ceritanya~ Haahahaha iyadeh,terimakasih ya^^ Tak apa, terimakasih sudah menyampaikan hal ini^^**

**Buat para readers dan Reviewers, di chap ini tak lupa Miu mengucapkan banyak-banyak terimakasih ya^^ Lets begin this story, minasan^^**

•

•

•

Chapter 5 : A warm hug

Matahari di pagi hari ini mulai menyinari setengah dari bumi, cahaya itu membuat Sakura terbangun dari tidurnya karena matanya merasa silau.

"Nggh.. Sudah.. Pagi?" Sakura menggosok matanya dengan jemari lentiknya,ia mengecek ponsel merahnya,barangkali ada email yang masuk.

Benar saja.. Beberapa email masuk ke ponsel Sakura.. Kau pasti tahu siapa kan Sakura? Yah, aku sudah menduga bahwa kau sudah tahu sebelumnya siapakah orang yang mengirimkan email padamu.

Ya, Naruto Uzumaki.. Percaya atau tidak, kemarin Naruto meminta alamat email Sakura saat istirahat sekolah.. Pada saat itu juga, Naruto mengajak Sakura kabur ke atap sekolah untuk makan siang bersama.. Tentu saja, yang namanya Naruto yang masih polos pastilah ia akan mengajak teman-temannya―Shikamaru,Kiba dan Ino. Tadinya, Naruto akan mengajak Lee, tetapi berhubung Lee sudah menyatakan perasaannya pada Sakura, jadi ia mengurungkan niatnya..

*Flashback On*

"Sakura-chan,kau bawa bekal?" Tanya Naruto pada cewek yang berada di sebelah bangkunya

"Bawa, memang kenapa?" Sakura memperlihatkan bekalnya yang ditutupi kain merah dan berpita kuning..

"Baguslah kalau begitu.. Ikut aku!" Naruto pun langsung menarik tangan Sakura. Sontak, Sakura kaget hingga hampir terjatuh

"Eh,mau ke.. Wa, waah! Tunggu!" Kaki kanan Sakura mengenai kaki meja miliknya. Naruto pun membalikkan badannya

"Wah, maafkan aku Sakura-chan! Kau tidak luka,kan? Apakah pergelangan kakimu sakit? A..Atau keseleo?" Tanyanya panik sambil berjongkok dan melihat pergelangan kaki Sakura

Sakura yang belum pernah diperlakukan seperti itu oleh teman cowoknya itu pun pipinya langsung merona merah..

"Na.. Naruto! Tak mungkin lah aku terluka, jatuh pun tidak..Aku kan hanya tersandung saja.. Kau paniknya terlalu berlebihan,Naruto.." Ujar Sakura sambil tertawa pelan

Naruto pun berdiri menatap mata teman cantiknya ini

"Wajar saja jika aku khawatir Sakura-chan.. Kau hampir jatuh ini kan murni karena kesalahanku sendiri!"

Sakura agak merasa malu ketika ia ditatap oleh Naruto.. Bagaimana tidak? Wajahnya dan Naruto cukup dekat sekarang.. Mata Naruto memandang lurus mata Sakura.. Jika kau jadi Sakura dan dipandangi oleh seseorang seperti ini bagaimana rasanya? Risih,bukan.. Akupun sama-_-

"Oooiii~ Naruto! Jadi tidak makan siangnya? Kalau tidak sekarang, nanti bel akan berbunyi selagi kita masih makan!" Ujar Kiba yang tiba-tiba berada di balik pintu kelas

"Ah, iya.. Kami akan kesana, duluan saja!" Teriak Naruto pada Kiba

"Huh, ya sudah.." Kiba pun melengos pergi meninggalkan Sakura dan Naruto

Tatapan mata blue shappire Naruto pun kini berbalik kembali menatap mata green emerald Sakura..

"Sakura-chan, kau mau kan?" Ujarnya dengan senyuman yang tak bisa Sakura tolak

"Iya,iya aku mau.."

•

•

•

'Haai, sudah lama menunggu?" Naruto membuka pintu atap sekolah dengan santainya, sepertinya ia tak begitu memperdulikan tatapan menusuk Ino dan Kiba yang merasa kesal, sementara Shikamaru hanya melanjutkan acara makan siangnya sambil sesekali menatap langit biru yang tepat berada di atasnya..

Merasa sapaannya tidak dibalas, Naruto menggaruk kepalanya

"Lho, kalian kenapa? Kok diam saja? Kiba,Ino ayo makanlah~ Bukannya kau lapar?" Naruto pun duduk disebelah Kiba sembari membuka kotak bekalnya yang ternyata isinya.. Ramen cup? Hei, air panasnya mungkin sudah dingin..?! Ternyata dugaanku salah.. Air panas yang NARUTO BAWA MASIH CUKUP PANAS UUNTUK MENYEDUH SATU CUP Ramen instan..

"Kau ini...! Santai sekali menyeduh ramen itu tanpa meminta maaf pada kami terlebih dahulu, naruto!" Ino yang kekesalannya sudah memuncak itu pun mulai mengeluarkan amarahnya pada Naruto

Naruto membalikkan wajahnya ke arah ino

"Lho, emang salahku apa?" Naruto mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya tanda tidak mengerti.. Haah, sepertinya otak Naruto sudah harus di install ulang.. Lemot sekali..

"Naruto! Kami sudah menunggumu hampir 10 menit dan 10 menit lagi istirahat siang akan berakhir! Sementara aku dan Kiba sudah makan!" Omel Ino tak berhenti dengan suara yang cukup keras membuat Naruto harus menutup kedua telinganya

"Eeeh, kalau begitu kenapa tak ikut makan saja bersama Shikamaru? Dia kan sudah makan.." Naruto kembali menggaruk kepalanya

Perempatan muncul di kepala Ino, tak dapat ia sangka ternyata Naruto sebegitu lemotnya..

"Solidaritas dong, bodooooh! SOLIDARITAAAAASSS!" Terlihat sekali Ino kesal dengan bocah rubah ini.. "Bagaimana dengan makan siangku?! Hari ini aku bawa banyak dan waktu makan siangku terpotong 10menit!"

"Kau memotong waktu itu lebih lama lagi hanya karena ocehanmu yang tak jelas.." Terlihat Kiba yang sudah tak dikuasai kekesalan itu kini sedang asyik menyantap makan siangnya.. Bento sederhana yang sepertinya menggugah selera..

"He.. Hei, sejak kapan kau mulai memakan makananmu?! Kau bahkan tidak mengajakku!" Ujar Ino , kemudian ia membalik ke arah Naruto "Hei! Kau juga, sejak kapan kau makaan?!"

"Sejak tadi.." Ujar keduanya bersamaan dengan wajah yang straight..

"Tega sekali meninggalkanku makan sementara aku sejak tadi menunggu kalian semua" Ino duduk dan duduk di ujung pagar atap sekolah "Apalagi bekalku kebanyakan.." Ino membuka bekalnya yang 2 tingkat.. Ternyata benar.. Bekalnya sangat banyak

"Kalau begitu, itadakimasu!" Naruto, Kiba dan Shikamaru mendatangi tempat Ino mojok tadi dan langsung mengambil beberapa makanan yang berada di kotak bekal Ino

"Hei, kalian belum minta izin padaku untuk mengambil itu! Ah, hei itu kebanyakan!" Teriaknya pada ketiga temannya itu

"Katamu kau tak bisa menghabiskan sendiri bukan? Kami bantu, kami bantuu~" Ujar Kiba sambil menepuk dadanya

"Hei, aku belum mengizinkan kalian!" Ino pun mengejar dan merebut makanan yang berada di sumpit ketiga temannya itu

Sementara itu, Sakura hanya terdiam melihat keempat temannya yang selalu saja membuat hatinya merasa gembira.. Sakura pun tertawa kecil, sebenarnya ia ingin tertawa terbahak-bahak, tetapi bisa-bisa temannya kaget saat ia tertawa seperti itu.. Ia memegangi perutnya sambil terus tertawa, lama kelamaan, Sakura terduduk sambil memegangi perutnya dengan kedua tangannya.. Naruto tersadar dengan sosok Sakura yang terduduk seperti itu. Ia tidak bisa melihat ekspresi yang ditampilkan Sakura saat itu karena wajah Sakura sedang terdunduk..

"Sa.. Sakura-chan, daijoubu desuka?" Naruto perlahan mendekati Sakura, diikuti oleh ketiga temannya yang berjalan tepat dibelakangnya

"Sakura, kau sakit? Pasti gara-gara Naruto membuatmu semakin lama memakan bekalmu kan?" Ujar Ino sekenanya

"Hei, Ino! Kenapa sih aku saja yang selalu kau salahkan?!" Omel Naruto

"Hei,setidaknya hal itu benar kan? Secara tidak langsung, kau menelantarkan nasib perut kita semua!" Ujar Ino

"Sudah hei kalian.. Hatake-san kan keadaannya aneh, tak bisakah kalian hentikan pertengkaran?" Ujar Shikamaru

"Ah,iya.. Sakura ayo pergi.. Kutemani kau ke UKS.." Ujar Ino

Wajah Sakura terangkat perlahan, air mata mengalir dari matanya, semula mereka mengira sakit yang diderita Sakura begitu menyakitkan sehingga menyebabkan Sakura sampai menangis. Tetapi pikiran itu hilang dalam sekejap ketika mereka mendengar suara tawa yang tertahan keluar dari mulut Sakura

"Hahahaha..Maafkan aku.. Tingkah kalian semua sangat lucu, membuatku tak bisa berhenti tertawa. Ah,iya.. Shikamaru, tolong panggil aku Sakura" Ujar Sakura menjelaskan kesalahpahaman yang timbul di otak teman-temannya.. Khususnya Naruto. Ia tahu,jika ia sakit, Naruto pasti akan sangat mengkhawatirkannya. Kenapa ia bisa seyakin itu? Yah, bisa dilihat dari sikap Naruto padanya,sih..

"Haaah, Sakura. Kau benar-benar membuatku kaget.. Kukira kau sakit, hampir saja jantungku copot saat berpikir seperti itu" Ujar Naruto menghembuskan nafas kelegaan.

"Waaah, Naruto.. Aku baru pertama kali melihat Naruto bisa romantis sama cewek!" Ujar Kiba

"Ah, benar juga.. Kalian sudah bersama, bahkan saat Sakura baru masuk kelas pun kau Naruto sudah mengenalnya.. Jadi, kalian ini kapan sebenarnya?" Ino menatap Sakura dan Naruto secara bergantian. Tatapan matanya seakan mengatakan ah-aku-tahu-akan-kalian!

"Kalian kapan.. Apanya?" Sakura dan Naruto memiringkan kepalanya pertanda tidak mengerti. Kemudian,Naruto meluruskan pertanyaannya

"Maksudku, kalian ini 'Kapan Jadiannya' eh?" Ujarnya sambil berkacak pinggang

1 detik..

2 detik..

3 detik..

1 menit kemudian..

"EEEEEHH?! JA.. JADIAN APAA?! KAMI.. KAMI TIDAK.. Err..." Sakura menundukkan kepalanya,lalu ia mendongakkan kepalanya lagi,sambil tiba-tiba menonjok pipi Naruto dengan bergitu keras

"MANA MUNGKIN AKU PACARAN DENGAN SI BODOH INIIII?!"

DUAAKK!

Alhasil,Naruto terpental dari ujung pagar hingga ke ujung pagar lagi..

"Uuuh~ Sa.. Sakura-chaa~~n. Itu menyakitkaan" Naruto terjatuh dengan posisi yang cukup menggelikan.. Menungging..

"Na.. Naruto!" Sakura terlihat kaget ketika ia melihat jasad Naruto yang masih memiliki roh itu terpental jauh yang disebabkan karena pukulannya. Ia ingin meminta maaf,tetapi rasa malunya lebih besar dari perasaan ingin meminta maaf, jadi Sakura mengabaikan Naruto

"Su.. Sudahlah Naruto, kau terlalu melebihkan.. Ino,Kiba,Naruto,Shikamaru Ayo makan..!" Ujar Sakura yang kini tengah terduduk sambil membuka bekalnya. Disusul dengan Ino dan juga Kiba.. Oh iya, tidak lupa dengan Shikamaru yang mendekati mereka untuk.. Mungkin meminta bekalnya?

"Sa.. Sakura-chaann" Naruto masih dalam keadaan mengerang kesakitan,sementara yang lain menyantap bekal makan mereka

"Itadakimaaaasu!"

•

•

•

"A.. Ah! Sa.. Sakit,Sakura-chan... Pelan-pelan!"

"Tahan saja Naruto.. Sedikit lagi selesai.. Kau ini benar-benar laki-laki bukan sih?!" Ujar Sakura sambil mengobati luka yang dibuatnya siang tadi.. Tak dapat ia sangka puncak kepala Naruto sedikit benjol karena ulahnya sendiri

"Ta.. Tapi kau mengobatiku dengan cara yang kasar,Sakura-chaan! Sudah kuduga, kau tak bakat menjadi perempuan.." Ujar Naruto sekenanya

"A.. Apa kau bilang?!" Sakura semakin mengobati Naruto dengan cara yang kasar bahkan hampir menjitaknya

"A.. Aduh, iya, iya maksudku kau tak berbakat mengobati orang!"

Kelihatannya ucapan Naruto kali ini tetap saja salah, buktinya Sakura malah semakin marah pada Naruto.. Tetapi kemudian, tangan Sakura berhenti bergerak dan wajahnya tertunduk

"Sa.. Sakura-chan? Ma.. Maafkan a.." Belum sempat Naruto menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Sakura sudah memotong ucapannya

"Maafkan aku, Naruto! Aku.. Kuakui bahwa aku memang bersalah padamu! Aku memukulmu tanpa sebab dan ternyata ulahku itu.. Membuatmu.. Begini,Naruto.. Maafkan aku.. Maaf.." Sakura semakin tertunduk begitu dalam..

Naruto yang mendengarnya hanya terdiam.. Ia tak menyangka Sakura akan berkata seperti itu.. Kata-katanya yang sangat terasa sekali penyesalannya. Tiba-tiba, Naruto menyadari bahwa ada sesuatu yang mengalir dan menetes dari pipi Sakura.. Itu.. Ternyata

"Sakura-chan, kau.. Me.. Menangis?" Naruto merasa bersalah, tak pernah sekalipun dalam hidupnya ia membuat seorang wanita menangis bahkan wanita itu menangis hingga terisak-isak

"Maafkan aku, Naruto.. Maaf, Maaf.." Sakura terus menangis sementara orang yang ditangsisinya hanya terdiam tanpa sepatah kata apapun..

Jujur saja, Naruto merasa bingung apakah yang harus ia lakukan untuk membuat Sakura menghentikan tangisannya. Menurutnya, tangisan Sakura itu cukup menyayat hatinya.. Suara tangisan itu merasuk kedalam hatinya, membuat ia dapat merasakan kesedihan yang sama seperti yang Sakura rasakan..

Tiba-tiba mata Sakura membelalak, seketika itu pula air mata yang tadinya mengalir deras dari matanya itu pun terhenti.. Tak dapat dipercaya.. Ketika ia tertunduk menyesal.. Ketika ia menangis.. Baru saja..

Naruto memeluknya

Naruto memeluk Sakura sangat erat.. Rona merah hadir perlahan di pipi Sakura.. Ia benar-benar tak dapat menyangka, pelukan dari seseorang yang mungkin bisa dibilang baru saja dekat dengannya itu membuat tangisannya berhenti dalam sekejap.. Benar-benar dalam sekejap..

"Sakura-chan.. Tak perlu khawatir, maafkan aku karena membuatmu menangis,Sakura-chan.. Kau tak salah.. Kau tak perlu khawatir,kau tak bersalah padaku.. Justru aku yang bersalah padamu karena membuatmu seperti ini.. Maafkan aku,Sakura-chan.. Maka dari itu, tolonglah berhenti menangis.." Naruto bicara dengan suara lembut yang dapat membuat hati wanita mencair begitu mendengarnya.. Tapi tidak bagi Sakura.. Menurutnya,suara tenang itu, suara lembut itu benar-benar membuat Sakura merasa lega dan tenang jauh dilubuk hatinya.

'Naruto, terima kasih..' batinnya. Setetes air mata mengalir perlahan dari pelupuk matanya. Pada saat itu pula, Sakura mengangkat tangannnya perlahan,, ia membalas pelukan Naruto yang menenangkan itu,,

Sepertinya Naruto akan terus memeluk Sakura hingga hati Sakura benar-benar merasa tenang..

-Tsuzuku-

Chapter 5 selesai nih minasan^^ Gimana ceritanya? Terlalu maksa? Atau nonsense? Kurang mendebarkan? Maafkan Miu untuk semua kesalahan yang Miu buat. Oh iya, bagaimana typonya? Berkurang kah? Atau malah bertambah? Atau bahkan lebih parah?-_- Maaf lagi tentang typo yang Miu buat! -_- Ah iya, dan maaf juga Miu telat update.. Miu baru bisa update malam hari di hari ini-_- Semoga esok hari akan lebih baik yaaa^^

Yak, review ya minasan^^ Thanks for read or review before^^ Lanjutkah ke chapter 6? ^^

With neko-chan(?), Miu

Chuuuu~Nyaan!


	6. Chapter 6

The Moon and The Sun

Naruto Fanfiction

Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : Naruto & Sakura

Genre(s) : Romance, Hurt/comfort, Family,Drama

Rate : T

Warning : OOC,AU,Siscon,Typo(s),gaje, nonsense, bosenin, bikin naik darah(maybe?)

Summary :

"Seumur hidup, hanya Kakashi-nii saja yang akan kupanggil Oniichan, Bakaniki! SELAMANYA! " Itu pernyataan sakura terhadap kakak keduanya― Sasori.,yang batas sisconnya sudah hampir melampaui batas normal. Hal itulah yang membuat Sakura agak berjaga jarak dengan kakaknya itu, gara-gara sikap sasori pula Sakura tak bisa mendapatkan kisah cinta yang berkesan sampai ia bertemu seseorang..

**Pada tau kan,pertama-tama apa duluu? Yak, bales Review!^^**

**Ikhwan Namikaze : Iyaa secara engga sadar kepanjangan nih-_- duh, maaf yaa kepanjangan flashbacknya. iyaa hari ini hadir lagi^^**

**Aurora Borealix : Iya niih Miu hadir lagi nenteng nenteng chapter 6^^ Sasori? Disini juga adaa~ Hehehee sikap Sasori ke Sakura sama Naruto? Gimana yaa~~ Tunggu saja ya^^**

**aerynaru : Hemm nanti pasti bakal ada kok flashbacknya~ Kedua pertanyaan kamu akan terjawab pada sebuah flashback yang akan terjadi nanti*eh dikasih tau deh-_-*^^ Tunggu saja yaa^^**

**Viva La Vida : Siaap, dibanyakin kok^^**

**Nah, pertama-tama, terimakasih untuk semuanya yang sudah mereview^^ Dan yang kedua, terimakasih untuk para readers, baik readers yang meninggalkan review maupun silent readers^^ Miu sangat menghargai kalian yang sudah menyempatkan waktunya untuk membaca fic abal Miu^o^)/ Dan maaf kemarin enggak sempet update hihi^^ Miu kemarin ada acara *Gaada yang tanya* :') Oh iya, maaf juga karena kemarin flashbacknya ternyata kepanjangan.. Miu juga ngetiknya secara sadar engga sadar, keasyikan taunya nyadar-nyadar udah 2k+.. Dan baru sadar itu ternyata flashback semua itu waktu baru selesainya malah-_-" Jadi, chapter sekarang, ceritanya nyambung ke waktu Sakura liat email dari Naruto ya^^ Terima kasih untuk pengertiannya, selamat membaca minasan~**

•

•

•

Chapter 6 : Watch out from Bakaniki!

_You have new email_

Tulisan itu tertera di layar ponsel Sakura, Sakura pun menekan tombol OK

_From : Naru_Maki_

_To : _

_Subject : Ohayou,Sakura-chan!_

_Sakura-chan, bagaimana kalau kita berangkat bersama hari ini? Kutunggu di halte bus dekat rumahmu pukul 7 pagi ini. Kau sudah bangun kan?_

_-Naruto-_

Sakura tersenyum melihat mail itu..

'Dasar Naruto.. Baiklah, sebaiknya aku bersiap-siap sekarang..' Batin Sakura.

_From : _

_To : Naru_Maki_

_Subject : re: Ohayou,Sakura-chan!_

_Aku sudah bangun. Terimakasih untuk mailnya. Aku akan segera bersiap_

_-Sakura-_

Sakura segera beranjak dari tempat tidurnya mengambil handuk dan seragamnya lalu ia melangkahkan kakinya ke kamar mandinya. Waktu masih menunjukkan pukul 5 setidaknya hari ini Sakura bisa bersiap dengan sedikit santai..

-1 jam kemudian-

Sakura sudah mengenakan seragamnya dengan rapi. Sekali lagi, ia mengecek isi tas sekolahnya, barangkali ada buku yang tertinggal atau apa.

"Yosh, semua sudah siap.. Saatnya sarapan.." Sakura mengambil tasnya dan beranjak pergi dari kamarnya. Sakura sedang menuruni tangga, saat itu juga tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang memeluknya erat dari belakang

GREBB!

"Gyaaa!" Refleks, Sakura berteriak dan menoleh ke belakang,melihat siapa yang telah memeluknya secara tiba-tiba.

"Saaaaku-chaan! Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu!" Sudah Sakura duga, pastilah Sasori yang memeluknya. Kakashi sih, mana mungkin akan memeluknya seperti itu meskipun Kakashi pun merupakan kakak Sakura

"Sa.. Sasori! Jangan memelukku seperti itu! Kau tahu, aku hampir jatuh dari tangga gara-gara kau!" Bentak Sakura sambil meronta-ronta ,meminta Sasori melepaskannya

"Aku tak mau, sudah lama aku tak memelukmu Sakura.. Aku rindu padamuuuu~" Sasori semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Sakura. Sakura semakin tidak suka dengan sikap Sasori

"Lepaskan Bakaniki! Aku mau sarapan! Kau mengganggu! Kaa-san! Lihat nih Sasori mengganguku terus! Aku nanti terlambat! Tolong aku,kaa-san!" Teriak Sakura seraya meminta pertolongan pada Kaa-san nya

"Tak apa dong,Saku.. Sasori mungkin sudah lama tak melihatmu.. Akhir-akhir ini ia sering pulang malam karena sibuk mendaftar sekolah.." Pipi Sakura menggembung karena kesal tidak mendapatkan pembelaan dari kaa-san nya― membelanya,misalnya? Tapi ia malah mendapatkan jawaban yang tidak sesuai dengan permintaannya

Sebenarnya dia agak penasaran saat ibunya berkata 'sibuk mendaftar sekolah' . Karena, setahunya sebelum mereka berpindah ke Konoha, Too-san nya sudah mendaftarkan anak-anaknya ke sekolah..

'Jadi untuk apa si bakaniki itu mendaftar ke sekolah baru?' Pikir Sakura. Pertanyaan yang hanya berada dalam otak Sakura pun langsung terjawab pada detik itu juga..

"Saku-chan.. Dengar, dengar! Mulai hari ini aku berpindah ke sekolahmu! Aku sudah mengurus pendaftarannya!" Ujar Sasori ceria sambil terus memeluk Sakura dengan eratnya

Mendengar jawaban dari pertanyaan Sakura di otaknya, Sakura hanya bisa melongo mendengar jawaban itu. Matanya membulat tak percaya.

'Setelah aku diganggu dirumah, kini aku akan diganggunya di sekolah juga?! Kami-sama, ini sangat merepotkan!' Inner Sakura pun ikut ambil suara. Sakura tak setuju kalau Sasori bersekolah di sekolah yang sama dengannya. Dirumah saja hanya beberapa jam bertemu saja dia sudah muak,apalagi disekolah.. Akan menjadi sepanjang hari ia merasa muak

"Kita bisa berangkat ke sekolah bersama lho, Saku-chan!" Ujar Sasori dengan mata yang berbinar-binar

'A.. Apa apaan?! Aku tak... Tu.. Tunggu..' Sakura baru saja akan mengomel dalam hatinya, ketika tiba-tiba ia mengingat sesuatu yang penting.. Tiba-tiba, mata Sakura membelalak

"Naruto!" Teriak Sakura secara tiba-tiba menyebabkan seluruh orang yang berada di rumah langsung menatap Sakura dengan heran

"A.. Ada apa Saku? Kau ingin makan ramen dengan _naruto_? Kebetulan hari ini kaa-san membuat ramen untuk sarapan pagi.." Ujar Akako sambil membawa semangkuk penuh ramen ditangannya

"A..Ah, tidak.. Bukan.. A..Ahahaha" Ujar Sakura sambil tertawa..

Sakura kembali terdiam, ia terlihat berpikir keras

'Tu..Tunggu.. Kalau Sasori memasuki sekolah yang sama denganku,aku yakin Sasori akan mengikutiku kemanapun aku pergi.. Tapi, Naruto kan dekat denganku. Lagipula, Naruto itu laki-laki! Astaga, bagaimana ini?! Aku yakin mulai hari ini,ia akan mengikutiku saat berangkat sekolah.. Bagaimana dengan nasib Naruto?! Ia kan hari ini berangkat sekolah bersama denganku!' Sakura menggaruk kepalanya.

Kepindahan Sasori ke sekolahnya benar-benar membuatnya bingung walaupun Sasori belum pernah memulai pelajaran sebagai murid sekolah itu walaupun hanya satu hari.

'Belum menjadi murid sah saja sudah membuatku begini. Bagaimana nanti?!' Sakura merutuk dalam hatinya sambil menundukkan wajahnya dengan tubuh yang masih dalam pelukan Sasori. Lama-lama kalau Sakura terus dipeluk seerat itu, tubuh Sakura bisa remuk..

Tiba-tiba, wajah Sakura terangkat.. Ia berpikir bahwa ia ingin berangkat duluan pagi ini, sehingga ia bisa berangkat bersama Naruto ke sekolah tanpa menimbulkan masalah yang akan ditanggung Naruto yang disebabkan oleh Sasori.

"Sasori, Sakura ayo sarapan.. Sudah jam 6 lebih 10 menit nih.." Ujar Akako sambil mengayunkan tangannya ke arah Sasori dan Sakura

"Baik,Kaa-san..." Ujar Sasori. Sasori pun melepaskan pelukannya pada Sakura, dan langsung menarik tangan Sakura ke arah meja makan "Ayo Saku-chan kita sarapan bersama.. Aku bisa menyuapimu jika kau mau"

"Aku tak sudi!" Ujar Sakura sinis. Tiba-tiba, ide melintas di otaknya, ia akan kabur ketika Sasori sedang sibuk menyantap sarapannya

"Itadakimasu!" Sasori mengambil sesumpit nasi lalu menyuapkan ke mulutnya.

Waktunya Sakura pergi sekarang

"Kaa-san, aku takkan sarapan hari ini, aku ada ekskul.. Aku akan makan di sekolah, oke?" Ujar Sakura dengan suara yang cukup pelan yang hanya bisa didengan Akako sembari mencium pipi kaa-san nya.

"Begitu? Jangan sampai lupa makan ya,nanti.."

"Ya... Ittekimasu, kaa-san.." Ucap Sakura pelan

"Itterasshai, Saku.." Akako mengantar Sakura sampai gerbang depan rumah

-5 menit kemudian-

Sasori baru sadar bahwa Sakura sejak tadi tidak ada di ruang makan, Sasori menatap Kaa-san nya

"Kaa-san, mana Saku? Ia tak sarapan?" Tanyanya pada Akako sambil menyuapkan makanan ke arah mulutnya

"Sakura sudah pergi semenjak kau baru mulai makan.. Dia ada ekskul katanya.." Jawab Akako santai

"A..Apa?! Teganya Saku meninggalkanku untuk berangkat sendirian! Kalau begitu, aku akan menyusulnya Kaa-san!" Ujar Sasori yang baru saja akan eberanjak dari kursinya,tapi ditahan oleh Kaa-san nya

"Habiskan makananmu,Sasori" Ujar Akako dengan senyuman yang agak mencurigakan

"Ta..Tapi.."

"Ha-bis-kan, SA-SO-RI..." Akako tersenyum menyeringai dengan wajah yang agak tertunduk..

'Me..Menyeramkan..' Sasori bergidik dibuatnya

-Sementara itu Sakura...-

'Berhasil! Aku berhasil kabur dari bakaniki!" Sakura terus berlari sejak keluar dari rumahnya, ia takut jika Sasori ternyata menyadari lebih cepat kalau Sakura ternyata sudah mendahuluinya berangkat ke sekolah.. Tahunya, sampai sekarang pun Sakura tak melihat tanda-tanda dari Sasori maupun aura siscon Sasori yang biasanya selalu membuat hawa disekitarnya tidak enak..

Sakura menengok ke kanan dan ke kiri.. Dia belum melihat sosok Naruto sejak tadi

"Kemana Naruto.. Sebentar lagi kan pukul 7.." Sakura melirik jam tangannya. 10 menit lagi waktu menunjukkan pukul 7 tapi ia belum melihat tanda-tanda dari Naruto. Sakura mulai merasa gelisah

'Apa mungkin terjadi sesuatu pada Naruto?' Pikirnya cemas. Kemudian, Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya

"Tidak,tidak.. Aku tak boleh berpikiran seperti itu.. Itu tidak baik,Saku.." Ujarnya. Tiba-tiba, ia merasakan ada seseorang yang menepuk bahunya

"Apanya yang tidak baik,Sakura-chan?"

"Kyaa!" Sakura menoleh ke belakang. Sakura bernapas lega setelah tahu orang yang menepuk bahunya tadi ialah orang yang ia tunggu-tunggu..

"Eh.. Na.. Naruto?" Sosok Naruto yang tingginya sedikit lebih tinggi dari Sakura itu sudah berada tepat di belakangnya sekarang..

'Maaf Sakura.. Aku lama ya? Barusan aku ada urusan dulu sebentar, ehehehe" Ujar naruto sambil menggaruk pipinya..

"Ah, tidak juga.. Lho, Naruto apa yang terjadi padamu?" Sakura sedikti kaget ketika melihat luka di pipi kanan Naruto.. Ia juga baru menyadari bahwa pakaian Naruto cukup kotor.. Sedikitnya,Sakura merasa cemas dengan keadaan temannya itu"Apakah kau terjatuh? Kau terjatuh dari mana,Naruto?"

"Aah, luka ini.. Tadi ada seorang nenek-nenek yang memintaku mengambilkan kucingnya yang tidak bisa turun dari pohon.. Ternyata aku terjatuh saat akan menurunkan kucing itu.. Untung saja kucingnya tak apa.." Jawab Naruto sambil tertawa sesekali

"Bukan kucing itu yang kutanyakan keadaannya,Naruto.. Aku menanyakan keadaanmu.. Ayo kita bersihkan lukamu du..." Tiba-tiba, tubuh Sakura tegak.. Ia merasa akan ada sesuatu yang menyusahkan akan datang..

"Sa.. Sakura? Ada apa?" Naruto heran dengan Sakura yang tiba-tiba tidak melanjutkan ucapannya..

"Dia.. Akan datang.. Naruto, tolong bantu aku bersembunyi!" Sakura panik. Kalau Sasori melihatnya sedang bersama Naruto, ia tak tahu apa yang akan Sasori lakukan pada Naruto.

Naruto yang melihat wajah panik Sakura itu pun langsung menarik Sakura

"Ikut aku!" Ujar Naruto sambil menarik pelan Sakura

"Eh? Ke.. Kemana?" Tnya Sakura sambil tetap mengikuti langkah Naruto

Naruto membawa Sakura ke gang kecil yang terletak diantara dua gedung. Oke, Naruto memang bermaksud untuk menyelamatkan Sakura, tapi satu hal yang membuat Sakura malah terkejut dengan pertolongan Naruto adalah.. Naruto menyembunyikan tubuh Sakura dengan cara memeluknya..

Lagi-lagi wajah Sakura dibuat merona oleh tindakan Naruto yang terlalu tiba-tiba itu..

'Na..Naruto?! Astaga, kemarin aku dipeluknya saat di UKS.. Sekarang disini pun aku... Kami-sama.. Jantungku berdebar terlalu kencang.. Semoga saja suara debaranku ini tak terdengar olehnya' Sakura terus berdoa dalam hatinya..

"Sakura.. Tak apa ka, kalau aku menutupi tubuhmu seperti ini?" Tanya Naruto sedikit berbisik, nafas Naruto berhembus tepat di belakang telinga Sakura, membuat Sakura sedikit bergidik geli

"Eh? Apa yang.. A.. Aku tak keberatan, kau seperti ini kan.. Untuk menolongku" Jawab Sakura dengan suara yang agak sedikit bergetar, mungkin ia malu

"Soalnya, kau terlihat tak mau bertemu dengan orang yang katamu akan datang tadi.. Makanya, aku.. Agak sedikit mencemaskanmu.." Naruto mengecilkan volume suaranya ketika ia berkata 'mencemaskanmu'. Tapi tetap saja, ucapan Naruto yang seperti bisikan itu tetap terdengar oleh Sakura, membuat Sakura mendongakkan kepalanya karena terkejut

"Eh? " Sakura terdiam, kini wajahnya dan Naruto sangat dekat, hanya berjarak 10 cm..

Rona merah muncul kembali di pipi Sakura, bergitu juga dengan Naruto.. Suasana di sekitar mereka terlihat sedikit aneh, karena keduanya hanya diam saja.. Kemudian Naruto memulai bicara untuk mencairkan suasana

"Tenang saja Sakura, aku akan selalu menolongmu dimanapun kau berada.." Ujarnya tersenyum

Sakura menundukkan kepalaya, lalu ia kembali menatap Naruto

"Terima kasih.. Naruto.." Jawabnya sambil tersenyum manis

Setelah Sakura merasa hawa tidak mengenakkan dari Sasori hilang, Sakura melepaskan pelukan Naruto..

"Sepertinya sudah aman sekarang.. Ayo kita berangkat sekolah,Naruto.." Ujar Sakura sambil tersenyum

"Yaa, ayo kita pergi.."

Sakura dan Naruto memutuskan untuk pergi sekolah dengan menggunakan bus. Jadi,mereka berdiri di halte bus untuk menunggu kendaraan itu datang..

"Sakura.." Suara itu terdengar dari belakang tubuh Sakura. Sakura menoleh ke belakang (perasaan banyak yang manggil Sakura dari belakang ya?)

Sosok berambut merah itu hadir di belakang Sakura dengan mengendarai motor..

"Gaara-senpai?!" Ucap Sakura.. Lagi-lagi Sakura bertemu dengan senpainya

"Sakura, mau berangkat ke sekolah bersama? Aku bawa 2 helm.." Tawar Gaara. Lalu, Mata Gaara berbalik menoleh ke arah Naruto. Ia menatap Naruto begitu lekat, Naruto pun balas menatap Gaara. Terjadilah acara tatap-menatap(?)

"Tapi senpai, aku sudah bersama Sakura sejak tadi.." Ujar Naruto tiba-tiba, membuat Sakura terkejut dengan ucapan Naruto.. Ia kira, Naruto takkan berkata apapun kepada senpainya

"Na.. Naruto.." Ucap Sakura pelan

"Memangnya kenapa? Lebih baik kalau memakai motor kan? Bisa gawat kalau Sakura sampai terlambat karena kamu menghambat perjalanannya.." Tak disangka-sangka, Gaara membalas ucapan Naruto cukup sinis

"Setidaknya kami memakai bus, gaara-senpai.." Ujar Naruto sambilmemberi penekanan pada ucapan 'Gaara-senpai'

Gaara tersenyum sinis, kemudian ia membuka mulutnya lagi.. Astaga, terjadi perang adu mulut antara Naruto dan Gaara.. Keduanya tak ada yang mau mengalah

"Bus kan harus menunggu dan akan berhenti untuk mencairi penumpang pada beberapa halte.. Itu akan LAMA, beda jika menggunakan MOTOR.. Kau bisa lebih cepat sampai.. Yah, setidaknya aku MEMILIKI transportasi yang efektif itu.. Sangat MEMBANTU" Gaara sepertinya sudah cukup terbawa emosi dikarenakan ucapan Naruto padanya. Maka dari itu, Gaara agak melecehkan Naruto

Naruto mendecih, tidak ia sangka bahwa seniornya yang merupakan Ketua OSIS Konoha Senior High School itu memiliki sifat yang seperti ini..

"Hemm.. Aku tak menyangka Ketua OSIS sekolah kita memiliki sikap yang buruk.. Seharusnya. sebagai ketua OSIS yang baik, kau dapat memberi contoh pada juniormu.. Benar kan.. Gaara-SENPAI.." Ujar Naruto cukup sinis

Sakura agak terkejut dengan sikap Naruto yang sinis.. Baru pertama kali ia melihat sikap Naruto yang seperti itu.. Jujur saja, Sakura agak takut dengan sikap Naruto yang seperti itu.. Benar-benar menyeramkan

Baru saja Gaara akan membalas ucapan Naruto, Sakura sudah memotongnya duluan

"Naruto, Gaara-senpai, hentikan..! Biar aku yang memutuskan akan pergi dengan siapa.."

**-Tsuzuku-**

**Ne, minasan, chapter 6 selesai^^ Bagaimana ceritanya? Semoga minasan suka yaa^^ Terima kasih sudah membaca fic abal Miu^^ Review yaa**

**With Usa-chan, Miu**

**Chuu~**


	7. Chapter 7

The Moon and The Sun

Naruto Fanfiction

Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : Naruto & Sakura

Genre(s) : Romance, Hurt/comfort, Family,Drama

Rate : T

Warning : OOC,AU,Siscon,Typo(s),gaje, nonsense, bosenin, bikin naik darah(maybe?)

Summary :

"Seumur hidup, hanya Kakashi-nii saja yang akan kupanggil Oniichan, Bakaniki! SELAMANYA! " Itu pernyataan sakura terhadap kakak keduanya― Sasori.,yang batas sisconnya sudah hampir melampaui batas normal. Hal itulah yang membuat Sakura agak berjaga jarak dengan kakaknya itu, gara-gara sikap sasori pula Sakura tak bisa mendapatkan kisah cinta yang berkesan sampai ia bertemu seseorang..

**Hari ini Miu lagi ingin bikin 2chapter langsung nih hihi^^ Jadi hariini chapter 6 dan 7 ya^o^)/**

**Miu mau bales sebuah review dari seorang readers yang meninggalkan jejak~ *eng ing eng***

**Yola-ShikaIno : Waah, haha makasih,makasih^^ Aku baca profilmu, ternyata kau suka pairing ShikaIno ya? Disini kebetulan ada tuh :p**

**Nah,tanpa banyak basa basi, Miu mau lanjut ke Chapter 7 boleh kaaaan;;)**

**Saa, enjoy Minasan!~**

•

•

•

Chapter 7 : Senpai and My Classmate

Sakura menghembuskan nafasnya sebelum memilih siapa orang yang akan pergi ke sekolah dengannya hari ini.. Dia tidak enak menolak senpainya,Gaara.. Tapi ia juga tidak enak meninggalkan Naruto yang sudah lebih dulu janjian dengannya sekaligus telah menolonognya dari kejaran Sasori..

"Gaara-senpai.." Sakura belum melanjutkan kata-katanya lagi, tetapi Gaara terlihat sedang menunjukkan senyum sinisnya pada Naruto sementara orang yang diberikan senyuman sinisnya itu malah terdiam dengan kepala tertunduk..

"...Maaf, aku akan pergi bersama Naruto.." Ucapan Sakura membuat senyuman Gaara sirna. Sementara Naruto yang tadinya menunduk tiba-tiba mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat Sakura dengan tatapan yang .. Err, bisa dibilang―berharap atau bahagia,sepertinya?

"Apa..? Tapi.. Kau akan terlambat jika pergi bersamanya,kan.. Aku mengendarai motor, sedangkan ia mengajakmu pergi bersama hanya dengan menaiki bus.." Gaara terlihat agak memaksa Sakura.. Sementara Naruto yang sejak tadi melihat Sakura dengan tatapan yang berharap seperti itu kini menatap Gaara

"Memangnya senpai ada urusan apa dengan Sakura sampai-sampai senpai memaksa Sakura seperti itu?" Tanya Naruto..

'Hell! Apakah Naruto tidak sadar bahwa ia sedang berbicara dengan kakak kelas?! Mana Gaara itu adalah ketua OSIS! Eh.. ketua OSIS?' Sakura tidak percaya bahwa yang berdiri di sampingnya ini― Naruto, bicara seperti itu layaknya kepada orang yang sebaya..

"Huh.. Itu bukan urusanmu.. Daripada itu,Sakura.. Kumohon kau pikirkan lagi.. Aku lebih baik daripada dia" Ujar Gaara sambil sesekali melirik Naruto dari ujung matanya, mendengar itu Naruto merasa ada yang aneh dari ucapan Gaara.. Sepertinya, ada sesuatu yang bermakna dalam dari ucapan Gaara yang tadi..

Mata Naruto membelalak.. Sepertinya ia mengetahui maksud dari Gaara.. Ketika Naruto baru saja ingin mengatakan sesuatu yang entah apa pada Gaara, Sakura telah mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat Gaara terdiam

"Maaf senpai.. Berapa kali pun senpai mengajakku, aku akan tetap memilih Naruto.. Apalagi, Naruto dekat denganku, dan dia juga sudah membuat janji terlebih dahulu daripada senpai. Selain itu.. Naruto... Dia juga menolongku.. Aku tetap akan pergi bersamanya.." Sakura menatap mata Gaara lurus

"Baiklah.. Tapi bersiaplah, besok aku yang akan mengajakmu pergi lebih dahulu!" Ujar Gaara seraya menyalakan motornya. Saat ia akan pergi, ia mendengar Naruto menggumamkan sesuatu sambil sedikit menyeringai

"Yang terbaik tak selalu dipilih, Gaara-senpai.."

Gaara terlihat cukup kaget oleh ucapan Naruto. Ia tak menyangka Naruto akan tahu maksudnya.. Setelah itu ia pun melesat pergi

Sakura dan Naruto terdiam setelah kejadian tadi..

"Maaf, Naruto.." Ucap Sakura

"Hm? Untuk apa? Aku merasa kau tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun padaku.." Naruto meletakkan kedua tangannya di belakang kepalanya

"Maaf karena keributan yang Gaara-senpai lakukan tadi.. Tapi sungguh, aku benar-benar berterima kasih padamu karena kau telah menolongku.. Bukannya aku ingin menjadikan hal itu agar bisa lepas dari Gaara-senpai! Aku.." Ucapan Sakura terhenti ketika tangan Naruto mengelus kepalanya lembut

"Sudah, tak apa.. Itu bukan masalah besar,lupakan saja.. Nah lebih baik kita berangkat sekarang.. Kau tak mau kita terlambat bukan?"

Sakura terdiam melihat Naruto yang terkesan dewasa seperti itu..

'Naruto.. Agak.. Keren.." Batin Sakura..

'L-Lhoo?! Apa yang barusan kukatakan tadi? Naruto tidak keren,tidak tidak!' Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya, Naruto hanya tertawa kecil

"Hahahaha, apa yang kau lakukan Sakura-chan.."

"A.. Aku bukan anak kecil lagi, berhentilah mengelus puncak kepalaku seperti tadi!" Omel Sakura sambil menutupi puncak kepalanya

"Hahaha baiklah, baiklah.. Ah, busnya datang!" Naruto menujuk bus yang datang ke arahnya dan Sakura, mereka pun menaiki bus itu.

*Di dalam bus*

Naruto dan Sakura tidak bicara sama sekali di dalam bus.. Mungkin Sakura agak merasa canggung pada Naruto karena keributan tadi.. Tiba-tiba, Sakura teringat suatu hal yang membuatnya bingung sejak tadi..

"Ah, Naruto.. Saat kau dan Gaara-senpai bertengkar tadi, Gaara-senpai mengatakan sesuatu yang aneh kan?" Tanya Sakura pada Naruto yang kini tengah bersandar pada kaca bus

"Eh? Apanya yang aneh? Ah iya, Sakura-chan, menurutku itu bukan bertengkar.. Soalnya 'kan kita enggak saling memukul.."

"Ya,ya terserah.. Daripada itu, Gaara-senpai memang mengatakan suatu hal yang cukup membuatku bingung.." Sakura berbalik menghadap depan sambil berpikir cukup keras

"Seperti.. Lebih baik atau eh..? Apa ya?"

"Ah.. Yang itu,ya?" Tiba-tiba, Naruto mengingat sesuatu.. Ya, tak mungkin Naruto lupa.. Karena Naruto menjawab ucapan Gaara sambil menyeringai kecil.. Aku yakin para readers juga menyadarinya sekarang..

"Ah, benarkah?! Apa itu?" Sakura terlihat antusias, kemudian ia kembali menghadap Naruto

" 'Sakura.. Kumohon kau pikirkan lagi.. Aku lebih baik daripada dia' Itu bukan?" Tanya Naruto

"Ya, Ya! Itu dia.. Sampai sekarang aku masih belum mengerti maksudnya apa.." Sakura kembali menghadap ke arah depan.. Naruto terdiam sebentar, lalu menjawab pertanyaan Sakura

"Bagaimana kalau misalnya si Gaara-senpai itu menyukaimu?" Ucap Naruto terang-terangan..

Sakura terdiam, lalu secara perlahan ia menengok ke arah Naruto

"Eh..?"

•

•

•

"Ohayou, Sakura-chaaann!" Ino langsung memeluk Sakura yang baru saja membuka pintu kelas, bersama Naruto yang mengikutinya di belakang..

"Ah, Ino.. Ohayou.." Jawab Sakura , tiba-tiba Shikamaru menyahut dari belakang

"Ne, Sakura! Panggil dia Ino-pig saja! Lagipula panggilan itu terdengar cocok untuknya!"

"Hei kau, nanas hidup! Apa-apaan maksud perkataanmu itu? Mengejekku,eh?" Ino mendekati Shikamaru sambil menunjukkan kepalan tangannya

"Hah? Mengejekmu? Tidak.. Aku hanya memberikan panggilan yang sesuai dengan.. 'namamu'" Shikamaru menyeringai

"Awas kau, NANAS HIDUUPP!" Terjadilah kejar-kejaran antara Ino dan Shikamaru

Sakura bengong melihat mereka.. Naruto hanya berjalan mendekati bangkunya

"Emm.. Mereka selalu begitu?" Sakura mendekati bangkunya yang berada di sebelah Naruto

"Huh? Ah, mungkin... Iya..?" Naruto tampak berpikir, ia pikir ia melupakan bagaimana sikap Shikamaru terhadap Ino seak SMP dulu "Ah, iya, iya! Mereka memang selalu begitu hehehe!"

"Ah,mereka dekat sekali.. Aku jadi sedikit iri.." Sakura merebahkan wajah dan lengannya ke meja sambil menatap Ino yang sedang mengejar Shikamaru sejak tadi tanpa henti

Naruto yang sejak tadi memperhatikan Sakura langsung terdiam.. Setelah beberapa saat, ia mulai berani angkat suara

"Ja.. Jadi, Sakura-chan.. Kau menyukai.. Shikamaru?" Mulut Naruto terbuka cukup lebar, kemudian terdengar suara kepala seseorang yang menjedukkan kepalanya ke meja..

"BUKAN BEGITU JUGA!" Sakura menyembunyikan wajahnya diantara meja dan tangannya, Sakura mengangkat kepalanya dan menghembuskan nafasnya pelan

"Bukan.. Begitu.. Aku selama ini tidak dekat dengan cowok.. Bukan karena aku tak mau.. Itu karena gangguan seseorang.."

"Ah, begitu.. Memangnya siapa orang itu? Tanya Naruto polos

"Seseorang dalam keluargaku yang lebih tua beberapa tahun dengan umur kita.."

"Ah, kakakmu?"

"Yah.. Aku tak sudi memanggilnya dengan sebutan seperti itu.."

"Kenapa..?"

"Aku.. Aku sendiri tidak tahu.. Itu terjadi begitu saja.. Di saat aku terbangun, aku berada di rumah sakit.. Awalnya aku merasa biasa saja karena aku tidak melihat sosok orang itu disana.. Tapi.. Saat melihat orang itu.. Aku tiba-tiba.." Tiba-tiba Sakura terdiam.. Tangannya mengepal erat pada roknya, ia menggenggam roknya sampai kusut, Naruto terkejut melihat kondisi Sakura yang tiba-tiba seperti ini

"Sa.. Sakura?" Naruto beranjak dari kursinya, ia segera mendekati Sakura yang kini sedang tertunduk.. Ia mendengar suara Sakura yang mengerang pelan namun terdengar menyakakitkan

Beberapa saat kemudian, Sakura mengangkat kembali wajahnya dan tersenyum

"Ah.. Maaf, aku sedikit pusing.. Sepertinya karena belum sarapan tadi pagi.."

"Kau ini.. Kenapa kau tak sarapan dulu sebelum berangkat sekolah,eh? Apakah suhu tubuhmu panas?" Naruto meletakkan punggung tangannya pada Sakura

"Ah.. Aku tak merasa kalau aku demam kok.. Sedikit pusing karena belum makan saja, Naruto.. Tak perlu cemas.. Kau berlebihan.." Sakura memajukan bibirnya,ia tak suka jika diperlakukan seperti anak kecil.

"Baiklah.. Mau makan sekarang,Sakura?" Tanya Naruto

"Nanti saja istirahat.. Lagipula sebentar lagi kan masuk.." Jawab Sakura, tiba-tiba Ino datang sambil memeluk Sakura

"Ne, Sakura! Kau berangkat sekolah bersama _sang suami_, dan sekarang pun berbicara dengan _suami_.. Tak bisa berpisah ya, eh?" Ino menyeringai lebar saat bicara begitu, membuat pipi Sakura merona

"He.. Hei! Apa maksudmu dengan suami?! Aku berpacaran dengan Naruto saja tidak!" Sakura berusaha menyangkal dari Ino, namun.. Yah, itulah Ino dia selalu bisa menjawab ucapan Sakura

"Waah, aku tak bilang bahwa orang itu Naruto lhoo~ Eeeh, jadi.. Naruto yaa? hihihi" Ino tertawa kecil sambil menutup mulutnya

"Diam kau, Ino-pig!" Sakura yang kesal refleks memanggil Ino dengan sebutan itu

"Kau mau apa, Forehead!" Ino membalas Sakura lagi

"Hei, hei kalian ini kenapa sih.. Sudahlah berhenti saja.." Kiba yang baru datang langsung mengomentari Ino dan Sakura

"Diam kau, anjing bekaki dua!" Sakura dan Ino membentak Kiba yang tak bersalah secara bersamaan. Ino dan Sakura saling pandang, kemudian mereka tertawa bersama

"Apa,sih.. Tadi bertengkar, sekarang tertawa bersama.. Aku tidak mengerti.." Shikamaru mendengus melihat tingkah aneh dari kedua cewek itu..

Naruto menggeleng

"Tidak tahu.. Mungkin itulah sifat wanita.."

Ino melirik Naruto,Shikamaru, dan Kiba yang sedang asyik tertawa dan bercanda.. Lalu, Ino menoleh ke arah Sakura

"Ne, Sakura.. Kapan Naruto menembakmu?" Pertanyaan Ino itu sontak membuat Sakura terkejut dengan wajah memerah

"Eeeh?! Su- Sudah kubilang,kan aku tak berpacaran dengannya!" Sakura kembali menyangkal sambil mengayunkan tangannya ke depan, Ino menopang dagunya dengan tangan kanannya sambil melihat Naruto

"Tapi.. Kurasa Naruto cukup menyukaimu.." Ucap Ino

"Eeh?! Ino, jangan bercanda.. Itu tidak lucu.." Sakura hanya tertawa mendengar ucapan Ino,walaupun sebenarnya ia sendiri kaget

"Apakah wajahku terlihat seperti yang bercanda,Sakura?" Sakura melihat pandangan mata Ino.. Ia bisa melihat betapa seriusnya Ino

"Aah, baiklah aku minta maaf.. Tapi, bagaimana kau bisa berpikir seperti itu?" Tnya Sakura. Sedikitnya, ia agak penasaran juga..

"Dari tatapannya mungkin? Ah, dari sikapnya padamu juga.. Itu sangat meyakinkan, Forehead.." Ino tersenyum pada Sakura

"Dasar kau Ino pig.. Itu hanya karena ia berteman baik denganku.." Sakura berusaha menyangkal dari pernyataan Ino.. Namun entah kenapa hati kecilnya.. Sedikitnya menginginkan hal itu

"Yah.. Setidaknya, karena ada kau Naruto bisa kembali ceria lagi,Forehead!" Ino menepuk-nepuk pundak Sakura

"Ah, sakit ino-pig!" Sakura membalas menepuk pundak Ino

"Hei, apa-apaan!" Lalu, pertengkaran kecil mereka berdua pun berlangsung..

•

•

•

*Istirahat*

"Sakura-chan! Ayo kita makaan! Kau belum makan,kan?" Naruto segera membalikkan badannya ke arah Sakura begitu guru yang mengajarnya telah keluar kelas

"Ya, ayo Naruto!" Sakura baru saja akan beranjak dari kursinya, tiba-tiba ada seorang teman sekelasnya memanggilnya

"Hatake-san! Ada yang mencarimu!" Ujar teman sekelasnya itu

"Si...Kami-sama!" Sakura menoleh, sedetik kemudian,Sakura sadar bahwa yang mencarinya ternyata adalah Sasori! Sementara, posisi Naruto tepat berada di sebelah Sakura

"Siapa,Sakura-chan?"

**-Tsuzuku-**

**Hualloow minna! Hariini Miu update 2 chapter, tapi chapter 7 nya kependekan ya :'( Maaf!**

**Aku gaakan bicara apa-apa lagi, takutnya makin cerewet makin dimarahin sama semuanya garagara chap ini kependekan *oke ini lebay banget***

**Review ya? :'))**

**With NaruSaku, Miu**

**Chuu~**


	8. Chapter 8

The Moon and The Sun

Naruto Fanfiction

Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : Naruto & Sakura

Genre(s) : Romance, Hurt/comfort, Family,Drama

Rate : T

Warning : OOC,AU,Siscon,Typo(s),gaje, nonsense, bosenin, bikin naik darah(maybe?)

Summary :

"Seumur hidup, hanya Kakashi-nii saja yang akan kupanggil Oniichan, Bakaniki! SELAMANYA! " Itu pernyataan sakura terhadap kakak keduanya― Sasori.,yang batas sisconnya sudah hampir melampaui batas normal. Hal itulah yang membuat Sakura agak berjaga jarak dengan kakaknya itu, gara-gara sikap sasori pula Sakura tak bisa mendapatkan kisah cinta yang berkesan sampai ia bertemu seseorang..

**Balas review dulu ya ;;)**

**Ucy-Chan : Waah, hai ucy-chan^^ Terimakasih sudah ngereview terus . Hahaha, puas bacanya? Baguslaah hihi semoga readers lain pun begitu^^ Iyayaa, sebenernya Miu juga radarada ngiri setengah hidup inii x_x Hahaha, banget! Sasori emang overprotect banget -_- Sepertinya ia hanya mengabdikan seluruh hidupnya pada sakura yaa Miu juga bingung.. Tanya Saso saja yuk^^; *kemudian hening***

**Ikhwan Namikaze : Iya nih Miu update lagi hihi^^**

**Guest : Hahaha Ganbarimaaaasu! terima kasih guest-chan(?)**

**NS : Hehehe iyaa Miu akan berjuang supaya update terus ^O^)9**

**Ah,minasan.. Mau tanyaa, itu Sasori menurut kalian level sisconnya gimana? Apakah cukup atau mesti ditambah? :D Dan, menurut kalian ini fic membosankan engga sih? Sebelumnya terima kasih buat yang jawab pertanyaan Miu, dan terima kasih buat yang baca fic ini dan mereviewnya^^ Oh iya, dan Miu juga mengucapkan banyak-banyak terimakasih untuk yang sudah ngefollow dan ngefavorite-in fic Miu :') Ah,iya.. Masih ingat kan di chapter 7 itu, Sakura kirim kiriman email sama Naruto? Nah, disana kenapa alamat emailnya engga kebaca ya? Pokoknya Sakura(titik)Neko aja emailnya^^ *sekilas info***

Nah, lanjut Chapter 8 yuk~ Enjoy minasan^^

•

•

•

Chapter 8 : He always with me here

"Siapa Sakura-chan?" Naruto melirik orang yang ada didepan pintu kelasnya dan Sakura. Berambut merah, beriris mata berwarna hazel dan wajahnya diatas rata-rata..

"Saku-chaaaaannn!" Terlihat orang itu sedang melambaikan tangannya ke arah Sakura

Sakura hanya tertunduk. Entah ia marah atau malu karena sikap Sasori

"Sakura?" Naruto menatap Sakura dari arah bawah

"Tunggu disini, Naruto. Ingat, jangan berbicara padaku sedikit pun saat ada makhluk itu" Gumam Sakura. Suaranya memang pelan, tetapi cukup jelas terdengar bahwa Sakura sedang menggeram menahan amarahnya.

Sakura pun menghampiri orang itu dan langsung menyeret kerah baju Sasori untuk segera pergi dari area kelasnya

"Aaaapaa yang kau lakukan disiniiiiii?!" Tanya Sakura yang gaya bicaranya seperti sadako.. Suaranya seperti yang berbisik, dengan cara bicara yang menggeram dan perlahan

"Aku hanya ingin melihat kelasmu,Saku-chan kesayanganku~ Dan memastikan bahwa tak ada yang berniat buruk padamu" Jawab Sasori dengan riang..

"Justru kau yang berniat buruk padaku, bakaniki!" Sakura sudah menyiapkan kepalan tangannya

"Santai saja, aku kan *ehem* o-nii-chan -ter-cin-ta-mu, wajar saja kalau o-nii-chan -ter-cin-ta-mu ini mengkhawatirkan i-mou-to-ter-cin-ta-ku.. Benar kan?" Sasori benar-benar mengeja kalimat imouto tercinta dan oniichan tercinta itu ya?

Tiba-tiba, Sasori teringat satu hal yang sudah lama tak Sakura ucapkan padanya

"Ah, Saku-chaaan~ Tolong panggil aku oniichan lagi, jangan bakaniki terkutuk itu.. Ya? Kumohooon! Aku merindukan kalimat itu saat kau kecil dulu~ Kau terlihat sangat bahagia sekali ketika mengatakan hal itu,Saku~ Apakah kau ingat bahwa.. Uph!" Sakura menyumpal mulut Sasori dengan sapu tangan miliknya. Sebenarnya Sakura tidak mau kalau sapu tangannya dipakai untuk hal seperti itu... Tapi, Sakura lebih tidak mau lagi mendengar ocehan Sasori

"Diamlah kau,baka! Jangan bicarakan itu lagi, aku mengingatnya barang setitik saja tidak! Pergilah, aku lapar!" Usir Sakura. Ia benar-benar muak dengan Sasori

"Ah, aku sudah membawakan bekal makan dari rumah, kau mau? Ini titipan dari Kaa-san" Tiba-tiba Sasori mengeluarkan sebuah bungkusan kain yang berisi bekal, yang entah dari mana ia keluarkan.. Sakunya terlalu kecil untuk bekal itu. Sasori kemudian menyodorkan bekal itu pada Sakura sambil tersenyum

"Tidak butuh! Aku akan beli sendiri!" Sakura menepis tangan Sasori yang tengah memegang bekal miliknya hingga terjatuh.

Sasori terkejut melihat tindakan Sakura, ia memalingkan wajahnya ke arah kotak bekal yang isinya suda berserakan itu..

"Ah!" Sakura terkejut dengan apa yang ia lakukan, Sementara Sasori hanya terdiam melihat bungkusan yang terjatuh itu. Kini bekal itu terjatuh dan isinya berserakan. Sakura hanya memalingkan wajahnya ketika ia melihat Sasori menatapnya tajam

"Saku.. Kau boleh kasar padaku, tapi kumohon jangan buang makanan ini. Ini adalah pengorbanan yang Kaa-san lakukan untuk kita. Hargai sedikit kau bisa kan? Kau sudah dewasa.. Bertindak dan berpikirlah sesuai umurmu!" Sasori mengambil bekal yang berserakan itu dan merapikannya lagi ke dalam kotak bekal.

Sasori pun beranjak pergi.. Tanpa memeluk Sakura, ataupun pamit padanya.. Jangankan itu, melirik Sakura sedikit pun tidak. Mata Sakura membelalak ketika tubuh Sasori melewatinya dengan mudah seakan tak ada orang lain disekitarnya saat itu..

DEG!

Hati Sakura terasa sakit. Ia benar-benar tak menyangka.. Yah, sebenarnya ia sudah menyangka Sasori pasti akan marah padanya, tapi sama sekali tak terpikirkan olehnya kalau Sasori semarah itu padanya. Sakura tahu, bahwa perbuatannya sudah keterlaluan. Sasori ada benarnya juga, tanpa Kaa-san, mereka pasti tak bisa bertahan melewati kehidupan mereka.. Ingin Sakura meminta maaf, tetapi mulutnya tak dapat bergerak.. Kalimat yang ada di kepalanya tak dapat meluncur dari mulutnya..

'Sasori.. Maaf, maaf.. Aku tak menyangka kalau kau akan semarah itu padaku.. Kaa-san, maaf karena aku sudah membanting kotak bekal hingga makanannya jatuh. Jika kaa-san tahu, kaa-san pasti sudah benar-benar kecewa padaku.. Kami-sama.. Bagaimana ini, walaupun aku memang membenci Sasori, entah kenapa aku tak ingin dibencinya..' Air mata Sakura menetes perlahan. Ia benar-benar sangat menyesal akan perbuatan buruknya.

-Naruto POV-

"Siapa, Sakura-chan?" Aku menunduk, mencoba melihat wajah Sakura yang kini sedang menunduk..

Kulihat matanya yang menyiratkan sinar kebencian, ia kemudian membuka mulutnya

"Tunggu disini, Naruto. Ingat, jangan berbicara padaku sedikit pun saat ada makhluk itu" Ujar Sakura agak bergumam.. Ah, walaupun ia hanya bergumam seperti itu, tapi terdengar jelas di telingaku bahwa ia sedang menggeram.. Apakah dia marah?

Aku memperhatikan Sakura yang menghampiri lelaki berambut merah itu.. Tiba-tiba, aku teringat oleh Gaara-senpai yang ngemodus ke Sakura.. Uh, rambut merahnya itu benar-benar mengingatkanku pada kejadian tadi pagi.. Aku sedikit terkejut ketika melihat Sakura menyeret kerah orang berambut merah itu.. Sakura sedikit menghentakkan kakinya ketika ia berjalan

"Siapa sih, orang itu? Masa itu kakaknya Sakura?" Tanyaku

'Ah, tapi nyambung juga.. Rambut Sakura 'kan berwarna pink, tak aneh jika keluarganya ada yang berambut merah bukan? Justru aneh kalau berwarna hitam atau abu,tapi anaknya berambut pink..' Aku sedikit mengerucutkan bibirku.. Sepertinya aku sedang berpikir(?)―Apakah kau berpikir,Naruto? Yah, Naruto.. Kau setengah benar Sasori memang berambut merah, Akako merah agak pink―Yah, Pink tua.. Tapi kesalahanmu itu adalah Kakak pertama Sakura dan Ayah Sakura berambut abu kok...

*5 menit kemudian*

"Sakura lama sekali.. Ia kan belum sarapan.. Kalau terlalu lama, bisa saja ia hampir pingsan lagi.. Ah iya, saat ia hampir jatuh dari tangga itu apakah dia juga pingsan karena belum makan?" Aku mondar mandir disekitar bangkunya dan Sakura. Kalau Naruto jadi kakak Sakura, sepertinya Naruto lumayan cocok menjadi kakak laki-laki yang siscon...

"Lebih baik aku menyusulnya saja.." Aku memutuskan untuk mencarinya. Aku pun berlari meninggalkan kelas, ia melirik kanan dan kiri.. Barangkali ia menemukan Sakura

"Sial.. Dia kemana sih? Masa' berbicara saja harus berjarak yang jauh dari kelas?" Gumamku sambil terus berlari.. Kemudian, aku melihat sosok berambut pink sedang terduduk di hadapanku.

'Itu.. Sakura,kan? Dia kenapa?' Aku memutuskan untuk menghampiri Sakura. Apakah ia sakit lagi? Ia tidak pingsan,kan?

Aku tersentak melihat air mata bercucuran dengan begitu derasnya dari mata Sakura. Ia terus terisak dan terus menangis

"Sa.. Sakura-chan, ada apa?" Tanyaku cemas

Sakura mengangkat kepalanya perlahan, kini wajahnya terlihat seluruhnya bukan hanya dahinya―eh.. Maksudku tidak hanya setengah wajahnya..

"Na.. Naruto.. Naruto.. Narutoo.." Tubuhku kaku saat mendapatkan Sakura yang tiba-tiba memelukku sambil terus menangis

Aku pun balas memeluknya.. Aku baru saja akan menanyakan keadaannya. Aku sudah membuka mulutku..

'Ah, sudahlah.. Akan kubiarkan kau menangis terlebih dahulu Sakura.. Semoga saat kau menceritakan semuanya padaku, kau sudah tenang..' Aku tersenyum sambil mengelus puncak kepala Sakura

-Sakura POV-

"Sa.. Sakura-chan, ada apa?"

Suara itu begitu kukenal.. Suara yang selalu menghiburku disaat aku bersedih, orang yang selalu menolongku.. Tak salah lagi, itu Naruto.. Aku tak mungkin salah mengenali suaranya yang khas itu..

Aku mendongakkan wajahku, berharap dapat melihat sosok Naruto yang kini terduduk di hadapanku.. Ah, ternyata tidak.. Wajah Naruto hanya samar-samar terlihat karena terhalangi oleh air mataku yang menumpuk di pelupuk mataku..

"Na.. Naruto.. Naruto.. Narutoo" Aku sudah tak bisa menahan tangisanku lagi.. Aku tidak mempedulikan tubuh Naruto yang mendadak kaku karena kupeluk secara tiba-tiba.. Yang kubutuhkan sekarang hanyalah Naruto.. Sosok Naruto yang dapat selalu menguatkanku..

Naruto balas memelukku. Kupikir ia tidak bicara sepatah kata pun karena ingin membiarkanku mengeluarkan kesedihanku sebelum aku menceritakannya

Kini, tangan Naruto mengelus lembut puncak kepalaku.. Biasanya aku tak suka diperlakukan begitu.. Tetapi kali ini berbeda.. Aku membutuhkan Naruto disampingku.. Aku merasa nyaman saat ia mengelus kepalaku dengan lembut,dengan kasih sayang.. Aku tak keberatan jika itu Naruto..

-Sasori POV-

Aku melangkahkan kakiku dengan cepat ke arah kelasku.. Aku membanting tubuhku ke arah bangkuku. Aku menyembunyikan kepalaku diantara tangan dan mejaku

"Sial.. Seharusnya aku tak berbicara seperti itu.. Sakura itu 'kan adikku.. Tapi.. Aku juga tidak suka hasil perjuangan Kaa-san disia-siakan begitu saja oleh Sakura.. Sebagaimanapun kesalnya ia padaku, tak berhak membuang makanan ini.." Sasori bergumam kesal..

Ia menyesal mengatakan hal kejam pada Sakura

'Sakura pasti sedang menangis sekarang.. Bagaimana,ini..' Alis Sasori berkerut ketika teman sekelasnya―Deidara menghampirinya

"Ada apa, Sasori?" Tanya Deidara

"Ah, kau Deidara.. Aku telah melakukan hal yang kejam pada adikku" Sasori menghela nafas berat

"Memangnya apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Aku membentaknya karena ia tak sengaja menepis tanganku yang..." Belum sempat Sasori menyelesaikan ucapannya, Deidara sudah berkomentar

"Apa?! Hanya karena menepis tanganmu kau membentaknya?! Kau kakak yang jahat,Sasori.." Deidara menggelengkan kepalanya

"Hei, aku belum selesai bicara!" Ujar Sssori

"Ah,begitu.. Teruskan saja,un!" Ucapnya ringan

"Yah, ia menepis tanganku yang sedang memegang bekal makannya.. Kaa-san memberikannya sebelum aku pergi.. Kaa-san khawatir walaupun bel istirahat berbunyi,, ia tetap tidak makan.. Tapi, ia malah.. menepis tanganku hingga bekalnya jatuh dan berantakan.. Aku tak terima" Ujar Sasori dengan ekspresi kecewa

Deidara mengangguk-angguk

"Dasar kau Sasori.. Dia kan adikmu, aku yakin dia juga pasti tidak bermaksud untuk membuang makanan yang diberikan oleh ibu kalian kan? Maafkanlah.." Sasori menoleh ke arah Deidara, Sasori mengernyit, tiba-tiba ada sayap yang menempel di punggung deidara *sweatdrop*

"Ah, aku merasa bersalah.. Bagaimana kalau misalnya dia menangis gara-gara ucapanku tadi? Dan bagaimana jika ia tambah membenciku? Dan bagaimana jika dia tak mau menganggapku oniichan nya lagi?! Mendengar ia tak memanggilku dengan sebutan niichan saja aku sudah hampir gila!" Sasori bergumam histeris(?), Deidara melihatnya dengan tatapan aneh..

"Kau.. Siscon?" Tnya Deidara hati-hati

Sasori menoleh ke arah Deidara.. Ia tampak berpikir sebentar

"Ah, sepertinya memang iya.. Kenapa?"

"Ah, tidak.. Aku hanya tidak menyangka sikapmu yang terlihat dewasa di depan orang lain itu ternyata.. Siscon.. Hehe" Ujarnya seraya menggaruk kepalanya

"Ah, begitu.." Sasori tengah memikirkan sesuatu.. Yah, singkat saja melamun

'Seharusnya aku menjaga Sakura agar tak terjadi hal itu lagi..'

-Normal POV-

Naruto masih menenangkan Sakura, hanya saja kali ini tempatnya di kantin.. Naruto sengaja mentraktir Sakura―Ramen, tentunya, mungkin saja mood Sakura dapat bertambah karena ia mentraktirnya.. Tahunya tidak.. Sakura masih terlihat sedih.. Wajahnya terus muram.. Naruto bingung harus melakukan apa agar Sakura kembali ceria.. Menonjoknya pun tak apa, yang penting Sakura tak bersedih seperti ini..

Sakura baru saja akan menyuapkan sesumpit ramen ke mulutnya dengan keadaan setengah melamun, tiba-tiba wajah Naruto mendekati sumpit yang dipegang Sakura, lalu memakan ramen yang ada di sumpit itu

"Eh?" Sakura tersadar dari lamunannya, ramen yang tadinya ada di sumpitnya menghilang.. Saat ia menghadap ke depan, wajah Naruto tepat berada di depannya

"Na.. Naruto, apa yang.." Pipi Sakura kembali merona karena Naruto

"Akhirnya kau memperhatikanku juga, Sakura-chan,hehehe.." Naruto memperlihatkan cengiran khasnya pada Sakura

"Ma.. Maaf, aku tak bermaksud.."

"Tak apa.." Naruto memotong perkataan Sakura, lalu ia mencubit pipi kiri Sakura "Kau tak cocok berwajah sedih, Sakura-chan.. Sebaiknya kau segera ceria seperti biasanya.. Kau lebih cocok berwajah ceria Sakura-chan.."

Wajah Sakura semakin memerah karena tindakan dan ucapan Naruto, lagi-lagi wjahnya berdetak begitu kencang..

'Se.. Semoga Naruto tak mendengar suara detak jantungku ini.. Diamlah, detak jantung.. Kau berisik!' Omel Sakura dalam hatinya. Hei,Saku.. Kau ini mau mati ya? Detak jantungmu tak bersuara lagi, artinya kau sudah tak bernyawa!

"Ra..? Sakura-chaan?" Naruto melambaikan tangannya dtepat di depan wajah Sakura, Sakura tersentak karena kaget

"Eh? A.. Ada apa? Kau tadi bicara apa?" Tanya Sakura

"Ah, aku hanya bertanya kenapa kau bersedih.. Ah, iya.. Tadi itu.. Kakakmu?" Naruto berbicara dengan hati-hati pada Sakura yang etrlihat masih labil(?) itu.. Terutama saat berkata 'kakakmu'

Sakura kembali tertunduk, Naruto menepuk jidatnya dengan keras

'Uh, kelihatannya kau menanyakan sesuatu yang salah,Naruto..' Batinnya. Jika ia tahu bahwa keadaan Sakura akan bersedih lagi, ia pasti akan mengurungkan niatnya untuk bertanya pada Sakura

"Ah.. Iya, dia memang.. Kakakku.." Baru kali ini Sakura menganggap Sasori menjadi kakaknya ya?

"Apa yang terjadi sampai kau bersedih seperti, Sakura-chan..?" Tanya Naruto hati-hati

"Sebenarnya.. Ini salahku.. Aku memang selalu marah-marah padanya setiap kita bertemu.. Aku baru saja akan meninggalkannya dengan alasan akan makan ke kantin, tapi.. Ia berkata padaku bahwa ia membawakan bekal dari rumah.. Titipan dari.. Kaa-san.. hiks.." Sakura kembali terisak

Naruto mendekati kursi yang Sakura tempati, lalu ia mengelus punggung Sakura perlahan

"Kau tak usah menceritakannya jika kau tak mau.. Aku mengerti,kok.. Sakura-chan.. Maka dari itu, jangan bersedih lagi.." Naruto menghiburnya dengan lembut, membuat Sakura merasa tenang dan tangisannya berhenti

"Ah, tak apa.. Terima kasih karena kau sudah menghiburku, Naruto.. Aku merasa lebih tenang sekarang.." Ujar Sakura sambil tersenyum

"Baguslah.."

"Yah, itu titipan dari Kaa-san.. Tapi, aku berkata bahwa aku tidak butuh dan akan membelinya sendiri, saat itu aku menepis tangan.. orang itu.. Lalu, bekalnya terjatuh.. Lalu orang itu marah padaku.. " Sakura menunjukkan ekspresi sedih "Aku tak pernah dibenci olehnya selama ini.. Bahkan melihatnya marah pun aku tidak pernah.. Dia memang baik.. Aku sangat kaget ketika melihat tatapannya yang tajam.. Suaranya yang.. Sangat.. Membuatku takut.. Aku tak menyangka ia akan semarah itu padaku.." Sakura kembali tertunduk

Naruto tertegun.. Ia sudah mengetahui apa yang harus ia katakan, namun Naruto bukanlah seorang perangkai kata yang hebat.. Jadi ia memutuskan akan bicara sekenanya saja

"Bagus,kan kalau begitu.." Ujar Naruto tiba-tiba

"Eh? Apa maksudmu, Naruto?" Sakura terkejut, ia mengira bahwa Naurot menyukai kejadian buruk yang menimpanya barusan..  
"Bagus,kan.. Artinya meskipun kau membencinya, tapi didalam hati kecilmu kau menyayangi kakakmu sehingga kau tak ingin dibencinya.. Benar,kan?"

Sakura hanya tertegun mendengar ucapan Naruto, mungkin Naruto ada benarnya juga

'Dia.. Benar juga.. Tapi aku tetap membencinya'

-**Tsuzuku-**

**Waah chapter 8 beres nih^o^)/ Terima kasih karena sudah membacanya dan mereviewnya^^ Bosan yaa dengar Miu ngomong begini terus? Hanya makasih dan minta maaf, seperti tidak ada kata-kata yang lain saja ._. Maaf deeh *Baru aja dibilangin,plaak!***

**Okelah, akhir kata Review ya^o^)/**


	9. Chapter 9

**The Moon and The Sun**

**Naruto Fanfiction**

**Disclaimer : Naruto ****© Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : Naruto & Sakura**

**Genre(s) : Romance, Hurt/comfort, Family,Drama**

**Rate : T**

**Warning : OOC,AU,Siscon,Typo(s),gaje, nonsense, bosenin, bikin naik darah(maybe?)**

**Summary :**

**"Seumur hidup, hanya Kakashi-nii saja yang akan kupanggil Oniichan, Bakaniki! SELAMANYA! " Itu pernyataan sakura terhadap kakak keduanya― Sasori.,yang batas sisconnya sudah hampir melampaui batas normal. Hal itulah yang membuat Sakura agak berjaga jarak dengan kakaknya itu, gara-gara sikap sasori pula Sakura tak bisa mendapatkan kisah cinta yang berkesan sampai ia bertemu seseorang..**

**Hem.. bales review ya^^**

**Seiko 'Rye' Heiiran : Waah makasih seiko-chan^^ haha gapapa kok makasih ya udah mau dibaca hehe^o^)V Wah, Sasorinya nyebelin ya? '-' Hahaha akujuga cukup suka kok sama gaara-kun~ Tapi ada alasannya Gaara bersikap begitu lho~ Ah.. Bener juga, ternyata yang itu luput dari mataku-_- Maaf yaaaa. Makasih reviewnya~**

**Ucy-chan : Iyaa hehehe emang republish~ Garagara ada typo aku ubah deh-_- Taunya masih ada yang luput typonya. Hahahaha susah turun yaa~ Kalo susah jadian nanti fanfic ini nyampe 100 chapter ya\(^^;\ )**

**Yola-ShikaIno : Ahihi kasian yaa? Bangeet~ Hemm sayang enggak ya? Hahaha ngerti kok;;) Hahaha adegan favoritmu sepertinya *eh Haaaii~ Ganbarimaasu^O^)9**

**Naruto Uzumaki : Hehehe iyanih. Miu usahain selalu kilat ya hihi^^**

**Kelinci : Aaah~ Gapapa,terimakasih sudah review^^ Wah,makasih, makin semangat ngetik nih hohoho *ngetik sampe keyboard rusak***

**NS : Hahaha siap gan~ *eh* Hahahaha ini udah lanjuut**

**Viva La Vida : Hai, terima kasih^o^)9 Semangaaat! *Api berkobarkobar***

**Nah,Minasan, terima kasih buat review dan ucapan semangatnya, ternyata ngefek loh jadi semangat hehe^w^)v Tapi ternyata kemarin masih ada typo parah-_- Dan jujur aja,Miu malu dan ngakak banget(jadi malu apa ngakak?) waktu nyadar masih ada typo.. Miu malu sama readers, Miu mengecewakan readers garagara typo-,- Maaf yaaa-_- Wah,Miu ngomongnya kebanyakan ya? Ah, baiklah..Here's the story,minasan...**

•

•

•

Chapter 9 : The real senpai

Sakura tengah menghembuskan nafasnya dengan perlahan di depan pintu rumahnya sambil meletakkan tangannya didepan dadanya. Raut wajah gadis itu terlihat sangat tegang..

'Yosh.. Semangat,Sakura!' Ia menyemangati dirinya sendiri,sambil sesekali menganggukkan kepalanya..

KRIIEEEETTT

Sakura membuka pintu rumahnya perlahan,menimbulkan suara aneh yang membuat rumah yang tampak sepi itu terkesan horror.

"Ta..Tadaima.." Sakura mengucapkan tadaima dengan sedikit gugup, padahal dia sedang berada di rumahnya sendiri..

Wajah sang ibu (lagi-lagi) terlihat dari balik dinding ruang keluarga Hatake yang hanya terpisahkan oleh dinding. Senyum manis terpasang di wajah sang ibu

"Okaeri, Sakura.."

Mulut Sakura sedikit bergerak dengan keadaan yang masih tertutup, ia menggigit bagian bawah bibirnya seperti menahan tangis, matanya mulai berair, mungkin ia teringat kejadian tadi siang.. Pertengkaran ia dan Sasori―yang seingatnya, baru terjadi satu kali yaitu tadi siang..

"Kaa-saan!" Pelukan Sakura menghambur ke arah Akako. Sakura terisak dan terus menerus menangis,membuat akako khawatir dengan keadaan anaknya

"Sa.. Sakura, ada apa? Apa yang terjadi?" Akako mengelus kepala Sakura dengan lembut, tindakan Akako yang penuh kasih sayang seperti itu membuat tangisan Sakura semakin menjadi-jadi

"Huwaaaa! Kaa-san, maaf.. Maaf.. Sakura tak bermaksud.. Begitu,kaa-san.. Maafkan Sakura.." Akako mengernyit, ia tak mengerti.. Sakura belum menceritakan apapun padanya,tetapi Sakura sudah meminta maaf terlebih dahulu padanya..

"Sa.. Saku, kau jelaskan dulu kenapa..Kaa-san bingung nih, datang-datang langsung menangis..Belum cerita udah minta maaf duluan.. Kaa-san kan bingung jadinya.. Kau kenapa?" Akako memang orang yang agak cuek sebagai seorang wanita.. Makanya kepada anaknya pun ia berbicara layaknya kepada teman sebayanya..

"Ada apa,Kaa-san? Kenapa Sakura menangis?" Sosok Kakashi sudah muncul di belakang Akako, hawanya sungguh tidak terasa.. Akako menoleh ke arah Kakashi sambil tetap mencoba menenangkan tangisan Sakura. Akako menggeleng pada Kakashi,menandakan ia tak tahu penyebab tangisan Sakura..

Kakashi menghembuskan nafasnya, kemudian ia berjalan ke arah Sakura, ia merendahkan tubuhnya agar sepantar dengan Sakura.

"Sakura.. Kenapa menangis?" Kakashi menyentuh kepala Sakura. Sakura menoleh sedikit sambil terus sesenggukan

"Ka.. Kakashi-nii.." Sakura hanya menggumamkan nama Kakashi dengan suara yang pelan

"Sebaiknya kau bercerita padaku.. Kurasa perasaanmu akan lebih tenang jika kau menceritakan masalahmu padaku,Sakura.." Kakashi memberikan senyuman hangat pada Sakura dengan mata yang tertutup..

Sakura hanya menoleh pada ibunya

"Kau cerita dengan nii-chanmu saja.. Tapi ingat, nanti ceritakan ya.. Kaa-san tak mau tahu,pokoknya Saku harus cerita" Ujar Akako sembari tertawa kecil

"Te.. Terimakasih, kaa-san.." Sakura menghampiri Kakashi yang kini merangkulnya dan sesekali mengelus pundaknya untuk menenangkan tangisan Sakura. Kakashi dan Saura pun masuk ke kamar Sakura

•

•

•

-Sakura's room-

"Hemm.. Jadi,Sasori memarahimu?" Komentar Kakashi setelah Sakura menceritakan hal yang terjadi siang tadi

"I-iya.. Aku tak menyangka Sasori akan seperti itu.." Sakura memeluk bantalnya erat,dagunya bertumpu pada bantal yang dipeluknya

"Tapi.. Bukankah kau membenci Sasori? Bukankah hal itu akan lebih memudahkanmu karena akhirnya Sasori menjauhimu seperti yang kau inginkan selama ini,Sakura?" Kakashi menatap Sakura lurus. Hati Sakura mencelos begitu Kakashi memberikan pertanyaan seperti itu..

Sakura tak bergeming,begitu pula Kakashi. Kakashi seakan-akan menginginkan jawaban Sakura atas pertanyaannya― entah pernyataan.

"Aku.." Sakura akhirnya berkomentar setelah kesunyian yang terjadi diantara mereka berdua "Aku.. Aku mengakui bahwa aku memang membenci Sasori. Tapi.." Sakura menghentikan perkataannya. Ia merasa bahwa ia salah jika mengatakan hal ini..

"Tapi..?" Kakashi kembali menatap Sakura dengan serius. Tatapan yang akan membuat teroris sekalipun akan mengakui kesalahannya

"Tapi.. Entah kenapa, jika aku memikirkan bahwa Sasori akan membenciku dan berjaga jarak dariku selamanya.. Hatiku jadi sakit, rasanya aku ingin menangis.. Begitu aku melihat tatapan sinisnya yang tertuju padaku,rasanya.. Sakit sekali.. Aku terkejut. Tak bisa Sasori akan bersikap seperti itu padaku.. Aku menyadari bahwa itu semua kesalahnku, aku tahu aku bersalah pada Kaa-san maupun Sasori, bahkan Too-san.. Mungkin pada Kakashi-nii juga.." Sakura kembali menghentikan ucapannya, kepalanya sedikit tertunduk

'Mungkin aku melakukan banyak kesalahan pada.. Naruto juga..' Pikirnya. Sakura menyunggingkan senyuman pahit. Ia kembali menatap Kakashi. Kakashi bisa melihat tatapan Sakura yang begitu menyiratkan kesedihan

"Tapi.. Entah kenapa aku sangat tidak menginginkan Sasori membenciku.. Itu.. Aku bingung, mengapa aku bisa berpikir seperti itu. Aku mengakui bahwa aku memang menginginkan Sasori menjauh dariku.. Tapi.. Bu-Bukan berarti aku ingin dijauhi olehnya, dibenci olehnya, bahkan tidak dianggap imoutonya lagi!" Sakura agak sedikit gugup ketika ia mengatakan sebuah kalimat terakhir yang ia ucapkan.

Kakashi menyunggingkan senyumannya. Sakura mengernyit, apa yang membuat Kakashi tersenyum seperti itu.. Ia bercerita dengan serius, tak mungkin ada orang yang berani menertawakan kesedihannya.

"Kalau begitu bagus kan?" Ujar Kakashi sambil mendekatkan posisi duduknya kearah Sakura

"Apa.. Maksud Kakashi-nii?" Tanyanya penuh selidik

"Itu berarti dalam lubuk hatimu,kau sangat menyayangi Sasori sebagai kakakmu bukan? Bukankah itu baik? Mungkin saja hubgungan kalian berdua akan membaik.. Aku yakin, Sasori akan memaafkan perbuatanmu. Kau juga tahu sendiri.. Sasori sangat menyayangimu sejak kecil.. Dan juga,itu berarti bahwa kau masih menganggap Sasori sebagai kakamu,bukan?"

Sakura terdiam, ia mencerna kata-kata Kakashi. Sekilas,ia teringat pada kalimat yang Naruto ucapkan.. Serupa dengan ucapan Kakashi malam ini

"Ta..Tapi, Sasori sangat membenciku kali ini.. Aku tak yakin ia akan―"

"Kau tahu? Aku yakin,Sasori akan memaafkanmu.. Kenapa? Karena,kau adiknya, ia sangat menyayangimu.. Dan ia.. Selalu melindungimu sejak dulu.. Tak peduli nyawanya melayang saat itu juga.. Sejak dulu.. " Sakura tertegun akan ucapan Kakashi.. Tapi satu hal yang membuat ia bingung..

'Darimana Kakashi tahu kalau Sasori akan melakukan apapun untukku,walaupun nyawanya akan melayang saat itu juga? Sejak dulu bagaimana? Apakah pernah terjadi sesuatu yang mengakibatkan Sasori sekarat karena menolongku? Apakah Sasori selalu membantuku? Baiklah,aku mengaku Sasori selalu menolongku,tapi.. Aku tak ingat pernah diselamatkan olehnya sampai melibatkan nyawanya'

SRET!

Mata Sakura membelalak, sekilas ia teringat wajah Sasori yang masih lumayan kecil sedang berteriak. Sebuah potongan ingatan masa kecil muncul hanya selewat dalam pikirannya

"Sakura?" Kakashi menyadarkan Sakura dari lamunannya "Ada apa?"

"A.. A-Ahahaha Kakashi-nii.. Tak apa.. Ah, sepertinya sudah malam.. Aku capek, kelihatannya aku sudah agak mengantuk.. Aku ingin tidur.. Ah..Iya, aku harus meminta maaf pada Kaa-san dulu.." Sakura baru saja akan mengusir Nii-channya dengan tindakan yang lembut, dan akan menarik selimutnya.. Tapi ia mengurungkan niatnya begitu ia mengingat bahwa ia belum menceritakan apapun pada Kaa-sannya,ataupun meminta maaf pada Kaa-san nya.

"Baiklah, setelah minta maaf pada Kaa-san, jangan lupa siapkan pelajaran untuk besok dan segeralah pergi tidur,Sakura.." Ucap Kakashi dengan senyum "Ah, iya.. Walaupun tingkat siscon Sasori memang sudah melebihi batas manusia normal, aku yakin ia memaafkanmu walaupun entah dengan cara seheboh apa ia akan memelukmu.. Aku yakin kau bisa mengatasi semuanya,Sakura..Jangan lupa"

"Baiklah,Kakashi-nii.."

•

•

•

Sakura memberanikan diri bertemu ibunya dan menceritakan semuanya pada ibunya.. Sang ibu hanya mendengarkan anaknye bercerita dengan serius.. Tapi tentu saja Sakura tidak menceritakan bahwa ia membenci Sasori dan ia berusaha untuk menjauhi sosok kakaknya selama ini.. Jika Kaa-san tahu, Sakura yakin pasti ibunya akan bertambah kecewa pada Sakura

"Begitulah,Kaa-san.. Sakura minta maaf karena telah membuat bekal yang Kaa-san buat dengan susah payah menjadi hancur berantakan.. Sakura sangat menyesal,Kaa-san.. Sakura berjanji tak akan melakukan hal itu lagi.. Sakura.. Sakura.." Air mata mengalir di pipi Sakura. Sakura menghapusnya dengan tangannya

"Tak apa,Sakura.. Kaa-san tahu,kok kalau Sakura tidak sengaja melakukannya.. Ibu mengerti.. Kau tak usah menangis, yang penting kau sudah menyadari kesalahanmu dan meminta maaf pada orang yang kau maksud.. Sebaiknya kau juga minta maaf pada Sasori.."

Sakura hanya terdiam mendengarkan kata-kata yang diberikan Akako

"Sakura.. Orang yang hebat itu adalah orang yang dapat mengakui kesalahannya dan berani meminta maaf untuk kesalahannya. Orang yang seperti itu patut dihormati dan diberi acungan jempol.." Akako berusaha menghibur Sakura.. Ucapan Akako bukan hanya kata-kata semata yang asal ia ucapkan.. Tapi, hal itu memang benar,dan Akako bukanlah orang yang suka berbicara bohong.

Akako mengelus kepala anaknya dengan sangat lembut dan penuh kasih sayang.. Sakura pun memeluk sang ibu dengan rasa kasih sayang yang sama. Akako pun membalas pelukan anaknya itu.. Untuk ukuran seorang wanita, Akako merupakan tipe yang cenderung lebih cuek.. Yah, itu aku sudah mengatakannya. Tapi,untuk ukuran seorang ibu, Akako adalah seorang ibu terbaik yang dapat menenangkan hati anaknya. Ibu yang sangat menyayangi dan disayangi oleh seluruh anggota keluarga..Ibu yang dapat dipercaya,dan seorang ibu yang penuh cinta..

Kakashi hanya tersenyum hangat melihat ibu dan adik perempuannya itu dari kejauhan. Ya, ia melihat dari lantai dua..

Sementara itu, Sakumo baru saja pulang dari kantor. Ia heran,ia mengucapkan tadaima tetapi tak ada seorang pun yang menjawabnya. Penasaran,ia memasuki rumahnya lebih dalam lagi hingga ia melihat ruang keluarga di rumahnya. Adegan pelukan antara anak dan istrinya, ia melihat keduanya saling menangis terharu.

'Apa yang kulewatkan?' Pikirnya sambil tersenyum

Sakumo mendekati sang istri dan anak perempuan satu-satunya itu dan ikut bercengkrama bersama-sama..

•

•

•

"Ohayou, Naruto!" Sapanya dengan wajah yang tidak kalah cerianya dengan matahari berwajah bayi yang selalu tertawa yang ada di serial teletubbies. Sakura baru saja memasuki kelasnya, ia melihat sosok Naruto yang tengah duduk terdiam di bangkunya.

"Ah.. Sakura-chan.. Kau terlihat ceria hari ini... Apakah masalah kemarin sudah selesai?" Tanyanya dengan cengiran khasnya

Sakura menggeleng pelan sembari memperlihatkan senyuman pahit.

"Belum semuanya sih, tapi aku sudah meminta maaf pada Kaa-san, dan kakak pertamaku membantuku dengan cara menyemangatiku.." Jawabnya sambil tersenyum. Tapi kemudian senyuman itu berubah menjadi ekspresi sedih Tapi aku belum melihat Sasori dari kemarin.. Walaupun dirumah sekalipun, aku sama sekali tak melihat keberadaannya dirumah.. Apakah dia benar-benar membenciku?"

"Sudahlah, tak usah khawatir.. Aku yakin ia takkan membencimu.. Percayalah padaku, Sakura.." Sakura menem=puk bahu Sakura

"Terimakasih, Naru―" Belum sempat Sakura menyelesaikan kalimatnya, teman sekelasnya memanggilnya

"Hatake-san! Ketua OSIS memanggilmu!"

"Eh? Gaara-senpai?" Sakura menghampiri Gaara yang berdiri didepan pintu kelasnya sambil sesekali melirik ke arah Naruto yang juga tengah menatapnya

"Sakura, bisa bicara diluar saja? Ada aura menyebalkan di kelasmu.." Ujarnya ketus

"Ah? Eh.. Baiklah.." Gaara pun melangkah pergi, diikuti dengan langkah kaki Sakura yang mengikutinya dari belakang. Mereka berhenti disebuah tangga yang kelihatannya jarang dilewati banyak orang

"Senpai.. Mau bicara apa?" Tanya Sakura penasaran.. Jika pertanyaannya tidak penting, ia pikir senpainya itu tak perlu membawanya ke tempat yang jarang orang seperti ini, meskipun masih di area sekolah. Gaara masih tidak menatap Sakura, ia membelakangi Sakura

"Sakura.."

"Ya?"  
"Apakah.. Kau percaya cinta pada pandangan pertama?"

Pertanyaan Gaara yang seperti itu membuat Sakura sedikit terkejut dengan mulut yang sedikit terbuka

"Hah..?"

"Apakah kau percaya pada cinta pada pandangan pertama?" Gaara menanyakan itu sekali lagi. Dikiranya suaranya terlalu kecil hingga Sakura tak dapat mendengarnya

"Y-Ya.. Mungkin?" Sakura menjawabnya dengan sedikit ragu. Bagaimana tidak? Pacaran saja ia dilarang oleh Sasori.. Ia tertarik dengan lelaki sedikit saja,lelaki itu sudah masuk daftar blacklist Sasori..

Gaara membalikkan tubuhnya ke arah Sakura, Sakura sedikit etrsentak ketika Gaara berjalan perlahan menghampirinya

"Sakura.. Bagaimana menurutmu.. Tentang hal itu?" Tanyaya dengan raut wajah yang tetap straight seperti biasa

"Se-Seperti apa? Ah.. Emm.. Romantis,mungkin?" Sakura menggaruk kepala belakangnya yang sama sekali tidak gatal. Sungguh, ia bingung harus menjawab apa.. Pengalaman cintanya benar-benar berniliai nol besar..

"Begitukah? Baguslah.. Kau tahu, aku mengalami hal itu sekarang" Gaara menyunggingkan senyuman tipisnya.. Sedikit membuat Sakura terdiam karena ketampanannya

"Eh.. Benarkah? Bagus sekali senpai.." Sakura menjawab dengan tawa kecil,walaupun ia sendiri tak tahu untuk apa ia tertawa

"Tapi.. Sakura.."

"Ya?" Tiba-tiba, perasaan Sakura berubah menjadi sangat tidak mengenakkan.. Mendadak, ia teringat pada ucapan Naruto di bus.. Naruto pernah bertanya bagaimana jika Gaara menyukainya..

Tentu saja saat itu Sakura tak mengindahkan ucapan Naruto.. Tapi kali ini.. Berbeda.. Mau tak mau, Sakura menjadi kepikiran dan wajar kan jika ia sempat mengira bahwa ada orang yang menyukainya?

"Apakah kau keberatan.. Jika orang itu adalah kamu?" Gaara mengatakannya. Sakura masih belum bisa mencerna maksud dari ucapan Gaara

"Ah? Eh? Maksud senpai?"

"Aku menyukaimu, Sakura.."

-Tsuzuku-

Waaaiii~ Gaara nembak Sakura lebih dulu dari Naruto ya? Hahaha Yang lebih dewasa memang bergerak lebih cepat yaa*eh?-_- maksudnya?*Chapter 9 beres, lanjut ke chapter 10 enggaaa? Review ya,minasan, terima kasih ^^

With hamburger, Miu

Chuu~


	10. Chapter 10

**The Moon and The Sun**

**Naruto Fanfiction**

**Disclaimer : Naruto ****© Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : Naruto & Sakura**

**Genre(s) : Romance, Hurt/comfort, Family,Drama**

**Rate : T**

**Warning : OOC,AU,Siscon,Typo(s),gaje, nonsense, bosenin, bikin naik darah(maybe?)**

**Summary :**

**"Seumur hidup, hanya Kakashi-nii saja yang akan kupanggil Oniichan, Bakaniki! SELAMANYA! " Itu pernyataan sakura terhadap kakak keduanya― Sasori.,yang batas sisconnya sudah hampir melampaui batas normal. Hal itulah yang membuat Sakura agak berjaga jarak dengan kakaknya itu, gara-gara sikap sasori pula Sakura tak bisa mendapatkan kisah cinta yang berkesan sampai ia bertemu seseorang..**

***Jengjengjengjeeengg* Saatnya balas ripiuuu~ *versi doraemon***

**Princess NaruSaku : Waaah beneraan? Makasih banyak Princess NaruSaku-chan^^ Makasih atas review dan sudah baca fic Miu:D**

** .indohackz : Hehehe kasian gaara-nya dong:D naruto Cuma milik Miu *rebutdarisakura* *dihajarsakura***

**Rimadhani Hime : Kyaaa~ Satu kata yang indaaaah~ Terimakasih^^**

**Ucy-chan : Haaai ucy-chan~ Hahaha, jawabannya ada di chap ini^^ Iyanih u.u Kayaknya Naruto masih bingung mau pilih Saku atau Miu:3 *PLAK!* Iyaa u.u Miu sibuk siapin segala macem hal buat ikutin lomba di UPI Bandung selama seminggu^^ *cie Miu anak bandung cie* Hahaha siip**

**Aurora Borealix : Waah hahaha tak apa kok^^ Makasih ya udah sempetin review^^ Hemm.. Nanti pasti ada jawaban Sakura,tapi bukan di chap ini maupun chap depan^^ Siip lanjut ya~**

**Hehehee~ Yuk ah mulai ceritanya^^**

Chapter 10 : Confession

"A..Apa?" Mulut Sakura tak percaya dengan perkataan senpainya yang satu ini.. Ia tak habis pikir akan ucapan yang dikatakan senpainya barusan

"A..Aku.. Aku tidak begitu mengharapkan jawabanmu sekarang sih.." Gaara mengangkat kedua telapak tangannya

"Ah.. Eh.. Oh,begitu.." Sakura merasa sangat gugup. Bagaimana tidak? Ia baru saja mengenal senpainya itu beberapa hari, belum sampai seminggu berlalu―Yah, beberapa hari lagi memang genap seminggu sih.. Tapi tetap saja, bagaimana bisa senpainya ini yang baru dikenalnya sudah menyukainya?

Terlebih, saat senpainya itu baru saja bercerita bahwa ia mengalami cinta pada pandangan pertama..

Seingatnya, pertemuan pertamanya dengan Gaara itu cukup.. Err―memalukan, karena hari itu Sakura terus-terusan terjatuh. Maupun di hadapan Gaara, ataupun dihadapan orang lain

Sunyi..

Hening..

Tenang..

Sepi

Ya, aku tahu, tangga didaerah sini memang jarang dilewati orang. Tanpa suasanya _awkward_ yang diciptakan mereka pun, kawasan itu memang sudah sepi..

Suasana itu meliputi mereka berdya selama beberapa menit. Akhirnya, Gaara mengawali percakapan agar mencairkan suasana

"Yah.. Kuharap, pengungkapan perasaanku ini tidak membuatmu menjauhiku,Sakura.." Gaara menggaruk kepalanya sammbil menoleh kesamping dengan rona wajah yang memerah

Sakura merasa geli ketika melihat rona yang muncul di wajah senpainya itu.. Ia ingin tertawa, tapi rasanya 'enggak banget kan', menertawakan orang yang baru saja menyatakan perasaannya padamu? Hei,hei.. Menyatakan perasaan pada orang yang disukai itu butuh energi berlebih lho~

Apalagi Gaara terkenal sebagai orang yang paling banyak 'ditembak' cewek. Yah, salah satu faktornya adalah karena dia tampan.. Faktor lainnya adalah karena kekayaan dan jabatannya sebagai ketua OSIS.

Sementara Gaara? Belum pernah ada seorang pun yang mendengar ia menyatakan perasaannya pada seorang gadis.

Tapi rata-rata banyak gadis mendekatinya hanya karena hal materi. Bukan hati, maka dari itu Gaara muak dengan sikap gadis-gadis yang pernah menembaknya. _Pokerface_..

Sakura tersenyum,membuat pipi cowok yang memiliki tato 'ai' di dahi kirinya itu semakin memerah

"Tentu saja aku tak akan menjauhimu senpai.. Tapi.. Terima kasih atas perasaan senpai.."

Sakura menunda ucapannya yang berikutnya.." Tapi aku.."

Tap tap tap

Sakura mendengar suara langkah kaki seseorang yang berjalan menuju tangga yang menjadi lokasinya dan Gaara saat ini, ia memutuskan untuk tidak melanjutkan ucapannya. Takut terdengar orang lain. Bisa-bisa nama baik Gaara tercemar karenanya..

Sakura melirik sosok dua orang lelaki yang berjalan menuruni tangga dengan langkah yang begitu santai dan ringannya

Mata Sakura terbelalak. Begitu terkejutnya ia bahwa salah satu dari dua lelaki yang berjalan menuruni tangga itu merupakan Sasori

Sasori memang sempat melirik Sakura sesaat. Dan saat itu, sedikitnya Sakura ingin mendapatkan tanggapan yang sedikit berarti dari Sasori.

Tapi...

Tidak.. Sama sekali tidak. Sasori tetap melewatinya dengan tenang begitu saja. Sasori terus saja bicara pada temannya sambil sedikit tertawa kecil. Agaknya, Sakura merasa agak lega, Sasori bersikap normal pada teman-temannya. Setidaknya ia tahu, bahwa sikapnya pada Sasori kemarin tidak berdampak pada pergaulannya bersama temannya. Tapi..

Sedih juga.. Berat rasanya mengetahui saudara kandung yang bersekolah yang sama dengan kita dengan terang-terangan menjauhi kita seperti itu. Bahkan tak hanya di sekolah. Dirumah pun.. Sama..

Sakura menunduk. Meratapi nasibnya yang seperti itu

**-Sasori's POV-**

"Ooi, Sasori.. Ayo kita ke kantin,un!" Kulihat Deidara―Sahabat baruku itu sudah berdiri disebelah bangku yang kududuki. Aku hanya meliriknya sekilas. Aku kemudian merenggangkan tanganku. Pegal rasanya..

"Ah.. Aku malas. Kau sajalah.. Sepertinya sistem saraf tubuhku tidak kunjung mengirimkan sinyal untuk bergerak pada otakku. Buktinya tubuhku tidak bereaksi.."

Deidara menarik pelan lengan kananku yang tadinya sedang direnggangkan.

"Ayolah, Sasori.. Aku traktir kok.. Aku janji,un!" Tawaran Deidara terdengar kurang menarik bagiku.. Haaah, kalau saja ia bersedia mentraktirku Kare dengan katsu special diatasnya...

"Bagaimana jika kutambahkan kare dengan tambahan katsu spesial di atasnya?" Deidara menambah menu untuk menyogokku. Yah, sedikitnya aku agak terdorong..

'_Tapi.. Lebih bagus juga kalau dia membelikanku Ice cream Vanillaberry dengan potongan coklat di atasnya? Ice cream vanila ditambah dengan syrup strawberry dan juga ice cream strawberry-blueberry. Ditaburi dengan coklat yang rasanya.. Hemmm...' Pikirku_

"Bagaimana jika kutambahkan lagi dengan Ice cream VanillaBerry dengan potongan coklat diatasnya?" Tawar Deidara kembali

_L..Lho.. Tunggu dulu. Bagaimana ia bisa tahu apa yang kuinginkan?_

Biar aku tes.. Akan lebih baik jika ia mentraktirku cheese risotto with chicken sepulang sekolah..

"_Ah.. Kutambahkan lagi dengan cheese risotto with chicken nanti!"_

Wah.. Ia menebaknya dengan tepat. Apakah dia dapat membaca pikiran orang lain,eh? Atau memang.. Aku yang mudah ditebak?

"Kau mau sekotak nasi unagi bakar dengan nori dan salmon panggang pun tak apa..!"

_Ah,baiklah.. Ini bukan pesananku, tapi... Kelihatannya menu ini menggugah selera.._

Deidara terdiam. Sepertinya ia penasaran dengan jawaban yang akan kukeluarkan.

"Deal" Aku segera beranjak dari kursi dan beralan santai menuju pintu kelas

Sementara Deidara hanya terbengong dengan sikapku yang tiba-tiba

"Ada apa Dei? Aku sudah bilang Deal.. Jangan bilang bahwa kau akan membatalkan pesananku" Ujarku sambil menengok ke belakang. Ya, aku sudah berada di luar kelas,sementara Deidara masih terdiam di samping mejaku di ujung pojok kanan dari arah depan papan tulis.

"Sial kau.." Deidara segera berlari menghampiriku. Ia segera memitingku sambil sesekali menjitak kepalaku. Aku hanya meringis karena tingkahnya

Sepertinya ia agak cukup menyesal karena telah menawarkan bermacam makanan yang masih belum bisa dibilang murah ini.. Tapi, sepertinya ia tidak benar-benar menyesal. Malah terlihat seperti tidak keberatan. Yah, baiklah.. Setidaknya uang jajanku bisa ditabung dan sedikitnya bisa membantu Kaa-san dan Tou-san..

Ah,iya.. Sakura. Aku belum melihatnya lagi dari kemarin semenjak insiden(?) itu..

Sayup-sayup terdengar suara wanita dari ujung tangga yang akan kulewati.. Sepertinya suaranya terdengar.. _Some kind of..Familiar_?

"Tentu saja aku tak akan menjauhimu senpai.. Tapi.. Terima kasih atas perasaan senpai.."

_Aku bertaruh, pasti gadis itu sedang ditembak!_

"Tapi aku.."

Sudah kuduga!

Sedikitnya aku cukup penasaran. Cowok seperti apa sih yang menembak gadis itu? Dan kuharap itu bukanlah Sakura yang ditembak.. Aku juga cukup penasaraan, cewek seperti apa yang ditembak cowok itu? Cantikkah?

Aku membelkkan diri ke arah tangga untuk turun. Aku memutuskan untuk tidak menatap kedua orang yang kini terdiam itu. Tadinya si gadis masih berbicara dengan suara yang terdengar familiar di telingaku, tapi begitu aku dan Deidara berbelok untuk turun melewati tangga, si gadis mengurungkan niatnya untuk.. Yah, kupikir sih gadis itu―menolak lelaki itu..

Tapi, aku cukup penasaran.. Tak apalah jika aku melirik sedikit dari ujung mata. Sepertinya tak akan terlihat sih..

Akhirnya aku melirik kedua insan muda itu lewat ujung mataku. Betapa kagetnya aku. Ada siluet rambut pink. Tubuh sang gadis menutupi cahaya matahari dari jendela,sehingga aku hanya melihat siluet saja.

Samar-samar. Eh,bukan. Sekilas aku melihat rambut pink pendek terjuntai lembut di pundak sang gadis.

Jantungku agak berdetak. Aku curiga kalau gadis itu adalah Sakura. Ternyata orang itu tak tahu ia sia― Gyaa!

Waaah, Sasori.. Kau dan Sakura kan hubungannya(?) sedang merenggang. Kau tak berhak menanyakan hal dengan cara bicara yangjuga berbohong.. Tentunya

Lalu, aku melirik laki-laki didepannya.

'Hmm, rambut merah. Sama denganku' Pikir Sasori

Karena aku merasa tak ada urusan apapun, aku pun akhirnya melewati mereka―khususnya Sakura, dengan langkah yang cukup santai

Wangi cherry yang keluar dari tubuh Sakura saat melewatinya cukup membuatku sedikit.. Merindukannya

Deidara terus saja menanggapi ocehanku yang menurutnya menyebalkan itu sambil sesekali tertawa dengan keras.

'Saat aku tidak mengusilinya, apakah Sakura akan terlihat kesepian?' Aku tersenyum kecut, memikirkan dua kemungkinan yang keduanya bersifat fifty fifty. Ah, oke aku bohong. Maksudku 1:9 kemungkinan,dengan 9 sebagai Sakura yang tidak peduli akan kehadiranku

Setelah cukup jauh dari posisi Sakura, Deidara mulai membuka mulutnya untuk hal lain

"Ngg.. Sasori, itu adikmu kan? Kenapa tidak saling menyapa?" Tanya Seidara serius. Aku tidak menjawab. Entah sengaja tidak menjawab karena enggan menjawabnya atau.. Tidak bisa karena tidak sanggup..

"Ah!" Sesaat Deidara teringat sesuatu "Ja.. Jangan-jangan.. Jangan bilang kau masih..Dengan adikmu?"

Aku hanya mengangguk pelan. Deidara ternyata masih ingat akan ceritaku kemarin. Dia hanya menghela nafas

"Sampai kapan kau mau terus begini,Sasori?"

'Sampai.. Kapan,eh?' aku hanya tersenyum terhadap pertanyaan Deidara

-End of Sasori's POV-

•

•

•

Akhirnya, Sakura sama sekali tak mengatakan apapun pada Gaara setelah pengakuannya barusan. Setelah Sasori melewati dia, Sakura segera pergi dari tempat itu dengan langkah yang gontai. Sakura tak memerhatikan sekeliling,hingga ia..

BRUKK!

Sakura menabrak seseorang di depannya hingga ia dan orang itu etrjatuh. Sakura terlanjur malu hingga ia tak berani menatap wajah orang yang ditabraknya

"K..Kyaa!" Pekik Sakura kaget. "Ma.. Maakan aku, aku akan lebih berhati-hati!" Sakura beranjak dari tempat jatuhnya. Ia segera menunduk dalam-dalam dan segera beranjak pergi, Hingga saat ia hendak pergi, sebuah tangan menariknya, melarangnya untuk pergi

"Sa.. Sakura-chan? Ada apa?" Ternyata benar saja. Tak lain dan tak bukan, orang itu ialah Naruto

"Na.. Naruto?" Sakura menoleh ke arah Naruto. Tak ia sangka,yang ditabraknya kali ini ialah Naruto " Ma.. Maafkan aku!"

"Ah, tak apa.. Apa yang terjadi? Kau terlihat lesu.. Apakah ada masalah?"

'_Oh,kami-sama.. Terima kasih kau sudah membuat orang ini cukup peka hari ini' _pikir Sakura. Ia mendesah pelan, tangannya bergerak menuju belakang kepalanya. Ia menggaruknya pelan

"Tak ada masalah kok. Tenang saja. Kalaupun ada, aku pasti akan segera menyelesaikannya dengan baik" Sakura mencoba menjawab pertanyaan Naruto dengan wajah yang cukup santai dan tidak sedih.

Namun, Naruto yang_ kebetulan_ sedang peka itu dapat menyadari bahwa ekspresi itu hanya pura-pura.

"Sakura-chan.. Jangan berbohong padaku." Ucap Naruto pelan, Sakura terhenyak.

' _Bagaimana ia bisa tahu?!'_ Ampun deh,Saku.. Bukannya kau tadi bersyukur pada Kami-sama mu itu karena membuat Naruto cukup peka hari ini?

"A.. A-apa yang.. Aku.. Tidak.." Sakura menjawabnya terbata-bata. Jujur,ia bingung alasan apa yang harus dipakainya pada Naruto yang sedang peka.

"Katakan saja dengan jujur. Mungkin aku bisa membantumu. Percayalah.." Naruto tersenyum pada Sakura

Deg deg deg deg

Jantung Sakura berdebar tak karuan. Melihat wajah Naruto yang tersenyum seperti ini benar-benar membuat jantung Sakura senang sekaligus bingung. Bingung kenapa? Karena ia tak tahu mengapa ia seperti ini sekarang..

•

•

•

"Hoo, akhirnya dia mengatakannya juga padamu ya?" Inikah tanggapan Naruto? Ya.. Dingin ya? Kenapa coba? Ya, karena Naruto sudah tahu akan perasaan Gaara terhadap Sakura. Sebenarnya ia sedikit kaget, sepertinya Gaara bukan orang yang bisa menahan perasaannya.

Yah, siapa juga yang bisa menahan perasaannya yang selalu bergejolak ketika ia bertemu atau berbicara dengan gadis yang ia sukai? Jangankan berbicara! Melihat pun mungkin lama-lama tubuhnya akan meleleh karena suhu panas tubuhnya yang meningkat drastis jika proses pemanasan tubuh itu dilakukan terlalu lama. Yah, ini ngawur memang. Tapi.. Intinya memang benar kan? Yakuza sekalipun akan luluh di depan orang yang ia sukai..

"Hiiihhh, Naruto! Katanya mau membantuku, kok tanggapannya hanya itu saja?" Sakura mulai kesal*sedikit* karena tanggapan Naruto yang seadanya. Seakan hal itu tidak penting baginya.

Oke, mungkin bagi Naruto itu memang tidak penting,apalagi mengingat Sakura bukanlah siapa-siapanya selain sahabat. Tapi, keadaan ini memang penting bagi Sakura.

"Aku bingung mau menanggapi apa.. Perasaan Gaara padamu saja aku sudah tahu.. Tidak menarik.." Naruto menoleh ke arah jendela, ia memandangi orang-orang yang berlalu lalang disana dan mungkin pemandangannya juga..

"Ayolah, bantu aku.. Katamu kau akan membantuku. Makanya aku percaya padamu. Jika aku tahu tanggapanmu hanya begitu,lebih baik tidak usah cerita saja dari awal!" Sakura menggembungkan pipinya dan melipat kedua tangannya di dada.

Naruto melihat itu pun langsung tertawa

"Hahahaa,Sakura.. Kau ini berlebihan ah.." Naruto menyentuh salah satu pipi Sakura dengan jari telunjuk kanannya,sambil menunjukkan cengiran khasnya

BLUSH!

Wajah Sakura memerah seketika.

'Waa..?! Pipiku! Jarinya! Wajahnya! SENYUMNYAAAA! KAMI-SAMAA!' Sakura berteriak dalam hatinya

"Waah, pipimu enggak kempes.. Jangan-jangan kau itu sebenarnya gendut.." Naruto menyeringai lebar

PRAAKK!

Hati Sakura mencelos. Ia kira Naruto melakukan itu untuk menghiburnya.. Ternyata..

"NAAAAARUUUTOOO!" Sakura memberikan deathglare specialnya pada Naruto.

"Wah, ada apa? Kau tersinggung? Maaf,maaf.. Aku cuma bercanda.. Kukira jika aku melakukan itu,kau akan berhenti mengambek seperti anak kecil begitu.." Naruto melipat tangannya di meja dan memposisikan wajahnya tepat diatas tangannya itu dengan tubuh dan wajah yang menghadap Sakura

'_Ah.. Ternyata.. Benar,ya?'_ Pipi Sakura kembali bersemu merah

Sakura menggaruk pipinya,entah untuk apa. Yang jelas,Miu sendiri engga ngerti ada apa dengan Sakura *Alaah,Miu bohong*

"Sakura.. Wajahmu..." Naruto mendekati wajah Sakura secara perlahan

"E-Eh?! Na-Naruto..?" Sakura terkejut,Naruto tiba-tiba mendekati wajahnya seperti itu

"Wajahmu merah. Kau sakit?" Tanya Naruto sambil meletakkan punggung tangannya ke arah dahi porselen―ah,maaf.. Dahi Sakura yang ikut memerah karena pipinya melakukan reaksi pada seluruh wajah(?)

"Ti. Tidak.. Aku merasa baik-baik saja" Ujar Sakura dengan mata yang melirik kebawah. Ia tak bisa melihat Naruto dengan jarak sedekat ini..

"Atau...Jangan-jangan.." Naruto mencoba menerka-nerka

DEG!

'Ja.. Jangan-jangan Naruto menyadari bahwa wajahku merah karena sikapnya?!' Sakura bertanya dalam hatinya,ia sedikit menunggu jawaban Naruto.. Tetapi..

Tik

Tok

Tik

Tok

"Jangan-jangan wajahmu memerah karena bereaksi dengan jerawat merah di wajahmu?" Naruto mengucapkan hal itu dengan BEGITU POLOSNYA,hingga ia tak menyadari betapa bodohnya ia bicara begitu pada Sakura

"Hajar dia,Sakura!" Inner Sakura pun merasa kesal. Mengatakan bahwa Sakura memiliki jerawat,itu berarti sama saja dengan menyinggung dirinya juga bukan? Yah.. Setidaknya mereka sama-sama Sakura. Mengerti kan?

"NAAAARUUUTOOOO..." Sakura menggeram begitu marah ia tengah menyiapkan kepalan tangannya.

Naruto hanya meneguk ludah

GLEK!

"GYAAAAAAAAA!" Terjadilah acara kejar-kejaran antara Naruto dengan Sakura

Naruto kini tersudut ke arah luar jendela. Jendela itu terbuka,Sakura bisa saja melemparnya dari situ sekarang juga

"Sa..Sakura-chan, aku menyeraah~ maafkan aku! Kumohon, aku hanya.. ngg.. Ya! Bercanda! Bercanda!" Naruto mencari alasan agar ia selamat dari Sakura

Namun yang terjadi, Sakura malah mengetahui bahwa hal itu hanya alasan saja

"Jangan beralasan,NARUTO!" Ujarnya marah

"Waaa! Sudah,sudah, henti―" Ucapan Naruto seketika berhenti.

Kenapa? Karena ia telah dihajar Sakura sampai pingsan? Bukan!

Atau karena ia dilempar oleh Sakura keluar jendela? Sudah jelas Sakura takkan melakukan itu

Jadi apa?

"―kan..." Ucapan Naruto yang terhenti tadi hanya dilanjutkan dengan imbuhan saja..

Sakura heran,apa yang membuat Naruto yang sedari tadi berisik itu tiba-tiba terdiam. Padahal ia belum melakukan apapun padanya.

Penasaran,Sakura menunduk dan menoleh ke wajah Naruto

"Na..Naruto?"

Dilihatnya mata Naruto terbelalak, sinar matanya menunjukkan kesedihan dan kekecewaan. Mulutnya sedikit etrbuka. Jelas sekali kalau Naruto sednag.. Bersedih,sepertinya?

Sakura pun menoleh ke arah yang Naruto lihat tadi. Tapi, sekarang disana tidak ada siapapun. Adapun tanaman saja. Tak mungkin 'seorang Naruto' terkesima melihat tanaman yang biasa saja(?) itu hingga mulutnya terbuka

"Ke.. Kenapa..?!" Naruto mengepalkan tangannya erat-erat, giginya bergemelutuk, raut wajahnya yang ceria itu hilang dalam sekejap..

"Naruto..?"

**-Tsuzuku-**

**Waaaiii,readers, maaf Miu lamaa banget updatenya.. Miu sibuk akhir-akhir ini..Tapi akan Miu usahakan untuk selalu update ya^^ Jadi,makanya para readers tungguin fic Miu update ya~ Miu akan berusaha membuat fic pertama Miu ini disukai readers.. Walaupun pasti ada yang engga sreg sama pairingnya atau jalan ceritanya,maybe? Saran atau komentar,atau kritik boleh. Boleh flame asal membangun.. Jangan asal flame ya^^ Review yuk ah~**


	11. Chapter 11

**The Moon and The Sun**

**Naruto Fanfiction**

**Disclaimer : Naruto ****© Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : Naruto & Sakura**

**Genre(s) : Romance, Hurt/comfort, Family,Drama**

**Rate : T**

**Warning : OOC,AU,Siscon,Typo(s),gaje, nonsense, bosenin, bikin naik darah(maybe?)**

**Summary :**

**"Seumur hidup, hanya Kakashi-nii saja yang akan kupanggil Oniichan, Bakaniki! SELAMANYA! " Itu pernyataan sakura terhadap kakak keduanya― Sasori.,yang batas sisconnya sudah hampir melampaui batas normal. Hal itulah yang membuat Sakura agak berjaga jarak dengan kakaknya itu, gara-gara sikap sasori pula Sakura tak bisa mendapatkan kisah cinta yang berkesan sampai ia bertemu seseorang..**

**Balas review dulu ya ^o^)/**

** .indohackz : Liat apa cobaaa~ Wah,penasaran ya^^ Siip ini update nih**

**Princess NaruSaku : Iyaaa makasih udah mantengin fic Miu buat update^^ Kenapa yaa~ Iyaa ini nih udah ada penampakan chap 11**

**Aurora Borealix : Hemm ada apa ya^^ Siip Aurora-chan~ Ininih sudah chap11**

**Guest (1) : Semoga ide Miu engga habis buat tiap chap ya biar rada panjang cerita perchapternya^^**

**Guest (2) : ya, ceritanya bakalan banyak ko seiring waktu juga^^**

**Guest ((3) : Hahaha iya~**

**Guest (4) : Iyaa, Naruto semangat buat dapetin Sakura kok *seems* tapi kayanya lebih semangat buat dapetin Miu:3**

**Soputan : Hahaha iya sip udah update nih~**

**Seiko 'Rye' Heiiran : Iyanih kyahaha~! Bener! Sakura hanya buat Naruto. Dan Naruto just for Sakura! Tapi hati Naruto Cuma untuk Miu:3 Waah, sebegitu ngegantungnya kah^^ Iyaa, ini udah lanjut ko, makasih udah mantengin fic miu^^ Wah, makasih atas sekilas infonya berguna sekali untuk Miu^^ Miu tunggu saranmu yang selanjutnya~ Hahaha, mungkin lebih tua mungkin engga atau mungkin sebaya lho~ Terimakasih Rye-chan!**

**Lanjut Chap 11 ya~ Enjoy,Minna^^**

•

•

•

Chapter 11 : 

"Na..Naruto?"Sakura menepuk pundak kanan Naruto pelan.

Naruto tersentak . Ia segera menepis tangan Sakura yang bertengger di bahunya. Sementara Sakura hanya terdiam dengan tangan yang masih terangkat karena ditepis Naruto.

"A.. Ma.. Maaf,Sakura-chan.. Aku.."

"Hei kau,bakaaa! Apa maksudmu?! Beraninya menepis lengan suci nona Sakura ini! Tadi tertawa, lalu diam,lalu marah,lalu sedih! Setelah ini apa lagi? Dasar labil!" Sakura membentak Naruto. Siapa tahu Naruto bisa kembali ceria seperti saat ia belum melihat keluar jendela―yang entah melihat apa.

Naruto menatap Sakura kaget. Kemudian ia menunduk dan memalingkan wajahnya ke arah kanan. Ia tak menatap Sakura

"Ma.. Maaf,Sakura-chan.."

Sakura yang tadinya memasang wajah marah, kini raut wajahnya melembut. Sakura menghela nafas,alisnya sedikit terangkat. Jelas sekali kalau Sakura terlihat khawatir dengan keadaan Naruto yang berubah secara tiba-tiba seperti itu

"Naruto.. Apa yang terjadi? Apakah kau punya masalah? Kalau iya, ceritakan padaku,Naruto.." Sakura menatap Naruto yang masih tertunduk

"Aku tak apa.. Bukan masalah besar,Sakura-chan. Terima kasih" Naruto hanya membalas ucapan Sakura dengan senyum tipis, tetapi masih dalam keadaan menunduk

Raut wajah Sakura berubah, matanya sedikit berkaca-kaca. Lalu, Sakura pun ikut menundukkan wajahnya seperti Naruto

"Tak apa.. Jika kau tak mau menceritakannya padaku.. Tapi... Tapi.." Naruto mengangkat wajahnya, penasaran dengan ucapan yang akan dikatakan oleh Sakura

"Tapi.. Selama ini.. Selama ini.. Kau selalu membantuku disaat aku susah. Dimanapun aku membutuhkanmu kau selalu ada! Maupun aku sedang senang ataupun sedih, kau selalu ada untukku! Tapi.. Kenapa.. Disaat kau yang merasakan kesedihan, kau bahkan tidak mau membaginya padaku?! Mungkin.. Jika kau menceritakan hal yang membuatmu susah., aku bisa membantumu! Karena kau juga, aku bisa melewati hidupku dengan senang! Karena.. Senyumanmu juga.. Tawamu juga.. Wajahmu yang selalu memancarkan kebahagiaan.. Tidakkah kau sadar, bahwa selama ini kau sudah menjadi penyemangat hidupku?!"

Sakura kini mengangkat wajahnya yang berlinang air mata. Air mata terus mengalir sedikit demi sedikit menuruni pipinya. Naruto hanya teertegun melihat keadaan sahabatnya yang satu itu.

"Aku juga.. Aku juga ingin membantumu.. Aku ingin menjadi penyemangat hidupmu juga.. Aku tak ingin membuatmu sedih.. Aku tak suka kau berwajah begitu! Aku ingin kau membai seluruh perasaan yang kau rasakan! Baik itu di kala susah maupun senang.. Aku.. Aku pasti akan selalu membantumu! Kalau aku tidak berbuat begitu.. Apa artinya sahabat di matamu?! Apa artinya aku memiliki sahabat yang selalu membantuku jika aku sendiri tak perenah membantu sahabatku itu?!"

Sakura terisak kecil. Telapak tangannya segera menutupi wajahnya. Air matanya terus mengalir perlahan. Sementara itu, Naruto hanya menatap Sakura dengan pandangan yang tak bisa diungkapkan..

Naruto menyunggingkan senyumannya. Senyuman yang biasanya. Senyuman yang selalu membuat Sakura tersenyum. Senyuman yang membuat Sakura selalu nyaman disisinya. Entah sadar atau tidak, Naruto memeluk Sakura dengan erat, membuat orang yang dipeluknya itu terkejut,dan tangisannya segera berhenti.

"Terima kasih,Sakura.. Aku.. Aku bersyukur memiliki sahabat sepertimu.. Bukannya aku tak ingin menceritakan masalahku padamu. Tapi.. Aku hanya ingin melupakan hal itu.. Kenangan buruk yang pernah kurasakan.. Yah.. Itu salah satunya. Mungkin aku akan menceritakannya nanti.. Kurasa.. ini bukan saatnya" Naruto mengelus rambut Sakura perlahan

"Nanti itu.. Kapan? Aku yakin itu pasti membutuhkan waktu yang lama.." Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya, Naruto hanya tertawa

"Tidak akan.. Kurasa?"

"Tuh,kan! Kau bilang kurasa! Berarti bisa saja lama,kan? Uuh, kau menyebalkan Naruto"

"Hahaha, itu tidak penting... Yang penting.. Terima kasih karena kau sudah menghiburku tadi.. Kau mengembalikan semangatku.." Naruto pun melepaskan pelukannya dari Sakura, ia pun menatap wajah Sakura dengan tatapan yang.. Hemm, mungkin.. Readers bisa membayangkannya sendiri.. Kau tahu? Tatapan yang sangaaat hangat..

"Terima kasih.. Sakura" Senyuman Naruto ikut menghiasi wajah berseri-seri yang ditunggu-tunggu oleh Sakura sejak tadi.. Tentu saja dengan tatapan yang hangat itu.. Sakura merasakan pipinya sangat panas.. Mata _emerald_nya terlihat berbinar-binar melihat Naruto yang 'seperti ini'

"Ah, benar juga.." Naruto memasang wajah seperti orang yang baru saja mengingat sesuatu

"Eh? A.. Apa?" Sakura ternyata ikut berkepo ria karena Naruto

"Kau.. Ucapanmu tadi, serasa sedang menembakku saja,Sakura-chan! Tehehehe" Naruto menyeringai dengan memperlihatkan barisan giginya, Sakura yang mendengar itu hanya blushing dengan mulut yang terbuka agak lebar.

"A..Apa?! Ti-Tidak! Bukan seperti itu,bakaaa!"

"Ah.. Kau benar juga.. Bukan menembak.. Tapi.. Me-la-mar.. Kurasa itu lebih tepat" Naruto kembali menunjukkan seringainya

"Ka..Kaaaau..." Sakura menyiapkan kepalan tangannya

"NARUTO BAKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Terdengar suara teriakan Sakura menlengking ke seluruh penjuru sekolah

•

•

•

-Sakura POV-

"Naruto menyebalkan! Dia.. jahat! Bisa-bisanya berkata seperti itu!" Aku menghentakkan kakiku menuju tangga menuju atap sekolah. Aku kesal dengan Naruto..

Bagaimana tidak?! Ucapan 'semangat' yang barusan kuberikan untuk Naruto itu, dengan seenaknya Naruto men_judge_ ucapan itu sebagai 'lamaran'! Benar-benar tak tahu terima kasih!

Aku pun segera berbelok menuju tangga yang berada disebelahku, terpisah dengan sebuah dinding..

BRUK!

"Kyaa!"

"A.. Ah.. I-Ittai.." Aku meringis . Kami-sama.. Kenapa sih, aku begitu ceroboh? Sudah berapa kali aku jatuh sejak baru masuk SMA? Cih.. Menyebalkan.

Oke,Sakura.. Hentikan omelanmu itu.. Bukannya lebih baik kau minta maaf dengan orang yang kau tabrak?

Aku terkejut begitu melihat sosok wanita cantik yang tak pernah kutemui di lingkungan sekolah itu menjadi korban tabrakanku untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"A.. Ah! Go-Gomennasai.. Apakah sakit? Kau bisa berdiri?" Aku segera berdiri dan mengulurkan telapak tanganku pada wanita cantik itu. Wajah wanita cantik berambut coklat pendek itu mendongak. Ia segera tersenyum dan menerima uluran tanganku.

'_Wa-Waah.. Tangannya lembut sekali..' Demi Kami-sama diatas sana! Tangannya lembut sekali! Dia pakai sabun jenis apa sih?'_

"Maaf,ya.. Aku menabrakmu.." Ujarnya tiba-tiba.

"Ah.. Tidak.. Aku yang salah, maaf sudah menabrakmu barusan.. Kau tak apa-apa?" Aku heran, jelas-jelas aku yang menabraknya.. Tetapi kenapa malah ia yang meminta maaf? Huh, tandanya wanita ini benar-benar gadis yang baik hati..

"Ini,silakan pakai.." Wanita berambut coklat itu menawarkan sapu tangannya yang berwarna biru sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Eh? Ti-Tidak perlu.. Bukankah seharusnya kau yang memakainya? Aku sih, tidak masalah.." Aku menolak sapu tangannya dengan sopan.. Yah, sebisa mungkin sopan. Wanita ini terlalu baik,menolak sapu tangannya pun aku tdak tega

"Tapi kau memakai seragam.. Lihat, bajumu kotor begitu. Pakailah, aku tak ingin melihatmu dimarahi oleh gurumu.." Ia kembali menawarkan sapu tangannya padaku..

Demi Kami-sama diatas sana.. Ia mengingatkanku pada Kaa-san. Sifatnya yang lembut, tutur kata yang halus.. Ah, kalau mengingat ia mirip dengan Kaa-san,aku jadi tidak ingin menolaknya.. Aku berpikir bahwa jika aku menolak tawaran wanita ini, aku merasa sudah mengecewakan hati Kaa-san.

"E-Ehm, baiklah.. Te-Terimakasih, anu.." Aku ingin berterimakasih, namun aku tidak tahu nama wanita ini.. Aku baru saja ingin membuka mulutku untuk m enanyakan namanya, ia sudah menginterupsinya dengan sebuah ucapan yang halus

"Ah, gomennasai.. Aku ada perlu di ruang guru.. Tapi,aku tersesat.. Bisa kau memberitahukan jalannya untukku?" Ia menyunggingkan senyum tipis

"A-Ah, iya.. Dari sini, kau hanya tinggal menuruni tangga lalu belok kiri. Lurus sedikit, kau akan menemukan ruangan yang memiliki pintu besar.. Yah, papan tulisan ruang gurunya dirusak olehh kakak kelas dua kemarin, jadi sekarang sedang diperbaiki.." Aku menunjukkan jalannya dengan menggunakan ujung ibu jari tangan kananku

" Ah, begitu.. Pantas saja. Terima kasih ya, aku sedang terburu-buru.. Maaf tak bisa berbicara lebih lama.. Permisi." Ia menunggingkan senyum tipis yang cukup etrlihat manis sambil ,elambaikan tangannya padaku.. Aku hanya tersenyum sambil membalas lambaian tangannya, sampai aku teringat sesuatu

"Ah! Aku lupa menanyakan namanya!" Aku menepuk jidatku.. Kalau begini, bagaimana caranya aku bisa membalaskan rasa terimakasihku padanya?

'_Eh, tunggu.. Apakah dia murid baru? Waahnya memang terlihat masih muda, tapi.. Sepertinya dia seumuran dengan Kakashi-nii deh.. Ah, sudahlah.. Aku yakin pasti akan bertemu lagi'_

-End of Sakura POV-

•

•

•

"Sakura.."

"Eh? Gaara-senpai!" Sakura membalikkan tubuhnya ke arah belakang. Ia mendapati Gaara yang sedang berjalan santai ke arahnya sambil tersenyum "Ada apa,senpai?"

"Ah.. Anu, kalau tidak keberatan, maukah kau menemaniku makan siang hari ini? Tentu saja aku akan mentraktirmu jika kau mau.."

Sakura melipat tangannya, terlihat sedang berpikir.

"Hmm... Omellete keju panggang dengan sepiring aykiniku?" Sakura mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Gaara

"Baiklah, _as your wish, my princess_.." Gaara menarik tangan Sakura perlahan, membawanya pergi dari tempat itu menuju kantin sekolah

"Se-Senpai! Hentikan memanggilku dengan sebutan princess! Dan.. Lepaskan tanganku.. Se-Semua orang melihat kita dengan pandangan yang aneh!" Sakura bergidik begitu melihat tatapan orang-orang disekitar mereka.. Ada yang melihat dengan tatapan iri, dengan tatapan heran, juga dengan tatapan sinis.. Tatapan sinis itu dominan diperlihatkan olejh kakak kelas yang sudah mengincar Gaara sejak lama..

"Hmm? Aku tidak peduli.. Kalau ada orang yang berani mengusik orang yang.. Emm.. Bagaimana ya aku mengatakannya.." Gaara berhenti dari langkahnya,Sakura pun ikut berhenti. Gaara terlihat mengambil nafas dalam-dalam. Seakan kata-kata yang akan ia keluarkan begitu sulit sekali diutarakan―Yah,meskipun ia sudah mengutarakan perasaannya pada Sakura.  
"Yah.. I-Intinya, kalau ada yang berani mengusik... Gadis yang.. Ku..Kusukai... Aku tidak akan tinggal diam.. Aku akan membalas orang yang berani mengusikmu!"

Gaara kembali mengambil langkah, meninggalkan Sakura yang etrdiam di tempat karena ucapan Gaara yang mengagetkannya, walaupun―mungkin, ucapan yang lebih frontal pernah Gaara ucapkan sebelumnya.. Tetap saja, jantungnya berdetak kencang..

'Gaara..Senpai..' Sakura sedikit etrsenyum karena ucapan senpainya tadi. Lalu ia berlari kecil menyusul Gaara.

"Senpai, tunggu! Jangan bilang kau tidak jadi mentraktirku!"

-End of Sakura POV-

•

•

•

-Sasori POV-

"Senpai, tunggu! Jangan bilang kau tidak jadi mentraktirku!"

'_Itu kan.. Suara Sakura?'_ Aku segera mempercepat langkahku dan melihat sosok gadis berambut merah muda sedang mengejar seseorang

'_Sakura.. Sedang mengejar siapa?'_ Aku memperluas penglihatanku, lalu tertangkaplah sosok lelaki yang memiliki warna rambut yang serupa denganku.. Kelihatannya, orang itu tidak asing..

Tunggu! Itu bukannya Sabaku Gaara? Ketua OSIS itu? Apa yang ia lakukan bersama Sakura? Apakah ia sedang berusaha 'ngemodus' ke Sakura? Aku tidak akan membiarkannya!

Aku mengambil langkah kecil. Aku berusaha agar suara langkah kakiku tidak terdengar oleh Sakura maupun Ketua OSIS sialan itu..

Tapi, sepertinya Ketua OSIS itu cukup peka.. Ia memiliki insting(?) yang baik.. Ia sepertinya merasa bahwa ada seseorang yang mengikutinya, jadi ia segera melihat ke arah belakang..

Dengan segera, aku pura-pura akan memanggil temanku. Aku memanggil orang yang kebetulan ada didepan mataku.

"Hai! Kau mau ke kantin? Ayo kita makan siang bersama!" Aku menepuk pundak orang itu. Orang itu memang cowok.. Berambut blonde, matanya blue shappire,terdapat masing-masing tiga guratan tipis di pipinya.

Raut wajah orang yang kusapa tadi itu terlihat cukup kaget. Tapi, yang membuatku heran adalah.. Orang itu pun bersikap sepertiku.. Bersikap layaknya teman baik yang sudah saling mengenal

"Oh, rupanya kau! Kukira siapa.. Ya! Aku akan memesan Chicken Katsu Ramen super pedas porsi jumbo dengan tambahan bawang goreng dan daging bakar! Mau ikut?"

'_Lho.. Aneh.. Ia menawariku makan siang? Tunggu.. Aku dan orang ini tak saling mengenal kan? Ah, dasinya berwarna hijau.. Ia kelas satu? Seumur dengan Sakura ya..'_

"Y-ya! Tentu saja aku ikut! Bukankah tadi aku yang mengajakmu ke kantin lebih dahulu?" Aku menjawabnya senatural mungkin.. Padahal kita TIDAK SALING MENGENAL SAMA SEKALI. Oke, itu aneh..

"Ah, benar juga.. Hehehehe" Ia menggaruk kepalanya pelan. Yah, aku tak menghiraukannya.. Aku melirik ke arah Gaara dan Sakura, Mereka sudah berada di kantin, sepertinya Gaara sudah tidak curiiga lagi ada yang mengikutinya seperti ini..

Aku berterima kasih pada orang ini.. Lho?

Orang didepanku itu ternyata sedang melihat ke arah kantin juga.. Entah sedang melihat apa

"Ah.. Maaf sudah melibatkanmu, hehehe.. Aku sedang menghindari temanku yang sepertinya curiga padaku" Aku memulai percakapan pada orang berambut blonde tadi.. Ia hanya menyengir padaku

"Ah, tak apa.. Aku juga sedang menghindari dari pandangan orang yang kukenal.. Makanya aku menangapi ucapanmu barusan hehe"

Ah, begitu.. Ternyata aku dan orang ini mengalami hal yang serupa.. Mungkin kita bisa jadi teman baik,eh? Oke,itu ngawur..

"Ah, oke.. Aku ke kantin dulu ya.. Aku ingin memesan makanan yang tadi kusebutkan.."

Ah, ternyata dia memang berniat untuk makan siang..

"Ah, baiklah.. Aku juga akan ke kantin.."

-End of Sasori POV-

•

•

•

-Naruto POV-

'_Ga.. Gawat.. Padahal tadi aku Cuma bercanda.. Apakah Sakura-chan benar-benar marah padaku? Sudah 5 menit yang lalu ia meninggalkan kelas.. Apakah ia benar-benar.. Ah, sudahlah. Lebih baik aku mencarinya!'_

Aku terus berlari, terus dan terus berlari.. Aku memang berniat mencari Sakura.. Tapi pikiranku tertuju pada orang yang kulihat dari jendela tadi..

_Kenapa.. Orang itu datang lagi? Kenapa orang itu selalu saja mengusik ketenangan hidup yang sudah kudapatkan dengan susah payah.. Kenapa orang itu.. Selalu saja.. Aku muak.._

_Aku kecewa padanya.. Setelah semua yang ia lakukan padaku, kenapa ia masih berani menunjukkan wajahnya didepanku. Yah, aku mengaku orang itu pasti belum tahu aku bersekolah disini.. Tapi jika ia sengaja berada di sini karena AKU yang bersekolah disini?! Aku muak.._

_Tapi.. Dia.. Aku tak bisa.. Membencinya.. _

_Apalagi jika aku melihat matanya.. Wajahnya pun.. Sekilas.. Mirip dengan.._

Aku mengacak rambutku kasar.. Bisa-bisanya aku menyamakan orang seperti itu dengannya! Demi Kami-sama, aku menyesali pikiran yang sempat ada didalam pikiranku itu..

Aku melihat ke arah depan, ada sosok gaids cantik berambut merah muda tepat berada diddepanku

"Sa... Saku.." Belum sempat aku memanggil namanya, ada suara seseorang yang membuatku 'agak' muak sedang berbicara dengan orang yang ingin kupanggil namanya itu..

, kalau ada yang berani mengusik... Gadis yang.. Ku..Kusukai... Aku tidak akan tinggal diam.. Aku akan membalas orang yang berani mengusikmu!"

'_Itu kan.. Gaara?'_

Terlihat Sakura sedang terdiam menatap Gaara yang sudah berjalan meninggalkannya. Namun.. Sekilas memang, aku melihat senyuman tipis muncul dari bibir Sakura

"Senpai, tunggu! Jangan bilang kau tidak jadi mentraktirku!"

_SHIT! Jadi Sakura sejak tadi bersama-sama dengan orang itu?_

Ah, oke... Aku tak berhak untuk merasa kesal.. Bagaimanapun, Sakura hanyalah sahabatku.. Tidak lebih..

Aku menundukkan wajahku, sampai ketika aku merasakan ada orang yang menepuk pundakku.

"Hai! Kau mau ke kantin? Ayo kita makan siang bersama!"

_Eh.. Siapa?_

Plis! Keanehan apa yang terjadi disekolah ini? Seseorang yang tidak kukenal tiba-tiba menyapaku dan bahkan menepuk pundakku layaknya teman dekat yang sudah lama mengenal

Aku melirik Sakura dan Gaara, terlihat Gaara sedang menatap ke arah sekitarku dengan memasang tampang curiga.. Sepertinya ia menyadari bahwa ada orang yang sedang membuntutinya.. Yah, aku tentunya..

Aku merasa, kedatangan orang yang secara notabene tak kukenal ini,membuatku bisa menghindar dari kecurigaan Gaara.. Tanpa pikir panjang, aku segera bertingkah layaknya teman yang sudah kenal.. Yah, seperti orang ini saja..

"Oh, rupanya kau! Kukira siapa.. Ya! Aku akan memesan Chicken Katsu Ramen super pedas porsi jumbo dengan tambahan bawang goreng dan daging bakar! Mau ikut?"

Oke, sepertinya orang yang menyapaku duluan itu malahh terheran-heran dengan sikapku.. Sepertinya ia tidak menyangka bahwa aku akan membalas sapaannya dengan cara yang cukup.. Err―Akrab,sepertinya?

Hei! Bukannya orang ini yang lebih dulu menyapaku?

Eh, tunggu.. Rasanya, wajah orang ini tak terlihat asing bagiku.. Sepertinya aku pernah melihatnya.. Atau bahkan berbicara dengannya? Rambut merahnya memang mengingatkanku pada Gaara, karena warnanya hampir serupa.. Eh, atau bisa dibilang persis sama?

"Y-ya! Tentu saja aku ikut! Bukankah tadi aku yang mengajakmu ke kantin lebih dahulu?"

Oke,ternyata orang itu membalas ucapanku 'LAGI'

Apakah dilihat dari pandangan orang lain, kami ini benar-benar teman dekat? Ah, dasinya berwarna merah.. Uh, itu artinya ia seangkatan dengan Gaara.. Uh, sudah berambut sama, ternyata tingkatan kelasnya dengan Gaara pun sama..

"Ah, benar juga.. Hehehehe" Aku membalasnya sedikit.. Emm.. Tidak acuh..Oke, dia sedikit membuat moodku menurun.. Walaupun penurunan moodku tidak sedrastis ketika melihat Gaara.

Aku melirik ke arah kantin. Apakah Gaara masih mencurigaiku membuntutinya? Oh,baguslah.. Sosok Sakura dan Gaara sudah berada di kantin.. Sepertinya Gaara sudah tidak mencurigaiku lagi..

"Ah.. Maaf sudah melibatkanmu, hehehe.. Aku sedang menghindari temanku yang sepertinya curiga padaku" Oke, orang itu meminta maaf duluan ternyata.. Wah, ia ternyata mengalami hal yang.. Bisa dibilang cukup serupa denganku..

"Ah, tak apa.. Aku juga sedang menghindari dari pandangan orang yang kukenal.. Makanya aku menangapi ucapanmu barusan hehe"

"Ah, oke.. Aku ke kantin dulu ya.. Aku ingin memesan makanan yang tadi kusebutkan.." Aku berusaha untuk tidak berurusan lagi dengan 'kakak kelas' ini.. Tapi..

"Ah, baiklah.. Aku juga akan ke kantin.." Sepertinya, Kami-sama tidak membiarkanku untuk tidak berurusan dengan orang―Ah, 'kakak kelas' ini maksudku..

-End of Naruto POV-

•

•

•

-Gaara POV-

'Astagaa! Apa yang sudah kuucapkan pada Sakura? Gadis yang kusukai?! Oke! kalimat ini memang baru sekali kuucapkan! Tapi.. Aku merasa bahwa aku menembaknya untuk yang kedua kalinya!' Aku berusaha menutupi rona wajah yang tiba-tiba bersemayam(?) di pipiku.. Aku ingin menjaga citra 'cool' yang kudapatkan.. Mungkin saja Sakura dapat menyukai sisi 'cool' yang selalu kuperlihatkan..

Tapi.. Jujur saja, aku tidak bisa menjadi sosok cool jika ada Naruto.. Emm siapa itu namanya, jika berada di dekat Sakura.. Sifatnya yang urakan seperti itu membuatku teringat pada sahabat kecilku di Sunagakure.. Secara fisik mereka memang tidak mirip, tetapi sifat mereka agak seenaknya dan.. Bagaimana aku harus mengatakannya? Hemm, keras kepala sepertinya.. Yah, hal itu memang mirip. Mirip dengan sahabatku yang telah tiada..

Yah, jujur.. Sahabatku yang seperti itu memang memberi pengaruh untukku. Bukan pengaruh negatif tentunya.. Malah memberikan pengaruh positif.. Aku jadi lebih ceria, dan menikmati hidupku.. Terima kasih untuknya.. Aku dapat meninggalkan sifatku yang terkesan suram.. Tapi aku tak menyangka, bahwa sahabat yang dapat merubahku itu meninggalkanku begitu cepat..

Makanya, begitu melihat Naruto, aku jadi.. Teringat masa kecil,disaat orang itu masih hidup..

Oke, hentikan flashback ini.. Aku pun meninggalkan Sakura dibelakang.

Tak lama kemudian, terdengar suara Sakura berteriak memanggil namaku..

"Senpai, tunggu! Jangan bilang kau tidak jadi mentraktirku!"

Aku menoleh ke arah Sakura, aku memasang senyum tipis

"Tentu saja aku akan mentraktirmu,Sakura.. Jangan khawatir.." Aku mengacak rambut Sakura perlahan

"Senpai, hentikan itu!"

•

•

•

**-Tsuzuku-**

**Okee,minasan! Maaf Miu makin lama update.. Tugas sekolah menumpuk ternyataa hihi^^ Maaf telah menunggu.. Emm, chapter 12nya lanjut enggak? :DD Maaf ya kalau Miu membuat para Readers kecewa sama keterlambatan updatenya Miu.. Now, review ya^^**

**With shinigami, Miu**


	12. Chapter 12

**The Moon and The Sun**

**Naruto Fanfiction**

**Disclaimer : Naruto ****© Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : Naruto & Sakura**

**Genre(s) : Romance, Hurt/comfort, Family,Drama**

**Rate : T**

**Warning : OOC,AU,Siscon,Typo(s),gaje, nonsense, bosenin, bikin naik darah(maybe?)**

**Summary :**

**"Seumur hidup, hanya Kakashi-nii saja yang akan kupanggil Oniichan, Bakaniki! SELAMANYA! " Itu pernyataan sakura terhadap kakak keduanya― Sasori.,yang batas sisconnya sudah hampir melampaui batas normal. Hal itulah yang membuat Sakura agak berjaga jarak dengan kakaknya itu, gara-gara sikap sasori pula Sakura tak bisa mendapatkan kisah cinta yang berkesan sampai ia bertemu seseorang..**

**Nah, karena hari ini Miu rencananya mau update 2 chapter sekaligus, jadi reviewnya dibales di chapter 13, tehehee~ gapapa kan?^^ Ah iya, ada slight ShikaIno disini._.v Gapapa lagi yaa?;;)**

**Ah,iya, Miu minta maaf.. Ada yang sadar ga chap 11 itu belum dijudulin? :''''( Judul chpter 11 itu** "Brown haired girl" **ya:D Eh,mau tanya.. Kalo Miu republish chap11 itu bakal ngaruh ke review buat chap11 engga? Bakal hilang engga reviewnya? Kalo iya, Miu engga tega sumpah.. Beberapa orang langsung review chap11 begitu dipublish.. Dan mereka udah capek capek ngereview, kalo kehapus gitu aja Cuma garagara direpublish sama Miu kan Miu jadi ngerasa engga enak sama reviewers yg udah ngereview duluan-_-**

**Miu lanjut ke cerita ya^^ Enjoy,Minna~**

•

•

•

Chapter 12 : Okaerinasai,Nii..Ni..Nii.. BAKANIKI!

"Sakura-chan! Pulang bareng yuk!" Naruto langsung menghampiri Sakura begitu bel pulang sekolah berdering.

"Maaf,Naruto.. Aku sudah ada janji.." Sakura menjawab Naruto dengan mata yang masih tetap tidak memandang Naruto, ia sibuk membereskan barang-barang yang masih berserakan diatas mejanya..

Naruto mendengus, ia penasaran.. Sakura masih kesal dengannya?

"Sakura-chan.. Kau masih marah padaku?" Tanyanya sambil menatap Sakura lurus, sementara yang ditanya hanya menjawab tak acuh

"Enggak,kok.."

Naruto menghela nafas, ia sangat yakin kalau Sakura sebenarnya masih marah padanya

"Kau bohong,Sakura! Ucapan dan tindakanmu tak sama! Aku yakin kalau kau masih marah padaku,Sakura!"

Sakura menolehkan wajahnya perlahan,ia memandang Naruto dengan pandangan yang cukup menyeramkan

"Hmmm, begitu? Aku sudah bilang kalau aku tak marah lagi.. Apakah kau ingin aku benar-benar marah padamu,hm?" Sakura menggenggam kerah kemeja Naruto dengan geraman kecil "Jawab aku.. NA-RU-TO?!"

"A-Ahahaha, tidak,tidak.. Maaf,Sakura.." Naruto hanya melambaikan kedua telapak tangannya kekiri dan kekanan dengan keringat dingin yang meluncur dari pelipisnya, ia merasa lega saat Sakura sudah melepaskan genggaman pada kerahnya.

Naruto hanya memandang Sakura yang kini sedang mengangkat tasnya ke pundak. Gerakan Sakura pun terhenti

"Kau mau apa,Naruto?!" Sakura mendengus ketika ia menyadari bahwa Naruto―Sahabatnya itu kini tengah memperhatikannya

"Tidak.. Ayo pulang bersama,Sakura-chan.." Naruto kembali menawari Sakura untuk pulang bersamanya.. Dengan tetap mendapat jawaban Sakura yang masih sama

"Haaah~ Narutoo! Aku sudah bilang sebelumnya,bukan? Aku sudah punya janji! Apa perlu aku menjelaskannya sekali lagi?" Sakura mulai kesal pada sahabatnya yang satu ini..

"Gaara-senpai terus Gaara-senpai terus.. Udahlah,urusin aja sama kamu.. Jadi istrinya sekalian sana.." Naruto melengos pergi meninggalkan Sakura yang kini berwajah merah dengan mimik muka yang terkaget-kaget.

"Na..Naruto?! Apa maksudmu heh?!" Sakura menggebrak mejanya. Tapi Naruto tetap melangkahkan kakinya pergi keluar kelas

'_I-Itu anak kenapa sih hari ini.. Daritadi emosinya ganti-ganti ga jelas terus..Dasar labil.. Mau dapet ya?!' _ Sakura memijat pelan pelipisnya. Tiba-tiba,seseorang menepuk bahunya pelan

"Sakura, ada apa? Kau sakit?" Ternyata Gaara..

"Se..Senpai! Tidak,kok.. Aku tidak sakit, hanya bingung dengan tingkah Naruto yang sejak tadi pagi terus berubah tak tentu.. Dia labil kali ya? Hahaha" Sakura membalas pertanyaan Gaara dengan tawa garing..

Gaara hanya terdiam

'_Apakah karena aku dan Sakura? Apakah ia menyukainya?'_ Batin Gaara

"Senpai? Kok melamun?" Tanya Sakura yang sempat heran melihat keadaan Gaara yang tiba-tiba melamun seperti itu

"Ah? Oh, tidak.. Hanya berpikir apa yang kau perlakukan pada Naruto hingga moodnya terus berubah seperti itu" Jawab Gaara enteng, yah.. Setindaknya Gaara memperlihatkan senyuman tipisnya

"Se-Senpai! Kau pikir aku ini apa? Aku tak melakukan apa-apa pada Naruto!" Sakura memajukan bibirnya dengan pipi yang sedikit menggembung

Gaara yang melihat itu hanya tertawa kecil.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan senpai? Itu tidak lucu!" Protes Sakura ketika ia mendengar tawa kecil meluncur dari mulut Gaara

"Hahaha, tenanglah Sakura.. Aku tidak menertawai jawabanmu tadi.. Kau tahu? Wajahmu lucu sekali, seperti anak kecil.." Gaara mengelus puncak kepala Sakura perlahan

"Senpai! Aku bukan anak kecil!" Sakura kembali protes.

"Hahaha, sudahlah, ayo kita pulang.." Gaara menggenggam telapak tangan Sakura dan langsung beranjak pergi dari kelas Sakura.

"Senpai, ini memalukan... Jangan memegang tanganku!" Ujarnya pelan. Sakura menyadari bahwa teman-teman sekelasnya dan kakak kelasnya (lagi-lagi) menatap mereka berdua dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan..

"Tak apa.. Jangan dihiraukan.." Jawab Gaara santai

'_Tapi.. Aku yang repot..'_ Sakura menunduk menutupi wajahnya yang kini merona merah.

Tanpa Sakura sadari, Ino dan Shikamaru yang belum masih berada di area sekolah secara tidak sengaja melihat adegan-berpegangan-tangan antara Sakura dan Gaara. Tentu saja, hal itu membuat Ino geger

"Shi.. Shikamaru! Lihat! Sakura! Dia kok pegangan tangan sama ketua OSIS itu?! Naruto gimana nasibnya?!" Ino mengguncangkan tangan kiri Shikamaru yang ada disebelahnya

"Ck.. Diam kau Ino.. Itu urusan mereka bukan kita.. Lagipula, yang kau lihat ini belum tentu benar.." Shikamar mendecih kesal, ia tak suka tangannya diguncangkan seperti itu

"Belum tentu benar apanya?! Sudah jelas Sakura sedang berpegangan tangan dengan Gaara-senpai!" Omelnya pada Shikamaru

"Duh,kau ini.. Pikir deh, belum tentu mereka berpegangan tangan karena pacaran kan? Bisa saja mereka hanya berteman biasa.." Jelas Shikamaru

"Tapi mana mungkin hanya berteman sampai berpegangan tangan seperti itu?! Dan aku tak mengatakan bahwa mereka pacaran,Shikamaru!"

"Tapi setidaknya kau memang berpikir kalau mereka mempunyai suatu hubungan khusus kan?" Pernyataan Shikamaru membuat Ino terdiam. Ia mencoba membuka mulutnya kembali, mencari sebuah pembelaan untuknya

"Tapi, tangannya..." Belum sempat Ino menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Shikamaru sudah memotong ucapan Ino,seakan tahu apa yang akan ditanyakan oleh Ino

"Kau lihat baik-baik. Dengan posisi genggaman tangan yang seperti itu, seharusnya kau bisa sadar bahwa Gaara yang berinisiatif menggenggam tangan Sakura terlebih dahulu. Dan kau bisa lihat kan, Sakura hanya mengikuti langkah Gaara saja.. Dan soal hubungan, aku yakin kau menyadari hal ini.. Apakah kau pernah melihat Sakura menyapa Gaara duluan? Seingatku,selama ini Gaara lah yang selalu mendekati Sakura. Sementara Sakura?" Shikamaru menghentikan ucapannya. Ia rasa, Ino pasti sudah bisa menyimpulkannya sendiri

Ino terdiam seribu kata. Jujur, Ino tak dapat menyangkal.. Oke, ia memang salah menantang orang berIQ tinggi ini walaupun secara tidak langsung.. Yang Shikamaru jelaskan memang sangat logis.. Dan sepertinya pernyataan yang Shikamaru buat memang benar..

"Orang yang jatuh cinta pasti ingin dekat dengan orang yang dia suka.. Walaupun orang yang mengalami perasaan itu adalah makhluk se_flat_ Gaara, aku yakin kalau Gaara memang menyukai Sakura dan ingin dekat dengannya. Ya, salah satu cara dengan memegang tangannya seperti itu.." Jelas Shikamaru sambil sesekali melihat dua sosok manusia yang mereka bicarakan,yang kini telah bergerak menjauh dari gerbang sekolah

Kemudian, Ino menyadari sesuatu. Seringai tipis muncul dari wajahnya.. _Annoying face.._

"Kalau begitu, selama ini kau tidak normal ya,Shika? Aku tidak pernah melihatmu mendekati seorang gadis.." Ino menunjukkan _annoying smile_ untuk Shikamaru .

"Eh?" Shikamaru hanya ber'eh' riamendengar ucapan dari Ino

"Kasihan sekali kau Shika.. Mencintai cewek saja tak pernah.. Aku ragu kau memang lelaki.." Ino menutup mulutnya,seperti menahan tawa

"Kau.. Baiklah kalau itu yang kau mau!" Shikamaru menarik tangan Ino dengan tangannya,dan langsung menarik tangan Ino untuk segera pulang

"Wa-Wa-Waaah?! He-Hei! Shika! Mau kemana?!" Ujarnya sedikit berteriak. Wajar saja ia berteriak, karena ia kaget dengan Shikamaru yang secara tiba-tiba menggenggam tangannya.. Eh? mengganggam?!

"Kau ini, apa maksud ucapanmu tadi? Siapa bilang aku tak pernah menyukai seorang gadis heh?" Kini Shikamaru menatap Ino yang ada dibelakangnya dengan wajah yang terlihat menyebalkan. Oh,tentu saja dengan tangan Ino yang masih setia berada dalam genggamannya.

"Eh? Memang ada?" Ino yang mendengar itu terlihat cukup kaget.. Oke, bukannya Ino tak menyangka bahwa seorang 'Shikamaru' yang ini akan menyukai seorang gadis.. Bukan kok.. Cuma, sedikitnya Ino penasaran, siapa gadis itu.. Seingatnya,ia tak pernah mengingat kalau Shikamaru pernah dekat dengan makhluk yang disebut 'perempuan'.

"Tentu saja ada, dasar bodoh!" Shikamaru memalingkan wajahnya..

Sekilas memang, tapi Ino melihat semburat merah yang ada di pipi Shikamaru..

•

•

•

"Senpai, terima kasih sudah mengantarku sampai rumah.. Maaf merepotkan. Apakah rumah senpai jauh dari sini?" Sakura membungkukkan tubuhnya pada Gaara

"Ah, tak perlu membungkuk seperti itu.. Hemm, aku harus menaiki bus dari sini, lalu ke stasiun kereta.." Ujarnya

"Eh, begitukah? Maaf senpai!" Sakura lagi-lagi membungkukkan tubuhnya pada Gaara

"Ya! Karena Sakura merepotkan, kau tak usah mengantar Sakura lagi sampai ke rumah!" Tiba-tiba, suara seorang lelaki terdengar dari belakang mereka.. Suara yang familiar, dan sudah lama Sakura tak mendengar suara ini disekitarnya

"Sa.. Sasori?" Mata Sakura membulat tak percaya.. Apakah Sasori sudah tak benci padanya lagi Apakah Sasori sudah tidak menjauhinya lagi? Apakah.. Sasori masih menganggapnya sebagai adik?

"Hatake-san, apa yang kau katakan? Dan, apa yang kau lakukan disi... Ah, benar juga.. Jadi, Sakura itu adikmu, eh? Hatake Sasori?" Ucap Gaara tetap tenang

"Wah, kau pintar juga, bisa menyadari hal itu ya.. Kau cocok menyandang gelar sebagai ketua OSIS di sekolah kita.. Tapi, sepertinya kau adalah orang yang cukup pintar untuk memahami ucapanku ini.. Jangan dekati Sakura lagi." Sasori tersenyum sinis, inikah sikapnya jika menyangkut dengan adiknya?

Sedikitnya,Sakura merasa rindu dengan sikap Sasori yang seperti ini.. Daripada menghadapi sikap Sasori yang dingin―yah, sepert yang ia harapkan sebelumnya, ia lebih memilih Sasori yang.. Seperti ini.. Sasori yang biasa..

"Hoho.. Begitu? Tapi, kami hanya berteman.. Bukankah tak adil kalau seorang kakak mellarang adiknya untuk berteman? Itu hak setiap manusia lho.." Gaara kembali menjawab ucapan Sasori,membuat Sasori sedikit tertantang

"Hemm,begitu? Aku tidak melarangnya. Aku hanya menjauhinya dari orang yang berpikiran buruk tentang adikku.. Aku hanya melindunginya.. Lagipula, aku menyuruhmu untuk tidak mendekati Sakura lagi karena aku kasihan padamu.. Kau sudah direpotkan oleh adikku yang pemarah dan tidak tahu terima kasih ini.."

Oke, sekarang Sakura kesal pada Sasori karena sudah mengucapkan dua hal tadi.. Ia bermaksud melindunginya atau menghinanya sih?!

"Aku tak merasa keberatan.." Ujar Gaara dengan berani. Ia sama sekali tak berekspresi walaupun Sasori bersikap seperti itu.

"Tapi aku yang keberatan.." Sasori menjawab dengan kalem pula..

Tiba-tiba..

**BUUAGHHH!**

"Kau bodoh,Sasori! Apa maksudmu membicarakan hal yang tidak-tidak tentangku?!" Sakura menjitak puncak kepala Sasori dengan keras. Gaara sedikit membuka mulutnya melihat tindakan yang dilakukan seorang adik pada kakaknya.. Yang seharusnya tidak dilakukan oleh sang adik

"Maaf senpai, pulanglah.. Aku akan menghukum Sasori setelah ini" Sakura menggiring Sasori kedalam rumah

"Sa.. Sakuraa~" Sasori hanya merengek pelan

Oke.. Ini.. Aneh.. Sasori tidak memanggil Sasori dengan Niichan.. Dan.. Menghukum? Sasori merengek? Sakura yang tegas? Jadi,sebenarnya yang mana yang kakak dan yang yang mana yang adik disini?!

Tanpa banyak omong, Gaara segera meninggalkan tempat itu..

-Di dalam rumah, tepatnya di pintu depan pintu depan rumah *ngerti kan gimana?*-

"Sasori.. Kau ini.. Apa maksudmu bicara begitu pada Gaara-senpai?" Geram Sakura

"Aku hanya ingin melindungimu darinya! Aku takut kalau kau dimodusin sama dia!" Jawab Sasori agak takut

"Kalau popularitasku menurun sebagai adik kelas yang baik karena KAU, SASORI.. Aku takkan memaafkanmu!" Ujar Sakura

Oh.. Ternyata ini semua demi citra adik kelas yang baik, ya..

"Eh?! T-Tak.. Kusangka.." Ujar Sasori sambil menghela nafas

"Kau.. Merepotkan,Sasori!" Kepalan tangan sudah Sakura siapkan.. Sementara itu,Sasori yang menyadari 'hadirnya' kepalan tangan yang sudah disiapkan Sakura hanya menutup mata.. Ia tak sanggup menatap nasibnya yang sudah terlihat di kepalan tangan Sakura

**GREPPP!**

Demi Kami-sama! Sasori kaget bukan main.. Biasanya ia selalu dapat pukulan, yah minimal tendangan dari Sakura.. Tapi kini ia mendapatkan 'hadiah dari surga' yang baru pertama kali ia dapatkan.. Sakura menjauhi dirinya..

Sasori mencubit pipinya..

'Sa.. Sakit, lho.. SAKIT! Kami-sama! Terima kasih kalau aku bisa merasakan cubitanku sakit!" Berkat itu, Sasori yakin bahwa ia sedang tidak bermimpi.. Omedetou!^^

"Sa-Sakura?" Sasori hanya bisa terdiam bagaikan patung.. Padahal detak jantungnya tak beraturan, mati sekarangpun tak apa.. Mungkin ia sudah siap..

"Tapi.. Aku senang, kau kembali seperti dulu.. . Aku lebih senang pada sikapmu yang siscon daripada yang dingin itu.. Ni.. Ni.. Nii.." Ucapan Sakura menjadi etrbata-bata ketika ia akan mengucapkan sebuah kata terakhir. Kata-kata yang ditunggu oleh Sasori

"NI..Aniki.. Bakaniki!" Oke,Sakura tak jadi mengucapkan kata 'oniichan'.. Mungkin belum saatnya?

Oke, sekarang Sasori sedang menangis darah. Oke,Miu bohong..

Sakura semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Sasori..

"Sa.. Sakura.. Ka.. Kalau seerat ini mungkin.. Tulang tulangku bisa remuk semua.." Sasori mencoba bercanda pada Sakura yang terus memeluknya semakin erat

"O..Okaeri.. Sasori.. Okaerinasai.." Suara Sakura kini lebih terdengar seperti sebuah isakan kecil.. Sasori merasa kalau blazer sekolahnya kini basah perlahan-lahan namun pasti(?).

'_Ini.. Air apa? Jangan-jangan Sakura..' _Sasori tersenyum hangat begitu menyadari bahwa Sakura menangis untuknya.. Sakura menginginkan ia menjadi seperti dulu.. Keadaan yang hangat seperti dulu.. Tak sedingin sebelumnya..

"Tadaima, Sakura."

•

•

•

-Tsuzuku-

Yaaay! Hari ini 2 chapter publish^^ Sasoriii~~ Omedetou yaa sudah baikan sama i-mou-to-ter-cin-ta-mu itu! Miu ikut senang! *jabat tangan sama Sasori* *ketauan modus*

Well, at last but not least, mind to review (again) ? ^^

With hape jadul, Miu

Chuuuu~


	13. Chapter 13

**The Moon and The Sun**

**Naruto Fanfiction**

**Disclaimer : Naruto ****© Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : Naruto & Sakura**

**Genre(s) : Romance, Hurt/comfort, Family,Drama**

**Rate : T**

**Warning : OOC,AU,Siscon,Typo(s),gaje, nonsense, bosenin, bikin naik darah(maybe?)**

**Summary :**

**"Seumur hidup, hanya Kakashi-nii saja yang akan kupanggil Oniichan, Bakaniki! SELAMANYA! " Itu pernyataan sakura terhadap kakak keduanya― Sasori.,yang batas sisconnya sudah hampir melampaui batas normal. Hal itulah yang membuat Sakura agak berjaga jarak dengan kakaknya itu, gara-gara sikap sasori pula Sakura tak bisa mendapatkan kisah cinta yang berkesan sampai ia bertemu seseorang..**

**Yeee~~~ Akhirnyaaa akhirnya akhirnyaa setelah sekian lama engga ngeupdate fanfic, akhirnya bisa update juga:') Jangan pada bosen nungguin fic Miu update yaaa~ Maaf banget, WiFi Miu sudah habis masanya, harus bayar lagi tehehe~ Dan Miu engga sempet ke warnet,soalnya tiap hari Miu pulang sekolah tuh nyampe rumah maghrib terus u.u Tapi, seneng deh waktu liat review ternyata banyak yang suka fic dan nunggu update-an fic ini:'') Miu jadi ceria hehehe~ Semoga readers juga ikutan ceria kaya Miu yaa^^ Nah, bales review di akhir aja ya, saking lamanya Miu absen nyaris 3 minggu *hiks* ternyata banyak yang review^^ Biar engga kelamaan untuk readers buat baca ini fic^^ Miu bikin chap ini lebih panjang ya~ PLUS double chapter update^^!**

**Oke, lanjut ke chapter 13^^! Enjoy it,minna^^**

•

•

•

Chapter 13 : When i knew it

"SAKU-CHAAAANNN!" Suara teriakan yang terdengar membahagiakan ditelinga seseorang telah memekikkan telinga Sakura yang masih asyik meringkuk didalam selimutnya. Entah kenapa, hari ini Sakura sepertinya bisa menghabiskan waktu tidur yang lebih lama dari hari-hari sebelumnya.

"Umm.. Suara apa ini.. Berisik sekali~" Sakura mengerang kesal.. Beraninya membangunkannya saat ia masih tertidur nyenyak seperti ini..

"Sa-ku-chan! Ayo banguun~ _Hayaku_,_hayaku_!" Ternyata, suara Sasori.. Seharusnya Sakura bisa menebak dengan mudah siapa orang yang selalu berteriak seperti itu disaat pagi hari.. Orang yang SELALU membuat Sakura kesal..

'_Benar-benar menyebalkan..'_ Pikir Sakura seraya menggaruk kepalanya karena merasa terganggu.. Hal itu biasa dilakukan orang-orang sebagai suatu kebiasaan,bukan?

_Ne_,Sakura.. Apakah kau benar-benar menganggap Sasori mengganggu? Jadi.. Untuk apa kau menangisinya dan berkata _Okaerinasai _berkali-kali? Hem hem... Aku tak berpikir kalau kau benar-benar merasa terganggu karenanya_. Ne_, Sakura?^^

"Berisik kau,bakaniki..Aku butuh tidur sekarang. Pergilah dari kamarku,dan.. HEI!" Sakura baru saja akan menyelimuti dirinya lagi,sampai suatu ketika ia merasakan hal yang 'benar-benar' janggal yang ada di hadapannya.

"Sa-Sa-Sasori! Bagaimana caranya kau bisa memasuki kamarku?! Seingatku aku mengunci pintuku kemarin?!" Sakura menunjuk Sasori dan pintu beberapa kali secara bergantian

"Ja.. Jangan bilang kau.. Membobol pntu kamarku? Kau harus segera diikat erat-erat,Sasori.." Sakura menyiapkan kepalan tangan di sisi pinggangnya

"Ah, bukan.. Bukan.. Aku masuk sini lewat jendela" Oke, Sasori.. Kau menjawab pertanyaan Sakura segitu entengnya kah? Dengan gaya 'peace' dan senyum innocent itu.

"Kau.. Benar-benar berbahaya.. Sasori.." Sakura memicingkan matanya dalam-dalam.

"Ah, kau bisa saja.." Entah kenapa, tiba-tiba Sasori menggaruk belakang kepalanya dengan ekspresi wajah malu-malu selayaknya anak kecil yang baru saja dipuji.

"Itu bukan pujian!" Teriak Sakura frustasi

'Haaah.. Aku agak menyesali tangisanku kemarin sore.. Tahu akan begini, aku takkan bicara dengannya. Menyebalkan' Pikir Sakura. Sakura beranjak dari tempat tidurnya,dan melangkahkan kaki ke kamar mandi yang berada di kamarnya.

"Mau kemana,Saku?" Tanya Sasori heran. Kenapa heran? Padahal Sakura kan akan mandi..

Oke,Sasori heran bukan karena Sakura akan mandi.. Sakura adalah cewek yang senang mandi, kalau Sasori kaget hanya karena Sakura akan mandi pagi.. Kok kesannya Sakura jarang mandi? Oke, balik lagi, Sasori heran karena di tangan Sakura terdapat seragam sekolah yang selalu ia pakai setiap hari senin sampai jumat.

"Mandi lah,bodoh.. Ini sudah jam enam tepat. Kalau aku tak lekas mandi sekarang, aku akan terlambat berangkat ke sekolah!" Sakura mendelik sinis. Apa-apaan Sasori itu? Sudah jelas pagi ini aku akan bersiap untuk ke sekolah,bukan? Untuk apa ia bertanya lagi?

"Uh... Umm.. Ya sudah.. Aku tak tanggung jawab apa-apa ya jika kau marah padaku nanti,Saku-chan.." Sasori pun melengos pergi dengan sebuah seringai tipis yang tiba-tiba muncul di wajahnya yang tampan itu.

"Untuk apa senyam senyum segala? Menggelikan" Tak lama kemudian, terdengar suara pintu tertutup dan suara wanita yang bersiul dari kamar mandi.

-Ruang keluarga di rumah keluarga Hatake-

"Saso, siapa yang mandi? Kok ada suara shower menyala dari atas?" Tanya Akako yang sedang sedang sibuk memindahkan channel TV ke acara telenovela spanyol yang dulu sedang booming. Katanya sih, ia rindu menonton telenovela. Bahkan sampai keliling Konoha untuk mencari kaset DVDnya.

"Ah,itu.. Sakura yang mandi.." Sasori yang baru saja datang di ruang keluarga itu pun langsung duduk di sofa tepat sebelah Kaa-san nya

"Hee, benarkah? Tumben Sakura jam segini sudah mandi lagi? Biasanya setiap hari ini dan besok ia selalu ngaret mandinya." Akako mengambil se-_pack_ tisu yang ada di meja sebelah dan menyimpannya diatas pahanya. Berhubung cerita telenovela ini sangat sedih, ia mengira akan menangis nantinya. Jadi ia sudah menyiapkan barang yang tepat untuk mengantisipasinya.

"Ah, kalau dia sudah turun,pasti kaa-san sudah tahu apa alasannya.." Ujar Sasori sambil menunjukkan mata bosan ketika melihat tayangan yang muncul di televisinya.

"Hee,begitu.." Akako memutar tubuhnya ke belakang,dan menunggu anak gadis satu-satunya itu untuk turun dan datang ke ruang keluarga ini.

Lalu,secara diam-diam Sasori mengambil remote televisi dari meja yang arahnya bertolak belakang dengan kaa-san nya. Ia segera mengecilkan volume dengan berhati-hati, takutnya Kaa-sannya sadar bahwa volume TV menjadi pelan. Tapi, sepertinya dugaan Sasori benar.. Akako langsung membalikkan tubuh ke arah semula dan merebut remote TV dari tangan Sasori secepat kilat..

"K-Kaa-san! " Keluh Sasori saat mendapati remote yang tadinya ada dalam genggamannya kini sudah berpindah tangan.

"Jangan coba-coba untuk mengganti channelnya,Saso.. Kau tahu? Episode ini adalah episode yang paling seru!" Akako mengambil secarik tisu, dan memegangnya dengan erat. Matanya terpaku pada sebuah adegan tangis menangis yang dilakukan oleh aktor dan aktris spanyol yang ada di layar TV.

"Ck.. alasan yang sama setiap hari.." Sasori berdecak kesal. Pasalnya, Kaa-san nya itu selalu memberikan alasan yang sama setiap kali ia akan mengganti channel telenovela yang selalu tayang pada hari Sabtu pagi mulai pukul 5.30 am sampai 7.00 am. Cukup lama dan cukup membuat para lelaki―khususnya remaja, untuk merasa bosan,bukan?

"Biar saja! Telenovela itu benar-benar seru,lho..! Tonton saja kalau tak percaya!" Akako menarik tangan Sasori dengan maksud agar Sasori mau mencoba menonton telenovela yang sangat digemari oleh Kaa-san nya itu. Mau tak mau, sebagai anak yang baik, Sasori menuruti keinginan dari Kaa-san nya ini..

*1 jam kemudian*

Telenovela berakhir dengan adegan disaat si wanita tokoh utamanya harus pergi dari sisi sang pemuda yang sangat dicintainya. Bagaimanapun juga, kisah mereka adalah kisah cinta terlarang antara majikan dan pembantu. Reaksi mengejutkan datang dari Sasori..

"Hehemm.. Bagaimana,Saso? Menarik bukan?" Akako memberikan senyuman kemenangan diatas kekalahan Sasori.

"Ti.. Tidak buruk.. Ma-maksudku, aktris wanitanya lumayan cantik juga" Sasori berusaha menyangkal dari kemenangan yang sudah jelas didapatkan oleh Kaa-san nya. Ia berkata bahwa aktrisnya cantik, padahal dalam hatinya ia berkata bahwa aktrisnya biasa saja.. Kenapa begitu jawabannya? Karena ia membandingkan aktris itu dengan adik perempuannya.

"Kau berusaha menyangkal,Sasori!" Akako menyikut bahu Saso pelan

"Ka-Kaa-san..!" Wajah Sasori memerah.. Kenapa? Soalnya,yang sedari tadi heboho dengan adengannya itu bukan Akako,melainkan Sasori sendiri. Padahal Akako Cuma mengatakan satu hal dan hcuma sekali..

'_Saso! Kau jangan melewatkan adegan itu! Adegan ini sangat menyentuh!' dengan siku _Akako yang menyikut bahu Sasori dengan cukup keras

Tapi, setelahnya.. Sasori yang heboh sendiri

'_Kaa-san! Aku kasihan sekali sama ceweknya! kenapa dia *bla bla bla*'_ Dengan tatapan dan raut wajah sedihnya itu,awalnya Akako mengira bahwa Sasori sudah mulai terpengaruh adegan mengharukan yang sering disajikan oleh film Telenovela.

Atau contoh lain..

'_Kaa-san! Aku sedih banget! Kasian banget sama itu cewek! Miris banget ya hidupnya, Kaa-san!' _Tiba-tiba, setetes air mata jatuh ke pipi Sasori. Hal ini semakin meyakinkan Akako bahwa Sasori mulai menyukai Telenovela..

Yah, baguslah, setidaknya tak ada lagi yang bisa melarangnya menonton telenovela. Soalnya, suaminya saja sudah angkat tangan..

"Kaa-san! Hari ini tidak ada sarapan? Aku hampir terlambat!" Tiba-tiba sebuah teriakan pelan terdengar dari dapur.

"Te-terlambat apa,Saku..?" Akako beranjak dari sofa ruang tengah, lalu ia pergi menemui anaknya yang berada di dapur

Mata Akako terbelalak.. Oke, Sakura.. Pakai seragam?

"Ka-Kaa-san, ada yang aneh dengan seragamku? Kenapa menatapku seperti itu?" Sakura mengernyit, seingatnya ia memakai seragamnya dengan benar, tidak ada kesalahan sekecil apapun walaupun hal itu adalah tinggi kaus kaki yang harus berjarak 3 cm dari lutut.. Sakura benar-benar mengukurnya dengan tepat, dengan milimeternya juga.. Oke,ini.. berlebihan.

"Ngg, seragamnya sih tidak salah.. Tapi harinya salah.." Akako menggaruk kepala belakangnya eperlahan sambil sedikit tertawa 'tak niat'

"Eh? Salah hari?" Sakura terdiam menatap ibunya heran.. Perasaan hari ini hari jumat dan tak ada pelajaran olahraga hari ini..

"Sekarang kan.. Hari sabtu.." Suara berat etrdengar dari lantai dua. Sakura hanya terdiam dengan mulut sedikit terbuka

"Ah, kashi! Kau sudah bangun? Pasti kau lelah sekali menyelesaikan tugasmu.." Akako menghampiri Kakashi yang turun dari tangga.

"Ng, tidak juga.. Tugas ini mudah.. Maaf aku bangun terlalu siang, Kaa-san.." Jawab Kakashi santai sambil mengangkat sebelah tangannya

"Ah, tak apa.. Kaa-san mengerti tugas mahasiswa memang banyak kok.." Akako menunjukkan senyum bijaknya pada Kakashi. Setidaknya, senyuman tulus ibunya itu membuat dirinya tenang..

Berbeda dengan Sakura.. Ia masih sedikit kaget, sejak tadi ia menyiapkan segala sesuatu dengan sempurna. Tetapi, yang dilakukannya hari ini sia-sia..

"Hari.. Sabtu?" Mata Sakura tak berkedip sejak tadi, hanya mulut yang terbuka lalu tertutup berulang kali. Seperti akan mengucapkan sesuatu tapi selalu tidak jadi. Tasnya yang sejak tadi bertengger di bahunya kini terjatuh perlahan ke lantai rumah.

"Ya, kau lupa Saku?" Sasori kini datang dari balik dinding ruang keluarga dengan tampang innocent yang (lagi-lagi) ditunjukkannya

"Ke.. Kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya sejak tadi SA-SO-RIII?!" aura hitam keluar dari balikk Sakura.. Menyeramkan memang, tapi sepertinya Sasori cukup menikmati sikap adiknya yang seperti ini. Jadi ia terlihat tenang dan hanya senyum senyum saja.

"Biar kuberi tahu sekarang, Saku-chaan~" Sasori mendekat ke arah Sakura, tiba-tiba Kakashi muncul diantara Sasori dan Sakura

"Heeei, Kakashi-nii! Apa yang kau lakukan? Lihat, aku dan Saku-chan sekarang terpisah jauh beginii" Sasori merengut, bibirnya maju beberapa senti.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan? Terlalu melebihkan deh.. Jangan mengusik Sakura. Kalian baru saja berbaikan,apa kau mau bertengkar lagi? Ne, Sakura?" Kakashi menoleh ke arah Sakura, Sakura pun menyetujui perkataan Kakashi dan menganggukkan kepalanya dengan tatapan death glare yang masih tertuju pada Sasori.

"Lagipula,sepertinya Sakura mempunyai suatu urusan penting pagi ini.." Ujar Kakashi sambil sibuk membaca mail dari ponsel yang ada di tangannya. Sakura menoleh pada Kakashi heran. Urusan apa? Seingatnya tak ada hal penting yang harus ia lakukan hari ini setelah ia tahu hari ini hari Sabtu dan sekolah libur. Sakura memicingkan matanya saat melihat ponsel yang berada di tangan kakaknya itu.

'_Ponsel siapa itu? Kelihatannya familiar, dan sepertinya aku pernah melihat__―__HEI!' _

"Kakashi-nii! Itu 'kan ponselku! Darimana kau mendapatkan ponselku?!" Sakura menyambar ponselnya dengan cepat, ia takut emailnya dengan seseorang terbaca oleh kakaknya―apalagi Sasori.

'_Ka-Kakashi-nii tidak melihat emailku dan Naruto 'kan? Ia tak melihat apapun 'kan?'_ Sakura sibuk menatap Kakashi dari ujung kaki sampai ujung rambutnya yang memang arahnya berlawanan dengan gravitasi.. Malah dulu Sakura pikir kakaknya itu korban kesetrum listrik yang menyebabkan rambutnya berdiri semua seperti itu..

"Ah.. Aku tak baca semua, hanya mail yang baru saja masuk 2 menit lalu.." Kakashi nyengir kuda dengan mata tertutup. Oke bukan nyengir kuda, tapi nyengir ganteng.. Ia mengerti apa arti dari tatapan 'curiga' yang diberikan Sakura padanya.

Mendengar kata mail baru, Sakura langsung mengecek mail yang ada di ponselnya. Benar saja, mail itu diterima oleh ponselnya kira-kira 2 menit lalu..

_From : Naru_Maki_

_To : _

_Subject : ayo!_

_Sakura-chan, ayo kita pergi bermain hari ini! Mumpung sekolah libur, ayo kita bersenang-senang bersama.._

_-Naruto-_

Senyuman manis mengembang di wajahnya. Entah kenapa, ia selalu ingin tersenyum sendiri saat ia mendapatkan email baru dari Naruto. Padahal isi email itu tidak mengandung suatu unsur humor. Itulah yang membuat Sakura heran. Sakura menggerakan jarinya diatas keypad ponselnya dengan cepat

_From : _

_To : Naru_Maki_

_Subject : re : ayo!_

_Ayo! Ketemu dimana?_

_-Sakura-_

Tiba-tiba jantung Sakura berdetak lebih kencang daripada biasanya. Padahal sebelumnya kalau ia membalas email tidak pernah sampai jantungnya seperti ini.. Tak lama kemudian, ponsel Sakura bergetar. Dengan segera, Sakura membuka ponselnya dan langsung melihat mail yang baru saja masuk itu.

_From : Naru_Maki_

_To : _

_Subject : re : re : ayo!_

_Pukul 10 pagi ini di tempat biasa aku menunggumu saat sekolah! Aku sudah tidak sabar menunggu hari ini,Sakura-chan!_

_-Naruto-_

Semburat merah muncul di pipi Sakura entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya. Rasanya ingin sekali Sakura menonjok sebuah dinding sampai rusak untuk pelampiasan kebahagiaannya ini. Bahagia? Kenapa?

Sementara pandangan kakak-kakak dan ibunya―ah juga ayahnya yang baru saja bangun itu,terlihat heran dengan sikap Sakura yang tiba-tiba berubah mood dari kesal menjadi terlihat sangat.. Gembira?

•

•

•

Entah setan apa yang merasuki Sakura hari ini. Jika biasanya Sakura berpakaian layaknya gadis tomboy, kini ia memakai wedges putih dengan pita hijau muda berhak 5cm―yah, lumayan untuk ukuran Sakura, rok jeans selutut yang memiliki frill putih manis yang dijahit di bagian bawah rok, t-shirt polos tanpa lengan berwarna soft pink yang lebih sot dari warna rambutnya, dan juga jaket jeans.

Untuk wajah, Sakura tak memakai make-up berlebihan. Karena ia hanya suka make-up berwarna natural. Hari ini pun, ia hanya memakai lip gloss pink. Walaupun bibirnya sudah berwarna pink.

Sakura melirik jam yang ada di tangannya dengan wajah gugup yang sangat 'berlebih'

"Hemm, jam 9.47 am. Aku kecepatan 13 menit.." Gumamnya. Kemudian ia melihat kaki jenjangnya yang beralaskan wedges yang baru saja dibelikan Kaa-san nya sebagai hadiah kepindahan sekolahnya. Untuk apa pakai hadiah segala?

'Sepatu ini.. Tidak terlalu tinggi memang. Semoga saja kakiku tidak lecet atau aku jatuh.. Aku tak mau terlihat memalukan di hadapan Naruto..' Sakura menggigit bibirnya agak keras, sehingga biibrnya berdarah

"Ah, ittai!" Sakura segera mengobrak abrik isi tasnya,mungkin ia menemukan sapu tangan merahnya. Tapi, tidak ada.. Lalu,tiba-tiba terdengar suara yang agak berat yang memanggilnya. Suara itu serasa familiar di telinganya.

"Ah, Sakura?" Sakura membalikkan tubuhnya, ternyata orang yang memanggilnya itu adalah Gaara

"Ga-Gaara-senpai? Sedang apa disini?" Ujar Sakura sambil tersenyum, ia melupakan luka yang ada di bibirnya.

"Sakura, bibirmu berdarah.." Gaara mengambil sapu tangan dari sakunya, ia menyodorkan sapu tangan yang sepertinya baru dicuci itu pada Sakura "Ini, pakailah.."

"A-Ah, tak usah.. Nanti sapu tanganmu kotor,senpai.. Luka begini sih, tinggal dijilat saja sudah hilang kok darahnya" Tolak Sakura halus.

"Jangan begitu, nanti infeksi.. Pakailah,aku masih punya banyak di rumah.." Gaara kembali menyodorkan sapu tangannya pada Sakura

"Ah, u-um.. Terima kasih,senpai.." Malu-malu, Sakura akhirnya menerima sapu tangan yang disodorkan Gaara padanya.

Keheningan terjadi di antara mereka. Baik Gaara maupun Sakura, tak ada yang dapat memulai pembicaraan. Mulut keduanya tertutup rapat,hingga saat Gaara memulai percakapan kecill diantara mereka.

"Sakura sedang apa disini? Kau mau kencan ya? Bajumu rapi.. Seperti anak perempuan" Gaara menatap Sakura dari bawah hingga atas. Sedikitnya, ia cukup terkesima dengan penampilan Sakura yang agak 'lain' hari ini.

"Ken―Eeeh? Bu-bukan! Hanya berjalan-jalan dengan teman saja,kok! Ini bukan kencan! La-Lagipula senpai! Aku sejak lahir memang anak perempuan! Senpai jahat,ah.." Sakura mengayunkan kedua tangannya dengan wajah yang memerah seperti kepiting rebus di siang hari.

"Dengan Naruto?" Tiba-tiba Gaara menyebutkan nama yang sejak tadi berada di pikirannya. Entah kenapa ia merasa Naruto lah yang menyebabkan Sakura berpakaian manis layaknya perempuan seperti ini.

"Eh? Darimana..."

"Aku hanya menebak. Benar,'kan?" Tanya Gaara sambil menatap Sakura serius

"Em.. I-iya.." Dengan sedikit perasaan tidak enak, akhirnya Sakura menjawab pertanyaan Gaara dengan jujur

"Aaah, sou ka! Sudah kuduga sih, hanya dia yang bisa membuatmu seperti ini.. Dia benar-benar ber'efek' besar padamu ya?" Gaara menepuk pundak Sakura pelan untuk beberapa kali.

"Berefek? Maksudnya?" Tanya Sakura heran. Apakah kakak kelas yang sebentar lagi lulus itu selalu membuat kalimat yang 'berat'?

"Ah, nanti juga kau tahu.. Ah,mungkin sebentar lagi kau sadar,sih.. Sudahlah, aku menyerah kalau sama dia.. Lagipula,, dari dulu aku sudah tak tega kalau berhadapan dengan dia.." Gaara menghembuskan nafas lega sambil tertawa kecil, sementara Sakura hanya terdiam dengan heran. Melihat itu, Gaara mengacak rambut gadis yang disayanginya itu.

"Aaah sudahlah tak perlu berpikir keras.. Aku yakin tanpa diberitahu clue juga sebentar lagi kau akan sadar dengan sendirinya.."

"Senpai, berhenti mengacak rambutku!" Protes Sakura

"Iya,iya.. Nah, sebaiknya aku segera pergi sebelum aku membuat seseorang berada di ambang kemarahan.. Jaa!" Gaara melambaikan tangannya ketika ia melihat sosok pirang yang berada kira kira dalam posisi 200 meter dari mereka.

"Ambang kemarahan?" Ujar Sakura yang lagi-lagi heran

"Yaa~ Misalnya jika aku melakukan ini.." Gaara mengangkat punggung tangan Sakura, kemudian kecupan singkat mendarat di tangan putih Sakura. Sakura hanya membuka mulutnya, tanda speechless. Gaara melirik sosok pirang itu, matanya sudah tertutup dengan poninya yang sebenarnya tak terlalu panjang itu.

'_Hihihi, kena dia..'_ Gaara tersenyum jahil, kemudian ia segera pergi dan melambaikan tangannya ke arah Sakura. Sakura tidak membalas lambaian tangan Gaara karena masih sedikit shock.

Tiba-tiba, suara yang Sakura tunggu-tunggu sejak tadi terdengar dari arah belakang. Sakura berjengit

'_Se.. Sejak kapan Naruto berada di belakangku? Apakah ia melihat...' _Sakura mulai berpikiran negatif. Naruto mendekati Sakura,kemudian berjongkok dengan suara hembusan nafas yang terdengar berat dan kepala yang tertunduk begitu dalam.

"Haaaaaaaahh..." Suara Naruto menyadarkan Sakura, lalu ia segera bertanya pada Naruto

"Na.. Naruto.. Ada apa? Kenapa tiba-tiba.." Sakura segera berjongkok ,menyamai tingginya dengan Naruto

"Padahal aku menunggu-nunggu hari ini dengan tidak sabar.. Tahunya saat aku sudah datang malah diberi pemandangan menyebalkan seperti itu.. Kau jahat, Sakura-chan.." Naruto menyembunyikan semburat merah yang kini menghiasi pipinya dengan tangannya yang berlipat di atas lututnya

Sakura terdiam, ia tak mampu berkata-kata.. Entah kenapa.. Walaupun Naruto sedang kesal yang entah kenapa dan Naruto pernah berkata di mail sebelumnya tentang ia yang menunggu hari ini, tapi ketika Sakura mendegar hal itu dari mulut Naruto sendiri.. Entah kenapa.. Rasanya.. Senang―Eh bukan.. Bahagia.. Yah, lebih dari bahagia.. Seakan-akan Sakura sudah lama menunggu hal ini keluar dari mulut Naruto.

"A-Ah.. Do-Doumo.." Sakura terduduk lemas di tempat ia berjongkok sebelumnya. Naruto menatap Sakura, dan lagi-lagi pipinya memerah..

"Kau hari ini berbeda.. Sangat manis,Sakura-chan.." Naruto tersenyum dengan mata tertutup. Menambah kesan menggemaskan yang ada di wajahnya.

Rasanya kepala Sakura akan meledak sekarang.. Uap panas sudah menguap keluar dari kepalanya.. Wajahnya semakin memerah

"He.. Hentikan itu, ,Naruto.. Kau membuatku malu!" Ujar Sakura sambil menutupi wajahnya dengan sebelah tangan

Naruto hanya tertawa puas, kemudian Naruto beranjak dari tempat berjongkoknya.. Ia menepuk pelan celananya yang kotor karena debu. Kemudian ia mengulurkan tangannya pada Sakura

"Ayo kita pergi.. Kita akan bersenang-senang seharian penuh!" Sakura mendongak, wajah tampan Naruto dengan hiasan senyumannya yang teduh semakin membuat Sakura menjadi tergila-gila pada wajah itu..

Tu.. Tunggu, tergila-gila?!

"Ng!" Sakura menerima uluran tangan Naruto, ia segera berdiri dan masuk ke bus yang kebetulan baru saja datang tak lama setelah mereka berdiri.

•

•

•

-Sakura POV-

Kira-kira sudah berjam-jam kita mengitari setiap jalan sampai kesudut-sudut kota Tokyo hari ini.. Tadi Naruto memaksaku memakai baju lelaki.. Katanya,dengan sifat tomboyku aku pasti bisa menjadi sosok lelaki yang dapat dikagumi setiap gadis.. Tentu saja aku menolak.. Karena hari inilah aku berpakaian manis seperti ini.. Untuk siapa lagi selain.. Eh? A-Apa yang kupikirkan?! Sejak tadi Naruto Naruto terus.. Saking seringnya aku bersamanya, sepertinya aku tak bisa melupakan nama cowok serampangan itu dari otakku..

"Sakura, ayo kita makan! Sudah jam 3 nih.." Naruto menarik tanganku pelan.

'_Hemm.. Tangannya cukup halus untuk ukuran seorang pria.. Tapi, tangannya besar juga.. Dan juga.. HEI! Untuk apa kau mendeskripsikan Naruto, dasar Sakura bodoh!'_

"Ah, oke..! Aku juga sudah mulai lapar.. Mau kemana kita sekarang?" Tanyaku sambil menyamakan langkahku dengannya

"Aku sih.. Sukanya ramen.. Kau mau? Kita makan sampai bermangkuk-mangkuk!" Oke, hari ini aku menemukan salah satu hal baru dari Naruto.. Ia penyuka ramen tingkat akut..

"Ayo! Siapa takut! Kita bertarung! Siapa yang paling banyak memakan ra-Kyaa―!" Tiba-tiba aku terjatuh. Aku memegangi pergelangan kaki kananku. Sakit, sepertinya keseleo deh.. Astaga, padahal hari ini aku sudah bertekad takkan terlihat memalukan di mata Naruto.. Ternyata, aku malah jatuh dengan konyol seperti ini..

"Sa-Sakura-chan! Maafkan aku! Kau jatuh gara-gara kutarik terlalu keras ya? Go-Gomen ne! Ayo kita obati keseleomu!" Naruto terlihat sangat panik dimataku.. Kenapa aku bisa tahu? Buktinya,dia mondar-mandir gak jelas begini..

"Ah, aku tak apa kok.. Cuma keseleo sih besok juga sembuh kok..!"

"Besok itu lama! Harus sekarang!" Tiba-tiba Naruto menggendongku dengan gaya bridal style, ia membawaku ke sebuah kedai ramen. Mendebarkan bukan, jika digendong oleh seseorang seperti ini? Apakah setiap aku digendong aku selalu berdebar seperti ini? Rasanya jantungku akan meledak.. Rasanya ingin terus-terusan tersenyum seperti orang gila,

"Ooh, Naruto! Apakah itu gadismu?" Ujar paman pemilik ramen sambil menunukkan jari kelingkingnya

"Paman! Apa-apaan itu? Hahaha" Naruto tertawa lepas, lalu ia melihatku jadi ia teringat bahwa ia akan mengobati kakiku yang keseleo

"Ah, iya.. Paman! Punya kotak P3K? Kalau iya, aku pinjam dong.. Sakura-chan keseleo!" Naruto kemudian mendudukkanku di sebuah kursi yang ada di kedai ramen itu.. Untung saja kedainya sedang tidak terlalu ramai, jadi aku bisa sedikit tenang bersama Naruto disini..

Lho.. Bukan berarti aku ingin berdua saja dengannya! Aku hanya malu saja kalau Naruto mengobati kakiku yang keseleo dihadapan orang banyak yang ingin makan di kedai ini! Bisa-bisa pada ga nafsu makan semua-_-

"Aah, ya, ya! Paman punya kok.. Tunggu sebentar ya, Naruto.." Lalu paman itu masuk ke dalam rumahnya yang hanya dibatasi dengan sebuah kain. Tak lama kemudian, paman itu kembali dengan sebuah kotak yang berada di paman itu menyerahkan kotak itu pada Naruto

"Terima kasih, paman! Kupakai dulu,ya!" Naruto pun membuka kotak itu. Ia mengeluarkan perban dan alat-alat yang aku lupa namanya apa untuk mengobati keseleoku

"Na-Naruto.. Apakah alat-alat seperti itu bisa mengobatinya? Tidak pakai obat merah ya?" Tanyaku.

"Tentu saja tidak, Sakura-chan.. Keseleo itu bukan luka luar.." Jawabnya dengan wajah tersenyum seperti biasa. Itu tersenyum tulus atau tersenyum karena menahan tawa ya? Oke, aku sadar bahwa aku telah menanyakan sesuatu hal yang bodoh.. Aku menyesal telah menanyakan hal itu. Lagi-lagi aku sudah berbuat hal yang memalukan..

"Maaf, Naruto.. Seharusnya hari ini menyenangkan.. Tapi sejak tadi pagi aku malah.." Aku tertunduk. Setelah dipikir-pikir, semenjak pagi tadi bertemu Naruto, akulah orang yang sudah mengacaukan suasana diantara kami. Apakah Naruto sebenarnya kesal padaku? Wajar saja kalau orang merasa kesal,tapi tak berani mengungkapkannya..

Naruto mendongak, kelihatannya ia terkejut dengan ucapanku.. Ah, begitu.. Jangan-jangan ia kaget karena tebakanku benar? Naruto.. Maaf..

"Kau ini bicara apa,Sakura-chan?" Naruto kembali menyibukkan dirinya membalut kakiku dengan senyuman yang terhias di wajahnya.

"Eh? Bukannya kau.. Marah padaku? Gara-gara aku mengacaukan hari ini.."

"Tentu saja tidak Sakura-chan.. Aku tak mungkin kesal padamu.. Malah aku merasa senang, aku bisa melihat berbagai macam sikap maupun sisi dari dirimu.. Aku jadi merasa semakin dekat denganmu,Sakura-chan.. Terima kasih"

Aku terdiam.. Aku agaknya merasa bersalah juga telah menuduh ia marah padaku..

"Ke-Kenapa malah kau yang berterima kasih? Seharusnya aku yang berterim kasih padamu.. Aku kan selalu.. Mengecewakanmu.. Selalu menyusahkanmu selama ini.." Tak terasa, air mata mengalir ke pipiku.. Sungguh, Narutolah yang bisa membuat hatiku luluh seperti ini..

"Ja-Jangan menangis Sakura-chan.." Naruto mengusap air mataku dengan ibu jarinya. Aku hanya terisak kecil.. Aku tersenyum simpul.

_Memang bukan sapu tangan yang ia pakai untuk menghapus air mataku seperti Gaara-senpai yang memberikan sapu tangannya padaku untuk membersihkan lukaku. Memang ia tidak sekalem Gaara-senpai, dan mungkin ia lebih jaim daripada Gaara-senpai.. Tapi aku menyukai dirinya yang seperti itu.._

_Naruto yang sederhana.. Apapun akan ia lakukan agar aku tak bersedih.. Naruto yang tulus, Naruto yang ceria.. Aku suka Naruto apa adanya.._

_Dia yang seperti itu, sikapnya dan perlakuannya yang apa adanya seperti mengusap air mataku hanya menggunakan ibu jarinya seperti itu, membuat hatiku tersentuh.. Sederhana memang,namun sangat.. Sangat.. Mengesankan.. Mendebarkan.. _

_Naruto itu.. Ajaib.. Seburuk apapun mood yang sedang kurasakan, dengan adanya kehadiran dia, aku pasti akan segera ceria lagi.. Hanya karena Naruto.._

Senyumanku mendadak hilang. Kenapa? Aku terlanjur terkejut dengan setiap kalimat yang kukatakan didalam pikiranku..

Apakah aku.. Menyukai Naruto? Naruto yang.. Ini?

**-Tsuzuku-**

**Hontou nih Gomennasai untuk semua readers,revewers yang udah lama nunggu fic ini update. Tugas dan ulangan yang diberikan sekolah Miu numpuk bangeet.. Mana internet mati lagi-_- Gyaaaa~! Makin makin stress aja nih u.u Tapi, seperti yang Miu katakan, Miu update double chap sekaligus^^ Chap 13 lebih panjang daripada yang lainnya yaa *keprok* kita intip chap 14 yuuk *kyaa! intip-intip! pervert!* *lempar bakiak***

**Bales review ya^^**

** .indohackz : Gomen, kali ini kurang kilat . Tapi Miu bikin ficnya lebih panjang sekarang^^ Double chap update juga:3**

**Aurora Borealix : Ehehehe iyaa,memang chap 11 hampir full POV ya gomeen. Gimana chap ini? Maaf ya kalo lama.**

**Guest (1) : Siip ini udah lanjut meskipun ngaret super.**

**Viva La Vida : Hohoho Thanks^^ Jadi malu dibilang ficnya bagus. Iyaa lanjut nih,maaf ngaret:''''(**

**Guest(2) : Aaaah hontou ni arigatou. Update muncul niih kyahahaha**

**Guest (3) : Kira-kira chap 14-15-16an pertanyaanmu kejawab :D**

**Guest (4) : Gak akan lama lagi kok, tunggu saja:3 Bagaimanapun ini fic NaruSaku, pasti mereka jadian.**

**Pidaucy : Lah, pidaucy tuh.. Ucy-chan? Waaa~ di akhir chap 12 Sasori ada di puncak kebahagiaan yaa:') gadis itu seems muncul di chap 15^^ Chap14 full NaruSaku sih rencananya:3 Okeee~ Gomen sudah menunggu lama.**

**Seiko 'Rye' Heiiran : Waaa. Makin nyebelinkah? Bagian mananya? *cek dari atas sampai bawah* Ah,yokatta kalau lebih baik:D yaaa~ memang masih ada hoho Miu kurang teliti nih:') brown haired girl akan muncul di chap15^^**

**Aurora Borealix : Waa~ sampe ngereview 2x saking lamanya Miu update yaa gomen gomen. Iyaa udah baikan lagi :') Chap ini muncul lagi dan akan teruuus muncul:3**

**Guest (5) : Waah terima kasih karena sudah senang baca fic Miu^^ Waah bener juga~ Makasih atas semua sarannya^^ Miu akan coba lebih baik lagi^o^)/**

**Namenamikaze : Iyaaa sudah dilanjut ini^^ Aah terima kasih banyak^^**

**Guest (6) : Heemm, pertanyaanmu terjawab di chap ini^^**

**Yola-ShikaIno : Aah,tak apa^^ Terima kasih sudah sempat-sempatnya mereview fic Miu^^ Hahaha bukan hanya ke Sasori lhoo;;) Penasaran ya sama endingnya? Jalan mereka memang rumit,nak.. *tepuk pundak Yola-chan yang mungkin lebih tua dari Miu* Ah nanti juga banyak slight ShikaIno kok^^ Mengingat Yola-chan suka ShikaIno, aku tambahin deh kisah cinta mereka tehehe~ OSH! Tapi gomen next chapter yang Yola-chan ganbattein malah ngaret update :''( Ah,menarik ya^^ Hahaha terima kasih,terima kasih^^ *tebar pesona***

**NS : Kyaaa~ Update nih update. Gomen sudah membuat NS-chan menunggu :'3**

**Bales review beres, sekarang tinggal salam untuk para reviewers dan readers^^ Berkali-kali bilang gomen kayanya engga cukup yaa bagi Miu garagara ngaret update. Apapun deh buat minasan. well, bye and thanks**

**With gomennasai,Miu**

**Chuu~**


	14. Chapter 14

**The Moon and The Sun**

**Naruto Fanfiction**

**Disclaimer : Naruto ****© Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : Naruto & Sakura**

**Genre(s) : Romance, Hurt/comfort, Family,Drama**

**Rate : T**

**Warning : OOC,AU,Siscon,Typo(s),gaje, nonsense, bosenin, bikin naik darah(maybe?)**

**Summary :**

**"Seumur hidup, hanya Kakashi-nii saja yang akan kupanggil Oniichan, Bakaniki! SELAMANYA! " Itu pernyataan sakura terhadap kakak keduanya― Sasori.,yang batas sisconnya sudah hampir melampaui batas normal. Hal itulah yang membuat Sakura agak berjaga jarak dengan kakaknya itu, gara-gara sikap sasori pula Sakura tak bisa mendapatkan kisah cinta yang berkesan sampai ia bertemu seseorang..**

**Nah,minna~ Sesuai dengan yang Miu janjikan, Miu akan ngeupdate double chapter^^ Buat yang ngereview aku ngebales di chap 15 saja ya^^**

**Langsung ke cerita, enjoy^^**

•

•

•

Chapter 14 : Terrible days or.. Lovely days?

Hari-hari mendebarkan bagi Sakura pada hari Sabtu akhirnya berakhir.. Berakhir dengan menyisakan sebuah tanda tanya besar mengenai perasaan tersembunyinya terhadap Naruto. Ia sangat kaget.. Baagaimana bisa ia menyukai orang yang bahkan belum sampai setahun ia mengenalnya. Yah, namanya juga cinta.. Datang tak diundang,benar kan?

"Kami-sama.. Benarkah aku benar-benar menyukai Naruto? Hari Sabtu yang biasanya tenang tenang saja ternyata berakhir dengan tanda tanya yang masih tersisa di otakku.." Sakura mendesah kesal. Tapi, tiba-tiba ia terkejut setelah ia mengatakan kata-kata 'hari sabtu'

"Ha-Hari Sabtu?! Malam minggu kan? Itu berarti.. Sesuai dengan ucapan Gaara-senpai.. Aku dan Naruto.. Ken..Kencan?" Wajah Sakura kembali memerah untuk yang kesekian kalinya hari ini. Ia

"Kyaa!Kyaa!" Sakura sedikit berteriak pelan. Dijamin sangat pelan, karena seluruh wajahnya ia benamkan di bantalnya dan kakinya berayun keatas kebawah menendang-nendang ranjangnya.

Tiba-tiba, ponsel Sakura bergetar, ia mengambil hp dengan wajah yang masih diatas bantal. Saat ia lihat display ponselnya, Sakura melempar ponselnya ke atas. Bisa dibilang refleks karena saking kagetnya

"G-Gyaa!" Ponsel itu jatuh ke ranjangnya. Sakura menatap ponsel itu dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Kenapa? Siapa,Saku?

'Be-Benarkah ini? Kenapa Naruto mengirim email padaku selarut ini..?' Pikirnya. Tak bisa diragukan lagi, jantungnya berdetak sangat kencang . SANGAT..

Ia memencet tombol 'OK' yang ada di keypad ponselnya. Kemudian ia membaca mail dari Naruto dengan seksama. Tentunya dengan jantung yang masih.. Yah, kalian tahu kenapa..

_from : Naru_Maki_

_To : _

_Subject : Doumo!_

_Sakura-chan,terima kasih untuk hari ini. Sangat menyenangkan, Bagaimana kalau nanti kita bermain lagi,Sakura-chan?_

_-Naruto-_

'kyuuuun~! Ya ampun, dia mengirimkan email lagi padaku!' Sakura membenamkan wajahnya lagi ke bantal. Lalu,jarinya segera menari di keypad ponselnya

_From : _

_To : Naru_Maki_

_Subject : re : Doumo!_

_Hai! Aku akan sangat menunggu hari itu,Naruto! Kapan?_

_-Sakura-_

Lalu, semenit kemudian balasan email dari Naruto pun datang

_From : Naru_Maki_

_To : _

_Subject : re: re: Doumo!_

_Besok,jam 1 siang di tempat yang tadi! Apakah ok?_

_-Naruto-_

_Sakura tersentak begitu melihat mail dari Naruto. _

'Dua kali kencan! Dua kali! Kencan dua hari berturut-turut pula.. Tidakkah ini menyenangkan?' Sakura tak bisa menyembunyikan senyumannya. Hei,Sakura.. Kencan apa? Kau 'kan engga pacaran sama Naruto..

_From : _

_To : Naru_Maki_

_Subject : re: re: re: Doumo!_

_Eeh? Besok? Kau tidak salah?_

_-Sakura-_

Walaupun Sakura memang mengatakan hal itu layaknya ia tak setuju dengan permintaan Naruto,tetapi saat ia sudah membalas email dari Naruto,ia langsung beranjak dari ranjang dal=n membuka lemari. Untuk apa? Tentu saja untuk menyiapkan baju manis nan imut untuk dipakai besok.. Kencan keduanya bersama Naruto.

Ia mencoba-coba baju yang telah ia pilih,yang menurutnya manis. Jujur saja, ia ingin melihat wajah tersipu Naruto yang ia perlihatkan tadi siang.. Menurutnya,wajah itu imut sekali.. Sakura pun mengambil sebuah dress soft blue selutut dan mencoba mencocokkan dengan dirinya didepan kaca.

'Hemm.. Soft blue ya.. Aku sudah memakai t-shirt soft blue tadi..' Ia melempar dress itu, kemudian ia melihat beberapa baju yang sudah ia siapkan di ranjangnya. Ia melihat baju berwarna merah muda ,lalu ia kembali mencocokkannya

'Merah muda.. Ah, sama dengan warna rambutku.. Kalau Naruto bosan melihat warna merah muda bagaimana?!' Ia melempar baju itu lagi. Lalu, ia melihat bolero rajutan berwarna peach, dan ia berpikir untuk memadukannya dengan dress putih yang tak sengaja ia temukan..

'I..Ini terlihat manis.. Sudah kuputuskan aku akan memakai ini!'

Ponsel Sakura pun kembali bergetar, Sakura meraih ponselnya dengan cepat.

_From : Naru_Maki_

_To : _

_Subject : re: re: re: re: Doumo!_

_Tak apa kan? Lagipula itu menyenangkan! Apalagi kalau bermain bersama Sakura-chan.. Semakin seru^^ Jam 1 siang di tempat biasa,ok?_

_-Naruto-_

Sakura rasanya ingin berlari-lari ke sekeliling rumah. Mengingat sekarang sudah malam, Sakura mengurungkan niatnya.

_From : _

_To : Naru_Maki_

_Subject : re: re: re: re: re: Doumo!_

_Yosh! Sampai berjumpa lagi,Naruto!_

_-Sakura-_

Baju sudah siap,tinggal pakai besok. Sudah setuju akan bertemu disana. Yang terakhir, Sakura harus menentukan model rambut seperti apa yang akan dia pakai besok.. Ia tak mau tampil dengan penampilan yang sama dua hari berturut-turut.

"Jatuh cinta itu.. Asyik,ya.." Gumamnya sambil membuka-buka majalah fashion yang sering dibelikan Kaa-san nya. Sakura membuka bungkus plastik majalah fashion itu. Maklumlah, gadis tomboy.. Walaupun Akako menginginkan anaknya menjadi sedikit feminin layaknya gadis lain, tapi membuka majalah fashion saja rasanya berat bagi Sakura. Yah, itu dulu.. Sekarang?

Entah karena tidak terbiasa membaca majalah fashion yang tak ada ceritanya―hanya gambar-gambar model berbaju modern dan berambut lucu saja, atau karena memang ia tak suka membaca, tiba-tiba Sakura terlelap dengan majalah yang terbuka di atas wajahnya.

•

•

•

-Sakura POV-

_Hemm.. Rasanya, hari ini aku tertidur lama sekali.. Apakah karena hari minggu aku jadi sedikit bersantai? Ah, biarlah.. Puaskanlah tidur hari ini sebelum menjalani rutinitas sekolah yang monoton setiap harinya mulai esok hari._

Tapi.. Rasanya tidak tenang ya tidurku.. berguling ke kanan dan ke kiri. Seperti ingin tetap tidur tapi berhubung kesadaranku mulai full dan aku mulai terjaga, aku jadi ingin bangun tidur saja..

Aku mengangkat tubuhku dari kasur. Hal pertama yang aku cari terlebih dahulu adalah ponselku. Aku menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri. Kemana ponselku?

Saat, aku merasakan ada sesuatu yang kupegang, aku menoleh ke arah tangan. Bagus.. Ini dia ponselku.. Aku membuka ponselku,mengecek mail seperti biasa. Dan..

_You have received 1 email_

Oke, dan orang yang mengirimkan email padaku adalah.. Orang yang sejak kemarin sudah memenuhi otakku. Romantis,bukan?

_From : Naru_Maki_

_To : _

_Subject : Ohayou_

_Ohayou,Sakura-chan! Hari ini jangan lupa ya jam 1 siang di tempat biasa.._

_-Naruto-_

Aku bengong.. Ada yang salah.. Sepertinya ada yang sempat kulupakan.. Apa sih yang sebenarnya aku―

Ya ampun,Kami-sama! Aku lupa! Hari ini ada janji dengan Naruto!

Aku mengecek jam yang tertera di ponselku,dan.. Astaga! Sekarang sudah jam 12 siang! Aku _kebluk _banget ya? Memangnya aku tidur jam berapa tadi malam? Sampai-sampai bangun jam segini.. Bahkan sampai melupakan janji! Bagaimana kalau aku tak sempat menata rambutku? Astaga, akankah hari ini menjadi hari yang buruk?

Lalu aku melihat jam berapa Naruto mengirimkan mail ini padaku. Ah, jam 7 pagi.. Walaupun dia sepertinya sama-sama tidur larut malam, sepertinya ia masih bisa bangun pagi. Tak seperti aku.. Aku akan menjadi istri yang buruk di masa depan..

_istri siapa?_

O-Oke! Aku mulai membicarakan hal-hal aneh yang mungkin diluar nalar manusia normal. Berarti.. Aku enggak normal?

Oke,Sakura! Berhentilah mengeluh! Lebih baik kau mandi sekarang,atau kau akan terlambat janjian dan hancurlah semuanya!

Aku pun berlari ke arah kamar mandi,dan tanpa sengaja membanting pintu kamar mandi dengan cukup keras.

*1 hour later*

Oke,mandi sudah selesai.. Tinggal memakai baju,dan.. Oh, ya ampun demi Kami-sama! Aku baru sadar kalau aku tidak bisa tidur 'diam'.. Selain aktif saat terjaga,sepertinya aku aktif saat tertidur ya.. Dan sekarang, baju yang sudah kusiapkan berantakan karena tak sengaja kutendang saat tidur, dan sepertinya harus disetrika ulang..

_Sakura! Ayo,ayo gerak cepat! Aku yakin kau bisa melakukan semuanya dengan cepat! _

Aku pun berlari ke sebuah ruang penyimpanan, aku mencari-cari setrika apapun yang dapat kutemukan. Sialnya yang pertama kali kutemukan adalah setrika _buluk_..

"Uh, setrika macam apa ini? Sudah _bulukan_,berjamur dan cacat dimana-mana.. Mana ruang ini bau.."

*15 minutes later*

Oke, menyetrika sudah selesai.. Meskipun aku tak pandai melakukan pekerjaan rumah, setidaknya untuk menyetrika kali ini aku bisa melakukannya dengan cukup baik.. Walaupun tanganku sedikit melepuh gara-gara aku mengecek panasnya setrika dengan jari telunjuk kananku.. Gila,ya?

Aku berlari kesana kemari, dress sudah kupakai beserta dengan bolero peachnya. Sekarang, dimana wedges hitamku? Pasti warnanya akan kontras dan akan cocok dengan dressnya.. Kalau tidak ada, masa iya aku akan memakai yang putih atau warna lainnya?

"Sepatuku mana sepatuku? Ya ampun.. Kenapa disaat seperti ini aku malah mendapatkan kesialan semacam ini?!" Aku mengeluh sejadi-jadinya. Kesal memang..

Aku melirik ke bawah ranjangku, barangkali sesuatu akan kutemukan disana..

"Ah, sepatu!" Teriakku kegirangan. Tak kusangka menemukan sepatu bisa sebahagia ini.. Aku pun segera memakai sepatuku dan berlari keluar rumah tanpa sarapan. Ah,mungkin lebih tepat kalau aku mengatakannya sebagai makan siang..

"Ittekimasu!"

•

•

•

-Normal POV-

Sakura terus berlari sejak ia keluar dari rumah hingga sekarang, sudah 20 menit berlalu tanpa berhenti berlari.. Palingan Sakura hanya memperlambat kecepatan larinya, setelah dikiranya tenaganya sudah cukup terisi lagi, ia kembali berlari secepat yang ia bisa.

Sakura melihat sosok dengan jaket hitam,celana jeans panjang,dan sepatu kets putih.

'Itu. Naruto! Waah, hari ini dia keren..' Pikir Sakura sambil meneruskan larinya.

Naruto mulai menyadari keberadaan seseorang yang sedang berlari.. Meski jaraknya cukup jauh, ia dapat mendengat derap kaki orang yang sedang berlari. Ternyata orang itu Sakura

"Oh, Sakura-chan!" Naruto melambaikan tangannya sambil tersenyum senang

"Na-Naruto!" Jawab Sakura terengah-engah. Bagaimana tidak.. 20 menit full ia habiskan untuk berlari. Berlari demi 'Naruto' yang menunggunya.

Tiba-tiba, Sakura yang memakai wedges itu mulai berjalan gontai, kakinya lemas sekali. Tubuhnya tiba-tiba berat, dan ketika ia hampir terjatuh, sebuah bus dari arah belakangnya sedang melaju ke arah mereka. Kalian tahu? Mereka bertemu di halte bus setiap harinya.

"Sakura, _ABUNAI_!" Refleks, Naruto berlari ke arah Sakura yang memang sudah oleng. Sakura hanya melihat Naruto dengan kesadaran yang hampir menipis―karena kelelahan.

"Naru..to.. Bahaya.." Mata Sakura tertutup pasrah. Ketika ia sudah bersiap untuk tertabrak, Naruto menariknya dari arah yang dituju bus itu dan memeluk Sakura yang kini terjatuh bersama dirinya.

Perlahan, Sakura membuka matanya. Kesadarannya kembali lagi. Ia menangkap sosok Naruto ketika ia baru saja membuka matanya. Terdapat luka di pipi Naruto, tetapi ditubuhnya sama sekali bebas dari luka. Naruto.. Lagi-lagi melindunginya..

Sakura memang sudah sadar dengan insiden yang hampir mencelakainya dan Naruto, tetapi ia masih shock. Ia mencoba membuka mulutnya untuk mengatakan sesuatu kepada Naruto

"Naruto, kau.." Belum sempat Sakura menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Naruto sudah lebih dulu memegang erat pundak Sakura yang masih shock karena insiden tadi. Sakura kini terdiam dengan kepala tertunduk. Ia baru sadar bahwa tangannya yang ternyata meremas erat baju Naruto ternyata bergetar. Semakin kuat ia meremas baju Naruto. Tanpa sadar, air mata telah menggenang di pelupuk matanya.

"Sa-Sakura-chan.. Sakura-chan! Kau tak apa-apa? Apakah kau terluka? Apakah ada yang sakit? Sebelah mana yang sakit? Ayo kita obati lukamu..! Kenapa matamu berkaca-kaca?" Perntanyaan beruntun keluar dari mulut Naruto yang kini terlihat sangat sangat mengkhawatirkan Sakura.

"H-Hai, daijoubu.. Naruto, di pipimu ada luka.. Apakah sakit? Pasti sakit ya.. Akan kuobati,Naruto.. Ini gara-gara aku, maafkan aku.." Sakura mengangkat wajahnya untuk melihat kedua bola mata yang menyiratkan kekhawatiran yang amat sangat itu. Naruto.. Lagi-lagi menyelamatkannya. Seakan-akan Naruto memang diciptakan untuk menjadi ksatria yang selalu melindunginya.

Alis Naruto terangkat, senyumannya mengembang.. Sepertinya ia merasa lega ketika Sakura berkata bahwa ia tak terluka. Sedikitnya ia merasa senang ketika Sakura khawatir pada luka yang berada di pipinya.

"Syukurlah.. Syukurlah,syukurlah,syukurlaah..! A-Aku tak tahu akan berbuat apa kalau kau sampai terluka gara-gara aku,Sakura-chan..Ujar Naruto yang kini memeluk Sakura erat.

Mata Sakura membelalak, ia terkejut dengan ucapan Naruto tadi.. Karena merasa risih, ia mencoba untuk melepaskan pelukan Naruto dari dirinya

"Na-Naruto.. Lepaskan aku.. Jangan memelukku.. seperti ini.. Kalau ada yang melihat bagaimana?" Semenjak ia menyadari bahwa ia menyukai sosok orang yang kini sedang memeluknya,Sakura memang merasa sangat berdebar. Tapi dalam hati kecilnya, ia rasanya ingin menjauh dari Naruto.. Bukan karena benci.. Tapi ia tak mau Naruto diincar oleh Sasori dan akibatnya jadi buruk untuk hubungan mereka berdua.. Apalagi persahabatan mereka.. Bahkan.. Jika bisa lebih dari sahabat..

Tapi, jawaban dari Naruto malah membuat Sakura _speechless._

"Aku tak peduli.. Walaupun orang lain berkata apapun juga, atau melihat kita dengan pandangan aneh, aku takkan peduli. Karena aku hanya ingin bersama gadis yang kusukai. Aku bangga berada di sisinya.." Ucapan Naruto yang terdengar tulus itu terdengar sederhana,tetapi memiliki makna yang cukup dalam bagi seorang Sakura yang pengalaman cintanya nol besar.

"Tapi, Naruto.. Aku.. Eh, tu-tunggu.. Tadi, kau bilang.." Benar-benar deh, ucapan tulus Naruto yang tadi baru saja diterima oleh otak Sakura.. Sakura tak melanjutkan kalimatnya lagi. Ia berhasil terbebas dari pelukan Naruto. Tetapi kini ia terbelenggu oleh tatapan dalam sang cowok blonde tampan ini..

'_Gadis yang.. Ia cintai?'_

"Na-Naruto,apa yang.."

"Sakura, aku mencintaimu.."

•

•

•

-Tsuzuku-

Waaaii, double chapter terupdatelah sudah^^ Selanjutnya chap 15^^ Thanks for all readers,silent readers,reviewers for always waiting to this fic^^ Nah, review please^^

With double chapter,Miu

Chuu~


	15. Chapter 15

**The Moon and The Sun**

**Naruto Fanfiction**

**Disclaimer : Naruto ****© Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : Naruto & Sakura**

**Genre(s) : Romance, Hurt/comfort, Family,Drama**

**Rate : T**

**Warning : OOC,AU,Siscon,Typo(s),gaje, nonsense, bosenin, bikin naik darah(maybe?)**

**Summary :**

**"Seumur hidup, hanya Kakashi-nii saja yang akan kupanggil Oniichan, Bakaniki! SELAMANYA! " Itu pernyataan sakura terhadap kakak keduanya― Sasori.,yang batas sisconnya sudah hampir melampaui batas normal. Hal itulah yang membuat Sakura agak berjaga jarak dengan kakaknya itu, gara-gara sikap sasori pula Sakura tak bisa mendapatkan kisah cinta yang berkesan sampai ia bertemu seseorang..**

**Nah, enjoy minasan^^ Review kubalas di akhir ya:3**

•

•

•

Sakura menekuk kedua kakinya rapat-rapat. Ia menyembunyikan wajahnya di tekukan kakinya. Wajahnya murung, matanya menatap ke bawah dengan tatapan kosong. Padahal orang yang ia sukai baru saja menyatakan perasaannya tadi sore. Sudah sepantasnya ia merasa senang,tapi.. Kenapa Sakura begitu murung?

Coba tebak..

Naruto hanya bercanda saat menyatakan perasaannya

Sakura menganggap hal itu hanya candaan

Naruto menyuruh Sakura untuk melupakan kejadian itu dan bertindak seperti teman biasa

Sakura berlari meninggalkan Naruto yang masih terduduk disana

Itu semua hanya mimpi

Jika kalian menjawab D,maka kalian benar. Betapa menyesalnya ia saat meninggalkan Naruto di sore itu.. Ia berharap waktu terulang kembali agar ia juga bisa menyatakan perasaannya terhadap Naruto.

-Flashback On-

"Na-Naruto,apa yang.."

"Sakura, aku mencintaimu.." Naruto memandang lurus mata Sakura yang terpaku ditempat ia duduk.

"Eh?" Mulut Sakura menganga. Tak percaya dengan ucapan yang ia dengar dari Naruto.

'_Baru saja.. Naruto.. Dia.. Menyatakan perasaannya padaku? Tidak mungkin, ini pasti mimpi! Ia pasti hanya bercanda!'_ Pikir Sakura. Ia menatap Naruto serius. Mata Naruto.. Sedang menatapnya dengan serius juga. Ia menunjukkan keseriusan yang bahkan jarang Naruto perlihatkan padanya. Hanya candaan dan candaan. Tapi kali ini, Naruto tidak sedang bercanda. Apalagi dengan panggilan Naruto padanya yang tidak menggunakan '-chan' pada namanya. Sungguh, Naruto tidak sedang bercanda sedikit pun saat ini.

"Naru..to?" Pikiran Sakura mendadak kosong. Jauh dalam hatinya, ia memang senang bahwa orang yang ia sukaii juga ternyata memiliki perasaan yang sama. Tapi, saat hari ini tiba, saat momen yang ditunggu Sakura tiba, ternyata Sakura tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Padahal selama ini ia kira,jika Naruto menembaknya ia akan langsung menerimanya tanpa ragu. Tapi kenapa sekarang malah..

"Sakura?" Naruto melepaskan pelukannya pada Sakura yang tidak dapat berbuat atau berkata apapun. Ia meraih pundak Sakura dengan kedua tangannya

"Ada apa,Sakura?" Tanyanya lembut. Oh,Sakura.. Dari nada bicaranya saja Naruto sudah menunjukkan dengan jelas kalau dia sangat perhatian padamu.

"Ti-Tidak.. Kenapa aku.. Kenapa..?" Sakura meremas rambutnya dengan raut wajah kebingungan. Naruto yang melihatnya juga jadi ikut bingung. Apakah tindakannya untuk menyatakan perasaannya pada Sakura itu salah sampai-sampai Sakura memberikan respon pertama pada 'penembakannya' seperti ini? Apakah.. Sakura menjadi frustasi karena ia menembaknya?

Tiba-tiba, entah pikiran dari mana, Naruto langsung menyimpulkan sesuatu

'_Jangan-jangan.. Sakura menyukai.. Gaara-senpai?' _

Tanpa pikir panjang, Naruto langsung menanyakan kebenaran dari kesimpulannya pada Sakura

"Sakura, apakah kau sebenarnya.." Tiba-tiba,tubuh Naruto yang tengah berjongkok itu terjungkal ke belakang. Ya,Sakura mendorong Naruto hingga terjatuh.

"S-Sakura! Tunggu! Hei,Sakura!" Naruto terus berteriak memanggil Sakura yang terus berlari meninggalkan dirinya yang masih terduduk di pinggir halte bus.

-Flashback Off-

"Kenapa.. Aku harus lari? Kenapa aku tidak langsung mengatakan padanya bahwa aku juga menyukainya?" Gumam Sakura . Kalian tahu? Suara Sakura terdengar seperti orang yang sedang depresi.

'_Karena kau merasa bahwa kau tak pantas untuknya,Sakura..'_ Tiba-tiba terdengar suara seseorang yang berada dalam tubuhnya

'_Siapa kau? Kenapa kau ada dalam tubuhku? Apakah aku sudah mulai gila karena ini? Aku sampai bicara dengan diriku sendiri seperti ini..'_ Sakura tersenyum miris. Wajarkah jika ia mengalami hal ini ketika ia tidak dapat menentukan jawaban untuk awal dari kisah cintanya?

'_Aku adalah inner Sakura. Aku tahu semuanya tentang dirimu. Aku adalah sosok dirimu yang selalu jujur pada kenyataan meskipun terkadang kenyataan memang menyakitkan. Aku adalah sosokmu yang satu lagi. Aku hanyalah sebuah perasaan yang tidak akan pernah berbohong. Aku adalah dirimu. Kau adalah aku. Kita adalah satu. Hanya pemikiran dan sifat kejujuran kita yang berbeda' _Seseorang―Maksudku, 'hal' itu kembali membalas pertanyaan Sakura. Sakura hanya tersenyum, sepertinya ia bisa mendapatkan saran maupun kritik―yang bisa saja pedas atau tidak― untuk menjalani hidupnya lebih baik. Khususnya, tentang Naruto..

'_Kau.. Sepertinya kau orang yang bijak ya, inner-san.. Kuharap kau mau membantuku menghadapi masalah yang kualami.'_ Jawab Sakura sambil tersenyum.

'_Bijak? Ah, tidak tidak. Aku bukanlah sosokmu yang bijak,kau tahu? Aku sosokmu yang emosian. Aku adalah kebalikanmu,Sakura. Aku dan kamu tingkat kebijakannya masih bagusan kamu kok, tennang saja. Tapi, kuharap aku bisa membantumu sedikit sedikit. Ucapan barusan hanya intro saja kok.' _Jawab Inner Sakura santai.

'_Ah,tak apa,inner-san.. Aku berharap padamu. Mohon bantuannya,inner-san'_ Ujarnya

'_Hn,iya.. Jadi, kali ini kau mau membahas tentang masalahmu dengan bocah pirang itu hm?'_

Sontak, Sakura membelalakkan matanya dan mulutnya menganga lebar. Sosoknya yang satu lagi itu.. Dari mana ia tahu tentang masalahnya dan Naruto?

'_Da-Darimana kau...'_

'_Sudah kubilang,aku tahu semuanya tentang dirimu. Aku adalah kau,dan kau adalah aku. Jelas? Kita orang yang sama, tentu saja aku tahu semuanya bodoh..'_

'_A-Apa?! Bodoh?! Sial kau,inner-san! Ayolah kita mulai saja konsultasinya!'_ Sakura merengut kesal. Rupanya inner dari dirinya yang baru saja ia ketahui sejak semenit lalu itu punya nyali yang cukup besar.

'_Ya,ya terserah.. Yah.. Jadi,apa yang akan kau konsultasikan? Hmm walaupun aku sendiri tahu sih. Yah sudahlah. Lanjutkan!'_

Sakura mengangguk pelan. Ia memikirkan kata-kata yang tepat untuk diucapkan pada sosok dirinya yang satu lagi.

'_Berhenti berpikir dengan keras! Tak perlu sungkan, aku adalah dirimu! Anggap saja kau menumpahkan kekesalanmu dalam pikiranmu,itu saja! Apa susahnya sih?'_ Protes Inner Sakura. Oke, ternyata Inner Sakura bukanlah inner yang suka menunggu. _Yeah well_, siapa sih yang suka menuggu?

'_Berhentilah protes, inner!'_ Protes Sakura

'_Kau juga protes,Sakura!'_

'_Ah,sudahlah! Niatku kan ingin curhat padamu, dasar inner baka!'_

'_Kau yang mengulur waktu terlalu lama,Sakura baka!'_

'_Hmm,iya iya!' _Setelah acara protes seperti tadi, akhirnya sebagai jiwa yang memiliki tubuh, Sakura pun mengalah pada innernya.

'_Hei,inner-san.. Aku bingung. Padahal kukira jika Naruto menyatakan perasaannya padaku, aku juga akan mengatakan perasaanku padanya dan mungkin kami akan jadian. Tapi kenapa.. Tiba-tiba aku malah.. Pergi begitu saja tanpa memberikan jawaban pasti pada Naruto? Apalagi aku.. Telah mendorongnya. Dan juga.. Aku.. Pemikiranku bahwa aku akan mengatakan padanya bahwa aku juga memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya.. Hal itu musnah seketika.. Tiba-tiba saja aku merasa harus berpikir dua kali untuk itu. Padahal aku tidak pernah ragu akan perasaanku. Tapi tadi..'_

'_Bukannya itu semua karena kau sendiri?'_

Sakura terdiam

'_Eh?'_

'_Sekarang, aku yang bertanya padamu.. Apa kau meragukan perasaanmu pada bocah itu? Apa kau menganggap bahwa.. Naruto pantas mendapatkan wanita yang lebih baik darimu?'_ Tanya Inner Sakura secara _to the point_.

'_I-Itu..'_ Sakura tergagap. Jujur,pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh sosoknya yang satu lagi itu.. Benar-benar tepat.

'_Jawab aku,Sakura baka!' _

'_IYA! Aku mengaku! Aku merasa tak pantas berada disampingnya! Aku bukanlah gadis yang baik, aku gadis yang memiliki rasa ego yang tinggi! Aku akan bersikap layaknya anak kecil! Dia.. Naruto.. Bagaikan mentari yang selalu menyinari dunia,seperti halnya sikap dia yang mampu mencairkan suasana! Sementara aku? Aku bertolak belakang dengannya, aku bukan apa-apa.. ! Dia akan terus berkembang sementara aku masih akan tetap dengan sikap egoku yang menyebalkan!'_ Sakura menarik nafas sebentar. Ia sadar bahwa emosinya sudah meningkat. Sampai-sampai air matanya pun mengalir tanpa disadarinya.

'_Tapi.. Aku benar-benar menayanginya sepenuh hatiku.. Dia membuatku kembali tegar ketika dilanda masalah. Dia selalu menopangku. Dan dia selalu bersamaku. Aku.. Benar-benar menyukainya.. Tentu saja aku tak pernah meragukan perasaanku padanya. Tapi, aku tidak percaya diri. Bagaimana kalau nanti Naruto menyesal memiliki kekasih sepertiku? Aku juga emosian sepertimu. Aku.. Mungkin tidak cocok dengannya..'_ Sakura kembali menutupi wajahnya yang kini basah karena air mata. Suara isak tangis Sakura terdengar perlahan.

_Benar.. Aku tak mungkin bisa bersamanya.. Selamanya berada di sisinya.. Kami tidak cocok.._

'Yang menentukan cocok atau tidaknya kalian itu adalah kalian sendiri bukan?' Sakura mengangkat wajahnya.

'_Kita disini membicarakan segala kemungkinan,Sakura..'_

'_Inner-san..'_

'_Disini kita menyebut kemungkinan itu sebagai takdir hidup manusia. Seperti halnya kemungkinan yang tidak hanya satu,Takdir pun demikian. Tidak hanya satu. Kau bisa mengubahnya,asalkan kau terus berusaha. Jika kau berusaha, aku yakin kalian bisa menjadi pasangan kekasih paling bodoh diseluruh dunia karena saking cocoknya kalian. Aku yakin, takdir 'ketidakcocokanmu' dengan bocah itu dapat berubah. Yang penting,kau mau mencoba jika gagal,kau takkan terlalu sakit hati karena kau sudah berusaha dibanding dengan kau yang sama sekali tidak melakukan apapun dan hanya menyerah begitu saja. Kau tidak lemah,Sakura.'_

Sakura termenung.. Ada benarnya juga ucapan dari sosok dirinya yang satu lagi..

'_Yah,seperti halnya diriku, kau harus selalu jujur pada perasaanmu. Aku tidak lemah, seharusnya kau pun tidak lemah. Aku tahu kau itu kuat__―__sepertiku,tentunya. Jadi,berusahalah!'_

Sakura hanya tersenyum manis. Ia merasa,setelah bicara dnegan sosok 'jujur' dirinya ini, ia bisa sedikit terbuka. Baik hatinya,maupun pikirannya.

'_Setidaknya, ini pengalaman cintamu yang pertama setelah 15 tahun,bukan? Kau harus bisa meraih cinta pertamamu.'_

Sakura menatap langit di luar melalui jendelanya. Innernya benar juga―tidak,Sakura.. Ia sangat benar. Yang harus ia lakukan ketika ia mengawali hari yang baru esok hari adalah...

...Jujur pada perasaannya

•

•

•

-Esoknya, pukul 7.45am di Konoha Senior High School-

Sakura terdiam di depan pintu kelasnya. Ia tampak ragu untuk masuk ke kelasnya sendiri. Tentunya kalian tahu apa alasannya.

'_Sakura, kau siap.. Sakura,kau pasti bisa!' _Sakura memberi semangat untuk dirinya sendiri. Sepertinya ia sendiri baru sadar bahwa ia itu sebenarnya adalah orang yang mudah gugup. Entah mudah gugup ke semua hal atau hanya kepada Naruto saja.

_Yosh, 1.. 2.. 3..!_

Ketika Sakura sudah memegang kenop pintu, tiba-tiba, ada orang lain dari dalam kelas yang sama-sama akan membuka pintu kelas. Terbukalah pintu itu. Ternyata, orang yang membuka pintu itu adalah Naruto

"S-Sakura-chan..?" Sapa Naruto dengan suara yang agak terdengar kaget.

"Naruto? Kau mau kemana?" Tanya Sakura. Sakura berusaha untuk bertingkah normal selayaknya tidak ada kejadian apapun diantara mereka kemarin sore.

"Keluar sebentar, mencari angin.. Sakura-chan juga.. Kenapa tidak masuk kelas?" Tanyanya dengan senyuman tipis yang ia tunjukkan pada gadis berambut merah muda itu.

"A-Ah, ya.. Aku baru saja akan membuka pintu. Tahunya kau sudah membukanya terlebih dahulu,Naruto"

"Ah begitu. Sudah ya" Naruto segera beranjak pergi dari tempatnya berbicara dengan Sakura. Tapi, kemudian Sakura memanggilnya.

"Naruto!" Naruto pun segera membalik, ia menatap Sakura dengan tubuh yang setengah membalik.

"Ya?"

"A..Anu, so-soal kemarin.. A-Aku―"

"Ah! Tak usah dipikirkan. Aku tidak tahu bahwa ucapanku kemarin ternyata membuatmu tertekan. Aku tak tahu kau sebegitu tidak inginnya aku mengatakan hal itu hingga kau pergi kemarin." Naruto menyela ucapan Sakura, yang akhirnya menimbulkan reaksi kaget pada Sakura

"Eh? Ta-Tapi―"

"Sudahlah.. Maafkan aku,Sakura-chan! Aku takkan membalas itu lagi. Maafkan aku!" Naruto pun membungkuk pada Sakura, sementara Sakura hanya terdiam dan tak bergerak.

Melihat Sakura yang tidak menunjukkan respon apapun, Naruto hanya tersenyum getir. Kemudian ia kembali menegakkan tubuhnya kembali. Ia pun melangkah pergi tanpa mengatakan sepatah kata pun pada Sakura.

Sakura hanya terdiam menatap punggung yang melangkah pergi dan menjauh perlahan dari hadapannya.

"..Tapi,Naruto.."

_Aku.. Belum mengatakan apapun.._

•

•

•

Hari ini berjalan tidak sesuai dengan keinginan Sakura. Yah,bagaimanapun.. Tidak selamanya rencana yang telah kita rencanakan akan berjalan mulus,kan? Hal yang kita inginkan pun takkan mungkin didapatkan dengan mudah.

Hingga kini―saat jam istirahat kedua, Sakura sama sekali tidak berbicara sedikit pun dengan Naruto―sejak pertemuan mereka di pagi hari.

Jujur saja, hal itu membuatnya sedikit putus asa. Bagaimana bisa ia menjelaskan semua kesalahpahaman yang terjadi antara mereka berdua kalau sepatah kata pun tak terucapkan sedikit pun? Bahkan Sakura maupun Naruto tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan lebih dulu. Kalau begitu, tak mungkin ada _progress_. Tak mungkin kan, kesalahpahaman diantara mereka akan menjadi lurus jika tidak dijelaskan? Yang ada makin rumit jadinya.

Sakura ingin sekali berkonsultasi dengan innernya saat itu juga.. Tapi bagaimana bisa? Sekarang sedang disekolah. Bagaimana kalau ada orang yang mendengar ucapannya ketika sedang bicara dengan innernya sendiri? Berbicara sendiri, sedih sendiri. Bisa-bisa ia dikira tidak waras.

"_Inner-san.. Tasukete._." Gumamnya. Tiba-tiba ia merasakan sebuah tepukan kecil mendarat di bahu kirinya.

"Yoo,Forehead! Ada apa sih? Rasanya kalian berdua murung banget!" Seru Ino pada Sakura. Sakura menoleh perlahan dan mendapati sosok sahabat perempuan pertamanya disekolah ini berada disampingnya

_Mungkin dengan Ino aku bisa..._

"I-Ino.."

"Hm? Apa,Sakura?" Tanya Ino kemudian. Sakura menunduk, ia sudah memutuskan bahwa ia akan berkonsultasi dengan Ino. Bagaimanapun juga, Ino merupakan teman satu sekolah Naruto saat SMP. Tapi, terkadang ia juga agak ragu. Karena Ino merupakan sahabat Naruto juga,takutnya ia akan menceritakan isi curhatannya pada Naruto.

Ah, sudahlah. Kau harus membuang pikiran itu jauh-jauh,Sakura.

"Aku ingin meminta tolong satu hal padamu.."

•

•

•

-Atap sekolah Konoha Senior High School, jam istirahat kedua-

"Ya ampun! Jadi, kalian sama sekali belum berpacaran,Sakura?! Aku tidak menyangka.." Ino menggelengkan kepalanya. Sakura hanya mendengus kesal.

"Aku sudah mengatakannya sejak lama,Ino-pig! Aku dan Naruto tidak pacaran!"

"Hmm, tidak pacaran atau belum pacaran?" Ino menatap Sakura dengan tatapan jahil. Yang ditatap hanya memundurkan sedikit wajahnya dan agak menunduk. Rupanya Sakura malu.

"Be-Belum,kurasa.. Ta-Tapi! Sudahlah, aku menceritakan hal itu padamu karena aku ingin meminta solusi. Satu atau dua solusi sudah cukup" Sergah Sakura dengan wajah memerah

"Hmm, bagaimana ya?"

"Ayolah,Ino-pig. Cuma kau yang bisa kumintai tolong seperti ini.." Bujuk Sakura dengan wajah memelas.

"Seperti itukah panggilanmu ketika meminta tolong pada sahabatmu,hm? Sakura?" Ujarnya sembari menunjukkan senyum jahilnya

"Oh,ayolah Ino yang baik dan cantik.." Akhirnya Sakura menyerah dan memuji gadis berambut blonde itu sambil memutarkan kepalanya karena gregetan.

"Sebenarnya sih, aku mengira kalian selama ini sudah berpacaran lho. Masalahnya, sikap kalian satu sama lain itu _care_ banget, kelihatannya hubungan kalian itu lebih dari sekedar teman atau sahabat biasa walaupun kalian selalu mengelak dan bilang kalo kalian cuma sahabat. Dan kayaknya kalian itu sama-sama tahu hal dari diri kalian satu sama lain yang engga diketahui orang kebanyakan. Cuma kau dan Naruto saja yang tahu gitu lho.." Terang Ino.

"Hah? Lebih dari sekedar sahabat? Kau bergurau Ino.. Berhentilah bercanda, ini lagi serius-seriusnya tahu!" Elak Sakura.

"Haah? Oh,for the god sake! Aku sedang tidak bercanda,forehead! Apakah wajahmu itu kelihatan sedang bercanda?" Tanya Ino sambil mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sakura. Sakura mengernyit dan memperhatikan ekspresi yang diciptakan sahabatnya yang satu itu.

"Soalnya, kau itu orangnya jahil. Kalau kau serius rasanya impossible deh" Ujar Sakura dengan wajah yang meremehkan. Oke, Sakura cuma bercanda kok.

"Berarti kau itu bodoh,forehead. Untuk apa kau membicarakan urusan serius seperti ini dengan orang yang tidak bisa serius?" Balas Ino sambil menyeringai.

"Uh, aku tidak tahu." Sakura mengangkat kedua bahunya "Ah. Lanjutkan,Ino.."

"Tapi,soal Naruto yang menyatakan perasaannya padamu itu.. Aku yakin dia serius. Aku tak pernah melihat tatapan lembut maupun sikapnya pada seorang gadis sampai seperti itu. Yah.. Semenjak awal semester genap kelas 3 smp sih.." Jelas Ino

Aneh. Mendengar penjelasan dari Ino barusan, sepertinya Sakura merasakan ada suatu hal yang terdengar agak janggal. Memang tidak terlalu janggal. Tapi,memang ada yang aneh dari ucapan ada sesuatu yang tidak ia tahu.

Tapi,lagi-lagi Sakura membuang pikiran itu jauh-jauh.

"Lalu Ino.. Aku harus bagaimana? Aku ingin meluruskan kesalahpahaman ini. Aku tidak ingin membuat Naruto mengira aku tidak suka atau pun merasa tertekan dengan ucapannya kemarin. Aku harus bagaimana?" Sakura yang tadinya berdiri sambl menatap langit sambil menyenderkan bahunya ke pagar atap sekolah, kini ia terduduk saking bingungnya. Ino pun akhirnya ikut duduk dengan Sakura.

"Sakura, pertama aku mau tanya padamu. Apakah kau sungguh-sunggu menyukai Naruto?" Tanya Ino.

"Ya, aku sangat menyukainya.. Sangat.." Sakura menjawab pertanyaan Ino dengan mantap. Kemudian, Ino melancarkan pertanyaan lagi pada Sakura

"Aku tanya lagi. Apakah kau benar-benar yakin bahwa kau sungguh-sunggu menyukai Naruto? Apakah pernah sedikitpun kau ragu akan perasaanmu?"

Sakura terdiam, mencoba untuk mencari kata-kata yang tepat.

"Bukannya ragu.. Aku hanya bingung pada awalnya. Disaat aku baru menyadari bahwa aku menyukainya. Aku hanya berpikir,apakah aku emmang menyukainya.. Atau tidak.." Sakura pun berhenti bicara. Ia tersenyum.

"Tapi, kali ini aku yakin akan perasaanku. Aku tak akan pernah ragu. Aku memang menyukai Naruto.." Sakura menatap Ino lurus tanpa keraguan. Ino pun tersenyum karena keseriusan Sakura.

"Apakah kau ingin Naruto mengetahui keseriusan perasaanmu? Seperti halnya ia yang memiliki perasaan yang sama denganmu? Apa kau ingin membahagiakannya?"

"Iya. Aku mau. Aku sangat ingin Naruto mengetahuinya. Aku juga.. Ingin aku membahagiakannya.. Tapi.. Aku takut nanti aku akan mengecewakannya karena sikap egoku, sikap kekanakanku. Aku tidak bisa memasak, aku juga pemarah dan mudah terpancing emosi. Aku bukanlah cewek yang pengertian. Aku takut dia tidak bahagia denganku. Aku takut ia takkan cocok denganku. Tapi aku juga tak mau ia menyukai orang lain dan meninggalkanku sendiri."

"Itu memang tak mudah. Maka dari itu, kau harus berusaha. Semakin banyak dan semakin baik kau berusaha, akan semakin baik pula hasil yang akan kau dapatkan dari usahamu itu. Maka dari itu, jadilah wanita baik yang bisa mengerti dia. Jadilah dewasa untuk dia. Mulai mencoba untuk merubah sifat negatifmu demi dia. Mungkin awalnya memang semua demi dia, tapi akhirnya keluargamu dan kamu sendiri pasti akan senang dengan perubahanmu."

Sakura terdiam. Tak dapat ia sangka, sosok yang selama ini selalu menjahilinya ternyata memiliki solusi yang baik untuk masalahnya. Ia memang tidak salah memilih seorang sahabat. Sahabat yang bisa membimbing dia ke jalan nyang benar.

"Terima kasih,Ino.."

"Kecocokan kalian, hanya kalian yang bisa memutuskannya. Yang penting, satu hal yang harus kalian ingat selamanya, demi kebaikan kalian berdua.." Tambah Ino. Kelihatannya Ino adalah orang yang tepat untuk diajak konsultasi,ya.

"Apa itu?" Tanya Sakura penasaran.

"Saling mempercayai"

"Ah.. Saling percaya,ya.. Aku akan mengingatnya.." Sakura kembali tersenyum

"Kalau ada satu pihak yang tidak mempercayai pasangannya,maka hancurlah sudah.. Berusahalah,Sakura. Kau harus cepat-cepat menjelaskannya pada Naruto. Kalau dia berusaha untuk pergi atau tidak mendengarmu, terus paksa dia! Tarik saja,ya!" Ujarnya sambil menepuk punggung Sakura dengan bersemangat

"Hahaha hentikan itu,Ino-pig! Aku benar-benar berterima kasih padamu!" Sakura pun beranjak dari temapt duduknya. Rsa putus asa dan bingung yang ia rasakan sejak tadi sudah hilang karena bantuan dari Innernya dan jga Ino.

"Kalau kalian sudah jadian, traktir aku di cafe ya! Aku,Shika dan Kib! Wajib traktir!" Ujarnya sambil melangkah pergi dari atap sekolah "Aku duluan ke kelas,ya! Bersiaplah untuk bicara dengannya!"

"Baiklah! Terima kasih,Ino-pig!" Teriak Sakura sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Uuh,dasar Ino-pig. Jadi, konsultasi dengannya membutuhkan bayaran,ya? Hahaha" Sakura berbalik dari arah tangga menuju lantai bawah ke arah sebaliknya. Ia kembali menatap langit biru sambil merasakan sejuknya angin disana.

'_Aku takkan menyerah. Aku pasti bisa!'_

"Maaf,aku telah mendengar yang kalian bicarakan,Sakura.."

"Eh? Ga-Gaara-senpai? Sejak kapan.." Sakura segera menoleh ke arah Gaara yang sedang berdiri sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Aku berada di atas sana, sedang tidur siang. Tahunya aku terbangun karena mendengar pembicaraan kalian. Maaf" Jawabnya sambil menunjuk atap sebuah bangunan kecil yang menjadi akses para murid untuk ke atap sekolah.

"Ah... Tak apa..." Sakura jadi merasa tidak enak. Apakah sampai saat ini senpainya itu masih merasakan perasaan itu?

"Aku.. Aku bisa merelakanmu dengan bocah itu.. Aku rela, asalkan ia tak menyakitimu. Kalau dia adalah Naruto, aku tak apa.." Seakan mengetahui pertanyaan yang bersarang di pikiran Sakura, Gaara tiba-tiba menejlaskan keikhlasannya(?) untuk pairing NaruSaku.

Mulut Sakura terbuka sedikit. Kurang baik apa senpainya itu? Dia bisa merelakan dirinya bersama orang yang paling ia cintai..

"Terima kasih,senpai.." Sakura membungkukkan tubuhnya dalam-dalam pada Gaara.

"Sudahlah.. Sekarang pergilah.. Kejar Naruto. Dia pasti akan mendengarkan penjelasanmu karena dia orang yang baik dan pengertian,tidak seperti kamu,Sakura.." Gaara menepuk bahu Sakura perlahan sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Baiklah,senpai!" Sakura pun segera berlari dan mencari Naruto, meninggalkan Gaara dibelakangnya.

Gaara menghela nafas, lalu duduk bersandar pada pagar atap sekolah

'_Naruto.. Benar-benar mirip denganmu..'_

•

•

•

"Na-Naruto!" Setelah mencari sosok lelaki berambut blonde itu ke seluruh penjuru sekolah, akhrnya Sakura menemukan lelaki bermarga Uzumaki itu di taman belakang sekolah. Di bawah pohon yang rindang.

"Sakura-chan? A―Ada apa?" Naruto yang tadinya sedang berbaring kini mendadak merubah posisinya menjadi duduk. Sakura pun menghampiri Naruto perlahan. Ia tetap berdiri, ia memegang siku kirinya dengan tangan kanannya.

"Aku.. Aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu padamu.." Ujarnya dengan suara pelan

"Eh.. Tentang apa?"

"Masalah kemarin.."

Naruto tidak merespon. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sakura,ia hanya menatap rerumputan kosong didepannya. Sakura menghela nafas. Apa mungkin Naruto tidak mau mendengarkan ucapannya sepatah kata pun? Ayolah,Sakura.. Jangan pesimis dulu!

"Naruto.. Dengarkan aku.. Aku mau menjelaskan semuanya. Aku tidak mau kau salah paham. Aku sama sekali tidak pernah merasa tertekan karena pengakuanmu kemarin. Aku tak mau hubungan persahabatan kita hancur hanya karena sebuah kesalahpahaman. Aku.."

"Cukup,Sakura-chan. Aku sudah mengerti inti dari pembicaraanmu. Sudahlah, aku sudah mengerti. Hubungan 'persahabatan' kita sama sekali takkan hancur.. Maupun berubah.." Ucapnya pelan sambil menekankan kata 'persahabatan'. Naruto hanya tersenyum getir.

Nafas Sakura tercekat. Sampai sebegitukah Naruto kecewa karena sikapnya kemarin? Bahkan ia menganggap bahwa hubungan persahabatan mereka takkan pernah berubah. Padahal sebenarnya Sakura berharap banyak pada respon yang diberikan oleh Naruto. Atau.. Karena ucapannya salah?

"Kau salah,Naruto.. Bukan itu yang kumaksud" Jelas Sakura.

"Tapi setidaknya kata-kataku ada benarnya kan? Hubungan persahabatan kita takkan pernah berubah karena kau tidak pernah menginginkannya"

"Aku tidak pernah berkata seperti itu,Naruto!"

"Tapi itu kan yang kau pikirkan selama ini? Aku hanya akan menjadi sahabatmu―Oh,bukan. Mungkin saja hanya sebatas teman. Bukan begitu? Kau tidak mengharapkannya" Naruto kali ini berani menatap Sakura. Sepertinya Naruto sungguh yakin dengan pemikirannya walaupun memang benar Sakura tak mengucapkan hal yang mendekati pemikirannya. Ah.. Ada satu..

_Aku tak mau hubungan persahabatan kita hancur hanya karena sebuah kesalahpahaman._

Bukan begitu,Sakura?

"Tapi aku mengharapkannya!" Teriak Sakura tiba-tiba setelah mereka terdiam beberapa saat.

Naruto tersentak. Apa yang Sakura harapkan? Hubungan persahabatan itukah? Atau.. Lebih dari itu?

Sakura menunduk. Cairan liquid sudah menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Matanya terasa sangat panas. Ia tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi imenghadapi kebodohan orang didepannya ini. Orang yang sangat ia sukai. Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Apa yang harus ia katakan?

"Naruto baka.. Aku sama sekali tidak pernah mengatakan apapun tentang itu! Aku tidak pernah mengatakan kalau aku tak ingin memiliki hubungan yang lebih dari sekarang! KAU BAKA,naruto!" Air mata menetes perlahan dan jatuh ke pipi Sakura. Ia menyerah. Sekarang ia menyerah. Apapun reaksi Naruto, apapun yang dipikirkannya, perasaannya tetap takkan berubah. Ia aakan terus menyukainya.

"Sakura. Ja-Jangan menangis,aku.. Maaf, aku tidak.." Naruto terkejut ketika melihat ada air mata yang mengalir dari mata Sakura.

"Sepertinya berapa kalipun aku menjelaskannya kau tetap tidak akan mengerti.. Kau terlalu bodoh,Naruto.."

"Maaf,Sakura.. Aku memang.."

Sakura mendecih kesal. Ia mengangkat kepalanya. Ia menyeka air matanya dan merapikan poninya ke atas dengan telapak tangan kanannya.

"Cih.. Aku heran kenapa bisa-bisanya aku menyukai orang bodoh sepertimu,Naruto.. Sungguh, aku tak mengerti.."

Mata Naruto terbelalak, ia tak mampu berkata-kata. Apa-apaan ini? Jadi yang selama ini ingin Sakura jelaskan padanya.. Itu adalah.. Ini?

"Sakura,tadi.."

GREP!

Kali ini,tubuh Naruto yang membeku. Bagaimana tidak? Gadis yang ia sukai, kini memeluknya erat, dengan air mata yang masih menetes sesekali.

"Aku menyukaimu,Naruto.. Aku sangat menyukaimu!"

Semburat merah timbul di pipi Naruto. Ia ingin sekali tersenyum dan berteriak sepuasnya pasca pengakuan Sakura. Dadanya terasa sesak dan rasanya seperti akan meledak.

"A-Ahaha.. AHAHAHAHA!" Karena tiba-tiba ia tidak tahu ingin melakukan yang mana, jadi ia tiba-tiba tertawa. Mencoba memperlihatkan rasa bahagianya ke seluruh dunia saat ini.

"Naruto? K―Kenapa.." Sakura melepaskan pelukannya dan langsung menatap Naruto dengan tatapan heran. Baru saja ia menyatakan perasaannya, untuk apa cowok blonde bodoh ini tiba-tiba tertawa? Apakah ia menertawakan pernyataan Sakura? Kau memiliki nyali yang besar,Naruto..

Naruto kembali memeluk tubuh mungil itu dengan sangat erat, ia menyembunyikan wajahnya dalam helai rambut memrah muda Sakura. Sesekali ia menghirup wangi cherry yang tercium dari gadis yang dicintainya ini.

"Aku.. Aku tak tahu harus bagaimana untuk mengekspresikan perasaanku sekarang.. Aku tidak menyangka aku akan merasakan perasaan yang membuatku dadaku sebegini sesaknya, Sakura. Aku tak menyangka bahwa kau juga memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku.. Aku sangat.. Bahagia.."

_Aku sangat.. Bahagia.._

Kalimat itu.. Kalimat yang benar-benar ingin Sakura dengar dari mulut Naruto. Kalimat yang selama ini membuat Sakura takut.. Takut jika ia tidak bisa membahagiakan orang yang dicintainya.. Tapi kini,ia mendengarnya. Langsung dari mulut Naruto. Setetes air mata kembali menetes saking bahagianya.

'_Wahai Kami-sama.. Naruto bilang.. Ia.. Bahagia? Ia bahagia.. Karena aku? Hanya karena aku menyatakan perasaanku? Kuharap aku dapat membuatnya lebih bahagia lebih dari sekarang.. Selamanya..'_

Sakura membalas pelukan cowok blonde ini sama eratnya. Ia kini sudah mendapatkan satu hal yang paling diinginkannya―Naruto.

•

•

•

DUAAAR! DUAAR!

Suara confetti yang meletus secara bersamaan terdengar dikelas 1-2 ketika pulang sekolah. Menghadirkan reaksi terkejut yang ditunjukkan oleh Sakura dan juga Nauto. Confetti itu Ino yang membawanya, entah dari mana dan kapan ia mendapatkannya. Yang pasti sekarang Ino,Shikamaru, Kiba,dan juga teman-teman sekelas mereka sedang merayakan hari jadian pasangan Naruto dan Sakura―setelah kejadian saat istirahat kedua.

"Selamat,Sakura-chan! Naruto!"

"Da-Darimana kau.." Tanya Sakura gugup, jujur saja.. Wajah Sakura berubah menjadi semerah tomat sekarang.

"Begitu melihat kalian berdua masuk ke kelas ini bersama dnegan pipimu yang memerah dan wajah Naruto yang begitu ceria, kami bertiga tentu saja langsung menyimpulkan kalau ada hal yang bagus terjadi diantara kalian. Apa lagi selain kalian yang baru saja jadian? Selamat ya!" Jelas Ino dengan suara yang agak keras karena suasana ramai dan berisik yang diciptakan oleh penghuni kelas 1-2―tentu saja untuk memberi selamat pada Naruto dan Sakura. Ino pun menepuk punggung Naruto dan Sakura secara bersamaan dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Ino hobi banget ya,nepuk pundak sama punggung orang?

"Interupsi! Kau salah,Ino. Yang betul itu,dua.. Kiba sama sekali tidak menyadarinya sampai kita memberitahunya" Ujar Shikamar sambil menunjuk orang yang dibelakangnya dengan ibu jari. Sementara,orang yang ditunjuk hanya membela diri.

"Te-Tentu saja aku tidak tahu! Masalah yang mereka hadapi saja aku sama sekali tidak tahu" Elak Kiba sambil menunjuk Naruto dan Sakura―yang saat ini sedang dikerubungi oleh teman sekelas, secara bergantian.

"Itu karena kau sebenarnya kurang peka, dasar bodoh!" Ejek Ino sambil menjulurkan lidahnya ke arah Kiba

"Aku dan Naruto lebih bodoh siapa sih, sebenarnya?" Kiba melipat kedua tangannya didepan dadanya.

"Kalian berdua memang sama-sama bodoh. Tapi setidaknya,Naruto jago oa=lahraga dan mahir matematika juga sejarah dan ia memiliki pacar yang cantik!" Ujar Ino

"Cih, olahraga sih aku bisa menyainginya! Sejarah pun tentu saja aku bisa!"

"Pacar kan kau engga punya~" Cibir Ino

"Kau juga tidak!"

Tiba-tiba Shikamaru datang diantara mereka dan langsung memisahkan Ino dan Kiba.

"Tapi percayalah, dia sudah punya calonnya.." Ucap Shikamaru santai dengan kedua tangan yang masih memegang kedua pundak Ino―Untuk memisahkannya dengan Kiba.

Sontak, Ino dan Kiba melongo

"APAAAA?! SIAPA?!" Teriak mereka berdua bersamaan. Saat itu juga,Shikamaru melirik Ino. Sementara Ino dan Kiba saling ebrpandangan.

"Wah,wah.. Apa itu? Katanya sudah punya calon, kok orang sendirinya aja enggak tahu?" Cibir Kiba.

"Se-sepertinya itu salah satu secret admirer ku!"

"Waah, apakah secret admirer yang sama sekali tak kau kenal itu bisa disebut sebagai calon? Kalau begitu, aku juga punya banyak.." Oke, Kiba,Naruto maupun Shikamaru memang banyak yang naksir. Kalau Kiba disukai karena keahliannya bela diri,bermain panahan dan juga lari jarak jauh. Shikamaru.. Aku yakin semuanya pasti sudah tahu.. IQ-nya yang tinggi itu membuat Shikamaru menjadi peringkat satu di sekolah. Bukan hanya itu, ia pernah beberapa kali menjuarai lomba akademik, khususnya pelajaran eksak―Bahkan sampai mendunia. Kalau Naruto,tentu saja karena keahliannya berolahraga. Khususnya dalam sepak bola dan basket. Ah, dia juga jago berenang. Kalau bela diri, dia lebih menggeluti bela diri karate. Dan bahkan ia sudah meraih sabuk hitam dan sudah pantas mengajari kouhai-nya. Ah iya.. Naruto juga memiliki minat pada bidang fotografi dan seni.

"I-Itu.. Tidak boleh!" Sergah Ino

"Kenapa? Sama saja ?"

"Ka-Karena..."

"Karena sebenarnya Ino mengenalnya. Sudahlah, sekarang kita merayakan hari jadinya Naruto dan Sakura bukan? Berhentilah mengurusi orang lain.." Timpal Shikamaru sembari menarik tangan Ino menuju kerumunan yang terdapat sosok Naruto dan Sakura.

"Baiklah,baiklah.." Kiba mengangkat kedua bahunya dan berjalan mengikuti Shikamaru―yang sedang menarik Ino,dari belakang.

Sakura tampak kewalahan menanggapi berbagai pertanyaan seputar kisah cinta dia dan Naruto. Kenapa bisa sampai seheboh itu? Tentu saja, belum genap satu bulan (satu itu ganjil kan?) mereka memasuki sekolah dan kelas baru mereka, sudah ada pasangan baru dikelas mereka. Dan mungkin akan menjadi hot gossip yang menyebar di seluruh penjuru sekolah. Berbeda dengan Naruto. Naruto tampak dengan senang hati menjawab pertanyaan dari teman-temannya sampai begitu detail. Dengan hiasan senyuman cerahnya tentunya.

"Uzumaki-san, uzumaki-san! Siapa dari kalian yang lebih dulu menyatakan suka?"

"Ne,Uzumaki-san,Hatake-san! Yang lebih dulu merasakan suka siapa?"

"Hei Sakura, apa yang membuatmu menyukai Uzumaki-san?"

"Kalian sudah melakukan apa saja?"

Oke, pertanyaan terakhir memang sangat aneh,dan membuat wajah Sakura dan Naruto semakin memerah selain karena hawa panas karena ia dan Naruto dikelilingi seluruh teman sekelasnya―minus Ino,Shikamaru,dan Kiba yang belum bisa mencapai kedua sahabatnya itu. Mereka baru saja jadian 3 jam yang lalu, tepatnya pukul 1 siang. Mana mungkin mereka akan langsung melakukan sesuatu yang mereka pikirkan?!

"E-eeeh anu, itu.."

"Yo~ Sakura! Bagaimana harimu?"Tanya Ino saat sudah dapat meraih sahabat perempuannya itu walaupun hanya sekali sentuh dengan jari telunjuk.

"Ino? Kenapa mereka bisa tahu? Apakah teman-teman sekelas kita memiliki perasaan yang sensitif mengenai hal seperti ini?" Jawab Sakura sambil mencari sosok Ino yang sebenarnya tak terlihat dikarenakan terlahangi teman-temannya yang lain.

"Ah,itu.. Beberapa detik setelah aku dan Shika menjelaskan tentang hubungan kalian berdua yang baru saja terjalin pada pukul 1 siang di taman belakang sekolah.." WTH?! Bagaimana caranya dia tahu?! Apakah mereka itu stalker? "..Kiba langsung mengumumkan hal itu pada teman sekelas. Dalam sekejap, suasana kelas menjadi riuh,membicarakan pasangan baru di kelas kita. Mungkin sudah terdengar sampai kelas sebelah.."

"Ke-Kelas sebelah?!" Pekik Sakura. Naruto hanya melirik Sakura dengan tatapan yang seakan mengatakan 'memangnya kenapa?' Tentu saja Naruto belum mengetahui sifat asli Sasori yang sebenarnya 'siscon akut'

'_Gawat, jangan sampai seluruh sekolah mengetahuinya. Gawat kalau berita ini terdengar sampai ke telinga Sasori. Nasib dan takdir hidup Naruto bisa terancam nantinya. O-Oh,tidak! Gaara-senpai jelas-jelas mengetahui hal ini dengan jelas! Apakah ia akan menyelamati Sasori karena adiknya baru saja jadian? Uh,gawat itu.. Apalagi, Gaara-senpai dan Sasori sama-sama kelas 3..'_

Akhirnya kerumunan manusia yang disebut teman sekelas itu pun semakin mereda dan sampai akhirnya tidak ada lagi selain mereka berempat. Mereka semua memutuska untuk ppulang dan sepertinya mencari strategi untuk mendapatkan pacar dengan cepat.

Karena rasa ingin tahu Naruto meluap, ia tak tahan lagi dan langsung menanyakan hal yang sempat dipikirkannya

"Memang kenapa,Sakura-chan?"

"Na-Naruto? Kau mendengarnya? Ah,tidak.. Hanya masalah psikologis.." Psikologis? Ini terlalu kejam,Sakura "Ah,ralat.. Maksudku masalah kepribadian seseorang" Nah,itu baru tepat..

"Siapa? Nii-chan mu? Yang berambut merah itu,kan?" Tanyanya sambil tersenyum

"Ah? Eh.. Iya.."

"Uh, rambut merah.. Aku jadi ingat sama Gaara-senpai itu.. Apakah sampai sekarang ia masih?"

"Masih apa? Apa?" Ino tiba-tiba menanyakan ucapan Naruto yang terdengar menggantung itu. Terlihat Shikamaru yang sedikitnya penasaran,dan Kiba yang sangat terlihat excited dengan itu.

"Sayangnya, aku bisa merelakannya. Hanya sekarang." Naruto membalikkan tubuhnya. Gaara-senpai sedang bersandar di pintu kelas 1-2.

"Hoo, kau dsisini rupanya senpai. Sepertinya kau selalu hadir dimana pun kita berada. Tiba-tiba sudah ada dibelakang kami begitu saja. Ah, iya.. Terima kasih karena sudah merelakannya" Sapa Naruto. Kelihatannya ini bukan sapaan ya?

"Hanya kali ini,Uzumaki.. Aku takkan memaafkanmu dan takkan pernah merelakannya kalau kau sampai membuatnya menangis karenamu. Tentu saja kalau kau tak menjaganya,aku akan merebutnya darimu saat itu juga. Maka dari itu, kau harus menjaganya" Ujar Gaara sambil tersenyum

"Huh, tanpa diberitahu juga aku akan selalu menjaganya.." Naruto mendekap erat Sakura, membuat gadis bersurai merah muda itu hanya tersipu malu.

"Baguslah.. Selamat untuk kalian berdua" Gaara pun berjalan pergi dari kelas 1-2. Namun kemudian Sakura berlari menghampiri Gaara

"Senpai!"

Gaara pun memutar tubuhnya 180°, menatap gadis bertubuh mungil yang menghampirinya.

"Ada apa,Sakura?"

"A-Anu, aku ingin kau tidak menceritakan apapun tentang hal ini kepada Sasori! Onegai,senpai!" Sakura membungkukkan tubuhnya 90° sebagai bukti bahwa ia benar-benar membutuhkan pertolongan Gaara dan akan sangat berterima kasih jika Gaara sudi membantunya.

"Hm... Kelihatannya aku mengerti apa yang terjadi disini. _Alright then_.." Ujar Gaara sambil menepuk puncak kepala Sakura dan melangkah pergi.

"Terima kasih,senpai! Terima kasih!" Sakura kembali ke kelas sambil sedikit berlari kecil. Kemudian,ia berlari memeluk Naruto yang kini ada di hadapannya.  
"Sa―Sakura-chan?" Ucap Naruto gugup

Sakura mendongakkan kepalanya dan tersenyum manis

"_Kaerou_,Naruto!" Ini pertama kalinya Sakura bermanja-manja padanya. Itu terlihat cukup.. Ehem! Mnis di mata Naruto

"_H-Hai_.." Jawabnya gugup sambil menutupi wajah merahnya dengan telapak tangan kanannya,sementara ketiga manusia dibelakang hanya mengelu-elukan mereka

"Ehem,Sakura manja ehem!"

"Naruto,selamat menempuh hidup baru!"

"Jangan lupa traktiran!"

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan? Dasar kalian ini!" Protes Sakura sambil melirik ketiga sahabatnya dengan posisi yang masih tetap memeluk Naruto,hanya disambut dengan cengiran dari ketiga temannya itu.

"Nah,_minasan_.. Kami pulang dulu,_Jaa_!" Ujarnya sambil memeluk tangan Naruto sambil melangkah pergi

"Naruto, jangan macam-macam pada Sakura ya!" Teriak Ino dari belakang

"Uh,cerewet kau,Ino!" Protes Naruto sambil tersenyum dan menunjukkan deretan giginya.

Sakura merasa nyaman memeluk dan berada di dekat Naruto seperti ini. Tapi kemudian, ia teringat sesuatu―Sasori. Kemudian,Sakura melepaskan pegangan tangannya pada Naruto..  
"Kenapa dilepas,Sakura-chan? Ada apa?" Tanya Naruto saat Sakura baru saja melepas pegangannya.

"Aku lupa.. Sasori.. Aku takut dia melihat kita.." Jawab Sakura

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Aku.. Ngg..Ini masalah sifat dia padaku.."

"Apakah dia tegas?" Tanya Naruto

"Tidak, bukan itu.. Hanya saja.." Jujur saja,Sakura agak ragu untuk menjelaskan sifat 'siscon' Sasori kepada Naruto.. Entah karena ia malu karena sifat Sasori yang begitu,atau karena ia tidak mau menceritakan urusan yang masih bisa dibilang sebagai urusan keluarganya,pada Naruto.

"Hanya saja?" Naruto menunggu jawaban dari Sakura. Sakura masih ragu,tetapi Naruto adalah lelaki yang baik. Saat ia bercerita tentang ia yang tak mau dibenci Sasori saat itu pun,Naruto menyadarkannya bahwa ia sebenarnya masih menyayangi Sasori sebagai kakaknya. Itu juga yang membuat Sakura mulai menerima sifat Sasori meskipun secara perlahan. Sangat perlahan.

_Naruto.. Pasti dia akan membantuku. Aku yakin itu.._

"Sasori itu.. Siscon.." Jawab Sakura agak malu-malu

"Sis.. Siscon? Kakakmu?" Naruto hanya menatap Sakura tidak percaya. Sakura hanya mengangguk. Ia kira Naruto pasti menganggap hal itu menggelikan. Mungkin saja ia akan menertawakan hal itu. Seharusnya Sakura mengurungkan niatnya untuk menceritakan hal ini pada Naruto.  
"Kalau begitu, kakakmu pasti orang yang baik sampai mau meluangkan waktunya untuk selalu memikirkanmu,Sakura-chan.." Naruto mengemukakan pendapat yang langsung melintas di pikirannya pada Sakura.

"Sasori? Baik?"

"Banyak lho,kakak yang bersikap acuh pada adiknya. Walaupun kau merasa terganggu karena sikap siscon kakakmu itu, sedikitnya kau harus bersyukur. Kau beruntung masih dicintai begitu banyak orang,Sakura-chan.."

Sakura menatap Naruto begitu takjub. Naruto hanya bergumam sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

"Ah, jadi malu setelah bicara begitu.. Maaf,Sakura-chan. Seharusnya aku tak ikut campur dengan urusan keluargamu,hehehe"

Naruto.. Semakin lama,sosoknya semakin kian berarti bagi Sakura. Dia selalu mengemukakan pendapatnya dengan jujur dan tulus. Ia selalu mengutamakan perasaan orang yang akan diberinya saran ataupun pencerahan(?) semacam tadi. Sebisanya,ia ingin memberikan suatu saran dengan ucapan halus dan simple yang bisa dipastikan orang itu langsung terbuka hatinya. Malah,Naruto adalah tipe yang menomorsatukan untuk membantu orang-orang sampai terkadang melupakan dirinya sendiri. Sungguh berntung Sakura memiliki Naruto. Siapa lagi orang yang memiliki hati setulus dan sebaik dia? Sudah sangat jarang di dunia ini orang yang seperti itu.

"Tak apa,Naruto.. Tak apa.. Aku beruntung memilikimu,Naruto.. Terima kasih" Sakura kembali memeluk Naruto yang wajahnya sudah memerah sekarang.

Hari ini adalah hari yang mendebarkan bagi mereka. Sangat memberikan kenangan tak terlupakan. Mereka begitu bahagia walau belum satu hari jadian. Padahal mereka tak tahu apa yang menanti mereka di depan sana.

•

•

•

-Depan ruang kelas 2-1 Konoha Senior High School,pagi hari-

"Saku-chaan! Ini bekal dari Kaa-san! Lagi-lagi kau melupakannya,imoutoku tercinta.." Sapa Sasori pada Sakura yang kini mengambil bekal dari tangan Sasori.  
"Ya, aku selalu lupa. Maaf,Sasori aku merepotkanmu.." Jawab Sakura sambil tersenyum.

Sasori terdiam tak percaya, biasanya selama ini Sakura selalu berkata bahwa Sasori itu cerewetlah,mengganggulah bahkan kadang Sakura mengusir Sasori dari kelasnya untuk kembali ke kelasnya di lantai 3. Tapi kini? Seorang Sakura yang selalu sinis terhadap Sasori ternyata mampu menunjukkan senyum manisnya yang selama ini selalu ditunggu oleh Sasori.

"Nah, maka dari itu.. Kalau berangkat sekolah,berangkatlah bersamaku Saku-chan! Jangan meninggalkanku sendiri... Begitu juga kalau pulang sekolah! Ya?" Tawar Sasori. Ia mencoba memberanikan diri untuk menawari Sakura seperti itu,karena melihat mood Sakura yang sedang sangat baik hari ini,mungkin saja Sakura menerimanya. Dan sesuai dugaan Sasori..  
"Baiklah,akan kupikirkan kalau aku tak pergi dan pulang bersama Naru.." Ucapan Sakura terhenti saat akan menyebut nama 'Naruto' kalau Sasori menanyainya macam-macam bagaimana?

"Naru?" Tanya Sasori

"Na-Naru.. Naruko-chan! Dia teman wanitaku dikelas hehe. Selain Naruko,terkadang aku bersama dengan Ino-chan!" Jawab Sakura

"Ah,sou ka.. Baiklah,Saku-chan ku sayang.. Aku kembali ke kelas ya~" Ujar Sasori sambil memeluk Sakura

"Hm,iya.." Sasori pun pergi dengan cara berjalan yang sedikit melompat.. Sangat terlihat kalau dia sebenarnya sangat bahagia karena Sakura tak lagi menonjok ataupun menendangnya hingga terpental. Apa mungkin nasihat Naruto kemarin berefek besar pada sikap Sakura sekarang?

Baru saja Sakura akan melangkahkan kakinya untuk ke kelasnya, Naruto memanggil Sakura dengan wajah yang tertutup oleh dua buah kardus berisi tumpukan kertas yang dibawanya.

"Sa-Sakura-chaan,ohayou~"

"Ohayou,Na.. Na-Naruto?! A-Apa yang sedang kau lakukan? Apa yang kau bawa? Sepertinya berat.." Sakura yang tadinya tersenyum manis ketika mendengar sapaan selamat pagi dari kekasihnya itu,langsung menghampiri Naruto yang terlihat agak kewalahan karena tumpukan kardusnya, Naruto melihat ke arah Sakura sambil tersenyum dari balik kardus itu.

"Aku disuruh oleh Kurenai-sensei untuk membawa kardus ini ke ruang guru barusan, soalnya tadi dia ada urusan mendadak dengan Asuma-senpai.."

Sakura pun tersenyum. Kekasihnya ini memang benar-benar baik hati. Ia beruntung telah dicintai oleh lelaki sebaik dia. Sakura mengulurkan tangannya dan meraih sebuah kardus yang ada di atas kardus yang satunya.

"Biar kubantu,Naruto.." Tawarnya sambil membawa kardus itu,namun ia terhuyung ke belakang. Ternyata kardus itu tidak seringan dugaannya.

'Ugh, berat juga kardus ini. Naruto kok bisa membawa kardus seberat ini? Apalagi jumlahnya ada dua' Pikir Sakura.

"Sakura, kau bawa saja yang ini. Ini lebih ringan daripada yang kau bawa" Ujar Naruto lembut sembari menukarkan kardus yang tengah dibawa Sakura dengan kardus yang berada di tangannya.

"Aku kuat kok, aku tidak lemah. Aku bisa mengangkat kardus ini,Naruto" Tolak Sakura sambil menjauhkan tangan Naruto dari kardus yang ia bawa.

"Aku tahu. Tapi,kau ini perempuan. Serahkan pekerjaan yang berat kepada seorang lelaki. Ya?" Jelasnya dengan suara dan nada bicara yang lembut.

Pipi Sakura memerah. Naruto.. Benar-benar dapat ia andalkan dalam hal apapun. Dia sungguh dewasa. Berbeda denganku yang kekanakan.

"B-Baiklah. Tapi aku tak mau tanggung jawab kalau tanganmu pegal atau patah karena mengangkat kardus itu!" Sakura pun mengganti kardusnya dengan yang satu lagi.

"Tak mungkin patah juga sih,Sakura-chan.. Tapi kalau pegal, aku yakin Sakura-chan akan mengobatiku. Benar,kan?" Naruto menunjukkan seringaian jahil yang menurut Sakura sangat menggemaskan.

"A-Aku tidak sudi!" Sakura memalingkan wajahnya dan mulai melangkah menjauh perlahan. Sebenarnya, yang Naruto katakan itu benar adanya. Karena Sakura sebenarnya sudah beriat mengobati rasa pegal Naruto ketika mereka sudah menyelesaikan urusan mereka.

"Aku tidak sudi,ya? Hmm.. 'Tidak sudi' menurut Sakura itu berarti 'aku menginginkannya' bukan? Hehehe" Ucap Naruto sambil tertawa kecil dan melangkah mengikuti Sakura dari belakang..

"Berhentilah bicara bodoh,Naruto!" Ujar Sakura yang sama sekali tak beranimenatap Naruto ketika wajahnya bersemu merah seperti saat ini.

Naruto hanya tertawa senang. Mereka pun sampai didepan ruang guru. Sakura ingin membuka pintu ruang guru,tetapi tangannya sulit membuka pintu itu karena kardus yang dibawanya.

"Duh,bagaimana cara membuka pintu sial ini?" Sakura berusaha menggerakkan tangannya untuk meraih kenop pintu ruang guru tanpa membuat kardusnya miring—agar berkas-berkas milik Kurenai-sensei tidak terjatuh dan berantakan tentunya. Tapi usahanya sia-sia saja..

Namun, tiba-tiba pintu ruang guru terbuka dan menampilkan gadis muda yang manis berambut coklat sebahu. Rasanya Sakura pernah melihatnya. Hei! Ini gadis yang ia tabrak hingga terjatuh tempo hari kan? Ah, untung saja Sakura sudah mencuci sapu tangan milik gadis itu dan membawanya sekarang. Jadi ia bisa berterima kasih dan mengembalikan sapu tangan gadis itu.

"Kau kan.. Yang kutabrak itu kan? Saat di tangga?" Tanya Sakura. Gadis itu menoleh pada Sakura, kemudian wajahnya berubah menjadi berseri-seri.

"Ah! Kau gadis yang itu ya? Maaf,apakah kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya gadis bersurai coklat tua itu

"A-Ah,iya aku baik-baik saja. Aku yang seharusnya meminta maaf. Ah! Aku membawa sapu tanganmu. Akan kukembalikan..Hu—Huwaaa!" Tanpa pikir panjang,Sakura merogoh isi saku roknya, tahunya kardus berisi berkas milik Kurenai-sensei terjatuh begitu saja dan isinya berantakan. Sakura langsung berlutut dan membereskan berkas itu, dibantu oleh Naruto.

"Waah, jatuh deh.. Semoga Kurenai-sensei tidak marah.." Ucap Sakura panik. Lalu, gadis berambut coklat itu langsung ikut membantu Sakura membereskan barang itu.

"Biar kubantu.." Ujar gadis itu sambil tersenyum.

Lalu, tak sengaja tangan Naruto dan gadis itu saling bersentuhan. Naruto pun menarik tangannya.

"Ah, maafkan aku.. Aku—" Naruto yang sejak tadi tidak memperhatikan wajah orang yang sedang berbicara dengan Sakura itu pun langsung terdiam. Nafasnya tercekat ketika melihat wajah yang sangat familiar di matanya.

Di matanya, di pikirannya. Dan juga di hatinya.

Naruto memandang kedua bola mata gadis itu dengan tatapan yang tak dapat diartikan Sakura. Gadis itu menoleh ke arah Naruto yang tak bergerak sedikitpun. Kemudian wajahnya berubah ceria dan juga.. Rindu.. Seakan melihat orang yang sudah lama tak ia temui.

'Naruto mengenal gadis ini?' Pikir Sakura

"Rin.. Kenapa kau.."

"Naruto.. Kau sudah bertambah besar,ya.." Sapa orang yang disebut 'Rin' itu.

•

•

•

**To be continued**

**Nah, gimana? Cerita ini lebih panjang dari sebelumnya kan? 7k+ lho wordsnya:3 #bangga /plak! Sudah pada tahu kan,siapa 'brown haired girl' itu? Nantinya akan ada flashback yang menjelaskan ada masalah apa diantara mereka^^tapi sepertinya sudah bisa ketebak ya. Mungkin ada yang tepat,mungkin ada yang salah tanggapan^w^ Gimana ficnya sekarang? Ada kemajuankah? Masih ada typo ya? Oh iya,Miu mau tanya.. Kalo misalnya ini fic berlanjut sampai 20chapteran gimana? Miu masih newbie, butuh berbagai tanggapan dari para readers+reviewers^w^ Gomen ne kalau merepotkan.. Tapi dari saran yang Miu terima,Miu akan selalu berusaha supaya enggak mengecewakan kalian semuanya^^ Miu akan terus berusaha untuk jadi author yang bisa memuaskan readers+reviewers:3 Oh iya, ada seorang reviewers yg bilang katanya ingin ada adegan kissu. Menurut minna gimana?**

**Balas review yaa~**

**NamikaZe NatHanaeL RedfieldZ : Waa maaf kependekan ya? Kalau sekarang gimana?**

**Aurora Borealix : Yaa~ Gaara memang senpai yang pintar makanya bisa nebak:3 Jam wekernya lupa dipasang karena waktu baca majalah fashion Saku malah ketiduran=w=)b Terima kasih duah mengikuti fic Miu hingga sekarang^^ Bagus deh kalau kau suka sama kencannya:3**

**Pidaucy : Waa~ Ucy-chan, ohisashiburi Hahaha belakangan ini memang sibuk,sedih yaa. Iyaa ini lanjut kok^^ Makasih sudah mau mantengin fic abal Miu. Waah, baru sadar ada chap14 ya^^ Tak apa kok, makasih sudah RnR ya^^ Waa~ Ddibombardir bagian mana maksudmu? Iyaaa menguap dong hehe jadi manis kaan~? /plak! Naruto dan Sakura akan selalu berusaha untuk memperjuangkan cinta mereka kok^^ Amin~ Miu akan selalu update kok~**

**Yola-ShikaIno : Yola-chaaan~! Terima kasih atas dua review yang kau berikan untukku. Wah, makasih ya^^ Lain kaliMiu akan mengecek dengan benar sampai tanpa typo!^^ hm? Masalah ficnya ituu.. gimana yola-chan? Ada sesuatu yang mengganjal? Katakan saja^^ Waah~ Dia memang pria sejati:3 Menurut Yola-chan sejati dari sikap yang mana? Hahaha, iyaaa sama^^ Waah, apa yang tersirat? Kasih tau dong:333 Hehehe nembak dan sekarang akhirnya…?^^**

**Seiko 'Rye' Heiiran : Hehehe^^ Chapter 15? Kan chap15 baru publish sekarang?^^" Menarik? Wah,terima kasih banyak. Waah oke oke akan kucek lagi ficnya sampe tiada typo merajalela:3 Ayahnya KakaSasoSaku disini kan pake nama Sakumo hatake.. Sakumo kan ayah Kakashi yang asli. Kalau Akako memang OC Miu. Aku bikin ayahnya Sakumo karena keluarga KakaSasoSaku itu kan keluarga Hatake. Supaya nyambung ke warna rambutnya juga. Kakashi dapet rambutnya Sakumo. Tapi kepribadiannya gabungan dari Sakumo+Akako. Akako itu aku bikin nama keluarga sebelum nikahnya jadi Akako Haruno. 'Aka' nya dari Akasuna Sasori ,'Haruno' nya dari Sakura Haruno. Aku bikin rambut Akako merah agak pink supaya nyambung sama warna rambut SasoSaku. Biar nyambung sama DNA dari orang tua. Begitu:3 Maaf ya penjelasannya kepanjangan. Waa, gasuka katakata 'tsuzuku' ._.? Di chap ini diganti jadi to be continued nih. Kalau itu gimana? Mau?**

**Waraney : Sudah jadian di chap ini^^ Waah, adegan kissu?/ Miu masih malu bikin adegan itu sih, tapi I'll do the best supaya bisa bikin adegan kissu .**

**Guest(1) : Hehehe semoga di chap yg akan datang tambah romantis ya:3**

**Guest(2) : Iyaa datang tak dijemput,pulang tak diantarw**

**Nameuzumaki : Siip sudah nih~**

**Guest(3) : Hehehe iyaa akhirnya~ Gimana? Lebih kerasa engga romancenya sekarang?**

**Guest(4) : Waah terima kasih^^ Ganbarimaaaasu~!**

**Nah, akhir kata.. Don't forget to RnR ya,minna!^^**

**Always with Love,Miu**

**Chuu~**


	16. Chapter 16

**The Moon and The Sun**

**Naruto Fanfiction**

**Disclaimer : Naruto ****© Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : Naruto & Sakura**

**Genre(s) : Romance, Hurt/comfort, Family,Drama**

**Rate : T**

**Warning : OOC,AU,Siscon,Typo(s),gaje, nonsense, bosenin, bikin naik darah(maybe?)**

**Summary :**

**"Seumur hidup, hanya Kakashi-nii saja yang akan kupanggil Oniichan, Bakaniki! SELAMANYA! " Itu pernyataan sakura terhadap kakak keduanya― Sasori.,yang batas sisconnya sudah hampir melampaui batas normal. Hal itulah yang membuat Sakura agak berjaga jarak dengan kakaknya itu, gara-gara sikap sasori pula Sakura tak bisa mendapatkan kisah cinta yang berkesan sampai ia bertemu seseorang..**

**Chap ini juga review dibelakang ya^^ Oh iya, chap kemarin Miu lupa kasih judul yaa? Judul yang ****k****emarin itu 'when we started it all' ya^^ Ne, Minasan..Aku pake Rin disini jadi salah satu dari anggota keluarga Uchiha ya:p Anggap saja dia kakak perempuan Sasuke,dan adik perempuan Itachi^^Lagipula,aku lupa nama keluarga asli Rin itu apa,rasanya pernah liat entah dimana jadi lupa deh=.= Yaudah, Miu cari deh kira-kira mau dijadiin keluarga apa, kayanya bagus tuh kalo uchiha~ Jadi ada inspirasi baru hahahaha~ Nah nah~ Enjoy minasan~!**

•

•

•

Chapter 16 : Complicated

"Rin.. Kenapa kau.."

"Naruto.. Kau sudah bertambah besar,ya.."

Sakura hanya terdiam. Tak kusangka orang yang ditabraknya tempo hari ini merupakan kenalan Naruto. Tapi.. Walaupun raut wajah gadis yang dipanggil 'Rin' tadi memang menunjukkan raut wajah rindu seperti orang yang sudah lama tak bertemu, jika dibandingkan dengan Naruto.. Reaksi mereka sedikit berbeda. Ada perasaan tidak suka dari wajah Naruto. Apakah Naruto sebenarnya membenci gadis yang kelihatannya baik ini?

"..." Naruto melirik ke arah yang berbeda dari tatapan lembut Rin walaupun ia tersenyum. Senyumnya pun senyuman kecut, bukan senyuman yang biasa ia tampilkan ke hadapan teman-temannya dan Sakura.

Rin pun menghembuskan nafasnya. Sepertinya,Rin merupakan orang yang agak perasa. Jadi ia menyadari kalau sedikitnya,Naruto memiliki perasaan 'sedang tidak ingin bertemu' dengannya.

"Ne, Naruto dan.. Hmm.." Rin berdiri, disusul dengan Sakura dan Naruto yang sama-sama ikut berdiri dan mengangkat kardus milik Kurennai-sensei. Rin ingin pamit kepada Naruto dan Sakura, tapi sayangnya dia tidak tahu nama Sakura.

"Sa-Sakura! Namaku Hatake Sakura! Panggil saja Sakura Salam kenal" Ujar Sakura sambil membungkuk ketika ia menyadari bahwa Rin tidak mengetahui namanya. Rin pun tersenyum lembut. Ia membungkukkan tubuhnya seperti yang Sakura lakukan.

"Namaku Rin Uchiha.. Panggil saja aku Rin. Salam kenal,Sakura-chan.." Ujar Rin lembut "Dan sepertinya, mulai besok kita akan sering bertemu. Mohon bantuannya,Sakura-chan"

'_Sering bertemu? Apa maksudnya? Apa mungkin dia itu murid pindahan?_' Pikir Sakura

"Eh, benarkah? Sepertinya akan menyenangkan. Ah, mohon bantuannya juga,Rin-san.." Ujar Sakura.

"Nah, baiklah Naruto, Sakura-chan.. Aku duluan ya, ada yang harus kukerjakan selanjutnya. _Jaa ne_" Rin pun berjalan pergi. Naruto dan Sakura memasuki ruang guru dan menyimpan kardus itu disebelah meja kerja Kurenai-sensei.

Mereka berjalan ke arah kelas mereka dengan suasana dingin. Baik itu Sakura ataupun Naruto, tidak ada yang berbicara. Bukan karena mereka jadi gugup dikarenakan baru jadian siang kemarin. Tapi karena kejadian bersama Rin tadi. Setidaknya, Sakura penasaran. Rin itu siapanya Naruto? Ingin rasanya Sakura menanyakan hal itu pada Naruto. Tapi begitu melihat keadaan Naruto yang hanya diam dan tidak mengeluarkan suara sedikit pun itu akhirnya meruntuhkan niat Sakura pada saat itu juga. Tapi tidak baik juga kan membiarkan rasa penasaran seperti itu terus menghantui Sakura? Maka dari itu, Sakura akhirnya memutuskan untuk menanyakan hal itu pada Naruto setelah berulang kali ia berpikir kira-kira baik atau tidak jika ia mengatakan hal itu pada kekasihnya itu.

"Ne,Naruto.."

"..." Naruto tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sakura. Entah ia tidak mendengar, atau saking malasnya Naruto menjawab Sakura, ia jadi memilih untuk diam dan menunggu respon Sakura selanjutnya. Sakura mencoba mengalah kali ini. Ia tidak akan terbawa emosi terlebih dahulu. Ia akan menanyakan hal itu dulu. Baru kalau jawabannya tidak sesuai keinginannya, kemarahan yang sudah ditahannya sejak tadi berhak dikeluarkan sepuasnya.

"Naruto. Sepertinya kau akrab dengan orang yang bernama Rin,ya?" Tanya Sakura. Namun, lagi-lagi ia tidak mendapatkan respon apapun dari Sakura.

"Ngg.. Begini.. Sebenarnya, aku sedikitnya merasa.. Penasaran. Bu-Bukan.. Tapi.. Aku khawatir kalau kekasihku direbut orang lain yang kenyataannya lebih menarik dibandingkan aku. Maka dari itu.. Aku hanya sekedar ingin tahu saja. Hubunganmu dan Rin-san itu sebenarnya bagaimana? Dia itu.. sebenarnya 'siapa'?" Tanya Sakura gugup. Ia takut Naruto jadi membencinya karena ia menanyakan hal itu. Sakura menundukkan kepalanya. Ia menunggu respon balik dari Naruto. Tapi.. Kenapa sampai sekarang Naruto sama sekali tak menjawab pertanyaan Sakura? Sakura akhirnya memutuskan untuk melihat kearah Naruto. Tepat seperti yang ia duga, Naruto ternyata sedang melamun! Sakura sudah kelewat kesal sekarang. Sakura mempercepat langkah kakinya dan menghentakkan langkah kakinya itu. Ia meninggalkan Naruto yang masih melamun dibelakang.

Suara bel sekolah pun berdering. Naruto pun tersadar dari lamunannya. Ia melirik ke kanan dan ke kiri, kekasihnya sudah tidak berjalan disampingnya lagi.

"S-Sakura-chan? Lhoo, kok engga ada Sakura-chan sih? Apa mungkin dia sudah ke kelas duluan ya? Baiklah~" Naruto pun berlari sekencang mungkin menuju ke kelasnya.

'_Rasanya tadi Sakura-chan mengatakan sesuatu,deh. Ah,sudahlah akan kutanyakan nanti'_

-Di Kelas 1-2-

"Sakura? Daritadi sih Sakrua belum balik lagi.. Bukannya tadi dia sama kamu ya?" Ujar Ino. Naruto sejak tadi melihat seisi kelasnya tapi ia tidak menemukan sesuatu yang mirip Sakura, entah itu wajahnya atau rambut merah mudanya atau suara marah Sakura, yah apapun itu..

"Duh, jadi Sakura-chan kemana dong? Beneran dia belum kesini?" Tanya Naruto sekali lagi.

"Belum kok. Coba cari sana! Bentar lagi pelajaran akan dimulai" Ino mengusir Naruto dengan mengayunkan kedua tangannya.

"Uh, kau mengusirku. Baiklah,aku cari Sakura-chan dulu ya!" Naruto pun berlari keluar kelas. Ino ghanya menggelengkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum.

"Kemana si bodoh itu pergi,Ino? Bentar lagi pelajaran kan dimulai" Shikamaru yang sejak tadi hanya memperhatikan mereka dari 2 bangku dibelakang pun akhirnya bertanya pada Ino.

"Ah,dia cari Sakura.. Dia hilang~"

"Apa-apaan itu? Tadi kan mereka jalan bersama. Konyol banget. Di sekolah begini saja bisa hilang. _Mendokusai_" Shikamaru menopang dagunya dengan sebelah tangan sambil membalik halaman buku yang ia baca sejak tadi.

"Hahaha dasar. Tak adakah yang bisa kau katakan selain _mendokusai_ andalanmu itu?" Tanya Ino sambil nyengir tak jelas. Shikamaru melirik Ino dari ujung matanya.

"Apa itu? Sejak tadi kan aku mengucapkan hal lain selain _mendokusai._. _Baka_." Shikamaru mendengus kesal.

"Hahaha sudahlah,sudahlah jangan kesal begitu. Nanti istirahat pertama kutraktir minuman kesukaanmu deh.." Ino pun menepuk pundak Shikamaru dengan semangat. Wajah Shikamaru terlihat semakin kesal.

"Hentikan itu,_baka_.. Aku tidak mau kau traktir minuman" Ujar Shikamaru sambil terus membaca buku dimejanya.

"Heh? Jadi kau mau apa dong,Shika? Roti? Sandwich? Atau _bento_? Oh jelas jangan _bento_, kemahalan.." Ujar Ino sekenanya.

Shikamaru diam sejenak, kemudian ia menatap kedua mata _aquamarine_ yang dimiliki oleh gadis didepannya ini. Ino yang diperhatikan secara serius langsung merasa risih.

"A-Apa sih?! Berhenti memperhatikanku dengan tatapan seperti itu!" Protes Ino

"Aku hanya berpikir" Jawab Shikamaru

"Be-Berpikir? Apa?"

"Aku baru sadar"

"Hah? A-Aku nggak ngerti!"

"Aku baru sadar, yang aku mau selama ini―"

"Ya! Selamat pagi,anak-anak!" Oke, guru _homeroom_ kita sangat mengganggu Shikamaru sampai ia tak jadi mengatakan hal yang selama ini akan diucapkannya.

'_Cih. Sialan..'___

"Hari ini,kita kedatangan guru baru yang akan menjadi guru _homeroom_ kalian hingga kenaikan kelas. Nah, bu silakan masuk.."

Suasana kelas langsung berubah menjadi riuh. Siswa dan siswi dikelas ini sibuk berdebat tentang _gender_ guru barunya.

"Taruhan! Guru itu pasti cewek cantik yang seksi!" Ujar cowok A

"Bukan! Dia pasti guru keren yang bertubuh atletis!" Sergah cewek A dengan dibantu oleh cewek B

"Dia guru ganteng yang _macho_!"

"Ah, kurasa dia guru cewek yang manis dan _pettan_.." Ujar Kiba sambil menunjuk seorang gadis yang memasuki kelasnya itu. Ia hanya memperhatikan bagian leher kebawah. Ia belum memperhatikan bagian wajahnya. Ketika ia melihat wajahnya, ada 2 murid yang menunjukkan reaksi yang sama _plus_ satu orang yang terkejut dengan wajah tetap santai.

"_NA_―_NANI_?!" Teriak mereka berdua. Mata 2 orang itu berubah menjadi bulatan putih dengan mulut yang menganga dengan lebarnya. Sementara satu orang lagi hanya menatap dengan pandangan..

'_Ah,orang itu.. Mendokusai'_

"Ke-kenapa.. Dia.." Ucap Ino tergagap-gagap.

"Ah.. Gawat.." Kiba menepuk kepalanya. Karena tidkak mau kalah, ia pun ikut menyuarakan ucapan yang ada di dalam pandangannya tadi.

"Ah,orang itu.. Mendokusai"

"Ohayou,minasan. Namaku Uchiha Rin. Mulai sekarang aku akan menjadi guru homeroom kalian yang baru sampai kenaikan kelas. Mulai hari ini,mohon bantuannya." Ujar Rin sambil tersenyum.

•

•

•

Walaupun guru homeroom kita sudah tiba dikelas dan memulai pelajarannya, tapi Naruto tidak memperdulikannya. Ia tetap mencari Sakura hingga ke penjuru sekolah.

"Sakura-chaan!" Panggil Naruto sambil berlari di koridor. Kemudian,pintu suatu kelas pun terbuka. Seorang guru nongol dari balik pintu itu.

"Jangan berlarian di koridor!" Teriak guru itu.

"Ma-Maaf pak!" Naruto memperlambat langkahnya. Pintu kelas itu pun tertutup lagi dan Naruto kembali berlari. Pintu kelas itu terbuka kembali, menampilkan sesosok orangtua yang kini berubah warna wajahnya menjadi merah menyala layaknya lobster yang direbus selama 7 jam.

"HEI! SIAPA NAMAMU?! DARI KELAS BERAPA?! HEEEI!"

"Waa! Maaf! Nara Shikamaru dari kelas 1-2!" Naruto pun kabur sambil terus berlari dan menaiki tangga menuju atap sekolah.

"Hmm, Shikamaru ya.. Biasanya,kalau orang melakukan kesalahan kecil seperti ini sambil berlari, pasti mereka akan memilih untuk terus kabur dan tidak menyebutkan namanya. Nah,tapi ini? Ah,sudahlah.. Dia bodoh,kali" Dasar baka sensei. Sudah tahu ini hanya hal kecil,kenapa harus dibentak coba?

-Sementara itu Naruto-

"Huwaaaa, hampir saja.. Dasar guru tua galak.. Sudah ubanan gitu jangan marah-marah dong. Ingat umur,pak.." Protes Naruto yang kini meremas kemejanya sambil menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Tiba-tiba ia teringat pada satu hal yang ia ucapkan pada pak tua itu.

'_Duh, Shikamaru nggak akan dimarahin kan? Aku malah nyebutin namanya tadi..'_ pikir Naruto sambil menggaruk pipinya malu-malu(?). Kemudian, ia melihat sebuah pintu yang menjadi akses ke atap sekolah didepan matanya.

"Atap sekolah? Benar juga.. Aku belum memeriksa tempat ini.." Naruto melangkahkan kakinya menaiki tangga. Ia pun membuka pintu atap sekolah yang sebenarnya disampingnya ada tulisan 'dilarang masuk'. Terlihat sosok gadis manis yang sejak tadi ia cari-cari. Ternyata dia bolos disini.

"Sakura-chaaan!" Panggil Naruto sambil melambaikan tangannya ke arah gadis bersurai merah muda didepannya.

"N-Naruto?!" Sakura pun berbalik. Wajah Sakura awalnya terlihat biasa saja, namun kemudian wajah itu berubah menjadi kesal. Sakura pun berbalik dan mendengus kesal.

"Huh!"

"Sakura-chan, ada apa? Kok kamu kayak yang kesal begitu?" Tanya Naruto polos. Sakura tak bergeming, ia semakin marah karena ternyata Naruto sama sekali tidak mendengar ucapannya!

"Sakura-chan,kau kenapa?" Naruto menyentuh pundak Sakura pelan. Sakura pun membalikkan tubuhnya.

"Seharusnya kau tahu sendiri, _BAKAAAAA_!" Sakura meninju perut Naruto hingga Naruto terpental 5 meter.

"A-Aaaa.. I-Ittai. sakura, kau kejam.." Naruto memegangi perut yang ditinju Sakura barusan. Sakura lagi-lagi mendengus kesal sambil melirik Naruto yang terkapar lemah dengan sinis. Tapi, Naruto tidak berdiri juga, ia masih dalam posisinya yang tadi. Memegangi perutnya. Ia meringis kesakitan,matanya terpejam dengan kuat. Sakura yang melihat itu,akhirnya panik juga.

"Na-Naruto? A-Apakah aku menyakitimu? Sa-Sakit ya? Duh,maafkan aku! Perasaan tadi aku memukulmu tidak terlalu keras deh.. Duh, bagaimana ini? Naruto, kau baik-baik saja kan? Katakan iya! Kumohon.." Kini Sakura terduduk lemas karena perbuatan kasarnya terhadap Naruto. Ia menatap Naruto dengan tatapan yang tidak dapat diartikan. Entah sedih,khawatir,takut atau apa..

"Sa.. Sakit sekali.. S-Sakura-chan..." Ucap Naruto yang tersenyum dengan menahan sakit. Sakura semakin tidak enak karena membuat keadaan Naruto menjadi seperti ini. Sakura menundukkan kepalanya hingga menyentuh dada Naruto. Suara isak tangis Sakura terdengar pilu. Sepertinya ia benar-benar merasa bersalah pada kekasihnya itu.

"Maa.. Maaf,Naruto.. Aku tidak bermaksud begitu.. Aku hanya kesal.."

Naruto tidak menjawab, ia memilih untuk mendengarkan Sakura hingga selesai.

"Aku.. Aku merasa tidak tenang ketika aku melihatmu dan Rin-san. Rasanya kalian berdua begitu akrab meskipun kau terlihat tidak terlalu nyaman dengannya. Tapi.. Aku semakin tidak tenang ketika membandingkan Rin-san dengan aku.. Rin bisa menjadi sosok yang sempurna bagimu.." Raut wajah Naruto berubah terkejut dan tersenyum getir. Sakura pun melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Rambut Rin-san terlihat halus dan lembut, sikapnya ramah dan dewasa, wajahnya cantik iya manis juga iya. Wajahnya dewasa,dia feminim dan tidak kasar. Kalau aku? Sifatku kekanakan, kasar, cepat marah,tidak cantik ataupun manis. Aku tidak dewasa. Rambutku tidak halus dan lembut. Aku hanya kebalikan dari Rin-san yang tidak berguna. Aku seringkali merasa tidak cocok denganmu yang kesannya seperti matahari. Kau tampan, kau menyilaukan, kau menunujukkan senyuman yang.. Yah, aku mengaku kalau aku sangat terpikat pada senyumanmu. Kau baik hati dan perhatian. Kau.. Sifatmu bertolak belakang denganku.. Aku bukan apa-apa dibandingkan denganmu.." Air mata Sakura kembali menetes membasahi seragam Naruto.

Naruto mengangkat wajah Sakura. Ia mengelus puncak kepala Sakura dan merapikan rambut dan poni Sakura.

CUP!

Kecupan singkat mendarat di dahi Sakura. Wajah Sakura bersemu merah. Tangannya menyentuh dahi yang barusan dicium Naruto. Sakura menatap Naruto malu-malu, sementara Naruto tersenyum dengan tatapan '_care'._

"Lihat,, kau terlihat berantakan karena menangis. Matamu jadi merah,kan? Berhentilah menangis,Sakura-chan.. Dan juga air matamu membasahi kemejaku" Naruto menunjuk bagian kemejanya yang basah sambil menunjukkan deretan giginya yang rapi dan putih bersih.

"Na-Naruto, apa yang.." Kini Sakura menutupi dahinya ―yang barusan dicium Naruto, dengan kedua tangannya. Wajahnya kian memerah sekarang.

"Apa aku tak boleh mencium kekasih yang sangat kusayangi?" Tanya Naruto sambil tersenyum dengan mata tertutup.

"Bu-Bukan begitu.. Aku hanya.. Malu.." Ujar Sakura yang kini menutupi seluruh wajahnya dnegan kedua tangannya.

"Hahaha, kau menggemaskan sekali,Sakura-chan.."

"Naruto bodoh.."

Mereka pun terdiam. Kini,Naruto berniat untuk menjelaskan hal yang membuat Sakura merasa tidak tenang itu.

"Sakura, ada satu hal yang aku ingin kau tahu." Mendengar Naruto memanggil namanya tanpa menggunakan '-chan' , Sakura langsung mendongak dengan pipi memerah. Lalu Sakura kembali membenamkan wajahnya di dada Naruto―karena malu.

"Aku sama sekali tak pernah membandingkan dirimu dengan orang lain. Sakura adalah Sakura. Aku menyukai Sakura yang apa adanya. Sakura yang ada dihadapanku hanya satu, Sakura yang dapat membuat jantungku berdetak dengan kencang hanya satu, Sakura yang bisa memikat hatiku hanya satu, Sakura yang kuyakini adalah seseorang yang berarti bagiku hanya satu, dan Sakura yang akan selalu berada disisiku hanya ada satu di dunia ini." Sakura menatap Naruto dengan wajah tersenyum lembut menatap kedua bola mata emerald kekasihnya yang indah itu.

"Sakura adalah Sakura. Aku menyukai Sakura apa adanya. Sakura yang kusukai tidak sama dengan orang lain. Aku tak pantas membandingkan Sakuraku dengan orang lain. Sakura juga tidak bisa mengikuti sifat maupun gaya yang dimiliki orang lain. Karena Sakura hanya akan menjadi Sakura yang semestinya. Aku menyukai Sakura yang menjadi diri sendiri. Karena menjadi diri sendiri adalah yang terbaik"

Naruto memandang Sakura dengan penuh kasih sayang. Naruto tak pernah menyayangi orang lain sampai seperti ini. Sakura sungguh berarti baginya. Sakura pun memeluk Naruto. Ia terharu mendengar ucapan Naruto. Sakura yakin hal yang diucapkan oleh Naruto bukan hanya sekedar omongan semata. Ia yakin Naruto pasti akan bicara jujur dan apa adanya.

"Maafkan aku karena sempat bersikap buruk,Naruto. Dan.. Terima kasih karena sudah menyayangiku sampai seperti ini. Terima kasih sudah memahamiku. Terima kasih,Naruto.." Isak Sakura. Ia kembali membasahi kemeja Naruto dengan air matanya.

Naruto tersenyum simpul. Ia mengelus puncak kepala Sakura dengan lembut.

"Makanya, jangan sekalipun berpikir bahwa kau lebih buruk dari orang lain,ya.."

"Iya.. Iya!" Ujar Sakura yang semakin mendekap Naruto dengan lebih erat. Lalu, Sakura teringat sesuatu. Ia langsung melepaskan pelukannya dari Naruto. Ia kini melihat Naruto dengan serius,sementara Naruto sendiri hanya melihat Sakura dengan tatapan _innocent_.

"Sa-Satu lagi yang ingin kutanyakan.." Ujar Sakura sambil terus menatap kekasihnya

"Apa?" Tanya Naruto sambil tersenyum

"Rin itu.. Mantan pacarmu?"

Sedetik kemudian,suasana mereka jadi hening..

Hening..

Hening..

Dan hening.. Lalu terdengar tawa Naruto yang menggelegar.

"HAHAHAHAHA! Sakura,Sakura.. Apa-apaan pertanyaanmu itu! Hahahaha" Tawa Naruto tidak bias berhenti. Naruto pun memegang perutnya karena capek tertawa.

"Ha-Habisnya.. Rin itu cantik manis ramah dan—" Jari telunjuk Naruto menghentikan ucapan Sakura.

"Bukan,dia itu guru lesku saat SMP dulu.. Dia sudah punya pacar kok.." Jawab Naruto

"Benarkah?"

"Bohong" Jawab Naruto sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Narutooo~!" Protes Sakura "Yang bener dong!"

"Iya kok benar.. Aku takkan berbohong padamu Sakura-chan.." Jawabnya santai

"Uuh, baiklah kalau begitu.." Ucap Sakura pelan

"Nah, kembali ke kelas,yuk!" Naruto segera berdiri dan menjulurkan tangannya kearah Sakura. Disambut dengan tangan kanan Sakura.

"Ayo.."

•

•

•

Naruto dan Sakura akhirnya kembali ke kelas mereka pada jam pelajaran kedua. Saat mereka masuk,Naruto tiba-tiba sudah ditarik oleh Ino ke tempat Shikamaru dan Kiba

"Naruto! Akhirnya kau datang juga!" Teriak Ino sambil menyeret Naruto secara paksa.

"I-Ino! Ada apa sih? Kok tiba-tiba nyeret-nyeret aku gini Sakit tau!" Protes Naruto yang sebenarnya pasrah diseret-seret.

"Jangan banyak omong! Ada yang mau kita !" Omel Ino.

"Kita? Bukannya kau saja ya?" Ujar Shikamaru santai. Ino pun menggeram kesal

"Hei kau ! KITA SEMUA dong yang harusnya ngomong! Gak mungkin cuma aku aja!" Protes Ino, Shikamaru hanya menjawabnya dengan helaan nafas panjang

"Oke oke.. Mau ngomongin apa? Sakura-chan gak diajak?" Tanya Naruto sambil melirik Sakura yang sekarang sedang duduk sambil sesekali memperhatikan kelakuan sahabat-sahabatnya yang terkesan aneh.

"Jangan! Kalau dia tahu, gawat jadinya,bodoh.." Kata Ino sambil menatap Naruto dengan horror.

"Eh,kenapa?"

Ino hanya menghela nafas. Capek juga ternyata menghadapi bocah pirang satu ini..

"Sudahlah.. Naruto, apakah kau pernah bertemu seseorang yang pernah ada di 'masa lalumu'?" Tanya Ino serius sambil memberikan penekanan pada kata masa lalu.

"Eh? Masa lalu? Seseorang? Siapa ya? Kau tahu tidak?" Tanyanya bingung. Ino menepuk jidatnya.

"Mana mungkin bodoh! Yang bertemu dengan orang itu kan hanya kamu sendiri!" Teriak Ino yang sudah kehilangan kesabarannya.

"Santai saja Ino.." Komentar Shikamaru, Ino melirik Shikamaru dengan kesal.

Naruto pun bergaya layaknya orang yang sedang berpikir serius, padahal wajahnya jarang sekali menampakkan wajah serius. Tak lama kemudian,ia mengangkat wajahnya dan memasang wajah seperti anak kecil yang baru saja menebak teka teki dengan tepat.

"Ah! Aku ingat,aku ingat!" Ujar Naruto riang. Ino pun langsung mengarahkan pandangannya kearah Naruto

"Benarkah? Siapa dia?" Tanya Ino penasaran.

"Aku bertemu dengan paman yang di took ramen langgananku! Sudah lama aku tidak bertemu dengannya hehehe" Ujar Naruto tersipu sambil menggaruk pipinya.

DUAGH!

Pukulan keras mendarat di kepala Naruto.

"Gyaaa! Sakit,Ino! Ada apa sih tiba-tiba marah!"

"Bukan itu! Maksudku RIN bodoh!" Bentak Ino yang kemudian langsung menutup mulutnya dan melirik Sakura dari ujung matanya. Terlihat Sakura sedang melihat mereka berempat. Wajahnya terlihat kaget.

"Ooh, Rin ya.. Iya aku bertemu dia tadi pagi. Tapi sepertinya Sakura-chan sudah pernah bertemu dia sebelum hari ini deh.."

"A-Apa?!" Sontak Ino,Shikamaru,dan Kiba langsung menatap Naruto tidak percaya.

"Ba-Bagaimana mungkin.." Ujar Kiba

"Mereka ngapain?" Tanya Ino

"Entahlah. Tapi sepertinya dari yang kudengar, Sakura dan Rin sempat bertabrakan hingga jatuh. Aku tidak tahu selain itu.." Jawab Naruto santai.

"Be-Begitukah? Apakah Sakura tahu Rin itu siapa? Khususnya tentang—"

"Sakura-chan Cuma bertanya Rin itu siapanya aku, mantan bukan.. Ya aku jawab bukan, dia guru lesku saat SMP. Aku tidak berbohong kan?" Naruto memotong ucapan Ino sebelumnya. Ino pun terdiam.

"Itu.. Saja?"

"Ya.."

Mereka pun terdiam. Tak ada yang berbicara sedikitpun. Tiba-tiba, Sakura yang semakin penasaran tentang hal yang dibicarakan sahabatnya itu pun datang. Dia semakin penasaran, apalagi ketika ia mendengar nama orang yang membuat hatinya resah itu disebut-sebut.

"Ngomongin apa sih?"

"S-Sakura!" Teriak Ino kaget.

"Ini lho.. Kita ngomongin guru _homeroom _baru kita. Kami kaget bahwa kau ternyata sudah mengenal Rin-sensei sebelumnya.." Jawab Kiba yang semenjak tadi hanya ikut komentar satu kali.

"Guru _homeroom_ kita diganti? Rin-san? Yah, aku baru mengenalnya beberapa hari sih.. Itu juga karena sebuah kejadian konyol yang kulakukan.."

"Iya guru _homeroom_ kita diganti oleh Rin-sensei" Jawab Shikamaru.

"Benarkah? Sampai kapan?"

"Sampai kita naik kelas katanya" Jawab Ino kemudian.

'_Jadi, sejak tadi mereka membicarakan tentang Rin-san—Eh.. Rin-sensei yang menjadi guru homeroom disini? Kukira apa.. Aku sepertinya tidak boleh berpikir terlalu rumit' _Pikir Sakura _'Tapi… Rasanya sebelum hari itu aku pernah melihat wajah Rin-sensei deh.. Tapi dimana ya? Namanya pun.. Terdengar tidak asing. Apa mungkin karena orang yang memakai nama Rin itu banyak ya?'_

•

•

•

"Sakura-chaaan ayo pulang!" Ajak Naruto yang langsung menghampiri bangku Sakura yang tak jauh darinya

"Ayo,Naruto.." Jawab Sakura yang tersenyum sambil membereskan alat tulisnya. Ketika ia baru saja akan keluar kelas, ia melihat sosok Sasori yang berlari menghampirinya.

"S-Saku-chaan!" Panggil Sasori

'_Ga-Gawat! Sasori!'_ Sakura langsung menyuruh Naruto untuk bersembunyi sementara didalam kelas sampai Sasori pergi.

"Ya,Sasori?" Tanya Sakura berusaha bersikap sewajarnya.

"Maaf! Hari ini aku tak bisa pulang bersamamu.. Yah, walaupun biasanya kita jarang pulang bersama sih.."

"Ah begitukah? Memang kau mau kemana,Sasori?" Tanya Sakura yang sedikitnya penasaran juga.

"Aku hari ini mau mengerjakan kerja kelompok di kelasku.. Sepertinya akan makan banyak waktu.. Kalau kita pulang bersama, takutnya kau akan lama menunggu dan—" Sakura langsung membekap mulut Sasori yang sudah bicara terlalu banyak

"Cukup,Sasori.. Kau kebanyakan ngomong. Berisik tahu!" Omel Sakura

"Ahaha gomen Sakura.. Ah iya,tolong katakan pada Kaa-san untuk sisakan jatah makan untukku dan bilang juga pada Tou-san dan Kakashi-nii jangan makan jatah makan orang. Ya?" Ujar Sasori sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

"Ya, ya aku mengerti.."

"Ah iya, kau pulang bersama siapa? Ino dan.. Hmm, Naruko bukan? Mereka berdua cewek kan?" Ujar Sasori sambil tersenyum menyeringai

'_Me-menyeramkan'_ Pikir Sakura

"Iya, mereka (yang satunya) cewek kok.. Mereka cantik(Ino saja) dan keren (Narutonya). Juga berambut pirang(keduanya)" Ujar Sakura santai sambil mengayunkan tangan kanannya dan tangan kirinya menggaruk kepalanya.

"Begitu ya.. Kalau begitu aku tenang. Titip salam kepada mereka berdua ya? Dan bilang terimakasih dariku karena sudah menjagamu selama perjalanan pulang.. Kau bawa payung,Sakura?"

"Iya dan iya. Tidak aku tak bawa payung." Jawab Sakura

"Bawalah punyaku, kalau ditengah jalan hujan nanti bagaimana?"

"Tak usah khawatir. Kedua temanku bawa payung kok.." Jawab Sakura

"Begitu? Kalau begitu suruh mereka berdua mengantarmu kerumah ya?"

"Ya,ya.. Aku mau pulang Sasori.. Aku lelah"

"Ah.. Baiklah.. Daah,Sakura.. Hati-hati yaa jangan sampai terjatuh lho.." Ujar Sasori yang berlari sambil melambaikan tangannya ke arah Sakura. Sakura melihat Sasori yang terus berlari tanpa melihat ke arah depan.

"Sasori, bahaya! Lihat kedepan!" Teriak Sakura

"Eh?" Ucap Sasori heran. Lalu,Sasori pun melihat ke arah depan dan...

BRAAK!

"Aduuhhh..." Sasori pun meringis kesakitan,sementara Sakura terkikik geli melihat nasib buruk Sasori. Sasori pun melirik ke arah Sakura. Ia merasa sangat bahagia. Lama kelamaan,sikap Sakura padanya kian melunak walaupun sikapnya masih dominan seperti saat dia sangat tidak ingin disentuh seujung jaripun oleh Sasori. Sasori pun melanjutkan perjalanan menuju ke kelasnya dengan senyum yang mengembang.

"Yosh, satu masalah selesai dan sekarang waktunya pulang" Sakura memasuki kelas dan mencari sosok Naruto yang sedang bersembunyi.

"Lho? Kemana Naruto? Kenapa dia tidak ada? Narutoo? Hei! Kau masih disini kan,Naruto?" Panggil Sakura sambil menyusuri tiap sudut kelasnya. Ia berjalan ke belakang kelas. Tidak ada sosok Naruto. Hanyalah rak kecil dan beberapa loker besar yang ukurannya lebih tinggi dari tinggi Sakura. Sakura pun mengetuk loker itu satu persatu.

"Naruto?" Panggil Sakura. Tapi tak ada jawaban maupun respon apapun dari dalam loker itu.

"Ayolah keluar,Naruto. Ini tidak lucu!" Protes Sakura sekali lagi. Tapi lagi-lagi tak ada jawaban.

Penasaran,Sakura pun akhirnya membuka loker-loker itu satu persatu. Kemudian,ketika ia membuka loker yang terakhir.

"Waaaa! Sakura-chaan!" Ketika pintu loker itu terbuka,Naruto langsung melompat keluar dan langsung menerjang tubuh Sakura hingga Sakura terdorong beberapa langkah―Ya, singkatnya memeluk Sakura.

"Na-Naruto! Bikin aku kaget saja!" Protes Sakura yang saat ini tangannya terkunci karena pelukan Naruto.

"Habiiis Sakura-chan lama sih.. Jadi aku berpikiran untuk menjahilimu sekali-sekali.. Hehehe" Jawab Naruto sambil tertawa kecil.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu lama,Naruto.. Kau ini ada-ada saja.." Jawab Sakura sambil balas memeluk Naruto karena kini tangannya sudah tidak terkunci oleh pelukan Naruto.

"Sakura-chan, ayo kita pulang.."

"_Hai_"

•

•

•

-Di perjalanan pulang-

"Ne,Naruto.. Ada salam dari Sasori" Ujar Sakura. Naruto memandang Sakura heran.

"Sasori-nii? Bagaimana bisa? Dia kan gak kenal sama aku? Lagipula, emang dia tahu kalau kita.. Pacaran?" Tanya Naruto yang pipinya agak bersemu ketika ia mengucapkan kata 'pacaran'

"Tentu saja tidak.. Kalau Sasori tahu kita pacaran, yang ada tamat riwayatmu,Naruto.." Jawab Sakura sambil menaikkan bahunya.

"Jadi? Kenapa dia bisa.."

Sakura terdiam. Ia meneguk ludahnya hingga terdengar suaranya.

"Ja-Jadi.. Aku bilang pada Sasori kalau kau itu adalah seorang.. Hmm.."

"Seorang?"

"Seorang.. Perempuan.."

"..."

Krik krik krik

Tubuh Naruto menjadi kaku setelah mendengar ucapan Sakura barusan.

'_Aku?! Perempuan?! Akuuuu?!'_ Batin Naruto yang kini seluruh warna matanya menjadi putih.

"Aku bilang pada Sasori kalau aku pulang bersama dua teman perempuanku.. Ino dan Naruko.." Ujar Sakura polos.

_Teman perempuanku.._

_Teman perempuanku.._

_..teman perempuanku._

_...perempuan..perempuan..._

Kalimat itu terus terngiang-ngiang dalam pikiran Naruto. Terus berulang-ulang tanpa henti.. Tubuhnya semakin kaku sekarang. Apalagi ketika ia mendengar nama 'Naruko'.

'_Jika kalau aku terlahir menjadi seorang perempuan aku akan bernama 'Naruko' dan bukan 'Naruto'?!'_ Pikir Naruto saat itu. Sungguh,miris rasanya begitu tahu kekasihmu sendiri menjadikan gendermu berubah didepan kakaknya yang otomatis menjadi kakak iparmu jika menikah nanti.

'_Menikah_?'

BUUUMMM!

Wajah Naruto tiba-tiba mengeluarkan kepulan asap seakan ingin meledak sata itu juga. Sakura terkejut mendengar suara kepulan asap yang berbunyi 'BUUM' tadi. Tapi ia lebih kaget lagi ketika wajah kekasihnya telah berubah warna seperti tomat.

"He-Heh?! Naruto?! Ada apa?" Tanya Sakura panik. Apakah Naruto mendadak demam atau.. Apa?

"_Na_-_Nandemonai_.. Hehehehe" Jawab Naruto yang sibuk menormalkan kembali warna yang berbeda dari wajahnya.

"Hmm.. Jangan marah,Naruto.. Belum waktu yang tepat untuk mengatakan semuanya pada Sasori. Aku ingin merubah sikap Sasori agar tidak siscon berlebihan. Yah,lebih bagus kalau sudah tidak siscon.." Jelas Sakura yang etrtunduk sambil menggenggam erat tangan Naruto.

"Sudahlah, jangan bersedih gitu ah.. Yang penting jangan membuat kamu terus-terusan lari dari masalah Sakura. Jangan terus-terusan menyembunyikan kebenaran.." Ujar Naruto lembut

"Ya.. Aku akan berusaha.." Jawab Sakura.

Tak terasa, rumah Sakura sudah dekat. Hanya tinggal menyebrangi jalan, lurus sedikit dan _voila_! sampailah kita di rumah Sakura! Mereka berhenti didepan pagar rumah Sakura.

"Nah,Sakura.. Sampai jumpa besok disekolah ya.." Ujar Naruto sambil melangkah pergi perlahan

"Iya, terima kasih sudah mengantarku,Naruto.. Hati-hati dijalan.." Jawab Sakura. Ia pun melambaikan tangannya ke arah Naruto,namun gerakan tangan itu terhenti ketika Sakura teringat pada suatu hal yang lupa ia katakan pada Naruto.

"Ah.. Naruto!"

"Ya,Sakura?" Naruto pun membalikkan tubuhnya dan tersenyum. Jantung Sakura berdetak ketika melihat senyuman itu.

"Naruto.. Aku sangat mencintaimu.." Ujar Sakura yang kini memberikan senyuman termanisnya. Senyuman lembut yang kini mencairkan hati Naruto. Senyuman lembut yang menenangkan hati setiap orang yang melihatnya.

Naruto yang mendengar itu tersipu malu dan tertunduk. Ia tak bisa mengentikan tanganya yang kini menggaruk kepalanya. Ia juga tak bisa menghentikan tawanya karena salah tingkah.

"Hehehehe"

Sakura tersenyum melihat tingkah orang yang sangat dicintainya itu..

"Kau itu,Sakura.." Ujar Naruto

"Hm?"

"Kau memang terlalu manis.."

CUP!

Kecupan kecil mendarat di dahi Sakura. Wajah Sakura jadi memerah sekarang. Detak jantungnya jadi makin tak karuan. Naruto memang selalu melakukan semuanya tiba-tiba . Kejutan yang mengagetkan.. Namun manis dan indah.

"Aku yakin kau tahu jawabanku seperti apa,Sakura-chan.. Nah,aku pulang dulu ya" Ujar Naruto

"_Hai.. Ki o tsukete_,Naruto.." Ucapnya sambil kembali melambaikan tangannya.

"Ah iya.. Nanti di kamar jangan senyun senyum sendiri ya!" Ujar Naruto sambil menjulurkan lidahnya. Sakura mendengus kesal

"Naruto!" Omelnya dengan suara keras. Dijawab dnegan sebuah tawa dari Naruto yang kemudian menghilang di belokan.

"Huh! Dasar Naruto itu.. Ada-ada saja!" Sakura pun memasuki rumahnya dengan detak jantung yang tidak bisa tenang hingga kini.

Ketika ia membuka pintu rumahnya, ada kakak pertamanya―Kakashi, sedang berdiri tepat didepan pintu rumah. Sakura sampai mundur beberapa langkah dari tempatnya berdiri saking kagetnya.

"Ka―Kakashi-nii! Se―Sedang apa nii-chan disi―"

"Itu pacarmu? Yang bocah blonde berwajah selalu riang itu?"

"Nii-chan! Sssst!" Sakura menutup mulut Kakashi dengan kedua tangannya. Takut-takut keluarganya mendengar dan tiba-tiba hebohlah seisi rumah. Lebih gawat lagi,kalau Kaa-sannya memberitahu Sasori tentang itu. Mungkin Sasori sudah menyewa agen FBI untuk melacak sosok 'Bocah blonde yang berwajah selalu riang itu' hingga keujung dunia.

"Kenapa? Tidak mau Sasori tahu? Pacarmu itu lumayan lho.. Dan sepertinya menyenangkan.." Ujar Kakashi. Mata Sakura berbinar-binar mendengar jawaban dari nii-channya itu.

"Tentu saja kau tidak mau Sasori tahu.. Eh,Eh. Nii-chan.. Itu berarti.. Kau merestui hubunganku dan Naruto?" Tanya Sakura penuh harap.

"Naruto? Itu namanya?" Tanya Kakashi

Sakura mengangguk dengan semangat

"Rasanya.. Aku pernah mendengar namanya deh.." Tangan kanan Kakashi kemudian bergerak untuk menopang dagunya dengan tangan kiri yang menopang tangan kanannya. Matanya menerawang..

'_Tidak salah lagi.. Namanya tidak terdengar asing bagiku..'_ Pikir Kakashi.

"Sudahlah, itu tidak penting.. Jadi? Direstui?" Lagi-lagi Sakura memandang Kakashi dengan penuh harap.

"Hmm.. Dari wajah sih oke lah ya.. Sikap riangnya juga oke lah.. Tapi kenalkan dulu padaku, baru aku akan mempertimbangkannya.." Kakashi membungkuk sedikit dan mengelus puncak kepala Sakura.

"Benarkah Kakashi-nii? Janji ya! Janji! Yaaay!" Teriak Sakura kegirangan. Ia kini melompat-lompat dengan riangnya. Kalaupun ia harus mengenalkan Naruto pada Kakashi, itu tidak akan jadi masalah. Soalnya Kakashi adalah figur kakak yang terbaik dimata Sakura. Entah ya kalau Sasori..

" Pokoknya,Sakura sayang banget sama Kakashi-nii!"

"Ya,aku tahu itu.. Sakura kau masih anak kecil ya, hahaha.. Dasar bocah" Kakashi tertawa dengan mata tertutup.

"Sakura bukan bocaaaaaahhh!" Teriakan Sakura yang melengking terdengar sampai keluar rumah.

Sementara didepan rumah Sakura, ada seseorang yang berdiri dengan tegak. Ia menutup mata ketika mendengar suara Sakura untuk kesekian kalinya setelah lama tidak berjumpa. Sejak hal itu terjadi ketika mereka masih benar-benar bocah. Ia membuka kembali matanya. Senyuman simpul pun terbentuk diwajahnya. Lalu orang itu pun bergumam sambil menatap langit-langit. Seakan mengenang sesuatu yang telah lama hilang.

"Sakura.."

•

•

•

**To Be Continued**

**Yaaaa~! Chap16 selesai nih.. Bagaimana di chap ini ceritanya maupun perkembangannya? Masih ada typo-kah? Miu harap banyak yang suka chap16 ini ya^^ ****Gomen ne minasan.. Chap ini wordsnya lebih pendek 3k ya-_- Soalnya selama 2 hari berturut-turut,Miu ada remedial Kimia dan materinya itu susah demi apanya. Jadi,bakalan sulit kalau Miu belajar Kimia sekaligus bikin fic. Tau-taunya dific ini ketulis beberapa rumus kimia dan beberapa reaksi redoks atau senyawa hidrokarbon disini kan gawat-_- Tapi,Miu janji chap depan wordsnya bakalan lebih banyak dari chap ini.. Engga janji juga sih, tapi Miu akan berusaha supaya bahan cerita ngalir cepet tanpa hambatan dan menghasilkan fic berkualitas dan menarik*halah Miu banyak omong* *dihajar para readers+reviewers*^^ ****Oh iya, ngomong-ngomong reviewsnya berkurang nih,Miu mau tanya apakah cerita Miu kurang berkesan bagi kalian semua? Atau ada kesalahan fatal yang membuat minasan jadi malas membaca atau mereview fic Miu? Apakah fic Miu kualitasnya menurun? Kalau iya, tolong beri saran buat Miu ya^^ Miu jadi nggak enak hati sama minasan nih, jangan-jangan kualitas fic Miu menurun dan minasan jadi kecewa sama Miu.. Bagaimanapun juga Miu memang masih newbie sih masih banyak kesalahan dan masih banyak gatau apa-apa. Susunan kata masih berantakan,dan jujur terkadang Miu suka bingung bagaimana cara menyusun kata supaya jadi menarik untuk dibaca.. Kasih saran ya buat Miu, mohon bantuannya^^ Kita balas Review dulu ya^^**

**MasihKecil25 : Iyaa lama yaa:') Maaf yaa,Miu sibuk banget akhir-akhir ini Waah romancenya ngena kah? Terimakasih^^ Ah kalau beneran bias terjadi,maka terjadilah^^ Ganbarimaasu^^ Hehehe masih belum cepet nih updatenya, nanti diusahain lagi deh~**

**Aurora Borealix : Yaaay~! *Party* Numero Uno :p*Amiiin* Iyaa ada Rin^^ Lihat saja nanti ya;)**

**Pidaucy : Haihai kita jumpa lagi Puas ya bacanya^^ Maaf chap ini pasti ga puas bacanya ya soalnya wordsnya Cuma4k+ :''( Kiba? Ada yang mau kasih saraaan buat pacarnya Kiba nanti siapa? ^^ Masa lalu NaruSaku masih rahasia dan berupa tanda Tanya besar yang semakin terkuak lho:P Okeee^^ Wah,sampe chap20-an juga dipantengin?. Terima kasih,terimakasih^^ Lihat keadaan deh ya,banyak yang lebih suka chapnya sampe 20 atau pas 20 atau bahkan kurang dari 20:3**

**Ehm : Panjang ya? Sekarang?-_-" Sakura.. Cemburu dong,tandanya dia saying sama Naru:3**

**Seiko 'Rye' Heiiran : Yaaay~! Jadian^^ Hemm begitu:3 Sebenernya konflik utamanya arum au muncul sih, konflik yang selama ini terjadi baru tambahan=w=)a ribet ya Miu?-w-)v ciee mikirin siapa nih Rye-chan^^ Ah gapapa, aku butuh kritik dan saran kok^^ Makasih,Seiko Rye-chan^^**

**Guest : Waah hontou ni? Yokatta^^ Terimakasih yaa.**

'**kay, balas review sudah beres^^ Next lanjut ke chap17 ya;;) See you next time^^**

**With Bebelac3,Miu**

**Chuu~**


	17. Chapter 17

**The Moon and The Sun**

**Naruto Fanfiction**

**Disclaimer : Naruto ****© Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : Naruto & Sakura**

**Genre(s) : Romance, Hurt/comfort, Family,Drama**

**Rate : T**

**Warning : OOC,AU,Siscon,Typo(s),gaje, nonsense, bosenin, bikin naik darah(maybe?)**

**Summary :**

**"Seumur hidup, hanya Kakashi-nii saja yang akan kupanggil Oniichan, Bakaniki! SELAMANYA! " Itu pernyataan sakura terhadap kakak keduanya― Sasori.,yang batas sisconnya sudah hampir melampaui batas normal. Hal itulah yang membuat Sakura agak berjaga jarak dengan kakaknya itu, gara-gara sikap sasori pula Sakura tak bisa mendapatkan kisah cinta yang berkesan sampai ia bertemu seseorang..**

**Nahahaha~ Kembali lagi bersama Miu disini,minasan^^ Sekedar inform nih~ Miu bikin fic ShikaIno sama satu lagi fic NaruSaku lho~ Fic ShikaIno-nya ada di acc yang ini sama kaya The Moon and The Sun, tapi kalo fic NaruSaku yang satulagi beda acc. Fic ShikaIno baru ada 1 chapter, bacanya mulai sekarang biar engga ketinggalan*****plak!****. Kalau yang NaruSaku, publishnya updatenya barengan kok sama fic ini~ Yang mau tahu judul fic NaruSakunya PM Miu aja:3**** Miu engga bisa ngomong secara langsung karena ada satu hal yang bikin Miu ngerahasiain acc ini dari seseorang^^ *waciyeeee bahasanya* ah sudahlah Miu terlalu mendramatisir ya-_-**

**Nah, sepertinya inform selesai~ Silakan membaca Chap17 dari TMTS yaa^^ Enjoy,minna~**

•

•

•

Chapter 17 : Two Pieces Memories from the past

Hujan turun dengan deras malam ini. Pukul 6.45pm , sampai jam segini Sasori masih belum pulang. Apakah tugas kelompoknya disekolah tadi sore sangat banyak? Ah, baru saja dibicarakan. Sasori sudah berada di depan rumah dan membuka pintu rumah kediaman Hatake dalam keadaan basah kuyup. Kenapa? Apa Sasori kehujanan? Bukankah dia membawa payung? Jawabannya ya dan tidak. Lho, bukannya Sasori menawari Sakura payungnya? Ya, dia memang menawari payungnya pada Sakura. Tapi saat menawari Sakura, Sasori tidak membawa payung di tanganntya bukan? Ternyata ketika ia hendak meninggalkan sekolah, ia menyadari bahwa malam itu hujan. Ia pun segera mencari payungnya di dalam tas. Namun,ia tak mendapatkannya. Karena dirinya sendiri sudah sangat merindukan Sakura dan takut pulang kemalaman, jadi ia nekat berlari ditengah hujan.

"Hmm, _Tadaima_!" Terdengar suara lelaki yang masuk kedalam kediaman Hatake. Akako yang tadinya berada di dapur segera mendatangi tempat dimana suara itu berasal dengan tangan yang lagi-lagi membawa peralatan dapur. Kali ini lebih ekstrim dari pada sendok sayur―Pisau dapur..

"_Okaerinasai_, Saso-chan~" Sapa Akako dengan riang.

"Hm.." Jawab Sasori seadanya. Akako mengernyit. Tak biasanya anak lelakinya itu pulang dengan wajah masam dan kelihatan tak bersemangat. Biasanya kalau pulang dia pasti langsung melepaskan sepatu dan melemparnya ke sembarang tempat lalu mencari-cari Sakura. Tapi kini, Sasori menyimpan sepatunya dengan baik dan tidak berantakan. Seperti bukan Sasori yang sebenarnya saja..

"Siapa kau? Kau bukan Sasori kan?" Akako mengarahkan mata pisau dapur yang ia genggam ke arah wajah Sasori dan bertingkah layaknya atlit _kendo_. Tapi, berhubung Akako sudah lupa cara memegang pedang saat ia ikut kendo di SMPnya, jadi ia merubah gayanya seperti atlit anggar.

"Aku Sasori, Kaa-san.." Lagi-lagi,Sasori menjawab seadanya. Wajah yang biasanya terlihat tampan itu berubah menjadi wajah super flat layaknya TV flat empat puluh sekian inchi. Sakura tiba-tiba muncul dari balik dinding dapur.

"Kaa-san, siapa yang― Oh, Sasori kehujanan ternyata.." Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Sakura kembali masuk ke dalam dapur. Jujur saja, Sakura merasa agak aneh setelah memasuki dapur. _Why_? Karena biasanya setelah Sakura mengabaikan kondisi Sasori walaupun karena hal sepele karena kehujanan, Sasori pasti langsung mengejar Sakura dan bertingkah layaknya orang yang dibuang.. Sakura menaikkan bahunya.

'_Ah biarlah.. Rumah ini jadi tenang_.' Pikirnya.

"Kau bukan Sasori. Biasanya Sasori itu pasti langsung mengejar-ngejar Sakura setelah pulang sekolah!" Oke, Akako saja sampai tahu kebiasaan anaknya yang memang _siscon_ akut.. Sasori tidak bergeming, ia malah menatap Akako dengan pandangan datar dan melengos pergi ke lantai atas―Ke kamarnya. Kemudian,Akako melihat genangan air yang tiba-tiba ada di lantai rumah ketika Sasori berjalan. Akako menatap genangan air itu,dan kemudian..

"Oh, tadi Sasori kehujanan ya? Waah aku baru sadar.. Apa dia baik-baik saja? Ah,sudahlah Sasori sudah besar.." Akako terkadang menjadi sosok ibu yang kelewat cuek dengan semua hal. Tapi sekalinya _care_, Akako itu bisa menjadi sosok ibu yang ideal dan _care _tingkat dewa bagi anak-anak dan suaminya. Singkat saja―bagi keluarganya.

Sasori terus melangkahkan kakinya menaiki tangga, sampai ketika sosok kakaknya muncul dari balik pintu kamar Kakashi. Sasori melirik ke arah kakaknya yang memang kini tepat berada disebelahnya.

"Ng? Sudah pulang,Sasori?" Tanya Kakashi sambil mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk.

"Hn.." Jawab Sasori singkat. Kakashi kemudian menatap Sasori dari ujung rambut sampai ke ujung kaki.

"Kau basah kuyup,Sasori. Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Yaa, seperti yang kau lihat.." Jawab Sasori. Kakashi mengernyit. Ia merasa ada yang aneh dengan Sasori hari ini. Wajah Sasori tidak terlihat baik, ia pun terlihat sangat tidak bersemangat.

"Sasori? Kau demam ya?" Tanya Kakashi sambil meletakkan tangannya di dahi Sasori untuk mengukur suhu tubuh Sasori dengan punggung tangan kanannya. Sasori langsung menepis tangan Kakashi yang tadinya sempat menyentuh di dahinya . Kakashi tidak bodoh, begitu ia menyentuh dahi Sasori walaupun hanya sebentar saja, ia dapat merasakan bahwa suhu tubuh Sasori memang tidak seperti biasanya, tubuhnya agak hangat. Suasana mereka hening, sepertinya Sasori memang seang demam tapi tak mau mengatakan hal itu pada anggota keluarganya karena takut merepotkan mereka.

"Sebaiknya kau segera mandi dan minum teh jahe, agar kau bisa merasa baikan.." Saran Kakashi.

"Aku tidak apa-apa! Jangan khawatir, Kakashi-nii!" Sasori melengos pergi dan meninggalkan Kakashi menuju kamar pribadinya. Kakashi menatap punggung Sasori yang sudah pergi. Ia segera turun kebawah menuju dapur. Ia berjalan menuju sebuah lemari kecil. Ia terlihat sedang mencari-cari sesuatu. Sakura yang memang sedang membantu Akako memotong sayuran pun melirik Kakashi yang sibuk sendiri. Sakura meletakkan pisau dari tangannya dan menghampiri Onii-channya.

"Kakashi-nii, apa yang kau cari?" Tanya Sakura sambil menatap kakak sulungnya.

"Sakura, dimana teh yang biasanya ada disini?" Tanya Kakashi yang masih sibuk membuka laci di lemari dan mengobrak-abrik seluruh isinya.

"Memangnya tidak ada?"

"Tidak.."

"Coba kau cari di laci sebelah sana, Kakashi.." Ujar Akako tiba-tiba. Kakashi dan Sakura melirik tangan Akako yang menunjuk ke sebuah laci. Sakura melihat Kakashi yang sibuk membereskan isi laci yang tadi berantakan dibuatnya.

"Biar aku yang ambil,Kakashi-nii." Sakura pun berjalan menuju laci yang ditunjuk Akako dan membuka laci itu. Ia melihat ke setiap sudut laci, tak lama kemudian Sakura menemukan sebuah bungkusan yang ia kenal sebagai bungkusan yang berisi teh. Sakura kembali berbalik dan mendapatkan Kakashi sedang berjalan ke arahnya.

"Ini,Kakashi-nii" Ujar Sakura sambil tersenyum.

"Terima kasih ya, Sakura.." Jawab Kakashi. Kemudian,Kakashi berjalan menuju sebuah lemari besar yang berisi peralatan makan seperti piring dan gelas. Kakashi mengambil sebuah cangkir dan poci dan meletakkannya dimeja.

"Itu untuk siapa? Saku ya?" Tanya Sakura yang kembali muncul dari balik tubuh Kakashi. Kakashi melirk Sakura sekilas lalu ia pun tersenyum simpul.

"Bukan, ini untuk Sasori.." Jawabnya sambil menuangkan teh kedalam sebuah panci kecil, ia berjalan ke arah kompor yang tidak dipakai. Ia memasukkan jahe kedalamnya dan menyalakan kompor.

"Eh? Sasori kan bisa bikin teh sendiri, untuk apa Kakashi-nii yang membuatkannya?" Tanya Sakura lagi dengan wajah yang seakan bicara 'dasar Sasori menyebalkan'.

"Kau tidak menyadarinya?"

"Hm? Menyadari apa?" Tanya Sakura dan Akako nyaris bersamaan.

"Ya ampun, bahkan Kaa-san juga tidak sadar?" Kakashi menepuk dahinya.

"Apa sih? Jangan bikin Kaa-san penasaran,ah Kakashii~!" Protes Akako.

"Sasori kan sedang demam. Masa tidak sadar? Dia sepertinya demam gara-gara masuk angin karena kehujanan. Makanya aku membuatkan teh jahe untuknya.." Ujar Kakashi.

Setelah dirasa cukup,Kakashi mematikan kompor dan ia menuangkan teh kedalam poci,lalu dari poci ia tuangkan teh ke cangkir secukupnya.

"Nah,teh jahenya sudah jadi.. Tehnya masih tersisa banyak, Saku dan Kaa-san mau? Hujan-hujan minum teh jahe kan enak.." Tawar Kakashi yang kini membawa nampan kecil dan meletakkan secangkir teh jahe diatasnya.

"Hmm, bolehlah.. Kaa-san akan meminumnya setelah makan malam nanti." Ujar Akako yang sedang mengaduk sup sayur buatannya.

"Saku juga mau!" Ujar Sakura.

"Tapi,jangan lupa sisakan untuk Tou-san ya..Jangan dihabiskan,Saku.." Ujar Kakashi sambil tersenyum jahil. Sakura menggembungkan pipinya dan bertingkah seperti anak kecil yang sedang ngambek.

"Ih! Saku kan enggak serakus Nii-chan!" Protes Sakura sambil menghentakkan kakinya.

"Iya, aku mengerti. Aku akan ke kamar Sasori dulu, Saku mau ikut?" Tawar Kakashi lagi. Sakura pun mendelik ke arah Kakashi.

"Hm? Malas ah, nanti aja.." Sakura meninggalkan dapur,ia berjalan menuju ruang tengah dan menyalakan TV.

Kakashi pun menggelengkan kepala sambil tersenyum sebelum ia melangkahkan kaki ke arah kamar Sasori.

-Sementara itu-

Sakura masih sibuk mengganti channel TV. Juur, ia langsung menyalakan TV untuk mengelak dari ajakan kakaknya untuk ikut ke kamar Sasori.

"Huh, tak ada yang menarik.." Sakura melempar remote TV ke sofa disebelahnya. Ia bersandar dengan santai dan menghela nafas. Mata Sakura menerawang ke arah langit-langit rumahnya.

'_Jadi.. Sasori sedang sakit? Pantas saja dia cukup aneh saat ia baru memasuki rumah._' Pikir Sakura. Sakura melirik ke arah kamar Sasori. Terlihat Kakashi-nii yang sudah keluar dari kamar Sasori dengan membawa nampan kosong. Sedikitnya, Sakura penasaran dengan keadaan Sasori―Mungkin lebih tepat disebut kalau agak 'khawatir'.

"Ah, sudahlah. Tak perlu kulihat segala. Dia kan sudah dirawat oleh Kakashi-nii, pasti dia sekarang baik-baik saja!" Ujarnya acuh.

'_Banyak lho,kakak yang bersikap acuh pada adiknya. Walaupun kau merasa terganggu karena sikap siscon kakakmu itu, sedikitnya kau harus bersyukur. Kau beruntung masih dicintai begitu banyak orang,Sakura-chan' _

Tiba-tiba, Sakura teringat oleh perkataan Naruto ketika mereka baru saja jadian. Ketika Sakura bercerita tentang sifat siscon Sasori terhadapnya kepada Naruto. Sasori tertunduk, ia mendesah pelan.

'_Benar juga.. Sasori kan sebenarnya memang baik walaupun kebaikannya itu sangat berlebihan bahkan keterlaluan. Setidaknya.. Aku harus merubah sikapku yang kaku terhadap Sasori, mungkin itu semua dapat merubah sikap Sasori sedikit demi sedikit. Aku juga harus bersyukur masih banyak orang yang mencintaiku seperti itu.._' Sakura pun tersenyum. Ia beranjak dari sofa. Ia merenggangkan tubuhnya sambil bergumam.

"Hmm, setidaknya Naruto benar-benar banyak memberikan pengaruh positif pada Naruto. Setelah ini,aku harus berterimakasih padanya karena dapat mengubahku seperti ini!" Sakura pun berlari menuju kamar Sasori. Tanpa disadarinya, Kakashi ternyata telah mendengar ucapan Sakura barusan.

'_Naruto,ya?'_ Kakashi pun tersenyum dan pergi meninggalkan tempat dimana ia mendengar ucapan Sakura.

-Di depan kamar Sasori-

Sakura mengintip dari sela-sela pintu kamar Sasori yang tadi dibukanya sedikit. Sakura terlihat agak kesulitan melihat sosok kakaknya yang terlihat berada diatas tempat tidur.

'_Sial, aku tidak dapat melihat Sasori tidur atau tidak!_' Pikir Sakura.

Sedikitnya, ia merasa khawatir dengan keadaan Sasori. Yang ia tahu, Sasori itu jarang sakit. Sekalinya merasa sakit itu pun gara-gara pukulan Sakura. Tapi Sasori tidak pernah sampai ambruk atau bagaimana karena pukulan adik kesayangannya itu. Sakura tahu, sebenarnya Sasori sangat menyayangi adik perempuan satu-satunya yang tidak lain ialah dirinya sendiri. Seringkali Sasori mengabaikan kesehatannya sendiri hanya karena Sakura. Karena masalah itulah Sakura terkadang merasa tidak enak dengan sikapnya pada Sasori, tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Sasori memang menyebalkan. Tingkah siscon yang ia miliki telah melampaui batas manusia normal. Cih.

Sakura pun memberanikan dirinya untuk memasuki kamar Sasori yang suasananya hening. Sakura mengintip wajah Sasori lebih dekat. Kedua matanya tertutup, dengkuran halusnya terdengar sampai telinga pun menghela nafas.

'_Fiuh.. Sudah tidur rupanya.._' Kemudian, Sakura melirik ke arah meja kecil disamping tempat tidur Sasori. Gelas berisi teh jahe buatan Kakashi sudah kosong. Sakura tersenyum melihat Sasori.

'_Syukurlah_..' Tapi kemudian,Sakura teringat pada ucapan yang barusan baru saja ia ucapkan.

'_A-Apa-apaan?! Apa yang barusan aku ucapkan?! Err.. Mungkin lebih tepat kalau kupikirkan.._' Pikir Sakura. Seingatnya, ia tak pernah mengucap syukur atas hal baik apapun yang dialami Sasori. Baru kali ini saja.. Benar-benar baru kali ini.

"A-Apakah efek Naruto sampai sebegini besarnya?" Sakura memegang kepalanya menggunakan kedua tangannya. Sakura benar-benar bersyukur telah dimiliki dan memiliki Naruto. Senyum dan semburat tipis muncul di wajah Sakura. Ia tak salah memilih. Naruto memang yang terbaik untuknya.

Sakura melihat ke sekeliling kamar Sasori. Cukup bersih dan rapi untuk ukuran kamar seorang lelaki. Alis Sakura mengernyit ketika melihat banyak sekali foto keluarga yang kebanyakan berisi gambar dirinya dan Sasori. Sakura mendekati berbagai pigura foto yang berada di meja belajar Sasori. Ia mengambail salah satu dari banyak foto itu yang menurutnya terlihat paling menonjol dan tak pernah ia lihat.

-Sakura POV-

Aku melihat ke sekeliling kamar Sasori, ternyata kamarnya cukup rapi untuk ukuran seorang cowok sepertinya. Tiba-tiba, aku melihat suatu benda yang terlihat berjejer di meja belajar Sasori dari sudut mataku. Sepertinya benda itu terlihat seperti yang memanggilku dari meja belajar untuk mengundangku menghampirinya. Karena rasa penasaranku yang terbilang cukup besar dibandingkan teman-temanku dikelas,aku pun menghampiri meja belajar Sasori.

"Wu-Wuah.. Banyak sekali foto keluarga disini. Di kamarku saja tidak sebanyak ini,kok.." Aku hanya bergumam pelan, aku tidak mau membiarkan Sasori terbangun dari tidurnya. Apa? Ja-Jangan salah paham! Aku hanya tidak mau Sasori mendapatkan diriku berada di dalam kamarnya seperti ini! Mengerti?! S-Sungguh cuma itu, percayalah!

Lupakan yang tadi. Lalu, ada sebuah foto yang benar-benar tak pernah aku lihat sebelumnya. Sebuah foto yang kupikir takkan pernah terjadi dalam hidupku antara Sasori dan aku. Apakah kalian percaya? Aku sih tidak percaya. Masa sih, di foto ini aku merangkul bahu Sasori?! Dan rasanya aku terlihat bahagia gara-gara senyuman yang ada di wajahku. Sementara Sasori, dengan santainya ia menunjukkan pose dengan jari yang membentuk huruf V dan dia menunjukkan giginya.

Tapi.. Entah kenapa aku merasa ada hal yang berbeda dengan senyuman Sasori saat ini dan senyumannya yang berada di dalam foto. Senyumannya yang berada di dalam foto rasanya lebih jujur dan terlihat sangat bahagia. Bila dibandingkan dengan senyumnya yang sekarang, Sasori terlihat lebih.. Hm, bagaimana aku mengatakannya? _Gloomy_ mungkin? Ah tidak sampai seperti itu juga sih. Yang pasti, sepertinya ada yang disembunyikannya. Senyumnya sekarang tak sebahagia dulu. Apalagi jika membandingkan senyuman Sasori yang belakangan ini diperlihatkannya padaku gara-gara sifatku melunak―Ya, terima kasih kepada Naruto untuk hal itu. Walaupun ia terlihat lebih bahagia dari sebelumnya, tapi tetap saja berbeda. Aku lebih menyukai senyum Sasori yang berada di fo― GYAAAAAHH! Untuk apa aku membicarakan senyuman bodoh Bakaniki itu?! Uh, sepertinya aku mulai gila! Eh tunggu. Ini bukan hal yang sejak tadi ingin kubicarakan. Yang membuatku heran adalah foto itu. Kapan foto ini diambil? Aku tidak pernah merasa bahwa aku pernah berfoto berdua dengan Sasori seperti ini. Apalagi dengan wajah bahagiaku yang seperti ini. Uuh, jadi merinding lama-lama.

Aku melihat foto itu satu persatu. Aku ternyata saat kecil manis ya? Sayangnya aku tidak ingat dulu aku seperti apa. Mungkin karena faktor umur ya? Bukan berarti aku pikun lho! Kan banyak tuh orang yang melupakan kenangan masa kecilnya ketika ia beranjak dewasa. Mungkin aku juga salah satu dari mereka. Tu-Tunggu.. Malah ini lebih aneh. Setidaknya, kalaupun aku melupakan kenangan masa kecil seperti orang lain, pastinya tidak akan sampai begini kan? Maksudku.. Aku benar-benar tidak mengingat apapun.. Ah, aku jadi bingung sendiri..

Pandanganku kembali terhenti ketika melihat diriku sendiri yang memakai baju tk disebuah foto. Mataku terbelalak. Bukan karena baju yang kupakai,tapi karena orang yang kugandeng tangannya. Aku mengambil foto itu dari tempatnya. Aku perhatikan wajah orang disampingku yang tersenyum malu-malu dengan seksama.

'_Rasanya.. Aku pernah melihat orang ini_..' Pikirku. Tiba-tiba..

SRET!

'_Saku-chan..'_ Aku terkejut. Seorang anak lelaki yang berwajah manis dan selalu menujukkan senyumannya itu tiba-tiba muncul di benakku.

'_Saku-chan, ayo main!'_ Suara itu kembali menghampiri benakku. Wajahnya.. Dia anak yang berada di foto ini? Siapa dia?

'_Saku-chan, kau manis sekali..'_ Anak kecil itu.. Siapa? Aku.. Aku.. Apakah aku mengenalnya? Rasanya anak itu sangat familiar. Rasanya anak itu bukan orang lain.. Ya, aku sempat mengenalnya. Tapi.. Siapa?

PRAAKK!

"U-Ukh.. _I-Ittai.. Ittai._." Aku tidak sengaja menjatuhkan foto yang barusan kupegang. Aku memegang kepalaku dengan kedua tanganku dengan erat, aku meringis kesakitan. Mendadak kepalaku terasa sakit. Sakit sekali. Rasanya seperti dihujam ratusan ribu jarum yang kini menancap dikepalaku. Apa-apaan rasa sakit ini? Ini menyiksaku! Perlahan, aku menoleh kearah Sasori. Oh, baguslah.. Ia masih tertidur. Baguslah ia tak terbangun karena aku. Kalau ia terbangun,aku bertaruh ia pasti akan khawatir dan kalang kabut sendiri mengurusi sakit kepalaku sementara keadaan ia sendiri pun sedang tidak sehat.

Aku berjalan perlahan dari kamar Sasori menuju kamarku. Aku berjalan dengan tangan yang menopang pada dinding, terkadang langkahku terseret-seret. Tak biasanya aku merasakan pusing yang seperti ini. Tak mungkin penyakit Sasori menular padaku secepat ini dengan kadar penyakit yang lebih parah.

"Uh,ini menyebalkan.." Gumamku pelan. Sesampainya di kamar, aku merebahkan tubuhku diatas kasur empuk yang biasa kupakai setiap hari. Hmm, rasanya sakit yang tadi benar-benar menyerang kepalaku sudah lebih baik dari sebelumnya.

Entah berapa kali aku mengubah posisi tidurku hingga aku terduduk disamping tempat tidurku sekarang. Aku menoleh keluar jendela. Menatap bulan yang kini sedang tertutupi sebagian dengan awan. Aku menghela nafas perlahan. Banyak yang terjadi hari ini. Jangan-jangan itu semua yang membuatku kepalaku mendadak pusing? Haaah.. Ternyata aku memangg sedang banyak pikiran. Lebih baik aku tidur dan bersiap bersekolah besok pagi. Mungkin saja esok hari akan lebih baik dibandingkan hari ini. Ya.. Akan lebih baik dengan adanya sosok Naruto yang selalu disampingku..

-End of Sakura POV-

•

•

•

CIIIT CIIIT CIIT

Kicauan burung yang terdengar merdu membangunkan Sakura dengan cepat pagi ini. Sakura bangkit dari tidurnya perlahan dengan mata yang masih sedikit tertutup. Ia terdiam sejenak sebelum mengambil ponsel yang berada di sebelahnya.

_You have received new email_

Mata Sakura langsung terbuka seluruhnya. Dalam sekejap ia langsung terlihat segar, tidak seperti orang yang baru saja bangun tidur.

_From : Naru_Maki_

_To : Sakura .neko_

_Subject__: Ohayou~_

_Sakura-chan, ohayou~ Mau berangkat sekolah bersama?_

_-Naruto-_

Entah apa yang terjadi dengan Sakura, kini ia menyembunyikan wajahnya diatas bantal miliknya sambil memukul-mukulkan kedua tangannya seperti orang yang gemas dengan sesuatu. Suara teriakan fangirling tertahan terdengar pelan dari mulut Sakura.

"Kyaaaa~~!" Sampai sekarang Sakura masih memukul-mukul tempat tidurnya. Kasihan ya tempat tidurnya..

Berhubung Sakura menyadari bahwa banyak readers yang melihat keadaan Sakura yang seperti ini,Sakura pun langsung menghentikan perbuatan _absurd_nya dan langsung bersikap layaknya tak ada apapun yang terjadi sebelumnya.

"E-Ehem.. Balas apa ya?" Sakura langsung mengetik dengan kecepatan 200 h/m (baca : huruf per menit) untuk membalas email yang dikirimkan oleh kekasihnya―oke itu lebay. Selesai membalas email, Sakura menutup ponsel flip-flopnya lalu menggenggam ponselnya didepan dagunya seperti orang yang terlihat gugup. Tak lama kemudian,ponsel Sakura bergetar. Dengan cepat Sakura langsung membaca email yang didapatnya.

_From : Naru_Maki_

_To : Sakura .Neko_

_Subject : re: re: Ohayou~_

_Baiklah, aku sedang dalam perjalanan menuju rumahmu. Bersiaplah,Sakura-chan!_

_-Naruto-_

Mata Sakura membelalak. Ponselnya langsung terjatuh dari genggamannya. Untung saja ia masih terduduk diatas tempat tidurnya.

'_A-Apaa?! Naruto?! Perjalanan menuju rumahku?! Ga-Gawat! Kalau nanti Sasori dan Kaa-san melihatnya bagaimana?!_' Sakura beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan mondar mandir disekitar kamarnya dengan uring-uringan. Sakura mengambil kembali ponselnya dan membalas email dari Naruto dengan kecepatan dewa. Barangkali Naruto belum sampai disini ketika ia mengirim emailnya?

_From : Sakura .Neko_

_To : Naru_Maki_

_Subject : re : re : re: Ohayou~_

_Naruto, lebih baik kita bertemu saja disuatu tempat. Di tempat biasa mungkin? Kalau Sasori atau Kaa-san melihatmu menjemputku, tamat riwayatmu Naruto._

_-Sakura-_

Tak lama kemudian, ponsel Sakura berdering. Siapa yang menelponnya pagi-pagi begini?

'Na-Naruto? Bukan email? Tapi.. Menelpon?!' Kali ini, perasaan Sakura rasanya ingin meledak saat mengetahui bahwa yang menelponnya adalah Naruto. Baru kali ini! Kali ini dengan perasaan yang agak gugup,Sakura pun mengangkat telponnya.

"Halo? Sakura-chan?"

"Ha-Halo! Sakura disini! Anda ingin bicara dengan siapaaa?!" Teriak Sakura gugup. Itulah Sakura. Jika ia gugup ia pasti akan melampiaskan dengan cara berteriak atau memukul sesuatu. _Tsundere_,huh?

Suara gelak tawa dari Naruto terdengar di telinga Sakura.

"Hahaha, ini kan ponselmu Sakura. Tentu saja aku menelponmu karena ingin bicara denganmu.." Ujar Naruto sambil tertawa.

"U-Uuuuh.. Habisnya baru kali ini aku berbicara denganmu dengan cara menelpon,Naruto baka! Wajarlah aku gugup sedikit!" Protes Sakura sambil menggembungkan pipinya.

"Baiklah,baiklah aku mengerti.." Jawab Naruto.

"Ne, Naruto! Kumohon kita bertemu di suatu tempat saja.. Aku takut kau bertemu dengan Sasori. Apa yang harus ku katakan? Selama ini aku menceritakan dirimu sebagai seorang gadis,bukan lelaki!" Ujar Sakura.

"Eeeh? Tapi tinggal lurus dan belok didepan aku sudah sampai dirumahmu,lho.. Begini saja. Aku menunggu didekat belokan rumahmu saja,setuju?"

"Ah? Ehm.. Baiklah. Aku akan menuju kesana sekarang. 5 menit lagi aku sampai"

"Baiklah. Sampai jumpa,Sakura-chan. Aku mencintaimu.." Ucapan Naruto yang begitu tiba-tiba membuat Sakura mendadak kaku dan tak bisa mengucapkan apapun selama beberapa detik.

"E-EEEEEEHHHH?! Narubaka! hentikan itu! Kau membuatku malu! Dasar bodoooh!" Omel Sakura dengan suara nyaring pada Naruto. Sementara itu,orang yang mendengar teriakan nyaring Sakura dari telpon hanya menjauhkan telinganya.

"Lho, tapi aku mengatakannya dengan jujur lho, aku tidak bohong.." Ujar Naruto

"I-Iya! Aku tahu,bodoh.. Tapi tak usah sejelas itu! Aku.. Aku jadi.."

"Jadi apa?"

"GAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! Sudahlah lupakan! Yang penting,aku akan menemuimu disana, paham?!" Ujar Sakura sambil mengacak rambutnya sendiri. Naruto terkikik mendengar ucapan dari Sakura. Ia membayangkan tingkah Sakura yang seperti itu.

"Baiklah,baiklah aku paham. Aku mencintaimu,Sakura-chaan.." Ujar Naruto sekali lagi.

"Cukup,Naruto baka! Itu memalukan!" Protes Sakura lagi.

"Uuh, apa itu artinya kau tidak mencintaiku?" Ujar Naruto dengan suara memelas.

"Uh.. A-Aku.. Aku.. Seharusnya kau sadar dong, aku suka apa engga sama kamu! Dasar baka!" Omelnya lagi.

"Iya,iya aku tahu. Gara-gara kemarin kau mengatakan hal itu padaku, aku jadi terus teringat sampai hari ini hehehe" Ujar Naruto malu-malu.

"Stooop! Berhenti membicarakan itu, aku jadi malu sendiri!"

"Aku sangat senang ketika kau mengatakan hal itu padaku,Sakura.. Terima kasih.."

Sakura terdiam dengan wajah yang sudah saaaaangat memerah.

"Uh.. I-Itu.. Terserahlah. Sudah ya,sampai bertemu Naruto.."

"Hm, baiklah.."

Acara telpon-telponan pagi antara Naruto dan Sakura pun berakhir dengan wajah Sakura yang sudah memerah. Sakura segera berlari ke arah meja rias untuk melihat keadaan kacaunya sekarang. Kacau gara-gara berdebar. Gara-gara lelaki blonde yang membuat jantungnya beraktivitas dengan berat. Jujur saja, terkadang saat ia bersama Naruto, ia hampir tak bisa bernafas. Walaupun ia masih bisa bertindak seperti biasanya dan tidak jaim, sikap Naruto yang terlalu jujur itu pun ternyata berpengaruh pada Sakura untuk memperlihatkan perasaannya dengan jujur sampai terlihat jelas. Menurutnya itu sangat memalukan. Tapi.. Sangat mendebarkan...

"A-Ah sudahlah,Saku. Hentikan memikirkan itu terus. Sebaiknya aku segera berangkat sekarang sebelum Naruto kesal karena menungguku terlalu lama." Ujarnya sambil membawa tasnya dan turun kebawah.

Sakura melihat beberapa orang sedang sarapan bersama di ruang makan.

'Jadi, Sasori tidak ikut sarapan,huh?' Pikir Sakura.

Sakumo―kepala keluarga Hatake sekaligus suami dari Akako Hatake dan ayah dari Kakashi,Sasori juga Sakura―menangkap sosok putri kesayangannya itu sedang menuruni tangga rumah. Seperti biasa, Sakumo tersenyum lembut pada putrinya.

"Ohayou,Sakura. Ayo sarapan bersama.." Ajak Sakumo kepada Sakura. Sakura menghampiri Kaa-san dan Tou-sannya di meja makan.

"Maafkan aku,Kaa-san, Tou-san.. Hari ini aku piket, jadi aku harus berangkat sekolah lebih awal." Ujar Sakura sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

"Eeeehh?! Tapi kan kita jarang lho,makan bersama seperti ini.. Apalagi Tou-san kan biasanya berangkat lebih pagi untuk bekerja." Ucap Akako sedih, Sakura menatap Kaa-sannya dengan pandangan menyesal. Bagaimanapun juga, Sakura tak ingin mengecewakan keluarganya. Tapi, ia tak tega membiarkan Naruto menunggunya dipinggir jalan seperti itu.

"U-Umm, Kaa-san.. Maafkan Saku. Tapi Saku memang benar-benar tidak bisa hari ini.. Mu-Mungkin lain kali. A-Ah, tidak usah deh.. Saku hanya akan merepotkan orang-orang.." Sakura pun tertunduk. Ia merasa bersalah. Sakumo tersenyum dan menepuk pelan bahu putrinya itu.

"Ah, tenang saja Sakura. Tou-san besok bisa berangkat agak siang kok, karena tidak ada hal mendesak untuk esok pagi. Jadi kita bisa sarapan bersama semuanya." Ujar Sakumo lembut untuk menenangkan perasaan tidak enak yang dirasakan Sakura.

"T-Tou-san, tidak usah memaksakan diri.. Saku tahu kok, pekerjaan Tou-san sangat menumpuk..Lebih baik Tou-san bekerja saja, meladeni Saku hanya akan merepotkan Tou-san." Tolak Sakura. Bagaimanapun juga, ia tak ingin Tou-san yang sangat ia sayangi mendapat masalah di kantor hanya karena Sakura ingin sarapan bersama diwaktu yang 'lain kali' itu.

"Tidak apa.. Saku tidak merepotkan kok.. Tidak ada satupun orang tua yang menganggap anaknya merepotkan." Balas Sakumo dengan bijak. Kakashi tersenyum mendengarnya. Sakura pun memeluk Tou-san dan Kaa-sannya dengan erat secara bergantian.

"Terima kasih, Tou-san, Kaa-san.."

"Jadi, aku tidak ikut dipeluk,nih?" Tanya Kakashi yang menatap adik perempuan satu-satunya dengan pandangan lembut.

"Tentu saja aku akan memeluk Kakashi-nii yang saaaaangat Saku sayangi!" Sakura pun menghamburkan pelukkannya ke arah Kakashi ingga hampir terjatuh dari kursi ruang makan.

"He-Hei, santai saja Saku.. Nanti jatuh.." Ujar Kakashi sambil menahan berat badannya dan adiknya agar tidak jatuh ke lantai.

"Teehe~! Maafkan Saku,Kakashi-nii!" Sakura pun mengetuk kepalanya pelan dengan gaya moe.

"Sok moe kau.." Ujar Kakashi jahil sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Iih apa sih Kakashi-nii? Saku kan emang moe!" Sakura pun menjulurkan lidahnya. Tiba-tiba, suara pintu kamar terbuka. Mereka sekeluarga menengok ke arah pintu yang terbuka. Ada Sasori yang sedang tersenyum dengan kedua tangan yang bertumpu pada railing―semacam pagar kayu lantai atas yang membatasi lantai atas dan bawah dan juga suka dipakai sebagai pagar untuk kita berpegangan ketika naik atau turun tangga.

"Jadi, aku tidak dipeluk nih sama Saku-chan? Cuma Kaa-san,Tou-san dan Kakashi-nii saja?" Tanya Sasori dengan pandangan lembut walaupun wajahnya masih terlihat agak pucat.

"Te-Tentu saja tidak ada bagian untukmu, Bakaniki! Tidur saja kau dikamarmu, dasar kerbau!" Sakura menyilangkan tangannya didepan dadanya sambil mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sasori.

"Uh, kau jahat seperti biasa,Sakuraaaa~" Ujar Sasori memelas.

"Maksud Sakura yang sebenarnya itu, lebih baik kau tidur karena kau masih sakit,Sasori.." Timpal Kakashi. Hal yang baru saja diucapkan oleh kakak pertamanya itu sontak membuat wajah Sakura memerah.

"A-Apa?! Tidak! Aku tak pernah berkata begitu!" Bantah Sakura

"Tapi kau memikirkan hal itu bukan?" Goda Kakashi lagi. Sakura menggeram kesal.

"A―" Sebelum Sakura menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Sasori sudah mendahulukan ucapan terima kasihnya sambil lagi-lagi melayangkan senyumnya pada Sakura.

"Terima kasih, Saku-chan.. Kau memang baik.." Sakura menatap Sasori dengan tatapan tak percaya karena terkejut. Sakura tak berkutik,perlahan wajahnya memerah. Karena tak ingin ketahuan,Sakura lagi-lagi mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sasori.

"Te-Terserah kau sajalah,Bakaniki!" Bentak Sakura. Sakura pun berjalan menuju depan pintu rumah untuk mengambil sepatu dan memakainya.

'Huh.. Dasar _Tsundere_.. Apakah didepan kekasihnya ehm siapa itu namanya? Naruto ya.. Apakah didepan Naruto ia juga bersikap seperti itu?' Kakashi menggelengkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum sebelum melanjutkan sarapannya lagi.

"Sudahlah, aku mau berangkat sekolah. Itteki―"

"Sa―Saku-chan!" Panggil Sasori dari lantai atas. Sakura menoleh kepada Sasori perlahan.

"Apa, bakaniki? Aku akan memberitahu kepada wali kelasmu kalau kau sakit. Tenang saja" Ujar Sakura cuek.

"Ah? Eh, umm terimakasih.. Maaf, aku tidak bisa menjagamu disekolah hari ini. Maaf juga karena kita tak bisa berangkat bersama hari ini,Saku-chan.." Ujar Sasori.

"Hn, terserahlah. Lagipula kita memang tidak pernah berangkat sekolah bersama,bukan? Lain kali sajalah. Sudahlah aku mau pergi, Jaa!" Jawabnya cuek. Sakura beranjak dari tempatnya duduk dan melengos keluar rumah.

'Lain.. Kali, katanya?' Batin Sasori dengan mulut ternganga lebar.

Sakura melangkah menuju luar rumah dan menutup gerbang rumahnya. Terlihat Sakura agak berlari menuju belokan dekat rumahnya yang menjadi tempat janjiannya bersama Naruto. Sakura melihat jam tangan putih yang menghiasi pergelangan tangan kirinya.

'Uh, sudah lewat dari 5 menit. Naruto pasti sudah menunggu. Sebaiknya aku mempercepat langkahku..' Pikir Sakura sambil mempercepat langkahnya. Sakura yang sedang terburu-buru itu tidak melihat ke sekitarnya,hingga ia menabrak seseorang.

BRUUKK!

"Kyaa!"

"A-Ah!"

Sakura dan orang yang ia tabrak pun terjatuh ke jalanan. Kini, isi tasnya berantakan, hampir setengah dari isi tasnya keluar.

"Ya-Ya ampun. Maaf! Sakit tidak?" Tanya Sakura. Sakura mengambil sapu tangan merahnya dari saku roknya dan memberikan sapu tangan itu pada orang yang ia tabrak.

"Hm, sudahlah.. Aku tak apa.." Ujar orang yang sakura tabrak.

"Sekali lagi maafkan aku!" Setelah Sakura merasa barang-barangnya sudah tidak ada yang tercecer di jalan, ia pun berdiri dan membungkuk pada orang itu dan kemudian berlari.

Orang yang ditabrak oleh Sakura hanya melihat Sakura yang berlari dari kejauhan. Terlihat Sakura berhenti disebuah belokan. Ternyata, seorang laki-laki berambut pirang muncul dari balik belokan itu. Sakura dan lelaki berambut pirang itu pun melangkah pergi dari sana.

"Sakura.. Dia.." Orang itu menggeram kesal. Ia meraih sebuah ponsel dari tempatnya dan Sakura terjatuh tadi. Ia melihat isi ponsel yang ia genggam. Ia pun tersenyum dan kemudian ia mengetikkan sesuatu disana.

•

•

•

-Di kelas 1-2-

"Eh, lhoooo.. Ke-Kemana ya?" Sakura sibuk mengacak isi tasnya. Ia terlihat sedang mencari sesuatu. Naruto yang berada disebelahnya pun bertanya pada kekasihnya itu.

"Sakura-chan, apa yang kau cari?" Tanya Naruto.

"Ponselku.. Ponselku tidak ada di dalam tasku.. Padahal seingatku tadi aku sudah menyimpan ponselku didalam tas.. Bagaimana ini,Narutooo?" Jawab Sakura lirih. Suaranya terdengar seperti yang ingin menangis. Naruto yang tidak tega itu pun akhirnya ikut membantu mencarinya disekitar bangku mereka.

"Kau yakin sudah menyimpannya didalam tasmu,Sakura-chan?" Tanya Naruto sekali lagi. Naruto mengeluarkan isi tas dan loker mejanya juga.

"Aku sangat yakin. Aku yakin aku telah―Ah!" Sakura pun berteriak. Naruto pun segera menoleh.

"Apa? Ketemu?" Tanya Naruto

"Hm? Tidak.. Duh,ini malah lebih buruk dari dugaanku.."

"Huh? Memangnya apa?"

"Tadi,sebelum aku bertemu denganmu aku menabrak seseorang hingga setengah dari isi tasku tercecer keluar. Sepertinya ponselku terjatuh disana,deh.." Jelas Sakura. Sakura menepuk dahinya dengan keras hingga memerah "Aaah bagaimana ini?! Kalau sampai diambil orang bagaimanaa?"

"Sudahlah, jangan berpikiran negatif dulu,Sakura-chan. Mungkin saja orang yang menemukan ponselmu membawanya ke kantor polisi. Lagipula,itu masih didekat rumahmu bukan? Bisa saja orangtuamu, kakakmu atau tetanggamu yang menemukannya. Nanti pulang sekolah, akan kuantarkan kau bertanya ke kantor polisi. Ya?" Bujuk Naruto sambil mengelus dahi kekasihnya yang merah dengan lembut.

Kini tidak hanya dahinya,wajah Sakura pun ikut memerah karena tindakan Naruto. Sakura hanya bisa mengerucutkan bibirnya tanda malu.

"Be-Berhenti memperlakukanku seperti anak kecil,Naruto!" Protes Sakura.

"Huh? Tapi kau bukan anak kecil,Sakura-chan. Kau kekasihku.." Jawab Naruto dengan wajah andalannya―wajah _innocent_ yang sangat polos. Entah sadar atau tidak,Naruto telah membuat jantung Sakura hampir copot dibuatnya. Oke,ini lebay..

"U-Uuuu... Aku tahu itu, tidak usah kau bicarakan deh! Aku malu,dasar baka!" Gumam Sakura pelan sambil meremas kerah kemeja Naruto. Entah tuli atau karena suara Sakura memang kecil atau mungkin karena suasana dikelas sangat ramai, Naruto tidak dapat mendengarkan ucapan Sakura barusan. Naruto mendekatkan wajah dan telinganya pada Sakura.

"Huh? Tadi kau bicara apa,Sakura-chan?"

"Jangan mendekatkan wajahmu padaku,BAKAAAA!" Sakura menghantam pipi Naruto dengan keras sampai Naruto terjungkal dari kursinya.

"GYAAAA!" Teriak Naruto.

"Sakura-chan, itu sakit!" Protes Naruto pada Sakura

Sakura hanya membalas ucapan Naruto sinis dengan wajah yang masih memerah

"Itu semua salahmu karena telah mendekatkan wajahmu padaku,baka!" Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya pada Naruto yang hanya bisa pasrah.

"Tapi aku hanya mendekatkan telingaku sajaaaa~" Protes Naruto sekali lagi

"E-Eh?" Sakura terkejut, ternyata tadi Naruto hanya bermaksud untuk mendekatkan telinganya saja. Ia kira.. Naruto berniat..

'GYAAAAA! I-Ini memalukaaaaan!' Batin Sakura yang sudah terpuruk karena kesalahpahamannya sendiri.

"I-Itu.. KAU BAKAAAAAAAA!" Sakura kembali melayangkan pukulan mautnya kepada si baka kekasihnya. Eh? Baka?

DUAAAGGGHHHH!

"GYAAAAA!"

•

•

•

-Istirahat pertama-

Sakura meninggalkan Naruto sendirian di kelasnya. Kenapa? Yah, _simple_ saja. Itu semua gara-gara Sakura masih merasa malu karena kejadian kesalahpahaman tadi, err.. Sekaligus merasa bersalah sih. Ternyata pikirannya yang telah berlebihan telah membuat Naruto kena tinjuannya dua kali dan Sakura merasa heran. Bisa-bisanya Sakura memikirkan hal yang sebelumnya tak pernah dipikirkannya! Sakura kini sedang mengutuk dirinya sendiri dalam hatinya sambil melangkah menuju atap sekolah.

"Ah, Sakura-chan.." Sebuah suara wanita memanggil Sakura dari belakang. Mau tidak mau, Sakura pun menoleh menuju arah suara itu.

"Ri-Rin-sensei!" Sakura pun mendekati Rin yang berada dibelakangnya "Ada apa,Rin-sensei?"

"Uh, aneh rasanya kalau kau memanggilku sensei. Padahal sebelumnya kau tidak memanggilku sensei." Rin tertawa kecil,tangannya menggaruk kepalanya dengan gugup.

"Tentu saja, soalnya waktu itu kan aku belum tahu kalau Rin-sensei itu akan menjadi guru homeroom pengganti dikelasku.." Jawab Sakura sambil tersenyum.

"Yah.. Aku tak menyangka kalau kau akan jadi muridku,Sakura-chan. Saat pertama kali aku masuk ke kelas,aku tak menemukan wajahmu dan Naruto. Jadi, kurasa aku harus mengucapkannya sekali lagi. Mohon bantuannya,ya." Ujar Rin yang lagi-lagi memberikan senyumannya. Uh, dasar gadis yang murah senyum.

"E-Eh,iya.. Maafkan kami untuk tidak hadir saat kau sedang dikenalkan,Rin-sensei." Sakura pun membungkukkan tubuhnya.

"Hm, tidak masalah.." Jawab Rin. "Ehm, Sakura-chan.."

"Uh,iya?"

"Apakah kau pacar Naruto?"

"Eh?"

'_Kenapa tiba-tiba Rin-sensei menanyakan hal ini? Perasaanku jadi tidak enak..'_ Batin Sakura.

"Uh.. I-Iya, aku pacarnya.." Jawab Sakura agak malu dan agak merasa aneh dengan pertanyaan Rin yang tiba-tiba. Siapa yang memberitahu Rin-sensei kalau dia dan Naruto berpacaran?

"Ah, pantas saja. Sikapnya sudah lebih baik dibandingkan dulu. Sekarang ia sudah lebih ceria. Terima kasih,Sakura-chan.." Ujar Rin sambil menghembuskan nafas lega.

'_Apa-apaan ini? Memang ada apa dengan Naruto dulu? Apa hubungan Rin tentang hal yang menyebabkan Naruto seperti itu?'_ Sebuah pertanyaan muncul di benak Sakura.

"Eh.. Begitukah? A-Aku tak merasa telah merubah Naruto.. Malah dia yang mengubahku menjadi lebih baik,Rin-sensei.." Sangkal Sakura. Oke,hal yang diucapkan Sakura memang benar kan? Naruto telah merubah sikap buruk Sakura sedikit demi sedikit―minus sikap brutalnya yang suka nonjok orang sana sini. Misalnya saja, sikap Sakura terhadap Sasori. Sikap Sakura berubah karena Naruto,bukan?

Rin menggeleng pelan. Ia kembali tersenyum sebelum memulai kembali ucapannya.

"Tidak,Sakura-chan. Kau telah merubah Naruto hingga menjadi ceria sekarang. Kau tahu? Dulu Naruto merupakan anak yang nakal dan jahil meskipun cerdas untuk beberapa hal maupun pelajaran. Naruto kini sudah lebih ceria dibandingkan sebelumnya."

"Naruto? Dia anak nakal dan jahil?" Tanya Sakura yang semakin lama semakin penasaran.

"Ya.. Aku juga tak terlalu mengerti mengapa dia menjadi seperti itu. Sikapnya berubah dengan sangat tiba-tiba. Dan saat itu juga dia mulai menjauhiku.. Apalagi dia sering membolos les.. Ah, aku guru lesnya saat SMP dulu" Jelas Rin. Namun,ada sebuah bagian yang membuat Sakura tersentak.

'_Dia mulai menjauhiku'_

'_Naruto menjauhinya..? Dan kenapa.. Rin-sensei terlihat agak sedih? Sebenarnya.. Hubungan apa yang diantara mereka selain hubungan antara murid dan guru lesnya?_' Lagi, Sakura menyimpan berbagai pertanyaan yang sangat membingungkannya.

•

•

•

Sakura berlari dengan sangat cepat menuju kelasnya. Bukan karena ia takut terlambat untuk mengikuti pelajaran selanjutnya. Kini ia tak begitu memperdulikan pelajaran selanjutnya, yang penting adalah jawaban dari berbagai pertanyaan yang didapatnya ketika berbicara dengan sensei pengganti itu.

SRAAAKK! BRAK!

Sakura mengegser pintu kelasnya dengan kasar hingga membuat mata semua teman sekelasnya―termasuk Naruto dan sahabatnya, tertuju padanya. Sakura melangkahkan kakinya dengan nafas yang agak memburu. Bagaimana tidak? Dari arah ruang guru, Sakura terus berlari tanpa henti tak peduli seberapa capeknya ia.

"Ino-pig, ikut aku." Ajak Sakura pada Ino yang sedang berbincang-bincang ria dengan Naruto,Shikamaru dan Kiba.

"E-Eh? Ma-Mau kemana,_forehead_?" Tanya Ino yang kini tangannya sedang ditarik oleh Sakura.

"Tidak penting.. Kumohon, ikut aku sekarang juga,Ino.." Pinta Sakura. Melihat sahabat berambut merah mudanya itu memohon sampai seperti itu, mau tidak mau Ino pun mengikuti Sakura dari belakang.

Sementara itu Naruto,Kiba dan Shikamaru terdiam melihat kedua gadis itu pergi dari kelasnya dengan meninggalkan aura tidak enak.

"Kau dicuekin,eh?" Tanya Kiba yang menyeringai menatap Naruto. Naruto mendesah pelan, ia menoleh ke arah Kiba.

"Entahlah.. Apakah Sakura marah karena kejadian tadi pagi ya?" Tanya Naruto sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya diatas meja diantara kedua lengannya.

"Uh? Memang apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Kiba.

"Entahlah. Aku sendiri tak mengerti.. Aku hanya mendekatkan telingaku ke arah wajah Sakura karena aku tidak dapat mendengarkan ucapannya. Tapi.. Sakura tiba-tiba menghajarku hingga terjatuh.." Jelas Naruto.

"Huh? Jadi tadi pagi kau jatuh gara-gara itu? Hahaha itu konyol!" Kiba tertawa terbahak-bahak begitu mendengarkan cerita Naruto.

"Diamlah, anjing berkaki dua. Tega sekali kau menertawakan kisah sedih sahabatmu yang paling tampan ini.." Protes Naruto lirih.

"Umm, tapi Sakura itu emosian ya memangnya?" Tanya Kiba lagi.

"Hmm, takkan kuberitahu.." Jawab Naruto. Kiba pun membuka mulutnya selebar mungkin.

"Haaah? Pelit sekali kau!"

"Takkan kuberitahu. Karena hanya aku yang boleh mengetahui semua hal tentang Sakura.."

"Hemm, dasar kau ini. Mentang-mentang aku masih 'mblo, jadi kau mengejekku?"

"Eh? Aku tidak bicara begitu.."

"Tapi ucapanmu berarti seperti itu.."

"Terserahlah.. Yang penting, apakah Sakura memang marah padaku karena itu ya?"

"Kurasa... Bukan karena hal itu" Shikamaru yang tadinya hanya diam dan mendengarkan ocehan kedua sahabatnya ini pun akhirnya berkicau juga.

"Huh? Apa maksudmu?" Naruto mengangkat kepalanya dengan berat. Shikamaru menatap Naruto sebentar sebelum ia melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Maksudku..."

-Di atap sekolah-

"Ino.. Aku ingin kau berkata sejujur-jujurnya padaku" Pinta Sakura sambil memojokkan(dalam arti yang sebenarnya) Ino agar Ino tak dapat kabur ketika ia meminta penjelasan atas semua pertanyaan yang bersarang di pikirannya sekarang.

"Eh? Ha-Haah? Berkata jujur tentang apa maksudmu,_Forehead_? Kau belum menanyakan apapun padaku" Tanya Ino bingung. Ia tiba-tiba diajak untuk mengikutinya, dan tiba-tiba juga Sakura menyuruhnya untuk menjelaskan sesuatu tanpa pertanyaan atau penjelasan apapun mengenai hal yang Sakura ingin Ino menjawabnya dengan jujur.

"Tapi kau harus jujur, janji?"

"I-Iya, aku janji.. Nanya apaan sih?" Tanya Ino tidak sabar.

"Rin-sensei itu.. Sebenarnya siapanya Naruto?" Tanya Sakura dengan serius. Mata Ino terbelalak.

'Jadi.. Ini yang ingin ia tanyakan? Kenapa.. Tiba-tiba?'

"I-Itu.. Kau juga sudah tahu sendiri kan? Rin itu kan―"

"Selain sebagai guru lesnya, Rin itu mempunyai hubungan apa dengan Naruto? Jujurlah,Ino!"

"Ah.. Ng.. Itu.. A-Aku tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa.." Jawab Ino gugup. Sakura mendesah pelan, ia benar-benar penasaran dengan hubungan masa lalu antara Rin dan Naruto.

"Ino.. Kumohon. Cuma kau saja yang bisa kumintai tolong seperti ini. Ini demi persahabatan kita dan juga hubunganku dengan Naruto. Kalau ada suatu kesalahpahaman, semuanya bisa hancur.. Aku mohon,Ino.. Kumohon.." Sakura memohon sekali lagi pada Ino dengan wajah memelas. Ini benar-benar wajah memelas ya, tidak dibuat-buat.

Ino menghembuskan nafas panjang. Ia tak tahu apakah yang akan ia katakan ini akan berdampak buruk atau tidak bagi hubungan mereka semua.

"Kau yakin mau mendengar ini Sakura? Yah, mereka memang tidak pernah berpacaran sebelumnya. Tapi aku yakin ini akan membuatmu merasa―"

"Tak apa,Ino. Aku sangat yakin. Aku takkan menyesal dengan permintaanku ini.." Ujar Sakura yang memotong pertanyaan Ino.

Sekali lagi,Ino menghembuskan nafasnya. Ia akan mengatakan ini dengan jelas.

"Naruto itu.. Dulu sangat mencintai Rin-sensei,Sakura.. Sangat."

Tubuh Sakura mendadak kaku. Mata _emerald_ itu terbelalak begitu mendengar ucapan Ino. Ia tak dapat menggerakkan mulutnya untuk memberikan komentar apapun. Semuanya terlalu mengejutkan untuk dapat ia cerna. Semuanya terlalu tiba-tiba.

"Dulu, Naruto percaya kalau Rin-sensei akan selalu berada disisinya. Walaupun hubungan antara mereka hanyalah hubungan antara guru les dan seorang murid. Karena Rin-sensei lah Naruto menjadi lebih bersemangat untuk belajar. Hanya untuk Rin-sensei, saat itu Naruto berani mengorbankan dirinya sendiri. Ia seperti yang sangat dibutakan oleh cintanya sendiri.. Rin-sensei juga tidak pernah menolak apapun yang Naruto berikan padanya."

'Naruto.. Dia... Rin-sensei..' Sakura merasa dirinya agak shock dengan pernyataan yang Ino berikan padanya. Ternyata Rin-sensei adalah orang yang begitu berarti bagi Naruto.

"Apakah sekarang Naruto masih..." Sakura menggantungkan pertanyaannya. Ino menggeleng pelan.

"Entahlah. Aku tidak terlalu memperhatikan sikap Naruto pada Rin-sensei. Soalnya mereka yang sekarang tak sedekat saat dulu.." Ujar Ino.

'Sedekat dulu? Berarti.. Dulu mereka.. Sangat dekat?' Sakura tersenyum miris. Han=tinya sungguh merasa tidak enak. Tahu begini ia pasti tidak akan menanyakan hal ini pada Ino. Ehm.. Tidak.. Justru Sakura merasa ia harus mengetahui ini semua. Bagaimanapun juga, saat ini ia dan Naruto adalah kekasih. Seharusnya tak ada hal yang saling disembunyikan,bukan? Sepertinya,Sakura juga berpikir bahwa ia tak menyembunyikan apapun. Ya, sepertinya tak ada..

Namun,Sakura cukup kecewa. Kenapa? Karena ia berharap bisa mengetahui semua hal ini dari mulut Naruto langsung. Bukan dari Ino ataupun oranglain. Ia ingin Naruto yang mengatakan sendiri padanya. Sekali saja..

"Seberapa.. Berarti?" Tany Sakura sambil menundukkan kepalanya perlahan.

"Hmm.. Sulit mengatakannya. Kau tahu? Apa yang kau rasakan pada Naruto sekarang.. Mungkin mendekati perasaan Naruto pada Rin saat itu.."

DEGG!

'Ah.. Astaga. Sebesar itukah? Aku saja baru sebentar berpacaran dengannya.. Sudah merasa.. Seperti ini.. Bagiku.. Naruto adalah seseorang yang sangat berarti dalam hidupku. Apakah perasaan Naruto pada Rin-senseii melebihi.. Perasaanku saat ini?' Batin Sakura.

"Ino.."

"Hm?"

"Apa yang membuat Naruto.. Tidak lagi menyukai Rin-sensei?" Tanya Sakura. Ino menopang dagunya dengan sebelah tangan, ia tampak berpikir.

"Ehm.. Kalau tidak salah, Naruto sakit hati saat itu. Aku tidak terlalu tahu pasti. Tapi katanya Rin-sensei sudah mempunyai kekasih. Dan saat itu,Naruto baru saja akan menyatakan cintanya."

Sakura mengangkat kepalanya. Ia berpikir bahwa hatinyua pasti akan terasa disayat-sayat bila ia sendiri yang ditolak secara langsung maupun tidak langsung oleh orang yang sangat ia cintai sampai seperti itu. Bagaimana jika Naruto.. Dulu menolaknya? Ya.. Ia paham bagaimana perasaan Naruto saat itu. Hatinya pasti hancur berkeping-keping.

'Apakah gara-gara ini juga, sikap Naruto berubah menjadi nakal dan suka membuat masalah?' Sakura tiba-tiba teringat pada kejadian disaat Naruto mendobrak pintu aula pada saat upacara penerimaan murid baru. Sakura yang baru pertama kali melihat Naruto, saat itu juga langsung menjudge Naruto sebagai anak serampangan. Bahkan ia sempat berpikir kalau Naruto adalah anak pembuat masalah yang tidak tahu malu dengan wajah innocentnya itu. Apalagi ketika Sakura melihat wajah Naruto dari kejauhan. Meskipun wajahnya tidak terlalu jelas ketika dilihat dari kejauhan, tapi wajah Naruto yang terkesan tidak ada beban ketika membuat masalah itu sangat mudah terlihat.

'Bila dihitung dari hari itu sampai hari ini, itu berarti kira-kira kurang dari satu bulan. Sementara pada saat upacara penerimaan murid baru, keadaan Naruto masih begitu..' Tiba-tiba, Sakura tersentak. Ia baru saja menyadari sesuatu 'I-Itu berarti.. Apakah.. Sampai sekarang Naruto masih menyimpan perasaannya pada Rin-sensei?'

Ino terkejut dengan Sakura yang awalnya terdiam tiba-tiba memasang wajah terkejut yang terlihat menyeramkan. Ino pun mendekati Sakura.

"Forehead, kamu kenapa? Wa―Wajahmu menyeramkan.." Tanya Ino

"I..Ino.. Ti-Tidak apa-apa kok." Jawab Sakura sambil menggoyangkan telapak tangannya.

"Kau bohong,forehead.." Ino pun menyikut lengan Sakura.

"Tidak, Ino-pig. Aku tidak bohong.." Sangkal Sakura sambil pergi meninggalkan Ino yang terdiam dibelakang.

"Forehead..."

•

•

•

-Pulang Sekolah-

-Naruto POV-

Aneh.. Sakura-chan hari ini terkesan sangat aneh. Sejak ia memanggil Ino untuk keluar mengikuti dia, sikap Sakura-chan padaku terkesan.. Dingin sekali. Apa salahku? Kupikir aku tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun―Ah, ya.. Terkecuali ketika aku menggodanya tadi pagi. Aku tahu aku sangat mengganggunya. Tapi tak kusangka ia akan semarah itu padaku. Bahkan, sampai pulang sekolah pun ia tak bicara apapun padaku yang duduk sebelahan dengannya. Bukankahh itu aneh?

Tapi.. Apakah Sakura-chan benar-benar marah karena candaan―ah, maksudku godaanku tadi pagi? Oke,aku mengaku salah. Tapi si nanas hidup itu bilang kalau sepertinya Sakura marah bukan karena hal itu. Tapi, aku tak merasa melakukan hal apapun yang membuat dia marah selain hal itu. Apakah lebih baik kutanyakan saja,ya?

Aku menoleh ke arah Sakura-chan. Dia sibuk membereskan barang-barangnya di meja. Aku meneguk ludahku. Dengan seluruh keberanianku, aku mencoba berbicara pada Sakura-chan.

"Sa-Sakura-chan.." Panggilku. Sakura-chan pun menoleh ke arahku,dan.. Oh,_CRAP_!

Tatapan mata Sakura-chan padaku sangatlah menyeramkan! Ada aura tidak enak yang keluar dari belakang tubuh Sakura. Apa-apaan ini? Apa sih sebenarnya kesalahanku?

"Hm?" Gumam Sakura-chan. Mu-Mungkin itu hanya gumaman baginya, tapi bagiku itu seperti sebuah geraman..

"A-Aku.. Ngg.. _Kaerou_,Sakura-chan!" Ajakku. Sakura-chan melirik kearahku sebentar. Ia mengangkat tasnya dan berdiri.

"Hn, ayo.."

"Ah,Ngg. O-Oke.." Aku pun segera mengambil tasku dan berdiri.

SRAAAAAK!

"Ada yang bernama Uzumaki Naruto?" Tanya seseorang yang membuka pintu kelasku.

"Oh,Sai-senpai.. Yaa aku ada disini,ada apa?" Tanyaku sambil menghampiri Sai-senpai

"Bisakah kau ke ruang klub sekarang? Ada yang harus dibicarakan dengan Shino-kaichou tentang turnamen bulan depan." Yah, aku ikut klub sepak bola disekolah ini. Apakah aku pernah mengatakannya?

"Ah,ta-tapi.." Aku melirik ke arah Sakura-chan. Sakura-chan hanya menggerakkan kepalanya sebagai isyarat aku harus mengikuti kegiatan itu.

"Ba-Baiklah.." Aku mendesah pelan. Sikap Sakura sungguh aneh ya? Tak pernah ia seperti itu padaku. Ada apa dengannya?

"Sa-Sakura-chan,tunggu aku ya? Kita tetap pulang bersama,kok. Aku pastikan ini akan sebentar. Ini takkan lama.." Ujarku pada Sakura-chan.

"Hmm.."

"Ba-Baiklah.. Sebentar ya,Sakura-chan.." Aku pun segera berlari bersama Sai-senpai menuju ruang klub sepak bola.

-End od Naruto POV-

-Sakura POV-

"Yah.. Sekarang Naruto meninggalkanku sendirian di kelas ini. Bagus sekali.." Gumamku pelan. Tiba-tiba mataku terbelalak. Aku baru menyadari sesuatu. Sikapku pada Naruto terlalu kasar hari ini! Oh,tidak.. Apakah Naruto akan marah padaku? Pantas saja sikapnya padaku barusan sangat canggung.

Aku menggebrak mejaku sekeras mungkin. Oh,Kami-sama.. Aku jadi takut.. Takut.. Karena 2 hal sih sebenarnya. Yang pertama, aku takut sendirian di kelas. Oke,walaupun aku terlihat seperti orang yang pemberani―oh, setidaknya terlihat seperti bukan seorang cewek yang penakut, tapi sejujurnya aku sangat takut pada hantu. Apa? Mau protes? I-Ini wajar!

Yang kedua.. Kupikir kau pasti sudah tahu apa yang kutakuti sekarang. Ya, Naruto.. Aku takut karena sikapku tadi, membuat Naruto menjauhiku. Ah hahaha ini terlalu berlebihan ya? Tak mungkin hanya karena hal itu Naruto sampai menjauhiku.

Tapi.. Seandainya pikiranku itu benar-benar terjadi, apa yang harus kulakukan?

"Aaaaah! Aku menghadapi jalan buntu sekaraang!" Teriakku nyaring.

BRAK! BRUK! BRAK!

'U-Uh, suara apa itu?' Pikirku. Kenapa mendadak suasananya menjadi _horror_ gini sih? Ah,sudahlah.. Lebih baik aku turun kebawah dan menunggu Naruto di gerbang. Aku akan mengirim email pada Naruto nanti..

Aku pun mengambil tasku dan melangkah pergi dari kelasku. Kelas _horror_ku.

TAP TAP TAP TAP

Aku berjalan dengan cepat, hmm mungkin bisa dibilang berlari kecil. Entah kenapa, hawa-hawa dibelakangku rasanya tidak enak. Rasanya seperti ada yang mengikutiku dan menatapku dengan kedua matanya

Kalau itu hantu, matanya bisa jadi hanya satu..

GYAAAA! Kenapa pikiranku tiba-tiba menjadi seperti iniii?! Ah,pintu sekolah sudah didepan mata! Cahaya-cahaya matahari yang hampir terbenam disana menyinari hatiku juga. Setidaknya aku sudah tidak merasakan hawa aneh itu lagi ketika keluar dari sekolah. Aku berjalan mundur sambil menatap sekolahku.

GREP!

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Aku mohon jangan bawa aku ke dunia sanaa! Aku mohon! Aku menyeraah!" Teriakku histeris. Aku pun segera berjongkok sambil memegangi kepalaku. Ke-Kenapa saat aku mulai berpikiran yang aneh-aneh, ada sebuah tangan yang hinggap di pundak kananku?!

"Hahaha, ada apa denganmu,bodoh.."

DEGG!

Tawa itu.. Rasanya aku mengingatnya..

Rasanya.. Sangat.. Nostalgia..Atau mungkin. _De ja vu_?

Aku menoleh kearah belakangku. Kudapati seorang lelaki berambut hitam yang modelnya raven. Rambutnya yang terlihat..umm, sepertinya menarik? ―Atau.. Mungkin unik, membuatku lupa untuk melihat kearah wajahnya.

Kini mataku tertuju pada matanya. Aku tahu kini kami saling bertatapan. Mata onyxnya.. Membuatku merasakan sedikit perasaan rindu. Lalu.. Wajahnya..

DEGG!

'Orang ini.. Rasanya.. Aku..' Aku memegang kepalaku. Sakit rasanya. Kepalaku rasanya berdenyut entah mengapa. Sakit.. Sakit.. Ada apa denganku? Keadaanku aneh sejak kemarin..

"Ukh.." Aku meringis kesakitan. Kurasa orang itu mendengar suaraku. Ia melihat wajahku.

"Ada apa? Kau sakit?" Tanyanya dengan nada suara yang dingin.

"Su-Suara itu.." Gumamku pelan.

"Apakah kau sudah melupakanku,Sakura?" Orang itu mengelus puncak kepalaku dengan lembut. Aneh, walaupun aku baru saja melihat orang ini.. Rasanya dia bukan orang asing. Aku tidak merasa keberatan ketika ia mengelus kepalaku. Tunggu.. Bagaimana ia tahu namaku?

"Bagaimana kau.."

"Sakura. Kau lupa padaku? Jahat sekali.." Ujarnya dengan suara menggoda.

"Kau.. Dari mana kau tahu namaku?!" Bentakku. Dia terlihat terkejut walaupun raut wajahnya tetap dingin. Dia tersenyum sinis.

"Tentu saja aku tahu. Karena kita saling mengenal,bukan? Hatake Sakura.." Tiba-tiba saja, orang ini memojokkan tubuhku ke dinding gerbang sekolah. Ia menahan kedua tanganku dengan tangannya. Apa-apaan dia?! Tidak sopan!  
"He-Hei! Apa yang―" Tiba-tiba saja, aku merasakan hal yang aneh di bibirku. Sesuatu yang tak pernah kurasakan sebelumnya. Bahkan dengan Naruto. Tiba-tiba, terdengar sebuah suara derap kaki seseorang dari balik gerbang sekolah.

"Sakura-chan! Akhirnya aku menemukanmu! Kenapa kau tidak―"

Suara ceria itu terhenti seketika. Langkahnya terputus, orang yang baru datang itu mundur beberapa langkah.

"S―Sakura..chan.."

**-To Be Continued-**

**Heheee gimana nih,minna? Maaf lama update yaa . Nah, Miu gabisa lama-lama nih. Miu lagi buru-buru.. Sekarang langsung bales review ya^^**

**MasihKecil25 : Iyaaa udah update lagi ini^^ Maaf lama,yaa. Hmm? Ah ada nih jawabannya di chap ini~**

**Pidaucy : Engga akan kok, malah Miu makasih banget sama ucy-chan karena udah mau repot-repot ngereview fic miu:3 sebenernya sih, guru homeroom itu guru wali kelas ._. Iyaa Miu kelas 1 dan sekarang kelas 2 yeyee~! Aah typo yaa hehe maaf banget yaa Miu suka kurang teliti deh hihi :p Naru gentle kaan kyaaa ;;) Miu suka bangeet :3**

**Ocha chan : Okee udh update nih.. Makasih reviewnyaa**

**Rye Matsumoto : Hmm? Jawabannya ada di sini nih;;) Waaa soalnya banyak yg minta romance :') Iyaaa ada ShikaIno :-) Ah makasih yaa ;;) Iya nih dasar typo /plak! Ciao!**

**Blue wolf : Iya nih typo hehe . Ah makasiiiih~**

**Aurora Borealix : Iyaa ribet sekali –w-)a hahaha setuju tuh~ Aaah NaruSaku :*** Engga tuh guru :D Yooo~**

**Blue wolf : Ah iya tuh ehe banyak typo yaa-w-)a**

**Terminator : Iya nih, penjelasannya ada :')**

**Farhan UzuZaku : Waaah terimakasih banyaaak^^ Okee gapapa kok,makasih atas reviewnya ya^^**

**Guest (1) : Siip udah nih**

**Ahmad azman : Iyaa sudah ^^**

**Guest (2), (3) :Sudah ^^ **

**Guest (4) : Oh ya? Makasih banyak^^**

**Maeasaan : Sudah nih^^**

**Yola-ShikaIno : Haai Yola-chan~ Naruko hahaha^w^ Kakashi ya? Hmm… Sepertinya ntar adaa~ Iya hihi pinter deh^^ Sebenernya Sasuke udh ada di chap 2 juga.. Cek deh ada suatu hal; yang aneh~ ShikaIno? Sekarang masih jarang sih.. Tapi chap depan dijamin pasti lumayan banyak^^**

**Guest (5) : Sudah inii^^**

Btw, Miu mau bilang makasih banyak banget buat yang udah ngeread bahkan ada yang ngefavoritin sama ngealert fic Miu^^ Aaaaah~ Miu seneng banget rasanya^^ Ga kerasa yaa udah chapter 17-w-)a Sweet Seventeen tehihihi~ Happy Sweet Seventeen untuk fic iniii(?) *ngerayainsendiri* *nangis* /pukpuk . Nah,minasan.. Review ya^^

With Regards, Miu-chan

Chuu~


End file.
